You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream
by SofiiDistress
Summary: Starting from season 2- What happens when a mysterious woman makes her presence known in Mystic Falls and catches the eye of Damon Salvatore? Little did he know that she is going to turn his life upside down. Damon/OC
1. The Return

**So here I am with my new story, in case you don't know I had an account 'myloveforwriting', but I decided to make a new one and start again. Since the other one didn't go well, but yeah I only have myself to blame.**

**I'm hoping that you guys will give it a shot, and read the story. I promise you that this is not a 'copy' from others, no one can make the same mistake twice right? If someone is interested in reading it, please review and give me your oppinion whether is good or not. I hope you enjoy and if you think that it's worth to continue, please don't forget to review!**

**Sofii :'), xoxo.**

John closes the fridge in the kitchen after reaching in for a bottle of water, as he shuts the door he jumps to see Elena.

"You scared me." He said startled.

"Sorry." Elena replied walking over to the sink to the dishes.

* * *

Damon walked back into the boarding house. Kissing Elena kept replaying over and over in his mind. What was he thinking? He knew he should not have kissed her. But it felt so right.

"Stefan?" he called out. No answer. Good he was alone, he would not have to look to Stefan's face right now.

He went to the living-room, and started pouring a drink. Then he faced the fire deep in thought.

* * *

"Is Jenna home?" John questioned looking over his shoulder into the deadly quiet house.

"She had to just go out and meet the fire chief about the building." Elena replied "She doesn't know the truth, they've covered it up..."

"Yeah I know." John nodded "How's Jeremy?"

"Holed up in his room." Elena shrugged.

"Can I help?" John asked.

"Sure" she smiled. She slammed a knife on his fingers removing his ring that would bring him back to life and pushed him on the wall.

"Katherine?" John exclaimed. Her faced changed.

"Hello John. Goodbye John" Katherine smiled evilly.

* * *

Elena walked into the house and stormed up to the stairs.

"Jeremy? Are you still up?" She heard a noise in the kitchen and walked in. She saw John bleeding on the floor. Elena gasped and rushed over to him. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Not having a clue, that Katherine was right behind her.

"Hi I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street" Elena said nervously.

John gasped and looked at Elena. "Behind you!"

"What?" Elena frowned.

"Behind you" John repeated frantically.

Elena quickly turned around, to see no one there. She grabbed a knife and went into the hallway. Katherine passed behind her as Elena quickly turned around again. Katherine smiled evilly. Katherine saw the door unguard and sped off of the house leaving Elena terrified. She ran upstairs.

"Jeremy!" she called out. She rushed into his room and found him unconscious on his bed.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena shook him. "Jeremy please wake up." Jeremy opened his eyes.

* * *

The police and ambulance arrived at Elena's house. Stefan arrived also and went up to Jeremy's bedroom.

"What happened?" Stefan asked walking in.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took this pills and now I mean he looks fine but so do you. I just I don't know" Elena vented.

Stefan looked at Jeremy and took his face in hands.

"Look at me" Stefan demanded.

"I'm fine okay? I feel exactly the same" Jeremy protested.

"Should I call a paramedic? What should I do?" Elena asked.

"No, he's fine." Stefan said looking into Jeremy's eyes.

"You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy groaned. "Damn it!"

"Don't say that Jeremy!" Elena told him. "Jer, why do you want that?"

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead" Jeremy looked at her.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down" Stefan asked him.

Jeremy walked over to Stefan and sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. Every passing moment Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die" Stefan explained sternly. Jeremy just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Stefan slapped him to get his attention.

"Hey! Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Stefan " Elena spoke.

"Yeah I understand" Jeremy replied.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him" Stefan explained.

A police office stepped into the room.

"Miss Gilbert?" he said.

"I'll be right there" Elena replied.

"You need to be at the hospital" Stefan told her.

"But " Elena protested.

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy" Stefan replied.

"No I don't need a babysitter" Jeremy protested.

* * *

Sheriff Forbes stood in the hospital by herself trying to keep herself together while waiting to hear news of Caroline. Damon heard about the accident and rushed up to the hospital.

"Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asked concerned.

"She's in surgery, it's ... they're doing everything they can" Liz looked at Damon. " I need your help Damon."

"Sure anything Liz" he replied.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement" Liz told dim.

"Mayor Lockwood is a vampire?" Damon asked playing dumb.

" No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known him my whole life and know Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and ..." She began to cry.

"It's okay" Damon hugged her as she cried.

Elena arrived at the hospital and spotted a very nervous Bonnie.

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it" Bonnie told her.

"What?" Elena whispered as Bonnie embraced her.

"Is there something that we can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said walking up to them.

"No, I don't" Bonnie sighed.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that" Damon replied.

"Now I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn" Bonnie spat.

" I can give Caroline some blood" Damon suggested.

"No, no way" Elena protested.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day she will be better Elena" Damon soothed her.

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that" Elena shook her head.

"Do it" Bonnie said. Elena turned to her in shock.

"This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon smirked.

"No" Bonnie snapped. "But you'll do it anyway, for Elena." Bonnie walked away leaving Elena and Damon alone.

Damon turned to Elena. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight."

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires has got into to house and almost killed John" Elena told him.

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?" Damon frowned.

Elena looked at him confused "You were there?"

"Come on Elena you know I was" Damon replied.

"When were you at the house?" Elena asked.

"Really?" Damon looked at her. " Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, exposed our feelings, come on, we kissed Elena!"

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon" Elena snapped. But he grabbed her arm in his grip.

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't" Damon told her.

"Don't know what you're talking about Damon" Elena glared.

"Elena, I came as soon as I get you message. How is John?" Jenna asked walking up to them.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked her.

"At the fire department, I deferred a report" Jenna looked at her. "I told you earlier."

"No you didn't" Elena protested.

"Yes I did" Jenna insisted.

"No Jenna you didn't" Elena huffed.

"Yes I did" Jenna snapped.

Damon watched the two of them continue to go back at one another. Then reality hit him. One name came to his mind.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Damon exclaimed.

* * *

Stefan continued to look after Jeremy. He heard the front door open and went down stairs, it was Elena walking in.

"Hey!" he said. "How was Caroline?" He hugged her.

"Not good" she replied. She hugged him tightly.

"Just what I needed."

She looked at him and leaned in for a kiss. Stefan looked at her and threw her on the couch. He immediatly figured that it was Katherine and not Elena.

"Katherine" Stefan sneered baring his fangs.

"At least I fooled one of you" She smirked.

Stefan rushed over to her and threw her against the wall.

"Feeling better?" She asked

Stefan sneered and shoved her against another wall. Stefan heard the front door open again. Katherine grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor and escaped from the house. Damon and Elena walked into the house and saw Stefan getting up to his feet.

"Stefan?" Elena frowned.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine happened" Damon looked at them.

"Excuse me?" Elena gasped. "You know what fill me in later. I'm going to go check on Jeremy." She walked past them and went upstairs.

"I can't believe this" Damon walked into the kitchen. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No" Stefan answered.

"That woman certainly knows how to make an entrance" Damon smirked.

"She said she fooled one of us at least" Stefan looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight" Damon shrugged.

Elena walked back to join the two brothers.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things were getting better" Elena sighed.

"I know, we all did" Stefan told her.

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked.

"Move" Damon smirked.

"Very helpful, thank you" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans" Damon said.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena" Stefan asked curiously.

"To risk another front line encroachingon your very crowded forehead .we" Damon stopped. "Kissed."

"And you thought it was me?" Elena looked at him.

"What do you mean you kissed" Stefan frowned.

"You know, when two lips pucker and then." Damon feigned a kiss mockingly. Stefan rushed over to him but Damon moved faster.

"Don't be obvious Stefan" Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan went toward Damon again, but stopped when Elena put herself between the two of them.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me" Elena looked at Damon. "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys."

"Later" Stefan said glaring at Damon.

"John must know something. It has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him" Elena told them.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know" Damon smirked.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and talk" Stefan suggested.

"I've got a better idea" Damon smiled.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

" I'm just gonna ignore the bitch" Damon smirked walking to the door. "See you"

"Is that smart?" Elena asked.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will low her out, she'll make a move" Damon replied.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see" Damon smirked.

* * *

" I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol Lockwood told Damon and Sheriff Forbes.

" I'm looking into it but you have to be straight. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz asked her.

"Are you implying that he was one of them?" Carol exclaimed.

" No, no one's implying that" Damon reassured her.

"Your deputies screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible" Carol snapped at Liz.

"Carol" Damon said calmly.

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place" Liz shot back.

"Liz" Damon said.

"Someone got my husband killed" Carol sneered.

"We're all in edge here. You've suffer a great loss, the whole town has. We have to stick together okay? Trust each other, we're gonna get through this" Damon piped in.

Carol just looked at him and without saying a word went to greet a guest. Damon watched Carol with her guest becoming quite curious as to who he was.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon asked Liz.

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood" Liz replied.

"Is he in the council? Like John Gilbert when he rolled in?" Damon asked.

" He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave" Liz said. "I better go see if Carol needs any help with anything"

"See you" Damon said watched her walked away.

* * *

Elena stood standing outside the hospital waiting for Stefan to come out from talking with John. Once he came out, he and Elena began to walk away from the building.

" Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwood's'. How did you leave him there, John?" Elena asked him.

"I.." Stefan stopped. "I asked him to leave town."

"Asked?" Elena frowned. "You threatened him, didn't you?"

"Yeah I threatened him" Stefan admitted.

"Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life, or Jeremy's life" Elena said.

"I know" Stefan said. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

"So what now?" Elena asked pulling away.

"Now I need to go find Damon" Stefan replied.

"Please Stefan, don't fight with him" Elena begged.

"No Elena, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that" Stefan said.

"That's not the problem, Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make things worse." Elena told him.

"You're right" Stefan replied.

* * *

Damon found Bonnie at the Lockwood's mansion.

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" she asked him.

"Well, I know the Mayor did" Damon replied.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why. A non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt how is Caroline?" Damon smirked.

"Much better" Bonnie said.

"You're welcome" Damon told her.

"No you're welcome" Bonnie glared.

"Why am I welcome?" Damon frowned.

"You live to see another day" Bonnie smirked.

" No good deal goes unpunished with you, doesn't?" Damon replied.

"Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out" Bonnie spat.

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brood. You're starting to believe your own press" Damon rolled his eyes.

Bonnie just stared into his eyes. Damon suddenly grabbed his head in pain and cried out.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Bonnie smirked walking away.

Damon looked up and groaned.

* * *

"Oh my God! Damon drives me crazy... He's walking around like some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this is happening in the first place." Bonnie growled once she reached Elena.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." Elena answered. "What Damon's done is just awful."

"Ok, I'm better. Hateful Damon moment over." She laughed touching Elena's arm getting the same connection like she did the first time she touch Stefan."I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." Bonnie walked back in the building and reached into her pocket calling Elena.

"Hi, what's up?" Elena asked as she walked out of her house carrying a box for Jenna.

"Elena? Where are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, I know we're late. We're literally just getting in the car, I have to go. Bye." Elena hung up.

The young witch turned again and saw who she thought it was Elena standing in her way.

"We haven't officially met." Katherine smiling almost kindly at her "I'm Katherine"

"I know who you are." Bonnie gulped gently.

"Of course you do." Katherine giggled. "You're the best friend, right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are..."

"And I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt." Katherine added "Who is sweet on Caroline."

"And then there's you." Katherine smirked evily. "The vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?"

* * *

Katherine had Bonnie pushed up against the wall. Bonnie started the same spell she did on Damon, in her head. Katherine feigned pain holding her head before looking back up with a evil look in her eyes.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie you're going to have to do better than that." The vampire smirked then she caught Bonnie by her throat holding her back against a wall, baring her fangs, Bonnie opened the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests.

Katherine looked at the other guests. "Nice" she said.

Stefan peered in and looked at them. "Katherine."

"Stefan" Katherine smiled.

"Leave her alone" Stefan demanded.

"Okay" Katherine shrugged and released Bonnie. Katherine walked out of the room with Stefan following.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

" After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent" Katherine replied.

"You're taking this a little far don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment" Stefan told her.

"But that's part of the fun Stefan. Damon's here, somewhere, I've been avoiding him" Katherine looked around the room.

Matt walked up to them and spoke.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved" Katherine replied.

"I am. Thanks Elena" Matt replied walking away.

"Oh! His eyes are so blue!" Katherine smiled.

"You need to leave now" Stefan told her.

" You're hurting my feelings Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me but he thought I was your girlfriend so..." Stefan cut her off.

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you"

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me" she smiled.

"Just tell me what you're doing here" Stefan sighed.

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine pouted.

"What game are you playing?" Stefan asked.

"Why, you want to play with me?" Katherine smirked.

"I don't know, how can I play if I don't know the rules?" Stefan told her.

"No rules Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules" Katherine replied.

Katherine smiled and walked away indicating for Stefan to follow. Stefan sighed and walked passed her ignoring her request to hold hands.

* * *

Elena along with Jenna and Jeremy arrive at the mansion. Jenna was holding a box that cointaned food.

"Looks like the whole town has turned out" Jenna commented.

"Yeah, well he is" Elena stopped. "He was the mayor."

"Why are they doing this for the funeral?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what people do. The Lockwood's were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick you drop off the food and pay respects and go" Jenna replied.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan" Jeremy smiled.

Elena looked around and saw Damon. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there okay?" She walked over toward Damon.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked him.

"Great Elena. Walking on sunshine, thanks for asking" he replied sarcastically.

"Damon" Elena said.

"Elena" Damon replied mockingly.

" We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing" Elena told him.

" I kissed you, I thought you kissed me back ... Doppelganger hijinks ensued ... How do you think I'm doing?" Damon looked at her.

"I think you're hurt" Elena said.

"No, I don't get hurt, Elena" Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover that up and then you do something stupid" Elena shot back.

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end don't you? I don't need her for that" Damon told her. "You know...why this is such a surprise that I would kiss you?"

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back." Elena glared.

"Now I'm hurt" Damon said in a small voice.

Bonnie came running up to the two of them.

"Elena!" she called out.

"Bonnie what happened?" Elena asked.

* * *

"The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. These actions from the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Katherine smiled.

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them" Stefan replied.

"There's nothing more annoying than revengeful vampire Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert" Katherine smirked.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Stefan looked at her.

"But you have. You're stronger, meaner, sexier" she smiled.

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon, I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you" Stefan told her.

"Yeah, based on your choice of women I'd say otherwise! Although I'll admit it does bother me that you're falling in love with someone else" Katherine told him.

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me so none of my feelings were real" Stefan protested.

"Believe what you want Stefan but I know the truth and deep down so do you" Katherine said.

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get down with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out" Stefan threatened.

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan?" Katherine asked." I came back for you."

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you" Stefan looked at her.

Katherine glared at him and picked up an iron stem and stabbed him.

"You hate me huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story Stefan, not the end of one" Katherine sneered removing the iron before speeding off.

* * *

Elena and Stefan sat on the bench in the backyard while Elena tended to Stefan's wound.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it will heal" Stefan replied.

"That's not what I meant" Elena looked at him.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and let her get to me" Stefan said.

Damon came walking up to the pair.

"I tried to track her but she's gone" he told them. He looked at Stefan's wound.

"Ouch, cover up Fabio" Damon smirked. " You have a crazy ex on the loose."

Stefan pulled his shirt down and rolled his eyes.

Damon looked at Elena. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

"It's not what's happening" Stefan said sternly.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl" Damon smirked.

" I'm going to go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done" Elena sighed and got up and left.

"So what's going be uh? Fight to the death?" Damon pretended to playfully punch Stefan." Go ahead, make your threat, stake your claim."

"I'm not going to fight you" Stefan told him.

"Why? I'd fight me" Damon replied.

"Katherine is going to try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan looked at him.

" Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable" Damon mocked him.

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you" Stefan told him.

"I kissed Elena" Damon frowned at him.

" Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine coming here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you" Stefan replied. He began to leave.

* * *

Damon walked into the living room of the boarding house later that night and stopped.

"Very brave of you to come here" he said. He turned and saw Katherine sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye" Katherine replied.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon glared at her.

"I know when I'm not wanted" Katherine said.

" Don't pout it's not attractive in a woman at your age" Damon glared taking a sip of his drink.

"Ouch" she laughed. Damon turned to leave the room, but came face to face with Katherine.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" she smirked.

"What if I kill you instead? What are you doing here?" Damon asked her.

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etc" she replied.

"I like better the enigmatic Katherine. What are you up to?" Damon sneered.

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something you'll know it. Come on, kiss me or kill me. Which will it be Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one" she whispered leaning toward him. Katherine tried to kiss him, but Damon turned around to walk away. Katherine sped in front on him and slammed him to the ground.

"My sweet innocent Damon" Katherine breathed. Damon sighed and strangled her and turned her over so that he was on top of her. They stared at each other before crashing her lips against hers. He moved to her neck before she slammed him up against a wall and ripped open his shirt and ran her hands up his chest. Damon kissed her again leaning her against a table. They continued to kiss. Damon stopped much causing Katherine to become confused.

"Okay brief pause" he said. "I have a question." Katherine sighed.

" Answer it and its back to fireworks and rockets wire glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we could start over. This could be our defining moment 'cause we have the time, it's the beauty of eternity" he said. Damon touched her face and her hair.

"I just need the truth, just once."

"Stop" she told him. "I already know the question and its answer. The truth is I've never loved you, it was always Stefan." She looked at him before leaving.

* * *

Elena walked out of her bathroom into her bedroom. She saw Damon sitting on her bed and jumped.

"Oh god, you scared me" Elena told him.

" I'm just doing my part, the neighborhood watch" Damon said gloomy

"Thanks for looking out for us, for me" Elena looked at him.

"That's me, the trusted bodyguard, calm in crisis" Damon. Elena looked at him.

"You've been drinking?" Elena gasped. Damon indicated that he had,

"And you're upset, that's not a good combination" Elena said concerned.

"No I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care" he replied.

"Come on Damon. That's a lie, you care" Elena said softly.

"You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believe you would want to?" he looked at her.

"Damon " Elena said.

"No, all we've been doing here means something. You are the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it" he got up and walked toward her. "And you're lying to me, you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

"No" Elena protested but was cut off by Damon's lips crashing against hers.

"Damon don't! What's wrong with you" she exclaimed pulling away.

"Am I lying about this?" he said.

"Stop, you're better than this, come on!" Elena told him.

"That's where you're wrong" Damon leaned in to kiss her again.

" No, no Damon. I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan." Elena told him.

Damon just stared hurt at her.

"Think about what you're doing" Elena exclaimed.

Elena stared at him shocked.

"Elena, what's going on in here?" Jeremy asked in the doorway.

"Nothing Jeremy, its okay, just go back to bed" Elena said getting out of Damon's grip.

"No it's not okay Elena" Damon looked at Jeremy then at Elena. "He wants to be a vampire." Damon pushed Jeremy up against the wall.

"No Damon stop it!" Elena pleaded.

Damon began to choke Jeremy. "You want to turn off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap." He snapped Jeremy's neck and he fell to the ground.

"No!" Elena screamed.

She rushed over to Jeremy and began to sob. Damon only just looked at her and left quietly. Elena continued to sob and suddenly noticed John's ring on Jeremy's finger.

Elena still was clinging to Jeremy when Stefan arrived.

"He saw the ring that's why he did it, he knew" Stefan told her.

"He didn't see the ring" Elena replied.

"It's Katherine. She got on his skin; she undid everything that was good about him" Stefan replied.

"There's nothing good about him. Stefan, not anymore. He just decided what he wants. He just don't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish" Elena sobbed.

* * *

Damon walked into the boarding house. He went to the living room and picked up his glass. He threw it angrily at the fireplace. He grabbed his leather jacket and started walking to the door.  
Then he entered his car and started driving to the Grill, he was feeling shattered with the things that had happened tonight.

When he arrived the Grill, he sat in his usual spot and ordered bourbon and started to scann the place and his eyes stood on the stage, when he spotted a band that was preparing to perform and he noticed the leader singer and his eyes grew wide... He was looking to the most beautiful woman he ever seen in his life (and he had seen many beautiful women in his existence).

She was breathtakingly beautiful, she looked like an angel but with a dark side. The woman had dark brown hair it could be mistaken for black, beautiful bone structure, flawless pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, her eyes were so blue much like his but it was a type of baby blue, her lips were the most juicy lips he had ever seen and with that red lipstick it was simply perfect, they were very chubby. He started analyzing her body, she was like 5'6 tall but with her heels it made her taller, but she had long legs that could never end, her breasts weren't small she probaby fit on a C cup, she had a great ass ... She had the body that most Victoria's Secret models would die to have and he wasn't exaggerating.

_Damn, she is one hot chick that could blew every man's mind._ He thought.

The brunette beauty was wearing a black dress with gold sequins which was above the knees, black high heels and black leather jacket with golden zippers (Oufit in the profile).

Her hair was wavy flowing down to her back. He called the bartender, and said "Hey Mutt, I need to ask you a question"

"It's Matt" he replied with a roll of eyes.

"Yeah, don't care ... Tell me, who is that brunette bombshell on the stage?" Damon asked without taking his eyes off her.

"That is the new singer and her band, The Pretty Reckless ... They're going to start perform in the Grill and for events that may be happening in Mystic Falls. Before Mayor Lockwood died, he hired the band for a long time because the business here at the Grill is very still and he did not want the restaurant began to fall-"

"Look Mutt or Matt or whatever, I asked her name and where is she from not the blah blah blah you were talking about" Damon cut off

"Well Damon, she didn't tell me her name, she just said that she was the new singer that would perform here in the Grill" Matt replied angry.

"You didn't remember to ask her name?" Damon asked annoyed.

"If you want to know her that bad, why don't you go talk to her after the show?" Matt said. And then he started to walk away to attend his customers.

Damon noticed that all the males here in the bar, were undressing her with their eyes and he didn't like at all that her Goddess was being appreciated by other men.

The band took their places while she began to move to the front stage, then she said "Hey everyone, how y'all doin'?"

The audience started to cheer and clap their hands and she continued "Good to know, well in case you haven't notice I'm the new singer and this is my band who will perform here for a couple of nights. So I will stop with the chit-chat and start the show... I want you to welcome The Pretty Reckless!"

They all cheered and whistled, Damon couldn't take his eyes from that woman, she certainly knows how to make an entrance, he would enjoy very much to get to know this beautiful girl and then he realised that all his thoughts about Katherine and Elena were gone and he just concentrated on the brunette that was performing on stage.

(The band started playing the music...)  
_Take me I'm alive _

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind _

_But everything looks better when the sun goes down_

_I had everything _

_Opportunities for eternity _

_And I could belong to the night _

_Your eyes, your eyes _(She spotted a dark-haired man that was staring at her, she noticed his blue eyes, and she almost locked eyes with him)

_I can see in your eyes _

_Your eyes _

_You make me wanna die _

_I'll never be good enough _

_You make me wanna die _

_And everything you love will burn up in the light _

_Every time I look inside your eyes _

_Make me wanna die_

_Taste me, drink my soul _

_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know _

_When theres a new moon on the rise_

_I had everything _

_Opportunities for eternity _

_And I could belong to the night _

_Your eyes, your eyes I can see in your eyes _

_Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes _

_You make me wanna die I'll never be good enough _

_You make me wanna die _

_And everything you love will burn up in the light _

_Every time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)_  
_Make me wanna die _

_I'll die for you my love, my love _(The dark-haired men smirked at her and she smirked back)  
_I'll lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die)_  
_I'll steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)_  
_I'll die for you my love, my love _

_Well burn up in the light_

_Every time I look inside your eyes _

_I'm burning in the light Every time I look inside your eyes _

_I'm burning in the light _

_Make me wanna die_

;;  
The song ended and the audience burst into cheers and screams.

"Thank you, have a great night because I know that I will ..." She replied then she winked at them.

She began to exit the stage and went to the bar, she spotted her band and said "Great performance you guys, I'll call you guys later" she said and waved at them.

Matt walked to the bar and said "Hey, great performance, everyone loved to hear you singing!"

"I'm glad to hear that" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so can I get you anything?" He asked and he was a little overwhelmed by her beauty.

"Bourbon please, and leave the bottle" She replied with a smile.

"Coming right up" Matt said.

"Hey hotstuff, nice performance back there" A guy with brown hair replied.

"Glad, you enjoy it dude" She said with a fake smile.

"So did it hurt?" He asked looking her up and down.

"I will punch you in the face if you're going to say: Did it hurt, falling from the sky?" She said with mock annoyance.

"OoOoh, no need to get all hot and bothered hotstuff, I'm just making conversation" He said.

"Well, why don't you piss off before this conversation ends up with my fist in your creppy face?" She asked with a fake smile.

The guy glared at her but decided to leave.

Damon watched and heard everything from distance, and he chuckled to himself. _So she's a feisty little one, I am starting to like her more and more._, he thought.

He started to walk towards the hot brunette and he asked "Is this seat taken?"

"It's a free country, sit wherever you please" She said not looking at him.

He smirked_, she is more beautiful closely_, he thought.

"I haven't heard someone who sings that well since the Beatles" he piped up.

She finally looked at him, and she was taken back to see the dark-haired guy who was staring at her the entire time while she was performing. She could finally appreciate him better, he was very handsome she had to admit. My god, those eyes are unbelievable blue, she thought.

Then she noticed something in his eyes: pain. He must have daddy issues or girlfriend issues, she thought.

He was dressed all in black, from head to toe and he had that bad boy appeal all over him and dangerous written in his face. _Maybe this one could be worth my attention after all_, she thought.

"Really?" She asked him.

"I'm not the type who compliments, so when I do, I meant it" He said.

"Hmm, I'm flattered then" She said with a mock tone.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

She looked at him, and tried to read him but he was really good hiding his emotions. She was really starting to be interested in this guy, there is something about him that differentiates him from the other guys, he has some dark energy around him, and she liked it.

"So what's your deal? I'm just a girl sitting on a bar chilling with her bourbon" She leaned on the table with her elbows.

"Well, and I'm just a guy sitting on a bar offering a beautiful girl a drink, where is the big deal of that?"

She looked at him, really looked. She was used to guys aproaching her with some lame 'pick-up' lines trying to make her fall in bed with them and surprisingly this one, didn't said anything that would piss her off. She felt like that he hide many secrets and has the mysterious thing about him, that attracted her to him.

"Why not? I could use another bottle, this one is already drained" She replied.

He ordered another bottle of bourbon, and started to pour a drink for him and for the beautiful brunette.

He didn't realized that were talking for 2 hours, when she suddenly said "It looks like, that is time to call it a night"

"Already? Is five past midnight..." He said with a little disappointement in his voice.

She noticed this, the corner of her lips started to form a smirk and then she said "I know that, but I have other errands to run to."

"Oh, so when I can see you again?" He asked.

"Sooner than you think, it was nice talking to you Damon... Until we meet again" She said, then she started to leave.

He grabbed her arm, before she could give two steps and then their faces were inches away from other.

She felt something when he grabbed her arm, and then it clicked he was a vampire. She felt that feeling of death. So he is a vampire, very interesting. I think that I'm going to keep an eye on this one, she thought.

"You didn't tell me your name, and how can I find you?" He asked.

She could feel his hot breath in her face, the smell of bourbon hovered her nose.

"You don't find me, I find you. As for my name, that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot. Have a nice night Damon" She slipped a piece of paper in his pocket of his jacket then she walked away from the Grill.

Damon stared at the spot she was before leaving and so many thoughts filled his head right now. Who is she? Where is she from? Is she a vampire? Oh, she likes to play games, _Okay my dark angel let's play_. He noticed that she put something in his pocket, and he found a piece of paper that said **'Call me [number cell phone], xoxo your dark angel'**

Wow, he was in shock, how did she know that he called her dark angel? Then he smirked, _I'm going to enjoy to know better this mysterious woman_ he thought.

* * *

"I hate him, Stefan" Elena cried out.

"I know" he said. He kissed her shoulder. Jeremy gasped loudly and began to move. Stefan and Elena were by his side within seconds.

"Stefan, is he okay?" Elena asked

Stefan looked at Jeremy. "He's okay!"

"He killed me! Damon killed me!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Elena embraced Jeremy reliefed that he his brother was okay "Oh god!"

* * *

Damon went to the Boarding House and walked to the living-room and stared at the flames in the fireplace. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl he met at the Bar. Her eyes, her lips, her voice, her smirk, her laugh, her face. Everything.

How could this girl make him forget about everything else. He didn't think about Elena or Katherine when he first saw her. He stared at his phone, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to call her now, she would think that he was a stalker. So he put the phone away.


	2. Brave New World

**So here is the second chapter! Let me know what you think with a review. I'm sorry about the first chapter has several missing scenes, but I'm so caught up with school, and writing my story that it kinda complicates everything. But I promise that the next chapters will have all the scenes like this one, it will take a little of time to be updated, but I'm going to continue the story don't worry! I know that Claire (my O/C) doesn't have much scenes right now, but in the next chapters she will!**

**Let me know what you think so far! Thank you for reading it.**

**Sofii :), xoxo.**

At Mystic Falls Hospital Caroline gasped awake glancing around the dark room, she was all alone.

She got out of the room to see just one nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked in a small voice "Where is everyone?"

"It's the middle of the night, honey." The nurse explained.

"It is?" Caroline looked at the clock on the wall "Oh, uh ... have you seen my mom?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow "She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stopped by." She replied with a small smile.

"She did? Yeah, she did, but she said that her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?" Caroline asked, feeling her throat aching and a hunger that couldn't be satisfied.

"Breakfast comes around seven." The nurse replied.

"But I'm hungry." Caroline whined.

"You should go back to sleep." The nurse rose from her seat making sure to watch as Caroline stepped back in towards her room, but the blonde stopped in her tracks feeling a different smell in the air.

"What is the smell?" Caroline questioned.

"Back to bed." The nurse ordered her, and the blonde turned to her room.

The nurse walked down the but Caroline began to walk the corridors of the hospital and stopped at a patients room, and she felt the sweet smell becoming more stronger then she saw a blood blag hanging from a metal pole and she tried to snatch it.

"What are you doing here?" The nurse interrogated her.

"I don't know." Caroline shook her head, really confused.

"You need to go back to bed." The nurse took Caroline's wrist leading her to her room. She waited for the nurse to shut the door, and she grabbed the blood blag that she managed to steal without the nurse suspecting. She took a taste from the blood, but she throwed to the floor disgusted, once the blood spilled out she found herself not controling her instintcs so she grabbed from the floor and sucked the bag dry, she panicked when she saw growing fangs popped out.

* * *

Damon lied in his bed fully awake, and he was starting to think about the girl he met last night. Why didn't she told me her name?

He rolled in his bed and sighed. Why I can't stop thinking about her? She is just some chick, sure she is very hot but it's not good enough to start obsessing over her.  
He knew why, because she was different. She was no Elena far from it, and she was no Katherine and he liked it.

Because them couldn't compare to his Dark Angel, she was flawless in every way. She was sexy, funny, sarcastic, badass, feisty and she knows what she wants and how to get it.

He was hearing Stefan walking towards his room and he groaned. _Oh goody, now I have a broody Stefan to deal with_, he thought.

Stefan opened his door, then he entered the room and closed the door. He glared at Damon.

"Don't give me those judgy little eyes" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are you out of your mind?" Stefan asked.

"Hmm let me think " Damon paused. "Maybe."

"How could you kill Jeremy?" Stefan protested.

"Look, I was drunk and upset it happened. I assume that he is not dead, so everything is fine, could we move on?" Damon asked.

"You do realize that Elena hates you right now?" Stefan looked at him.

"Yes, Stefan. I do. But Elena hating me is the least of my problems right now" Damon shot back.

"Oh yeah? What kind of problems you have? And by the way, where were you last night?" Stefan asked.

"It's not really your business, but if you must know. I was at the Grill and I met a very hot chick that got me all excited" Damon said smugly.

"So, you decide to get drunk. Again. And take advantage of some girl you met at the bar? Tell me something I don't know" Stefan shrugged.

"Who said that I took advantage of her? There was something different about her, she is something I'm telling you" Damon replied.

"Well she must be really something to got you all interested in her, and put you in a good mood" Stefan replied.

Damon looked at him and smirked, he walked out of the room. "Believe me she is, and I'm going to find out."

* * *

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish" Bonnie told her.

"She is my ancestor" Elena replied. "Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria."

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you" Bonnie said.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got" Elena shrugged.

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked.

" I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss" Elena looked at her.

"Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire relating okay?" Elena asked. She grabbed a small box full with stuff.

" I'm human. I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy" Elena told her.

"Okay, I'm sorry, let's focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this" Bonnie said.

"Well because she's not human, obviously" Elena smirked.

"Obviously" Bonnie agreed. They both laughed.

* * *

Jeremy and Stefan stood at the hallway inside the school leaning back against Jeremy's locker while the vampire had a small vial with vervain on it.

"It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you." Stefan explained.

"It protects me from compulsion." Jeremy nodded.

"Vervain is toxic to Vampires." Stefan added.

"Like poison?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out if your head..." Stefan explained.

"Nice why Vervain?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Don't know." Stefan shrugged "certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to Vampires..."

"Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy asked.

"Right, but it has to be wood." Stefan replied.

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you." Jeremy looked at him curiously.

"Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation." Stefan smirked lightly.

"Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it." Jeremy growled.

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's a hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward." Stefan told him.

"I was killed by a vampire and bright back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" Jeremy asked.

"Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena." Elena joined the two of them. "Hello Elena."

"Hey, did you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish." Jeremy said sarcastically. "It's gonna be epic!" He rolled his eyes slamming his locker shut and walking away, leaving a very worried Elena behind.

"He's going to be all right, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal." Stefan explained.

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena replied.

"That was what we were doing here?" Stefan cocked an eye brow.

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students, who don't have witch powers, and don't mention the 'v' word at all." Elena replied.

"Got it!" Stefan nodded.

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're going to ride it to the very top and then you're going to kiss me and my heart with flutter like a normal high school girl... Do you see the running theme here?" She laughed.

"Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it, but quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?" Stefan asked

"Uh, no. No mention of the 'D' word" Elena huffed and Stefan laughed "But seriously, Stefan, I think we should leave that situation in the do not discuss pile."

"Unfortunately Katherine showing up has him in a little bit of an odd place, a little bit off-kilterr, kind off dangerous. Who know what he's up to?" Stefan wonder.

* * *

Damon stood in the living-room with Carol Lockwood in her mansion, talking about the mayor's death to see if he could figure out why the device affected him too.

"So I understand John Gilbert has left town." Carol nodded as she sipped her tea "Have they found the vampire that attacked him?"

"Well, the Sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." Damon smiled.

"Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim Mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that someone to be you..." Carol smiled at him.

"Whatever you need, Carol." Damon smiled "As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me, so I would be honoured to help keep this town safe from vampires." He replied.

They heard two voices coming from the hallway, it was Mason and Tyler coming from them jogging, Carol walked over to the door and shut it close, so they couldn't hear her conversation with Damon.

"Is it safe to talk?" Damon asked in a hushed tone.

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now..." Carol shook her head, Damon nodded but used his supernatural hearing to listen in of Tyler and Mason's conversation the other side of the door.

"What was that? Like seven?" Tyler asked Mason.

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled It." He teased.

"What?" Tyler scoffed.

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker." Mason smirked.

"Yeah, OK." Tyler rolled his eyes "Shoes off. Mud, my mom..."

"Yeah, yeah." Mason said sitting down removing his shoes "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asked.

"Dude, I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week and I run three, I'm going to say no." Tyler shook his head.

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?" Mason asked curiously.

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over noting. I'm an angry guy. I don't know it just amplifies and I just go off." Tyler shrugged.

"You black out?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage..." Tyler trailed off.

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason looked at him.

"All I know if I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." Tyler shuddered.

Damon listened to the conversation with furrowed brows, there was something odd about Mason Lockwood he was sure of it.

"More tea?" Carol offered. "Damon?"

"Oh yes, please." Damon snapped out of his transe." Thank you, Carol"

* * *

Back at Mystic Falls Hospital Caroline is holled in her room with her longs crossed in the bed. She saw a small ray of light peeking from the window, she put her hand to touch the light but she snatched right away when she felt pain. Then Matt walked through the door with a tray of food.

"You mom said you're not eating." Matt replied.

"It's gross." Caroline's made a face, not interested in eating human food.

"It's hospital food, it's supposed to be gross." Matt said leaning forwards so he could kiss her but she turned her face not looking at him and she faked coughed, he pulled back by her reaction "She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning."

"Morning? I need to get out tonight." Caroline said worriedly.

"No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it." Matt assured her.

"I'm not neurotic." She denied.

"Yeah you are, but it's cute so-"

"Look, it's not about the carnival OK? It's just that this place is just really depressing..." Caroline lied.

"It's because you're sitting in the dark." Matt chuckled then he opened the curtain to let the sun enter the room, and he turned to see Caroline pressed against the wall trying to avoid making contact with the sun. "What the hell?"

"Just close it, please." She begged with her eyes closed

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked confused.

"Close it!" Caroline growled.

Matt reached over and closed the curtains then he turned around and saw the blonde becoming more relaxed, but not making any effort to walk back to her bed "I'll just come back later, OK?" He asked before leaving the room.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House Damon grabbed a blood pouch from the table and began pouring it into a glass. Stefan walked in the room watching his brother.

"Do you care for one?" Damon smirked offering a second glass.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate" Stefan replied.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk" Damon smirked.

"I'm just happy that's it's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner" Stefan said.

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shores around me because you think I'm going to explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation" Damon gave him a small smile.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked him curiously.

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else" Damon said changing the subject, not wanting to talk about Katherine.

"Is this your new obsession? Besides the mystery girl you met yesterday?" Stefan frowned.

"You'd rather have some unknown supernatural element running upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it" Damon told him.

"We haven't seen lots of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to" Stefan said sternly.

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you, so I'm going to let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode and think about my mystery girl. Cheers!" Damon lifted his glass then he walked out of the room.

* * *

Back at Mystic Falls Hospital it was getting darker and Caroline saw an opportunity to leave the hospital without being burned by the light of the day, so she was getting ready to leave. She put the necklace that Elena gave her but she felt burning against her skin so she tore it off rubbing her neck.

"That's pretty." The Nurse picked it up from the floor.

"Yeah, my friend gave it to me." Caroline nodded watching her from the corner of her eye.

The nurse smiled as she placed it on the table and walking from the room, Caroline was looking at her herself in the mirror, and saw her face changing in a demon way. Dark veins were popping out, and she felt her fangs trying to come out, she was panicking.

"What's wrong?" The nurse ran in the room worried and stood at the doorway.

She fled from the mirror to the door and grabbed the nurse by her neck and slammed her against the wall holding her there, baring her fangs.

"You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!" Caroline begged her in a panicking voice, compelling her in the process.

"I can't tell anyone." The nurse repeated.

"You'll do what I say?" Caroline asked confused.

"I'll do what you say." She told her in a robotic voice.

"Good, because I'm starving." Caroline bent down to the woman's neck and pierced with her fangs.

* * *

At Mystic Falls High the carnival was full of people enjoying themselfes, Bonnie was walking around the carnival with Elena.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls, oh and Team Jacob T's." Bonnie told her

"Oh, we also lost a speaker at the karaoke booth." Elena replied.

"Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie smiled.

"You mean I can do more than just reek vampire havoc." Elena joked.

"Go figure." Bonnie winked.

Elena noticed a young man with darker skin repairing one of the stands, he could help them fix the karaoke problem, Elena aproached him with Bonnie in a tow.

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival?" Elena asked.

"That'll be me." Carter smiled at them.

"OK, great." Elena glanced over at Bonnie.

"Wow, what do you need beautiful?" Carter flirted with Bonnie.

"What do you know about Karaoke speakers?" Bonnie asked blushing.

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter took a step towards her.

"Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." Elena budged her grinning.

"OK, come on." Bonnie and Carter walked over to the karaoke booth, while Elena smiled to herself.

* * *

At the Lockwood mansion, Mason was scouring around his brother's office searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked him with his arms crossed.

"Nothing, just killing time." Mason shrugged. "Waiting for you."

"You looking for something?" Tyler asked casually.

"Yeah actually." Mason nodded "You know where I can find any family artefact stuff? Heirlooms?"

"You drained your trust find already." Tyler joked.

"I did that when I was 22." Mason said. "No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just has to be in the house here somewhere."

"What's it look like?" Tyler asked him curiously.

"It's a moon stone it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value." Mason explained.

"Hey man, whatever." Tyler held up his hands "Ask my mom I guess."

"Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You ready?" Mason asked.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded.

* * *

Back at the Mystic Falls High, Jeremy stood at the popcorn booth buying himself a treat, to take a time off from all the work Elena asked him to do, Damon aproached him.

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive." Damon smirked.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy raised his eyebrow.

"A 150 years too old." Damon stole a popcorn from him.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know ... blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." Jeremy threatened, Damon grabbed his arm and to pull him aside from the crowd, into a more quiet place.

"So please tell me that is not a threat." Damon smiled playfully.

"Maybe it is." Jeremy flashed him the ring before trying to walk away, but Damon grabbed his throat from behind and whispered in his ear.

"This is what we're not going to do: we're not going to walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." Damon let him go. "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." Damon held Jeremy's ring in front of him "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on." Damon growled throwing him his ring back and leaving him standing struggling for breath.

* * *

At the Hospital Caroline was getting ready to leave, already dressed in her clothes while speaking into her phone.

"The doctor said I'm good as new, he said that I didn't have to wait until morning, so call me when you get this." She hung up turning to see the nurse on her bed with a bandage on her neck.

"It's dark, thank God." Caroline looked over the curtains. "I'm so sorry about that." She looked at her bandage. "OK, now what's the story?"

"My husband likes to get kinky." The nurse said.

"Yes, good." Caroline smiled "OK, so I'm going to take off. I'm the committee chair person for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean God bless Elena, but she does not understand the word fabulous." The blonde laughed reaching over and grabbing her bag "Again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would great because I'm going to-"

"Forget what?" The nurse trailed off, being compelled again.

"I don't know how that works, but it's brilliant." Caroline smiled and walked away from the room.

* * *

Damon stood at the arm wrestling booth and watched Tyler arm wrestle when Stefan came up beside him.

"You're lurking" Stefan noted.

"I'm observing" Damon replied.

"It's more like obsessing" Stefan responded.

Damon frowned when they saw that Tyler won around round.

"He's got strength" Damon huffed.

"He's a triple varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching" Stefan replied.

Mason arrived at the booth to challenge Tyler. Tyler just looked at him and smirked.

"I bet I could beat you" Mason smiled.

"Enter the uncle" Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous" Stefan said.

They watched Tyler attempt to put up a good fight, but in the end Mason came out the winner.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler called out.

"Stefan wants to go" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll give it a shot" Stefan replied. He walked over and sat down in front of Mason and got in position to begin.

"Get him Stef!" Damon taunted his brother.

"My brother over there thinks I could beat you" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Your brother's wrong" Mason said smugly, then they began to wrestle.

Damon watched the match between his brother and Mason very closely. Mason won eventually wich made Damon surprised. Stefan got up and walked over to Damon.

"You didn't put an effort at all" Damon groaned.

"Yeah actually I did" Stefan replied.

"Come with me." Stefan followed Damon right away.

"Is he ?" Damon began. Stefan stopped him and shook his head.

"No, no, It wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, it doesn't make sense" Stefan replied.

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon demanded.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles" Stefan joked.

"You're not funny" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Or zombies, werewolves" Stefan joked some more.

"No comedic timing at all" Damon narrowed his eyes. Then he turned his head and saw one of the workers, Carter repairing a speaker at the karaoke booth

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles" Damon snapped.

"Ninja turtles" Stefan cut him off.

Damon ignored him and walked over to Carter.

"Hey you!" Damon called out.

"I have a name" Carter replied.

"Yeah don't care" Damon grabbed his shoulder and began to compel him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this" Stefan protested.

"It's just an experiment" Damon rolled his eyes, then he turned back to Carter. "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does okay?"

"I won't back down" Carter repeated.

"I know you won't" Damon smiled and released him.

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan told him.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage" Damon said.

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan asked.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle" Damon smiled.

Stefan frowned at this and he started to walk away.

* * *

Damon was going to get back to the Carnival, when he spotted a dark figure from distance. He walked towards the place to see who was lurking behind the wall.

Then he felt a hand in his shoulder, and he grabbed the person's throat and slammed against the wall. When he looked to his attacker face, he froze.

In front of him was the brunette beauty who was smirking at him. Then they switched places, he was against the wall with her hand around his throat baring her fangs. She was wearing a gray sweater letting one shoulder uncovered, leather pants, and silver high heels. Her hair was wavy and she was wearing pink lipstick. (Oufit in the profile).

"Didn't know you liked rough Damon, you almost hurt me" She faked pouted.

"What? H-o-oW do y-you?" Then reality hit him. "You're a vampire"

"And two points for the pretty boy, took you long enough" She exclaimed.

"How, I didn't realized at the bar that you were a vampire? It doesn't make sense" He frowned.

"Probably because, you were so blinded by my good looks, to notice" She said smugly.

"Cocky much aren't we?" He asked amused.

She winked at him. Then she started running her finger across his lips.

"So, are you going to tell me your name? It's only fair because I told you mine" He replied. Then he kissed her finger gently, she smirked at the gesture.

"Hmm, if you want to know that bad, why not? ... Claire" She answered.

"No last name?" He asked.

"Well... That's a information for another time, just though I could surprise you with my presence" She looked at him, then she kissed his cheek.

"See you soon, Damon" She sped off leaving him very confused.

He was really shocked this time, then his hand stoped at his cheek and he couldn't stop wonder how her lips could feel against his.

* * *

Damon walked down the deserted hallway alone. He felt someone behind him and turned around. It was Caroline.

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" he spoke and turned to walk away.

"I remember" Caroline replied. Damon stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

" I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me" Caroline spat.

Damon just stared at her. "You're crazy." He denied and started to walk away.

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces" Caroline said walking towards him.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..." Damon stopped and his eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on her lips.

"I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on". Then she turned to walk away.

"Wait.." Damon didn't have time finish before Caroline pushed him causing him to fly across the hall before falling to the ground.

"You suck" Caroline sneered. She turned to leave.

* * *

Elena stood talking with a classmate when Damon ran up to her.

"Elena" Damon said.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena narrowed her eyes.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me" Damon persisted.

" Whatever it is I'm not interested" Elena replied.

"I need you to come with me right now, Elena" Damon told her. Elena just looked at Damon sighed and followed him.

Tyler was walking through the parking lot, Stefan was observing him from behind the car. Then Carter walked over and gave Tyler a hustle.

"Watch where you are going." Tyler growled.

"You got a problem?" Carter sneered.

"Yeah, you walked right into me now." Tyler replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter pushed him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tyler laughed as Carter then shoved him hard "You better back of." He warned, but Carter didn't back down "You hit me again, I swear to God-" Carter swung and punched Tyler hard in the face, they begin to fight and Mason caught Carter pulling him away.

"What the hell man?" Mason growled at himas he advanced on him, but Mason grabbed him by his throat shoving him back a little and smacking him around the face.

Carter then hit Mason so hard that he fell backwards over a car onto the floor, he ran for Tyler again and they began to spar in the middle of the road, Carter managed to push the Tyler to the ground. Quickly Mason jumped up onto his feet, leaping over the car like spiderman he then jumped again over Carter down onto all fours, his eyes with a different colour.

"Your eyes." Tyler whispered afraid.

Turning away from his nephew Mason hit Carter with all his strength and boy fell to the floor. Grabbing Tyler him and Mason quickly leave the scene and Stefan quickly ran over to help Carter.

"You all right man?" Stefan asked.

"Why did I just do that?" Carter asked confused.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Stefan shook his head.

* * *

Caroline walked over and saw Matt standing over by the ringtoss booth, he turned aside and was surprised to see her girlfriend in the carnival.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"They discharged me, all better." Caroline grinned.

"How do you feel?" Matt asked concerned.

"I feel pretty good." Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, 'cause earlier you were-"

"I'm all better." The blonde cut her boyfriend off before kissing him "all better."

"OK, you want to give it a shot?" Matt passed her a ring and she nodded, throwing it trying to win a prize she managed to smash three of the bottles.

"Whoa, hey, nice shot, killer." Matt laughed.

"They must have already been broken." Caroline dismissed, Matt chucked as he pulled her into his embrace, she felt the blood pulsing through his neck.

"Oh no." She whispered pulling back from his embrace.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked worriedly.

"I got to go." Caroline turned to leave, but Matt followed her.

"Wait Care, are you OK, I mean-"

"Just leave me alone!" Caroline growled then she walked away from him.

* * *

Elena, Stefan, and Damon all stood in an empty classroom. Damon was explaining his errand with Caroline and that she was a vampire.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals.." Damon began.

"But why?" Elena interrupted him.

" Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut" Damon growled.

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" Stefan shook his head confused.

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know" Damon explained.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know" Damon said.

" Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she don't even know what's happening to her" Stefan muttered.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past sort of wiring of the minute she was in transition" Damon said.

"We have to find her" Stefan told them.

"Yep and kill her" Damon added.

"You're not going to kill Caroline" Elena protested.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her" Damon responded.

"Damon, absolutely not" Stefan said sternly.

" Need I to remind you the tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, won't not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's going to end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon began.

"It's not an option Damon" Elena stepped in.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Looks like a town where story repeats itself. You know I'm right" Damon smirked.

"We're not going to kill her" Stefan looked at him. Then he walked out of the classroom. Elena shook her head and followed Stefan.

"It's the only way" Damon replied looking at her.

* * *

Caroline sat crying over Carter's dead body. She didn't understand why she killed him or what was happening to her. -  
Matt was talking with Bonnie about how Caroline was already out of the hospital and acting weird.

"She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue." Matt told her.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next." Matt replied.

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline." Bonnie smirked.

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it." Matt huffed.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were walking around the carnival looking for Caroline.

"You agree with Damon don't you." Elena whispered.

Stefan punched a wall, clearly frustated by the situation.

"Stefan. Hey." Elena looked at him.

"Damon's right." Stefan finally admitted "not about what we should do, but about what's going to happen. Katherine already decided Caroline's death sentence."

"We can't let it end that way. She is doing to me, isn't she?" Elena whispered.

"No, Katherine's doing it to me." Stefan sighed.

* * *

Mason and Tyler walked into the Lockwood mansion, the house was quiet with no sign of Carol.

"Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence." Tyler told him as he shut the door.

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason warned.

"What was that move you pulled?" Tyler persisted.

"Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back." Mason shrugged.

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler growled.

"I'm not lying." Mason shook his head.

"I saw something!" Tyler told him.

"You didn't see anything." Mason denied.

"I saw your eyes, they glowed." Tyler confirmed.

"Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all." Mason shrugged blowing him off.

"Reflection of a car headlight..."

"Yes" Mason nodded.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler scoffed.

"Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!" he snapped at him, Tyler just looked at him and walked away.

* * *

Stefan and Elena continued to search the blonde vampire but with no sucess, then he stopped when he smelt something odd in the air.

"Where could she be?" Elena asked when she saw Stefan's face "What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on, Stefan, what is it?" She asked.

"Blood, I can smell blood." Stefan replied.

* * *

Caroline continued crying over Carter's dead body, then she turned around and saw Damon aproaching her slowly with his hands behind his back.

"He's dead" she cried out. "I killed him. What's wrong with me?" She began to cry again.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you" Damon tried to comfort her.

"You can?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I have to" Damon told her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"The only thing I can do, I'm going to kill you" Damon replied.

"Please don't" Caroline begged. "I don't want to die!"

"Yeah but you are already dead" Damon told her.

"No! I'm not. Don't say that okay? Just help me!" Caroline pleaded.

"Okay" Damon simply said.

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Okay, okay" Damon said. He embraced comforting her, however had a stake ready in his hand. He was about to plunged it into when Stefan arrived and rushed in between them.

"Stefan" Damon looked at him angrily.

Elena came up beside Caroline. Caroline backed away from Elena-

"Get away from me" she screamed. "You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine" Elena said softly.

"No! Then why did she look like you? And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline cried out.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside" Elena looked at him.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me" Stefan said.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time" Damon called out.

"Yeah but it's not going to happen tonight" Stefan said sternly.

"Oh yeah it is" Damon sneered picking up the stake and rushing over to Caroline.

Elena put herself in front of Caroline before Damon could stake the blonde.

"Damon, she's my friend" Elena looked at him.

Damon hesitated and kept staring at Elena. He rolled his eyes and dropped his arm.

"Whatever happens, it's on you" Damon sneered.

Bonnie walked over frowning at all that was going on. She saw Caroline's face covered in blood.

"Caroline?" she called out.

"It's okay" Stefan told Caroline. "Come on."

"No you're not" Bonnie gasped. "It can't be." She ran up and touched Caroline on the arm, she felt the connection and quickly backed away from her.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked. Stefan grabbed her hand and just led her away. Bonnie just stared at the body with tears on her eyes.

* * *

"She hates me! Bonnie hates me." Caroline sobbed.

"No, she's just in shock, we all are." Elena explained.

"And what about Matt?" Caroline began to cry harder.

"Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on." Stefan soothed her.

"I'm an m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!" Caroline whimpered.

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" Stefan soothed her to being quiet for only a moment.

Caroline caught her reflection in a mirror, her face was changing again to the darker, vampire state it would usually do, she began to panic again.

"Why does this keeping happening to my face?" Caroline yelled crying again.

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" Stefan made his face change too "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." He soothed his face so he was back to the way she remembered it "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." He encouraged her and after a few breaths she was back to normal again "That's good."

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asked a little calmer.

"I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." He hugged her gently.

* * *

Elena still stood with Bonnie explaining everything that happened.

"I can't believe this is happening" Bonnie whispered .

Damon walked over them carrying a shovel in his hands.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury" he looked at Elena. "I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you buddy."

Bonnie just stared at him. Damon suddenly fell to the ground his hands in between his head yelling in pain. She was giving him an aneurism.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" Bonnie said between sobs.

"I didn't do this" Damon protested.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault" Elena told her.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena" she cried out.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

Bonnie started a fire. Then the fire was louging at Damon, eventually burning him.

"Bonnie stop it" Elena yelled. "Bonnie, stop! You're going to kill him!"

"Bonnie stop!" Elena screamed. She ran and jumped over the fire line and grabbed Bonnie's arm.

Then they heard someone aproching, the fire started to die down. Bonnie turned around and saw a girl with her hand raised and chanting. Then she stopped and the flames were gone.

"Who are you? Why did you stop me?" Bonnie demanded.

"Can't have you kill my pretty boy now can't I?" The girl told her. She looked over and saw Damon slowly raising up to his feet and gave him a smirk.

"If I were you, I would be careful next time. You're not the only witch in town, and you don't want to get in my bad side" She threaned, she looked one last time at Damon then she disappeard.

* * *

Elena was closing her locker when she saw Stefan walking over.

"Hey, Caroline is fine for now, I'm going to check on her later" He assured his girlfriend.

"What about the guy that Caroline..." Elena trailed off.

"It's taken care of." Stefan cut her off.

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her." Elena sighed.

"No, I'm going to make sure that he's wrong." Stefan replied looking at her.

"I just can't believe what this day turned into." Elena shook her head.

"Not your normal day, huh?" Stefan shrugged

"I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire oh and to top it all off I have doppelg nger who is hell-bent on destroying us all." Elena shook her head thinking of her crazy, supernatural life.

"I'm sorry." Stefan whispered.

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is..." Elena replied as he softly touched her face comforting her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She nodded "It's just that... you know what? I'm fine. I'm going to call you tomorrow, OK? Good night, Stefan." She walked away from him.

* * *

At the Lockwood mansion Carol and Mason were talking about Tyler having another male figure in the house as they stood in the hallway

"I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house." Carol smiled at him.

"I appreciate that Carol." Mason nodded.

"Oh, and I can see if I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies." Carol replied as she began to walk up the stairs, but as she reached the top she heard Tyler walked in the house.

"Hey man, you heading up?" Mason asked his nephew.

"In a minute. Good night mom." Tyler called up the stairs to his mother.

"Good night Tyler." Carol called as she walked to her bedroom.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?" Mason asked him.

"Yeah, we're good." Tyler smiled and gave his uncle a hug.

"All right." Mason smiled and walked up the stairs too.

Once Tyler was sure that his uncle was in his room, he walked into his father's office, to kneel on the floor, he lifted the rug revealing a safe he opened and pulled out a box with the moonstone in it, he put it on his pocket and packed everything on their places. Then he walk out.

* * *

Damon walked into the boarding house and went to the living-room. He walked to a table and poured himself a drink. Then he noticed someone. Jeremy was in the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon groaned.

"You don't lock your front door." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah" Damon replied. He was about to take a sip of his drink when Jeremy stopped him.

"No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain."

Damon smelled the glass and set it down "Now, why would you do that?" he frowned.

Jeremy showed him the skate "So I could stake you with this." He threw the stake on the ground. Damon picked it up inspecting.

"You came here to kill me?" Damon smirked.

"It's only fair, you killed me first" Jeremy replied.

"What made you wisen up? Damon asked sitting down.

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?" Jeremy told him.

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookie stuff for you" Damon replied.

Jeremy shook his head and got up. "Dick." He turned to leave.

"Wait" Damon said. "My father hated vampires too."

"He did?" Jeremy asked.

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864 and people knew how to whittle" Damon said. He looked at the stake. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah I tried, it's harder than it looks" Jeremy said turning away and leaving.

* * *

Caroline was laying in her bed when someone opened the window, she saw Matt climbing it.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline smiled.

"I came to see if today's basket case period has expired." Matt replied.

"You know you should do just go 'cause my mom is going to be home soon." Caroline told him.

"You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now." Matt smirked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused

"It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way." Matt replied and she stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately, pulling back they embraced each other, she felt her face begin to change but she took long breaths to make go normal again ust like Stefan said.

* * *

Elena was sleeping in her bedroom peacefully, when she felt someone's lips pressed against her cheeks, she opened her eyes and saw Stefan, she smiled at him.

"Hi." Her voice was sleepy. "What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn. Come with me."

She changed to her clothes and left the room with Stefan. They both arrive at the empty school carnival, he pulled her through the school yard towards the ferris wheel.

"Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught." Elena hesited.

"I compelled the guard to take a break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel." Stefan smiled.

"Stefan-"

"We have to take these moments, Elena." Stefan cut her off "What Katherine did to Caroline could just be beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the 'D' word mixed with the 'G' word which makes a whole new trouble that we can't even comprehend." Stefan laughed along with Elena "but I came back to this town to start a life with you... We can't forget to live it."

"But, Stefan, how are we going to get to the top?" Elena looked all the way up to the top of the Ferris wheel confused.

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight." Stefan replied and Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and he jumped landing delicately inside of the Ferris wheel, she laughed and he smiled.

"What?" Elena asked.

"It's just nice to see you laugh." Stefan replied lovingly as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" Elena asked.

"No, it's not." Stefan replied.

* * *

Damon, started to remember the events of today, Bonnie was going to kill him. But Claire saved him. He didn't understand, she is a vampire. But clearly she is a witch too. But it doesn't make sense, she couldn't be both, that's just crazy talk.  
But how could he deny what was in front of him? He decided to call her to get some answers.

_"Hello?"_

"I believe, that you and I need to talk about tonight" he went straight to the point.

_"Well, hello to you too Damon. Nice to know that you're doing well" _she replied.

"Could we cut the crap here? You need to explain what the hell are you" He sneered.

_"Actually, I don't need to explain shit to you, you know what you saw didn't you? So figure out"_ she said.

"Don't hang up on me Claire, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the Grill?" He asked.

"(silence) _... Fine, We'll talk_" She gave in.

* * *

She entered the Grill and spotted him drinking at the bar and she went to him.

"So, I'm here ... Speak" She trailed off.

"How did you made the fire die?" He asked her.

"I thought it was pretty obvious... And what no 'Thank you Claire, for saving my ass?" She faked her voice

"What are you? A vampire or a witch?" He persisted not taking his eyes of her.

"What if I'm both?" She smirked.

"You can't. There is no such thing as Vampire/Witch or are you a witch or a vampire" He stated.

"Oh, but I am. Need more proof?" She asked. She concentred in the glass in front of her and suddenly the glass started moving. Damon observed this in a complete shock.

"Oh, my god. What is your last name?" He asked her.

"I think I told everything you should know for now, if you are really interested in me, figure out Salvatore. You seem smart, so think hard. I'm sure you will realize everything" she replied. Then she got up and started to walk away but of course he grabbed her hand and pulled closer.

"Thank you Claire, for saving my ass" He smirked.

"You're welcome, it would be a shame not to. You have such a cute little ass" She smiled then she walked to the door leaving a par of blue eyes staring at her.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

The next morning, Alaric received a text from Elena to meet him at the Boarding House. He walked into the Boarding House and was greeted by Damon at the door. Stefan and Elena were siting on the living-room waiting for the teacher.

"Thanks for coming, Rick." Damon replied.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" He offered smirking.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric chose to ignore Damon.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family..." Stefan trailed off.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric raised his eye brows.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon spoke talking about Isobel.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena explained.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town..." Stefan added.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric looked at the two vampires.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon smirked.

"Aside from vampire, what else?" Elena questioned.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric nodded.

"Wait, lycan? As in werewolves?" Elena frowned.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon shook his head.

"Is it?" Stefan chanllenged him.

"I've been on this planet 160 some years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon demanded.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"Because Vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founder's day, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon replied.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought with one of the carnival workers." Stefan added "It suggest it's some sort of supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said hopefully.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric replied.

"So we can get access to it?" Damon looked at the teacher and he hesitated "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true."I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney jnr. Which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon stated.

* * *

Caroline heard someone knocking at her door repeatedly, it was Matt. She tried to go to the front door, but because of the sunlight she couldn't.

"Caroline." Matt called "Caroline!" Matt gave up, but he pulled out his phone of his pocket and called her, but went straight to voice-mail, so he decided to leave a message "Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is going this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me." Matt hung up before leaving the house.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, Elena was standing in her room with Stefan packing for her trip to Duke with Damon and Alaric.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked her.

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?" Elena said biterly.

"Either. Both." Stefan said.

"Well, I'm sure about the first part" Elena told him. "But then again, Ric is a good company so... We can bond over our anti-Damon solidarity"

"But I wished you could come with us" She added.

"Maybe we could wait a couple of days." Stefan said raising from her bed to stand in front of her "Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you..."

"It's ok that I'm going, right? And be honest if it's not then I can stay here and we can take care of Caroline." Elena looked at him.

"Listen, I want you to go ok? I do. You have questions about you lineage and about Katherine and... look I'm not going to let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers." Stefan smiled at his girlfriend.

"You hate it though." Elena said.

"I hate it, but I love you." Stefan caressed her face.

"I love you, too." Elena smiled as she kissed him.

"Stefan there is something I want to talk about" She said once she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Stefan frowned.

"Last night as you know, Bonnie tried to kill Damon because of Caroline... I tried to stop her, then the fire started to die down and I thought that Bonnie had broked her spell but then, a girl comes out and she was the one who made the fire die down..."

"What? What girl?" Stefan raised his eyebrow.

"She only said that Bonnie better watch her back, because she wasn't the only witch in town" Elena gulped. "I'm guessing that Damon knows her, since she saved him from being burned" She added.

"Uh, I'll talk with Damon later about this, don't worry" He hugged her.

* * *

Alaric and Jenna were talking on the porch waiting for Elena to get ready, things were a little awkward between since the last time they talked.

"It's been a while." Jenna trailed off.

"Well, the school has been keeping me busy." Alaric lied.

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena has a connection to her mother. I appreciate you brining her along today." Jenna nodded.

"I know she is." Alaric chuckled "Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that, but once I can-"

"Uh no, don't do that." Jenna cut him off "Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing." Jenna shook her head, she heard a honk from a car outside.

"Elena? Are you coming?" Jenna called into the house as she turned back to the history teacher "Do what you need to OK?"

"Are you OK?" Elena asked Jenna once she was already downstairs.

"Yeah, just men and their baggage." Jenna sighed.

* * *

Elena stood outside with Stefan and Damon. She was saying goodbye to her boyfriend

"Sorry, you can't go too Stef" Damon pouted.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan looked at her.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her" Damon smiled. Elena glared at him, and caught Stefan's neck to pull for a kiss.

"Okay, time to go" Damon rolled his eyes. He got into the car along with Elena

* * *

Tyler stood in his dad's office with his mom, she was working on paper work while he was drinking a glass of water, tired of his long run.

"Have you ever been down to those old ruins?" Tyler asked.

"The old Lockwood estate?" Carol looked at him.

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" Tyler asked again.

"It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it." Carol stated.

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" Tyler asked confused.

"We don't talk about those kind of rooms." Carol shook her head.

"Why not?" Tyler persisted.

"Well, this is the South, honey, but no one lies to reminisce about the old slave days." Carol replied as Mason entered the room eating an apple.

"Hey. What you guys talking about?" Mason asked looking between them.

"We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over to the swim hole." Tyler replied.

"Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable." Carol warned.

"Of course." Tyler smiled.

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie were sitting at the table inside the Mystic Grill talking about Bonnie casting a spell for Caroline's daylight ring.

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring." Bonnie huffed.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the grimoire." Stefan persisted.

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." Bonnie looked at him.

"Bonnie, you know how to drop a vampire with a single look, I think you can figure it out." Stefan said in a low voice.

"Caroline killed someone. I can't make it easier for her to do it again." Bonnie replied.

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her a chance to survive. Listen, everyday that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity." Stefan tried to reason her.

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now." Stefan replied.

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this." Bonnie shook her head.

"Then trust me." Stefan said. "And another thing, Elena mentioned what happened last night that we have a new witch in town, do you have any idea who she is?" He added.

"No, but we need to find out. From what I could tell she is a very powerful witch, I could sense her power from distance" Bonnie said seriously.

"I think Damon may know her, what I can't figure out is why he didn't mention this..." He wondered.

* * *

Once they were driving to Duke, Damon, Alaric and Elena stood in the car in silence. Damon turned around to look at Elena, only receiving a glare from her.

"How are you doing back there? You know, this all pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly" Damon smirked.

"I don't think she's pretending you did kill her brother" Alaric muttered.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life" Damon stated

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing" Elena said bitterly.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon shot back.

"Did you?" Elena raised her eyebrow.

"Yes" Damon replied.

"You're lying" Elena replied bluntly.

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss" Damon scoffed.

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and Stafan were in Caroline's room with everything closed because of the sun, while Bonnie was searching the spell on Emily's grimoire, the blonde was inspecting her ring.

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline made a face.

"Hey, if you don't want it-" Bonnie began

"No, no she wants it." Stefan intervened.

"Now what?" Caroline asked.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone..." The witch started.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Caroline protested

"You are a vampire that means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you." Bonnie warned.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." Caroline said clearly hurt.

"I can't ignore what happened OK? If you want to be my friend, you have prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now, put the ring on the bed." The witch ordered, and the blonde complied.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline asked.

"He's still dead." Bonnie replied "Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" She opened a little bit of the curtain so the sun light could hit the ring on the bed, Caroline backed away from it.

Then the witch closed her eyes and started the spell in her head, and opened again.

"All done." She nodded.

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?" Caroline asked arrongantly while she put the ring on her finger.

"Caroline." Stefan scoffed.

"I just want to make sure that it worked." Caroline replied. Then to prove the blond that it had worked she walked over the curtain and opened wide open making the baby vampire flinch away although the sun didn't burn her this time.

"It worked." Bonnie replied.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie!" Caroline asked amended.

"She's all yours" The witch looked at Stefan, then she walked out of the room.

* * *

When they arrived at Duke University, Alaric lead Damon and Elena the way to Isobel's office.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric explained them, they walked into the office to find a woman going through drawers. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course." The woman said. "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." Vanessa said giving Damon and Elena a strange look. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends Elena and Damon. I this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric said.

"Oh, please." Vanessa shook her head "Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student." She explained "She was brilliant and one of the reason I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask has there been any news?" She asked slowly.

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric replied.

"It's this way." Vanessa walked to open Isobel's office while the three of them followed her. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?"

They started to look around to see anything that could help them, when Damon noticed that Vanessa disappeard.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked.

Then Vanessa entered the room with a cross bow in her hand aiming at Elena, who was panicking when she saw that she wanted to shot her.

Before the arrow could hit her, Damon blurred across the office to stand in front of her protecting from being shot. Alaric rushed to Vanessa shoving her against the wall.

Damon dropped to the fllor wincing in pain while Elena tried to help him. Once he was in his feet again, Elena was trying to pull it out from his back.

"Pull it out." Damon growled "I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." He added as she pulled the thing out.

"That bitch is dead." He stated.

"You're not going to kill her." Elena stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Watch me" Damon passed through her.

"You touch her and I swear to God I'll never speak to you again." Elena hissed.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Just because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself" Damon took a step towards her.

"Right. I forgot I'm speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively... Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena shrugged.

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon eyed her.

"If by 'manipulating' you mean 'tell the truth' OK, guilty." She shot back. Then she walked away from him.

* * *

Alaric was trying to calm Vanessa down after her attempt to attack Elena.

"Please! I freaked out okay? All right, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Ok, I read Isobel's research." Vanessa cried.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric replied as Damon and Elena walked into the room.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." Elena said.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon smirked.

"Look, we need your help, OK? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena pleaded.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were walking in the woods, while Stefan teached Caroline how to hunt rabbits.

"So what do I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked.

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." Stefan replied.

"Isn't killing cute defenceless animals the first step to becoming a serial killer?" Caroline smirked.

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire." Stefan shot back "Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this all I think you should tell me."

"No I am. Look, I swear that I'm okay. But it's just I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kinda freaking out okay?" She blurted out as Stefan chuckled "And now you're laughing at me."

"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me it's just that..."

"What?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviours get sort of amplified." Stefan replied.

"What do you mean?" Caroline creased her eye brows.

"I mean as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as I became a vampire all that got magnified." He replied.

"So you're saying that now I'm basically a insecure, neurotic control freak on crack?" Caroline looked at him

"Well, I wasn't going to say it like that but hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole " He smiled.

"Really?" Caroline's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing." Stefan nodded.

"Awesome." Caroline giggled. "Bunnies..."

* * *

Vanessa carried a box and handed over to Elena who started comb through it.

"This box checks Katherine arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864." Vanessa replied.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa replied. Elena saw papers and vervain inside of the box, she looked over to Damon who was in another room.

"Here, take this." Elena whispered.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope, not at all." Damon called out.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa clearly creeped out.

"No, that would be creepy." Damon smirked.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa's eyes were wide.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon said smugly.

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena replied as Vanessa put the vervain on her pocket.

* * *

Claire stood in her hotel-room bored of her mind, while she waited news from her informer. She was dressed in a black lingerie with a silk robe on top of it. In her bed was sleeping a very handsome men that she found at the bar. He was covered with bite marks, and she compelled him to sleep, so she could talk privately on her phone.

Then she heard her Iphone ringing and pressed 'Talk', she was looking at herself in the mirror while she talked.

"About time, don't you think?" She snapped.

_"Sorry, I ran into complications... But I have news"_

"Well, talk away" Claire replied looking to her manicured nails.

_"So it looks like that Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore went along with that history teacher to Duke, to find something related with werewolfes and Katherine"_

"Katherine?" That caught her attention.

_"Yep, Elena wants to know more about her lineage and her antecestor"_

"Hmm... Interesting, and Damon went along with her because he wanted to learn more about the werewolfes right?" Claire asked.

_"Correct. That's all I know right now"_

"What about that witch that tried to kill Damon the other night?" She questioned.

_"I still haven't figured her out yet, but I can tell you that she is a powerful witch. I do know that she is kinda working with the Salvatores, I saw her talking with Damon's brother today earlier at the Grill"_

"I figured that much, you mean Stefan Salvatore right?" She creased her eyebrows.

_"Yeah, I think so. Can I ask you something?"_

"Well that depends, but shoot" She said walking over to her bed.

_"Why you stoped that witch from killing Damon the other night? I think he's trying to figure you out"_

"I've noticed that, and that's what I'm counting on... I like him, he has that 'je ne sais quoi' that intrigues me and he could be very useful for me. If that's all, call me later when you have more news. I'll be in touch" Claire hang up the phone. Her human play thing was waking up, she had to take care of that.

"What happened?" His voice was grogy and he was with a huge headache.

Claire blurred across the room to stand in front of the human. Her eyes dilated as she began to compel him.

"Get up, get dressed and leave the hotel. Remember nothing" She ordered.

"I will remember nothing" He repeated.

"Good. But before you go..." She grabbed him by the neck, titled his head to the side and pierced her fangs in his skin as she began to drink his blood.

* * *

Everyone was at Tyler's party swimming hole, Matt stood in front of his truck holding a glass of bear and Tyler went to join him.

"Is it me, or Aimee Bradley's ass got hotter?" Tyler smirked.

"All classy, all classy" Matt laughed.

"Where is Forbes?" Tyler asked him casually.

"I wish I knew." Matt sighed.

"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler looked at him.

"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure where she is." Matt sighed. Then Mason's jeep pulled up.

"What's your uncle doing here?" Matt asked.

Tyler just looked at his Uncle's car and walker over him "You busting us or joining us?"

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark." Mason said.

"What happens after dark?" Tyler creased his eye brows.

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason replied and Tyler laughed "You heard your mom. The family is liable is anything happens."

"Don't be a party killer." Tyler groaned.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere." Mason said.

"Alright, we'll be out of here." Tyler replied not really convinced.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were walking towards the party when Mason's jeep passed through them, while Stefan was staring at him.

"What's with the serious vampire look at Tyler's uncle?" The blonde asked.

"My what?" Stefan looked at her "My 'serious vampire look'?"

"I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stay too far from your 'hey-it's Tuesday' look." Caroline smirked.

"You think I'm too serious too?" Stefan smiled.

"Well, I wasn't putting in that way..." Caroline mocked.

* * *

Matt was waiting for Tyler to come back when Aimee Bradley walked over him.

"Hey Aimee." He smiled. He handed her a beer.

"Thank's. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water." Aimee said.

"Not waterproof." He showed her his cast-arm.

"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're going to light a fire later and tell ghost stories." She said with a flirty smile.

"Uh, I don't know." Matt hesitated.

"Matt." Caroline announced breaking the conversation between them.

"What the hell? I've been calling you." Matt said worried.

"I know, I got held up, but I'm here now." She gave a fake smile to Aimee.

"Hi Caroline." Aimee said awkwardly.

"Go find someone single to stalk, Aimee." Caroline compelled her.

"Seriously?" Matt looked at Caroline.

"She was flirting with you." Caroline protested.

"She's harmless you don't have to be rude." Matt snapped.

"You're mad?" Caroline asked incrediously.

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It's kind of lame, Care." Matt walked away from her

"You compelled her." Stefan stated walking over her.

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline replied.

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." Stefan shook his head.

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Aimee freaking Bradley?" Caroline sneered.

"You're letting your jealousy get the better of you." Stefan replied.

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issue too. It's great." Caroline said sarcastically.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy." Stefan replied.

"Yeah, well, I might as well stay dead. My entire personality is killing me." Caroline him and he let out a chuckle. "Shut up." She looked at him.

* * *

Damon, Elena and Alaric were trying to find more information about Katherine in Isobel's office.

"Any luck?" Damon asked.

"There's nothing here about Katherine we don't already know." Elena sighed.

"Ah, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore I could tell you what I know." Damon smirked.

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elena scoffed.

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric suddenly said holding a book.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztec legends." Vanessa explained "It's translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon'." she added.

"It's native american." Alaric added.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampire. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." She showed the book.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa continued "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." she added.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon said matter-of-factly.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa replied.

"Why would they do that?" Elena frowned.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it, a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires." Vanessa looked at Damon.

* * *

"He's mad at me" Caroline sighed.

"Go talk to him, I'll wait" Stefan assured her. His phone began to ring, he picked it up.

"Hey" He greeted.

_"Hi, listen we learned some stuff here, I know it's sounds crazy but I wanted to fill you in"_ Elena replied.

"What's up?" He asked worried.

Matt was gathering his stuff at his truck, when Caroline walked over him with a sweet smile, but he wasn't having it.

"Still mad?" Caroline asked.

"I thought we were passed all this insecurity stuff, Caroline. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?" Matt sighed.

"Nothing. Nothing." Caroline replied "I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry." She repeated.

"I'm not kidding. I'm not going to put up with the drama." Matt warned her.

"No, no more drama. Just I promise." Caroline leaned in and kissed him "Come on." He said leaving with her.

_"I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do..."_

"I'll be careful." Stefan nodded.

_"There's one more thing."_ Elena added.

"What is it?" Stefan frowned.

_"According to legend a werewolf bite can kill."_ Elena said. Stefan froze when he heard her last statement, he looked around trying to see Caroline.

"Listen, I'll see you home, OK?" He hushed.

_"OK"_ She said. He hanged up the phone, and dialed Caroline's number only to hear her phone ring, he found her cellphone in Matt's truck.

* * *

Down at the Lockwood's estate Mason was chaining himself up ready to change, when he heard voices coming up.

"Not much farther, Aimee." Tyler told her.

Mason had to leave the ruins before they could see him.

"Really? Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?" Aimee whined.

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party." Tyler smirked.

"Where are we going?" Aimee asked.

"It's right around this tree." He replied

"Are you sure?" Aimee asked unsure.

"Oh, yeah." Tyler nodded "C'mon."

"What is this place?" Aimee questioned once they entered the ruins.

"It's a ruin buried underneath my old family estate. No one will know we're down here." He smirked.

"Is everyone else coming?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah, unless you rather I tell them not to." Tyler

"You're single, right?" Aimee asked still on Caroline's compulsion.

"Oh yeah." Tyler nodded.

"Let's go." Aimee smirked

* * *

Elena opened another box to see a picture of Katherine back at the day.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelg nger's?" Elena asked Vanessa.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically is a living, breathing double of oneself." Vanessa replied.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?" Elena questioned.

"That's all she had on Katherine, but I can tell you that the doppelg nger usually torment the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting..." Vanessa shrugged.

"And more things we already know." Elena sighed.

"Head scratcher isn't it" Damon piped up.

"Do you know something or are you just being yourself?" Elena snapped.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you with that attitude" Damon smirked.

" That's good, Damon and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other" Elena looked at him. Then she walked out of the room, Alaric went after her leaving Damon and Vanessa alone.

Vanessa got up to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I'll scream" she said friggneted.

"Look, if I wanted you dead you would be. So don't give another reason to snap your neck" he whispered.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need you to find me more informations about Vampires who also are Wicthes" He looked at her.

"There is no such thing as that, Isobel never mentioned that" She frowned.

"So was what I thought. But still try to find some information on Isobel filles" he said.

Damon walked around Isobel's office continuing to look through books.

"Hey" Vanessa came walking over to him. "I found Isobel's research on Vampires/Witches." She handed Damon a large book covered in dust with Muratore written on it.

"What's Muratore?" Damon frowned.

"It's an ancient witch family" Vanessa explained. "One of the oldest and more powerful of the witches families." Damon opened the book and began to look through it.

"I thought that were the Bennets" He muttered.

"Well, clearly is not. The Muratore was one of the most powerful family of witches, so the Bennets came after" She explained.

"They were originally from Italy, but moved to England to escape the war in the 18th century" Vanessa explained. "Then sometime after they moved to America"

"It said that they left England and moved to America because Claire Muratore the daughter of Ava Muratore went missing." Damon frowned. "There was no trace of her."

"Ava Muratore was said to be the most powerful witch. But she was murdered long time after her daughter went missing. Her daughter was said to be twice as powerful." Vanessa looked at him.

"Is there information on how Claire Muratore turned into a vampire, without dying?" he asked her.

"Yes, it says that Claire Muratore was turned by a vampire after she went missing, in the year her parents were killed. She didn't die in the process because she had the gene of witch but not an ordinary witch, and because she is from the Muratore bloodline it protected her from supernatural death."

"Interesting... Can I keep this?" Damon asked.

"Sure" Vanessa replied.

* * *

Back at the Old Lockwood ruins, Aimee and Tyler were engaged in a steamy kiss.

"Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry." Aimee pulled away from him.

"What's the deal? Come on." Tyler smirked trying to kiss her again.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it." Aimee replied.

"Then why did you come with me?" Tyler asked her.

"I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt." Aimee blurted out.

"Ouch. Um okay." Tyler replied awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go" Aimee replied.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded.

"Sorry." Aimee whispered leaving Tyler alone.

* * *

Stefan was running through the woods, trying to find Caroline and he noticed Mason's jeep at the distance. He walked closer and saw two pairs of golden eyes inside of the car then suddenly, the creature jumped out of the car breaking the window, and Stefan dropped to the ground but rose up to his feet again, he tried to spot the wolf but he was already gone.

* * *

Alaric and Vanessa were walking outside of the University.

"I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." Alaric replied

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call." Vanessa smiled flirtly.

"Hopefully I won't have to." Alaric replied.

"But if you do " She persisted.

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life." Alaric told her.

"Isobel's disappearance is it related to her research?" Vanessa trailed off.

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish." Alaric sighed.

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage." Vanessa tried to joke.

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it's time to move beyond this." Alaric told her.

* * *

Elena was trying to open the door of the car but it was locked, then Damon walked over and opened it with the key.

"You're not going be able to hate me forever" Damon told her.

"Can we just go?" Elena sighed.

"You didn't dig deep enough." He said giving her a book.

"Petrova. I saw it on the shelf" Elena replied.

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katarina Petrova, to be exact" Damon explained.

"How did you know that?" Elena looked at him.

"Back when, I saw it graved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself" Damon got in her way again.

"You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?" Damon asked sincerly.

"Thank you for the book, Damon" Elena said before getting in the car.

* * *

Matt and Caroline were walking in the woods, when they stopped.

"This looks like the spot." Matt smiled.

"For what?" Caroline asked and he kissed her to answer her. A growl was heard behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Matt asked and Caroline ignored him then she kissed him again, and moved him to be pressed against a tree, but he cuts himself in a tree barch "Ah, damn." Matt winced.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"I'm a klutz. What's the matter?" Matt asked her, but she was staring at his bleeding wrist she couldn't resist so she began to lick his open wound.

"Caroline? What are you doing?" Matt panicked. "Ah! Caroline!"

Her face started to change to her vampire features, and Matt stared at her horrified.

"Caroline! Your face!" Matt gasped she bit down on his neck as she began to drink his blood, Stefan arrived just in time to pull the blonde away from him.

"Oh my God." Caroline came to her senses-

"Listen to me." Stefan whispered "We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave." He looked at her.

"Matt, stay down." Stefan said to him and turned back to Caroline. "Caroline, we need to run, we need to draw him away and Matt so you need to run as fast as you can, do you understand me?"

They began blurring through the woods, when the blonde suddenly stoped making Stefan stop too.

"Wait. What is it?" She asked.

"It's a werewolf." Stefan hissed.

"Hey!" Tyler called catching their attention "What are you two doing?"

"What are you doing?" Stefan tried to act normal.

Then Caroline was taken down by a huge wolf who was aiming to bit her neck, but she was fighting him off but barely.

"Stefan. Help." Caroline cried but Stefan pulled the wolf off the blonde, and the beast started to growl trying to attack the vampire.

"No!" Tyler yelled trying to prevent the wolf to attack them, but with no sucess. Then the animal dropped to the floor clearly in pain, struggling to raise up to his claws. They stood confused to why this was happening, when they saw a young brunette coming out of the woods with her hands raised and chanting. She was wearing a pale pink tank top with ruffles, blue skinny jeans, black jacket with white pebbles and pink high heels. Her hair was straight and she was wearing pink lipstick. (Oufit in the profile). Then she looked directly to the wolf and fire started to circle him, but the werewolf managed to escape the fire and ran off into the woods. Stefan, Caroline and Tyler were watching the scene shocked and confused. She flashed from the spot she was standing to be face-to-face with Tyler.

"What the hell?" He blurted out.

"Forget what you saw me doing, go home" She compelled.

"I'm going home" He repeated. He blinked severely times and walked away from the scene.

"I must say, how can not one but two vampires be that stupid to be in the woods in a full moon, with a werewolf lurking around?" She asked sarcastically.

"I was trying to find her, so we could get out of here" Stefan replied. "Uh, thanks for helping us." He added.

"Well, you would had been screwed if I hadn't showed up." She replied arrongantly. "Tell Damon I said hi" She added before turning to leave.

"Wait! So you're the witch who saved Damon! What's your name?" Stefan creased his eyebrows.

"I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?" She smirked then she zipped out of the woods.

* * *

Caroline was compelling Matt to forget tonight's events. Then Stefan walked over her.

"Stefan why did she saved us?" Caroline asked him.

"I wish I knew, but I'm guessing that she is not an enemy, at least it looks like it. But I'll have to talk with Damon about this." Stefan nodded.

"And she was a vampire too, I didn't know that vampires/witches existed..." Caroline trailed off.

"Well, they don't but clearly she is one. We'll have to deal with her later" Stefan shook his head. " Look, I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood."

"I can't believe I hurt him." Caroline whispered.

"I know." Stefan nodded.

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt." Caroline admitted.

"It's not going to get any easier." He told her bluntly. "You're just gonna have to work that much harder.".

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger " Caroline whispered.

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago." Stefan replied.

"You ever think you should have?" Caroline asked him.

"I know I should have, I just can't." Stefan replied as she nodded.

* * *

Tyler was walking back home when he saw Mason's 4x4 jeep completely destroyed, he peered and saw a pair of jeans.

"Wanna toss me those?" Mason asked standing behind him naked and covered in mutt.

"It was you?" Tyler frowned when he threw the jeans to him, as Mason nodded.

* * *

Matt was sitting alone in the Grill when Aimee walked over and sat in front of him. Caroline was arriving and stoped when she saw the scene. He was explaining to her that he got attacked by an animal in the woods.

"Seriously Aimee?" Caroline spat.

"We were just talking." Aimee said innocently.

"Oh, that's what you call it?" Caroline growled.

"Yeah." Aimee looked between them.

"Are you kidding me?" Matt complained.

"No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it." Caroline announced.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I'm just gonna go." Aimee said awkwardly leaving the two alone.

"Knock it off. What are you doing?" Matt snapped.

"This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that." The blonde protested

"I thought you said no more drama?" Matt asked

" Well, I lied." Caroline admitted.

"Just forget it, just forget all of it." Matt shook his head.

"So what, are you like breaking up with me?" Caroline asked hurt.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing." Matt hissed then walked away from her.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, Jenna stood at the kitchen with a glass of wine.

"Ric, I wasn't expecting you and Elena until later." Jenna replied.

He just walked closer to her, stoping inches away from her, then he pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

"I should have done that, this morning" He replied when he pulled away. She smiled and leaned to kiss him again.

* * *

Elena was walking towards her porch with Damon following behind.

"Road trips work well for us" Damon smirked.

"That doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon" Elena huffed.

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off your wall of hatred" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you that he was wearing the ring?" Elena looked at him.

" No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would done of he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry" Damon admitted.

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever" Elena looked at him.

"You knew that already, didn't you? You used me today" Damon eyed her.

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know" Elena replied.

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks" Damon looked at her before leaving.

"Wait. Who was the girl that saved you from Bonnie in the another night?" She asked.

"No one, you should worry about." He said before leaving. He was walking towards his car when he pulled out his phone and typed a text and send it.

* * *

Claire was taking a buble bath on her bathroom, when her Iphone buzzed she grabbed and opened the text.

**Is in this case of moments that I wished that you would make one of her unexpected visits. Sweet dreams my dark angel -D**

She smiled at the text, she would have a lot of fun with Damon.

**You never know, when I'm going to came out to play ;) . Sleep thight Damon -C**

**So here you have it! Please review and let me know what you think ;), so who is this mysterious person that is giving Claire all of that informations, and how she knows Katherine and why did she saved Stefan and Caroline? I guess you'll have to read the next chapters to find out! I'm trying to develop Damon and Claire relantionship, I'm not jumping into steamy scenes just yet :), I acept suggestions and critics. Thank you for reading :)**

**-Sofii xoxo.**


	4. Memory Lane

[Flashback 1864]

_At the Lockwood Mansion Stefan and Katherine were dancing in the Founder's Ball. Damon was watching the scene from distance feeling jealous that she chose his brother to escort her to the Ball._

_"Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine grinned. And Stefan leaned to kiss her. "No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules."_

_"I thought you didn't believe in rules." Stefan replied, he looked over his shoulder to see Damon glaring at him._

_"My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you." Stefan said._

_"Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer..." Katherine replied looking over at Damon too "Looks like he found someone to occupy his time."_

_Stefan looked over at Damon again, only this time seing him with Elena, wearing her clothes from the 21st century._

_"Elena." Stefan whispered._

_"Stefan don't." Katherine said trying to get his attention._

_Grace left the room with Damon following behind, a light was blocking Stefan's view, and run after them, only to find himself in the Mystic Grill with his clothes from the 21st century._

_"It's your turn." Elena smiled at him holding a pool cue in Stefan's direction, but she wasn't talking to him, then Damon walked over her and kissed her lips._

_"Prepare to lose." Damon sing-songed as he bend down with Elena playing snooker, then he pecked her cheek._

_"It hurts, doesn't it?" Katherine said standing there with her 1864 dress "Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again."_

_Then Stefan was back at the Lockwood Mansion with his clothes from 1864 with Katherine walking over him in a predatory way._

_"I love you, Stefan." She kissed him "We'll be together again, I promise."_

[End Of Flashback]

Stefan jolted from his nightmare, and calmed down when he saw Elena asleep on his chest.

"Hey, are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Yes, bad dream." Stefan replied "Get back to sleep." He ran his fingers through her hair, before realizing that it wasn't Elena who was with him but Katherine posing again. He moved from the bed to stand in front of her.

"Katherine." He sneered.

"You have to admit, I am getting better at this." Katherine smirked. "It was easy to get inside your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?" When she went to get up, Stefan went to lunge towards her but she threw him across the room.

"Are we really going to do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time."

"What do you want." Stefan rose to his feet again to stand again.

"I wanted to see you." She pouted. "I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?"

"Why are you back in town?" Stefan questioned her.

"3 reasons: you, you and you." She replied holding up three fingers.

"You see, I can't quite keep that down. Just kind of... Gets stuck in my throat" He cleared his throat.

"Well, you know it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too." Katherine purred running a finger across his chest.

* * *

Elena was at the Mystic Grill with Bonnie sitting at a table alone trying to find more information on the book that Damon gave her last night.

"So Katherine came originally from Europe?" Bonnie asked her.

"Yeah, her real name is Katerina Petrova, what I really want to know is why she is trying to ruin my life and threat the people I love" Elena sighed turning another page from her book.

"We'll find out, don't worry" Bonnie comforted her. Then the doors of the Mystic Grill opens and enters a beautiful brunette. It was Claire the witch who saved Stefan and Caroline from being bitten by a werewolf. All the men in the bar stoped what they were doing to stare at her. She was wearing a white income blouse, a black short black skirt-waist, black Laboutins, and her hair was wavy falling down on her back, her make up was simple but she wore red lipstick to stand out. (Oufit in the profile).  
Bonnie saw an opportunity to confront her and got up.

"Where are you going?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"She is sitting at the bar Elena, I have to talk to her, have some answers" Bonnie replied.

"Oh, okay... Do you mind if I come with you?" Elena asked.

"Of course not, let's go" Both of them walked over to the brunette.

"Well, well ... If it isn't the witch who almost barbeque Damon's ass" Claire trailed off.

"I'm here to talk, I need to have some answers" Bonnie told her.

"Bossy. Lately, everyone wants to have answers with me, but the thing is I don't really have time for this" She got up and payed the drink.

"Please, hear us out ... We are sorry, we didn't know that you were a friend of Damon's" Elena piped up.

"Hmm, yeah I guess we can go with 'friends'" Claire smirked.

"I'm Bonnie Bennet and this is Elena Gilbert and you are?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie Bennet? As in Emily's descendent?" Claire asked surprised.

"Yeah, you knew Emily?" Bonnie asked.

"Emily was my mentor, didn't realized that you were a Bennet... My bad" Claire looked at her.

"Emily was your mentor? But how? You were alive in that time?" Bonnie frowned.

"I'm Claire Muratore, nice to meet you Bonnie" Claire smirked taking a sip from her bourbon.

"Muratore? As in the most powerful family of witches?" Bonnie was shocked.

"Yeah, I'm witch and a vampire ... But I'm sure that your grams told you that already" Claire said.

"Wait, witch and vampire? I thought that wasn't possible." Elena cut in.

"My grams told me before she died that there was a powerful family of witches before the Bennets, then she told me a story of a girl who was a witch but was turned into a vampire, but she was killed because she as treat to other vampires" Bonnie explained to the teen.

"Your grams was right, but the thing is that they didn't succeed to kill me, so yeah I had to hide over the centuries to protect me, but this was before I met Emily" Claire said.

"Oh my god, you are the witch/vampire who everyone thought that was dead, because you were the most powerful creature after your mother who was killed too" Bonnie realized with her eyes wide.

"So, if you were hiding all this years, why you came to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"I'm tired of running, and I don't have a reason why anymore. I can't be killed because of my powers and I'm the last of my bloodline" Claire clarified.

"So how do you know Damon?" Elena asked.

"Actually, I met him a few days ago in this bar, I was intigued by him and that's saying something" Claire smiled running her hand through her hair.

"Look, you should stay away from Damon, he is dangerous and bad news. He's probably just using you because of your powers" Elena said.

Claire looked at her, then laughed. Bonnie and Elena looked to each other confused.

"Oh, sweet naive Elena. I think what you want to say is that Damon is the one who should stay away from me, it only get himself killed but I guess he is the exception to that rule" Claire replied coyly.

"Tell me more, I am glad that I'm not alone in this witch crap, I have so much to learn and I don't have anyone to help me" Bonnie told her.

"You are right Bonnie, you do have a lot to learn. Emily made me promise that would help future witches like you to be as powerful as me, and I said I would . So I want to protect you Bonnie and help you to be the powerful witch that I know you are" The older witch smirked.

"Really? But why? I thought that you didn't like me?" Bonnie frowned

"That was before I realized that you were a Bennet witch, we have to have each others backs Bon" Claire said. Then she turned to Elena. "So you are Katherine's doppelganger, I hope that the only thing in common that you two have is your looks"

"You know Katherine? How?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's a story for another time" Claire told her.

Elena saw something behind Claire and frowned. Bonnie turned around and saw Damon walking towards them. He walked over the table and gave Claire a smirk.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you three chatting" Damon replied.

"You forgot to mention that Bonnie is a Bennet witch" Claire replied titling a head to the side.

"Did I? And you forgot to mention that you are a Muratore witch, kitten." Damon shot back.

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you?" Claire smirked turning around to look at him.

"You were the one, who told me to figure things out" Damon shrugged.

"True... I'm surprised Damon. You really work fast" Claire noted.

"What can I say, I'm that great" Damon leaned down to whisper in her ear "So Stefan filled me in about last night events"

"You're welcome" Claire spoke with a wink.

"And that makes wonder what is exactly your endgame here in Mystic Falls... You saved me from Sabrina over there the other night" He pointed to Bonnie which she only glared at him. " And saved my baby bro and vampire barbie from being chew toy to Mason Lockwood" He added.

"Did anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?" She eyed him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really good deflecting?" He shot back.

She only smirked at his reply, and got up from her seat to stand closer to Damon.

"You'll know soon enough" She whispered in his ear. "I'll talk to you later Bonnie" She turned to the young witch.

"Wait-" Bonnie didn't finish her sentence, because Claire was already gone.

"Elena, I have to go now, I'll call you later" Bonnie said.

She left Elena alone with Damon, he was eyeing her closely.

"What do you want?" Elena asked icily.

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back" Damon looked around.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you "Elena said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked her.

"I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you" Elena glared at him.

"Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue" Damon smiled.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?" Elena asked him.

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to told Jenna and "

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours" Elena said not letting Damon finish.

A blonde woman walked up to Damon and handed him a box.

"Perfect, thank you" Damon told her. "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way."

"What are you up to?" Elena frowned.

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf" Damon smiled. "See you at the barbecue." He walked away leaving Elena by herself.

* * *

Mason was leaving the Lockwood Mansion to attend Jenna's barbecue, when Tyler catched up with him to talk with him.

"Hey, Mason, got a second?" Tyler asked.

"No, man, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house." Mason said in a rush.

"Come on man give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out here!" Tyler surted.

"Tyler, what do you me to say man? Yes, I turned into a wold. No, it's not going to happen to you." Mason assured him.

"How do you know that?" Tyler persisted.

"Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me." Mason shook his head.

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler questioned.

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me." Mason told him.

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't." Mason replied.

"You ever find that moon stone?" Tyler crossed his arms.

"Do you know where it is?" Mason turned to him again.

"What's so special about it?" Tyler shot back.

"I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later." Mason replied about to leave.

When Mason left the house, Tyler pulled out the moonstone from his pocket looking at the rock curiously.

* * *

Katherine was still at the Salvatore Boarding house, she sat in the living-room going through Stefan's journal. The younger vampire was passing by and noticed.

"You shouldn't read someones journal." Stefan replied.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." She replied while he grabbed it from her hands and offering a glass of blood.

"Damon's private stock." He told her.

"Right! You don't do human." Katherine noted. "I read that." She added "I also read about your recent werewolf siting...That must have come as a surprise."

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan questioned.

"I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon." Katherine said.

"And... how do you know this?" Stefan pushed further.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" Katherine smirked while she walked around.

"Founding families." Stefan stated.

"Spearheaded by?" Katherine trailed off.

"The Lockwoods."

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? That one that you were dreaming about?" Katherine grinned.

"I was your escort." Stefan noted.

"That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret." She explained.

[Flashback 1864]

_Stefan and Katherine were at the Founder's Ball enjoying themselfes, when Damon called everyone's attention with a speech._

_"Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood." Damon raised his glass "George, thank you for so bravely defending the south."_

_"My honour Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it." George replied as they clinged their glasses._

_"May I have a word with you, Ms. Katherine?" Henry rushed over to Katherine_

_"Grab a glass, Henry, it is a celebration." Katherine smiled._

_"Please, Ms. Katherine." He begged._

_She rolled her eyes but decided to follow Henry to back away from the crowd to a more quiet place._

_"This better be good Henry." Katherine sneered._

_"I looked at those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires." Henry explained._

_"That's good news, Henry." She smiled. "It means we have nothing to worry about."_

_"I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before." He replied clearly afraid._

_"Then... it won't be long before the founders draw up an investigation." Katherine muttered._

_"We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others." Henry replied._

_"Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us." Katherine said looking over to George Lockwood across the room._

"From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem." Katherine explained.

"So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves." Stefan was confused.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves." She noted.

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean... is it just limited to the Lockwood's?" Stefan asked curiously.

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." She made a face before taking a sip from her drink, then placing it on the table."My turn to ask a question." She pulled out a old picture of her from Stefan's journal.

"Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?" She asked in a more softer voice.

He shook his head before flashing from where he was sitting to stand in front of her, he caressed her face gently as she leaned into his touch.

"What is it about you that makes me still care?" He asked softly as she leaned up and kissed him, and he pressed a vervain dart in her back.

She falls on the couch in pain, when she was completely knocked down, Stefan grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder to place her on the cellar. He chained her to a chair as she was starting to wake up.

"Now, where were we?" Stefan sneered. "That's right you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?"

"You don't have to to this." She begged.

"Answer the question." Stefan growled.

"I came back for you." Katherine replied.

"We're going to play by my rules now." Stefan said then he walked over to a stash of vervain, he put a glove so the plant wouldn't burn him, he placed over Katherine's cheek as she screamed in agony.

"Answer the question." He demanded.

"You're going to torture me now?" Katherine whispered.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth." Stefan looked at her

"Later that night at the Founder's ball-" She began

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past." Stefan cut her off.

"Yes you do, Stefan! That's exactly what you want to hear." Katherine hissed.

_Katherine stood in a room drinking champaign at the Lockwood Mansion, when George Lockwood entered the room._

_"She's all alone." George spoke "Does this finally mean I can finally have you all to myself?"_

_"Your father has outdone himself." Katherine replied._

_"Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year." George rolled his eyes._

_"I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me." Katherine replied innocently._

_"Because you are the rope between the Salvatores brothers war?" George smirked._

_"No, because I am a vampire who could kill you in your sleep." She replied._

_"I beg your pardon?" George blinked a few times._

_"Relax, George. I know you know my secret." Katherine looked at him._

_"This conversation is over." He turned to leave but she caught his arm on her grip._

_"And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong." She said releasing his arm._

_"How do you know who I am?" George scoffed._

_"You think that I would settle in a town without knowing my enemies?" Katherine titled her head to the side._

_"What do you want?" George glared._

"What did he want?" Stefan asked her. But she shut her lips, he went to grab a chair to sit in front of her waiting patiently for her answer.

* * *

Elena and Jenna stood in the kitchen preparing the food for the barbecue.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline." Elena said. "She could use a day of distraction."

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker" She replied. "C'mon Jenna be nice"

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to put his paws off of you" Jenna noted.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason walked in the room.

"And that would be my exit" Elena quickly walked out from the room.

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna grinned as he poured the alcohol into the glasses.

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man." Mason smirked.

"Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already." Alaric grinned entering the room.

"Just happy to be invited." Mason clarified.

"Thank Ric." Jenna pointed to Alaric "It was his idea."

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric teased.

"I've got dirt." Mason smirked.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." Jenna admitted.

"To dirty shame." Alaric clinked their glasses together.

"Hey" Damon said making his presence known in the room.

"Damon" Jenna didn't sound pleased.

"Hey, we're doing shots, let me give a shot buddy" Alaric replied.

"Here, use mine" Jenna said finishing her drink in one gulp, she handed it to Damon then walked out of the kitchen with Alaric close behind.

Mason poured another glass for Damon.

"She doesn't like me very much" Damon noted.

"We haven't met... Mason Lockwood" He introduced himself.

"Oh sure... Hey Damon Salvatore" Damon shook his hand.

"I know. I've heard great things about you" He said friendly.

"Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick." Damon smirked.

* * *

Elena stood on the front porch, trying to get a hold of Stefan.

"Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can" Elena left the message on Stefan's voicemail, Caroline walked over her and sat beside her with a bowl of chips.

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried" Elena replied.

"I'm sure he's fine" Caroline said eating some chips. "God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimit the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself" Elena sighed.

" Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation" Caroline spoke.

"He said that?" Elena frowned.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt" Caroline told her.

Alaric joined the two of them. "Hey, the food's ready, come get it"

"Finally, I'm starving" Caroline whined getting up to follow Alaric, leaving Elena alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore's Stefan still had Katherine chained at the chair, trying to make her talk.

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it." Stefan threathned.

"I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?" She asked hoarse.

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself." Stefan answered.

"Does she know that you love me?" She looked up to him.

"I don't." Stefan leaned closer, whispering to her.

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in." Katherine remembered.

[Flashback]

_Katherine and Stefan were reaching the stairs of the Salvatore Boarding House._

_"I had a lovely time, Stefan." Katherine smiled at him._

_"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked nervous._

_"As long as I'm wanted." Katherine smiled "You father has been very kind to give me shelter."_

_"How could he not? Losing your family in a fire, gratefully you made it out of Atlanta." Stefan replied._

_"So, I gather I am wanted." She looked at him sweetly._

_"Very much so." He laughed "I know we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." He caressed her face and leaned down to kiss her lips "I am in love with you."_

_"There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan." She said nervously._

_"More to learn and love." Stefan said softly._

_"I must say good night." She said not looking to him._

_"Have I upset you?" Stefan asked._

_"No, you haven't upset me." Katherine turned back "You've just surprised me. Until tomorrow." she walked into her bedroom._

_When she closed the door, she turned around only to see Damon hovering her and he kissed her caughting her by surprise._

_"What are you doing here?" She scoffed._

_"I told you I would come." Damon replied._

_"Well, I am tired, Damon. You should leave." She ordered._

_"Did my little brothers confession overwhelmed you?" Damon replied kissing her hand._

_"You shouldn't ease drop" She said upset._

_"Is my love not enough?" He asked._

_"I told you. I am tired." Katherine began to compel him "I wish to be alone tonight. Please, leave."_

_"Good night, Katherine." Damon smiled as he left her room._

[End Of Flashback]

Katherine turned to Stefan "Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine."

* * *

Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Caroline and Mason sat at the living-room, while Damon was playing pictionary drawing a wolf with a tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna replied drunkly.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline tried.

"No, no." Damon shook his head.

"A dog!" Jenna spoke "Ain't nothing but a hound-dog!"

"Dances with wolves." Mason announced.

"Mason wins... again." Damon replied making everyone in the room to look at Mason.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked exasperated. Then Damon walked out of the room.

Damon stood in the kitchen with Elena, while she was taking the peach cobbler out of the box.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." He smirked.

"Will you stop playing with her alcohol?" Elena huffed.

"I want her to like me." Damon pouted.

"How is operation Lockwood coming along?" She asked.

"He's my new BFF." Damon smirked. Then Jenna stumbled over to the kitchen.

"Isn't this fun?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon replied with a smile.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna titled her head to the side.

"I know what you must think of me-"

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's" Jenna cut him off.

"I'm a work in progress." Damon assured her.

Elena reached into a draw and pulled out a cake knife and handed to Jenna.

"These are fancy." Damon grinned.

"Thanks." Jenna replied "My mother's silver set."

Elena looked to Damon from the corner of her eye as he smirked taking a knife from the draw.

* * *

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming." Katherine replied playing with her necklace.

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me." Stefan said in denial.

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear." She noted.

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate." Stefan sneered.

"Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal." Katherine explained him.

"What kind of a deal?" Stefan asked.

"A deal to rid the town of vampires." Katherine replied.

[Flashback]

_Katherine and George Lockwood were talking through the grounds of the Salvatore._

_"I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight." George informed her._

_"Good." Katherine nodded "Insist that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze."_

_"I will." George replied._

_"27 vampires." Katherine told him._

_"Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free." George noted._

_"Make sure you're not followed." Katherine replied "I need everyone to believe we perished in that fire..."_

[End Of Flashback]

"You knew they were going to burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan creased his eyebrows.

"I practically lit the match." She said proudly.

"They were your friends, they were your family and you both just sold them out." Stefan said in desbelief.

"Without blinking." Katherine replied.

* * *

Damon walked over to Mason with the cake on his hand, and he placed in front of him with the silver knife next to it.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested.

"Sure." Mason replied and grabbed a slice of the cake with his hands, making everyone confused by his actions. "I apologize, I'm an animal."

Damon looked at him darkly and Alaric just eyed him suspiciouly.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason grinned.

"My first mistake." Jenna replied "Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up."

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon smirked.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason shot back, earning a glare from Damon. "How about a toast? To new friends." They clinged their bottles.

* * *

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked the blonde.

"You want to leave?" Caroline frowned.

"It's just he hasn't got back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline looked at her.

" Damon's got it under control here." Elena shrugged.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline persisted

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elena asked her.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline suggested

"Yeah, ok. That'll be great." Elena smiled.

They walk out to Caroline's car, when Elena climbed into the car Caroline dropped her keys to the floor on purporse, then she bent down and pulled the tab of the tire making it deflate in the process.

* * *

"What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom." Stefan asked her.

"Something he wanted desperately." Katherine replied.

"So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?" Stefan pushed her.

"Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything." She growled.

"We came for you, we tried to save you." Stefan sneered.

"I didn't want to be saved." Katherine shrugged.

"So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!" He snapped.

"No, Stefan, you died for love!" She shot back.

* * *

Damon stood in the kitchen brooding over the fact he wasn't succeeding to prove that Mason was a werewolf, then he entered the kicthen.

"Jenna just brought out 'Guitar Hero'." Mason smiled.

"Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you my friend, are barking up the wrong treat" Damon replied pouring a drink for him.

"Ok." Mason gave in "Enough innuendos, you win, you're hilarious."

"Thank you." Damon smirked.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason looked at him.

"How do you know about me? Your brother was clueless." Damon questioned him.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon." Mason said.

"You tried to kill my brother" Damon growled.

"It was a mistake. I'm so sorry." The werewolf apoligised.

"Really?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"There was a confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason explained.

"What, no obedience school?" Damon glared.

"I'm serious. Let's no spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason looked at him.

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason asked hopeful holding his hand out. Damon took it and shook it, then Mason walked out of the kitchen.

Damon waited until she he had left the kitchen to walk over to the draw, reaching in her pulled out a silver knife.

* * *

Caroline and Elena were on their way to the Boarding House.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Elena replied.

"Here we come, to the rescue." Caroline said snarky.

"Why are you being so snippy?" Elena creased her eye brows.

"That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil..." Caroline trailed off.

"Ok Caroline." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Caroline mumbled.

"I love this song." Elena replied turning up the music, Caroline pressed a button on her steering wheel.

"What's playing?" Caroline asked the voiceover.

"Playing 'We Radiate' by Goldfrapp." The voiceover replied.

"Ta-da." Caroline smiled, when the tire failed the blonde had to pull over "Oh crap" She mumbled, and Elena sighed in frustration.

* * *

Mason stood at the hallaway with Jenna and Alaric.

"No more takers for drinks at the grill?" Mason asked. Jenna only shook her head and Alaric passed too.

"It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here." Mason smirked.

"I prefer the term 'role model'." Jenna replied.

"Ok. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome." Mason hugged Jenna. "Alaric." He shook Ric's hand. "Catch that game next week."

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Alaric replied. When Mason was about to leave, Damon walked over them.

"You know, I should probably head out too." Damon replied.

"Jenna." Damon looked at her "You were a wonderful hostess." He kissed her hand.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna shot back.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked hopeful.

"I'm still deciding." Jenna said.

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." Damon smirked as he walked from the house.

* * *

It was already dark when Elena and Caroline were still waiting for tow.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever." Elena replied impatiently.

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now." Caroline replied.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna, see if she can come and get us." Elena decided.

"No!" Caroline called and Elena stopped "Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice." She smiled.

"Can we just walk from here?" Elena asked.

"I can't just leave my car." Caroline said.

"We'll come back for it." Elena persisted.

"Just give me a minute, Elena." Caroline snapped.

"Caroline, what part of 'I'm worried about Stefan' didn't sink in?" Elena questioned.

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" Caroline blurted out.

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?" Elena said hurt.

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!" Caroline spoke.

"Where is this coming from?" Elena frowned.

"I'm just trying to be your friend." Caroline replied.

"Okay, well, do me a favour and stop trying." Elena hissed and the tow truck pulled over them.

"There's the tow, I'm gonna walk." Elena turned to leave.

"No, Elena, don't!" Caroline caught Elena's arm in her grip.

"Caroline, you're hurting me." Elena told her.

"Don't leave me alone." Caroline whispered.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked pulling her arm back.

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" A man asked from the window of his tow truck.

"She did" Elena spat before walking away leaving the blonde behind.

* * *

Mason got out of his car to walk to the Grill when he saw Damon walking over him.

"Damon? What? More dog jokes?" Mason smirked.

"Nah, those got old." Damon replied shoving the silver knife into his chest, Mason fell to the floor, then the vampire walked towards Mason's car opening the trunk.

"You know, I think it was werewolves that started this whole silver myth... Probably for moments like this." Mason replied pulling out the silver knife as he rose from the ground.

"Dully noted." Damon gave him a fake smile.

"I was really looking forward to last call." Mason touched the blood staining his T-shirt "Now you made an enemy." He was face-a-face with Damon now, then he walked past him.

* * *

Katherine and Stefan were still at the Salvatore's cell.

"Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?" Stefan asked growing tired.

"Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now." Katherine said weakily.

"Oh good, make it six." Stefan nodded.

"I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list." Katherine smirked.

"Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now." He rolled his eyes.

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it." Katherine sneered threateningly and he rushed towards her with a stake in hand but he let it fall to the floor.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove her from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch." Katherine growled he rushed over her with a stake in a hand again, but strangles her with his other hand, completely vamped out.

"Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you." He growled.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan." Katherine smirked evily.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you" Katherine gave a sweet smile.

They heard the front door open, Elena was calling for Stefan. Katherine noticed this and stabbed a stake into his leg and she rushed to meet her doppelganger.

Elena was walking through the parlour still calling for Stefan. When Katherine appeard right beside her.

"You must be Elena." Katherine announced.

"How is this possible." Elena's eyes widened. "How do we look exactly alike?"

"You're asking the wrong questions." Katherine was hovering over her.

"Elena!" Stefan walked into the room, right before Katherine exited out from the House.

"Are you ok?" Stefan looked at her.

"No. Not really." Elena breathed out "Are you?"

"Not really." He replied. They hugged each other breathing into each other's scent.

* * *

Caroline was looking at herself in the mirror in the Mystic Grill bathroom, when Katherine's reflection appeard making the blonde turning around to face her.

"Katherine." Her voice trembled.

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task." Katherine spat.

"I'm tried ok? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend." Caroline replied with fear in her eyes.

"Occupy her. That's all I ask." Katherine sneered.

"I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think... I really think that I got to her." Caroline nodded.

"I hope so." Katherine's voice was low and threatening "Because let's not forget. I already killed you once, I can easily do it again." She glared.

* * *

Tyler was examining the moonstone in his living-room when he heard the front door opening. He shut hi laptop quickly.

"How was that barbecue?" Tyler asked as Mason entered the house.

"Not great. Are you still pissed?" Mason asked.

"Are you still keeping secrets?" Tyler shot back.

"Yep." Mason nodded.

"Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be." Tyler told him.

"Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me." Mason snapped.

"Tell me how the curse's trigger." Tyler demanded.

"If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you." Mason replied wanting to protect his nephew.

"I think I can handle knowing." Tyler narrowed his eyes.

"You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea." Mason growled.

"You want your stupid rock or not?" Tyler shouted, and Mason shoved him against the wall by his collarbone.

"Tell me where it is!" Mason yelled.

"Tell me what triggers the curse!" Tyler yelled back.

"You have to kill somebody!" He confessed. "Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?" Mason looked at him then walked out.

* * *

Elena and Stefan walked into the grill when they saw Caroline sitting at a table by herself.

"Elena." Caroline jumped when she saw her best friend. Stefan decided to leave the two of them to talk.

"Hey." Elena replied.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." Caroline rambled.

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?" Elena nodded.

"So you're not mad at me?" The blonde asked hopeful.

"You were just being a good friend in your own way." Elena shrugged.

"My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry." Caroline apologised again.

Nodding Elena walked away from her friends and joined her boyfriend at the table he was sat at, her smile dropped.

"I'm starving." Stefan noted.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena replied snarky.

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to." Stefan told her.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her." Elena said.

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe." Stefan shook his head.

"I'm not afraid of her." Elena retorted.

"Well, you should be." Stefan snapped.

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." Elena said.

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way." Stefan looked at her.

"You're not actually saying that we should what she says?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone." Stefan explained.

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Elena asked.

"This is the reality of our situation." Stefan told her stubbornly.

"Well, reality sucks." Elena spat.

Caroline was hearing their converstation, feeling guilty of what she had done to make Elena and Stefan fight.

"This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." Elena told him

"She already has, Elena." Stefan mumbled. Elena looked at him in disbelief, so she got up and left the Grill. Damon was in the grill too and he heard every bit of their converstation.

* * *

Damon walked outside of the grill only to find Katherine leaning on a wall waiting for him.

"Bad day?" She smirked.

"Bad century. I heard you are on the loose" Damon replied.

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?" Katherine grinned.

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore" Damon snapped.

"If you're not jealous then why so pouty?" Katherine asked him.

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self " Damon shrugged.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey" Katherine nodded.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Damon asked.

"Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead" Katherine told him.

"Been there, done that. Unless this time it'll be worth it" Damon replied and he walked away.

Then he noticed someone leaning against a tree just like Katherine, and he walked up and saw Claire.

"Hello Damon" She smirked.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ouch... Thought you would be more happy to see me" She pouted

"When are you going to stop with the games, the cat and mouse thing? You have a reason to be in Mystic Falls, what is it?" He snapped.

"Oh, someone's is pissy. What is it? Your ex got you all hot and bothered because of your brother? Or was because you failed on killing a wolf?" She walked to him.

In a flash, he grabbed her throat and pinned her against the tree.

"What do you know about Katherine? And what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" he sneered.

She shoved him to the ground with one hand, he groaned im pain as he rose to his feet again.

"I'm sure you already read that book about my family. So you know that I'm hybrid so that makes me a lot more stronger than most vampires, so don't try that stunt you pulled now again" She growled.

"What do you want from me? I mean you keep stalking me with no purpose, then you disappeard into air in the next minute... Why?" He looked into her blue orbs.

"I know everything Damon, you think that Katherine just pissed off you guys? Let's just say, that she can't know that I'm here for now at least. And you're not going to tell her" she said.

"Why are you so sure about that?" he chalenged her.

"Well, if you don't want to end up with your ass smoked I suggest you not to." She threathned.

"Tell me how do you know about Katherine, in fact how do you know everything?" he asked.

"Hmm, believe me Damon ... When the time is right you will know everything" she smiled. "I will be in the places you'll never expect me to be, because I'm unpredictable like that"

She walked closer to him and leaned up to give a peck on the corner of his lips. When he opened his eyes she was gone.

**I'm sorry for the waiting! I couldn't update sooner... So I decided to not include Stefan and Elena's last scene. In the next chapter you're going to see a lot more of Claire, don't worry! What do you think so far? Why she keeps playing these games with Damon and why does she wants revenge on Katherine? Just to let you know, Damon and Claire will team up, and things will get more steamy ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading it! Review please.**


	5. Kill Or Be Killed

[Flashback]

Mason was remembering what happened a year ago in the Emerald Coast, Florida.

_"Alright Carlos" He replied finishing his beer and paying it. _

_"You got it" The bartender replied. Mason stood up from his seat to leave the bar. When he walked over to his car, when someone pushed him from behind._

_"Mason!" The blonde man spat._

_"Hey Jimmy" Mason chuckled turning to see a very pissed man. "Easy. Let's get you home"_

_"Screw you!" Jimmy growled shoving him again. "I know about you and Marla."_

_"What are you talking about?" Mason frowned "You've had too much to drink."_

_Jimmy began to strangle him, but Mason pushed him away "Dude! What's up! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!" Mason cried, but Jimmy only put out his fist to break Mason's jaw._

_"You don't want to do this, buddy." Mason warned him._

_"I'll kill you." Jimmy sneered and he shoved him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach then kneeling over to hit his face._

_Mason quickly rose to his feet and picked up Jimmy and shoving him, as he dropped to the ground standing very still._

_"Jimmy?" Mason called, he tapped his face a couple of times but he wasn't responding and his eyes were not moving, he was pouring a lot of blood from his head. "Jimmy?" His voice trembled when people started to surround around them._

[End Of Flashback]

"Wait, the guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked him when Mason finished the story.

"He kept coming at me. He got it in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason replied

"Were you?" Tyler creased his eyebrows.

"No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend." Mason denied "He was drunk and he attacked me. It was self-defence."

"And it triggered the curse?" Tyler asked.

"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck..." Mason explained him. "Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason looked at him.

"Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal os a deal. I answered your questions."

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's in here." He replied walking over his father's secret place under the rug. "My dad, he was very kooky with his hiding spots, but I figured most of them out over the years." He kneeled down and opened the safe to Mason "it's all yours." Tyler replied fooling his uncle into believing that moonstone was there.

"Are you going to tell me what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler questioned.

"I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." Mason shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm not really buying that... Why do you want it?" Tyler persisted

"Do you know where it is or not?" Mason huffed.

"No, I figured it would be in here, man." Tyler lied.

* * *

Elena was brushing her hair in the bathroom when Jeremy appeard at the doorway.

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf." Jeremy shook his head.

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is." Elena said.

"It should be easy enough for us to figure out." Jeremy replied.

"There is no 'us'. I said that I wouldn't keep things about you anymore but that doesn't mean that I want you involved in it" Elena said seriously.

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." Jeremy said stubbornly.

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, ok?" Elena looked at him.

"Alright. Just saying." Jeremy shrugged walking away.

Elena walked back to her room, to open her closet to grab a few stuff, then she closed it again to see Stefan standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan apologised walking over her to kiss her, but she closed the bathroom door so Jeremy couldn't see them.

Then she walked over him and leaned up to kiss him sweetly.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Hey." Stefan breathed as they embraced each other "Are you ready for today?"

"No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake." Elena pouted.

"I know but of Katherine things that we are fighting, then she will think that she is winning and it keeps her from following through with her threats." Stefan replied.

"Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to her." Elena said.

"Hey, everything's going to be ok. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but its the best way to keep Katherine from hurting anybody, from hurting you." Stefan looked at her eyes.

"Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her treats are tearing us apart, but none of it is's real, ok?"

"Ok, how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if i say 'I can't do this anymore, Elena', what I'll really mean is that I love you." Stefan smiled.

"And when I say, 'Fine Stefan, whatever', well that means I love you too." She smiled back as they kissed again.

* * *

Caroline walked into her mom carrying some boxes to the front door.

"Are you off today?" Caroline asked.

"The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up." She told the blonde

"I know. I just assumed you'd bale." Caroline replied.

"No. I'm going to spend the whole day with my daughter." Liz smiled.

"You're going to pretend to be a mother?" Caroline creased her eyebrows.

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough." Liz joked "Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you."

"Well be warned, I'm I a mood." She huffed.

"Goody for me." Liz replied sarcastically. "What was Elena doing here last night?"

"Elena wasn't yes um Elena was here. She just needed to talk. Stefan and Elena are going through a rough patch." Caroline lied.

"Is everything ok with you?" Liz titled her head to the side.

"I'm fine." Caroline shrugged.

"It's just lately you seem different." Liz noted.

"I'm not different, I'm fine." Caroline assured her.

"I know you don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?" Liz asked.

"You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, ok?" Caroline snapped as she walked into her room.

* * *

At Mystic Falls Public Park, Carol Lockwood was doing a speech.

"This all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." She spoke into the microphone.

Mason was moving some boxes from the back of his jeep when Stefan walked over to him.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore." He noted

"The nice one" Stefan replied. "The one offering you an apology"

"Not interested." He shook his head.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively-"

"You think." Mason cut him off.

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt, and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" Stefan offered.

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife." Mason replied.

"He made a mistake" Stefan tried to reason him "I'm just here to make sure that neither of you makes another one."

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason sneered about to walk away, but Stefan caught his arm.

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. Two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back..." Stefan growled.

"If he comes at me..." Mason trailed off

"He wont." Stefan assured him.

Mason nodded and shook Stefan's hand before walking away. Damon appeard beside his brother.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked him.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan shrugged.

"I don't want peace." Damon whined.

"Consider it opposite day." Stefan replied.

"Stefan, please don't tell me that a hand shake just solved our problems." Damon said grabbing his brother shoulders.

"No. Actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's going to drive a stake through your heart then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him so thank you if we hadn't enough problems" Stefan noted. Then he walked away.

* * *

Elena and Caroline were painting a goalpost while talking, but Elena wasn't paying too much attention to her because she was stealing glances at Stefan.

"So suddenly, she's on the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most" Caroline looked at Elena. "I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this."

"No, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asked.

"Well, I was a bitch but it's part of the process. So, how are things between you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline asked her coyly.

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind" Elena told her looking down.

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point" Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just " Elena stopped.

"Just what?" Caroline asked.

"I just thought we were stronger than that" Elena said sadly. Elena took a paint brush and started painting the wall and looked over at Stefan. Stefan looked back at her. Caroline saw this and sighed.

"Uh oh. Lurking looks are being exchanged" Caroline said.

" I'm gonna go talk to him" Elena said.

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea" Caroline protested. Elena ignored her and left as Damon approached.

"What's her problem?" Damon asked.

"Don't worry about it" Caroline replied.

"Is the golden couple having problems?" He looked at Caroline

The two of them watched Elena and Stefan. Damon and Caroline listened in on their conversation.

* * *

"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena asked walking over to Stefan.

"Don't do this." Stefan shook his head "Please don't turn this into something that it's not."

"So this is not for discussion. That's why you're saying?" Elena scoffed.

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us." He looked over at Damon and Caroline.

"Ok, when?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Stefan shrugged.

"I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?" Elena spat.

"You're reaching. I'm not I'm not Damon."

"How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?" Elena suggested.

"You know, I can't I can't do this anymore, Elena." He told her.

"Fine, Stefan. Whatever." Elena walked away.

Stefan and Elena looked over at them. Damon and Caroline both pretended that they were not listening.

"She's comparing me to Stefan" Damon smiled.

"You two shouldn't ever be compared" Caroline rolled her eyes.

They watched Elena storm off from Stefan.

Damon turned to Caroline. "Relationships are about communication."

"Elena filled me in about the new witch in town." Caroline changed the subject.

"Of course she did" He replied sarcastically.

"She must be one of Katherine's minions, how can you trust her?" Caroline asked.

"Oh believe me Blondie, she's not. Besides she wants Katherine dead as much as we want, and she wouldn't save your and Stefan's ass if she was working with Katherine" he replied. "And she can be a good ally, she's a witch and a vampire and a very powerful one. So nothing to worry your pretty little head of yours Barbie"

Caroline just rolled her eyes and walked away.

He spotted Claire from distance talking to Sheriff Forbes and he aproached them. She was wearing a white top with black stripes, dark skinny blue jeans, and black high heels (Oufit in the profile), her hair was wavy like usual and she was wearing pink glossy lipstick with a soft make-up.

"Stalking me?" Claire didn't turn around to see who it was.

"It's only fair, since you've been stalking me first" He shot back.

"Touché Salvatore" She smirked.

"I knew you would be in the Historical Society Volunteer Day. Looking gorgeous as usual by the way" He smirked.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" She asked. "And how did you know that I would be here?"

"What can I say, must be your charming personality" He replied sarcastically. "You told me that you would pop up in the unexpected places..."

"I'm impressed Damon. So guess what... I ran into your baby bro and we had a chat" She trailed off

"Really? About what?" He asked coyly.

"Oh, nothing much... The same 'parlapié' that you gave me, what were my true intentions in Mystic Falls" She rolled her pretty blue eyes.

"Well, the night Stefan had been attacked by that dog he came to me with all his broodness like 'Why didn't you tell me that we have a new witch in town, who happens to be a vampire too. She's a Muratore witch Damon' and blah blah blah" He faked his voice.

"You should tell your brother to go easy with the broodness, I know that we don't age but he has serious wrinkles in his forehead" She laughed.

"Well, that's Stefan for you" he rolled his eyes.

"Gonna run, duty calls" she replied. "Oh before I go, make sure that you keep an eye on Mason because, I saw him talking with Sheriff Forbes but I couldn't listen into their conversation, you better figure out his endgame, if she starts acting funny you know that something is up." She told him.

"Already working on it" He smirked.

"You don't seem surprised that I know all of this" she wondered.

"I stoped being surprised, the minute I found out that you were a Vampire/Witch" He walked closer to her, putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

It was a simple gesture but made her feel all fuzzy and warm inside, he had something about him that made her want to be close to him. She shrugged off and grabbed his hand gently and put at his side, she couldn't waste time with this kind of things, she couldn't let Damon get to her. She looked at him one last time and sped off like she wasn't even here in the first place.

* * *

Liz was standing at the Lemonade stand when Damon walked over her, she tensed with his presence.

"Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What's that about?" Damon asked.

"I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods." Liz lied.

"That's what I'm here for, put me to work. I should help him." Damon offered.

"Oh no." Liz shook her head "You know, he's... I'm sure he's fine."

"Are you ok, Liz? You seem really upset." Damon replied.

"It's Caroline." Liz trailed off "We had a moment."

"Is there anything I can do?" Damon smiled at her.

"No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades." Liz shrugged. Then she walked away.

**You were right, she is acting funny. That dog is giving me more problems that I thought. -D**

He sent the text to Claire, then whitin minutes she replied his text.

**I told you ;), he needs to be taken care of... Can you handle without being killed or do I have to intervine? -C**

**Nah, I got this. I'll call you later when Mason is out of the picture ;) -D**

**I'll be waiting. -C **

* * *

Damon walked over Mason as he was drinking lemonade.

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" Damon asked with a fake smile.

"Doing my part." Mason replied.

"I heard you talked to Stefan." Damon nodded.

"Nice guy" Mason nodded.

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me" Damon noted.

"Then again, niceness can be overrated." Mason scoffed.

"That's what I think." Damon agreed.

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason nodded before walking away.

"Tell me you were just bonding." Stefan said standing behind his brother.

"So what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?" He changed the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight..." Damon shook his head "Especially not over me."

"Just drop it, Damon." Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"With pleasure." Damon smirked.

"Would you like some lemonade?" A little girl asked offering him.

"Thank you, sweetie." Damon took a sip and he spitted out coughing feelig a burning sensation on his throat. Liz watched everything from distance completely shocked.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Vervain." He coughed "Vervain."

* * *

Elena was sitting alone at a river when Caroline walked over her.

"Hey." Caroline replied quietly "You ok?"

"Nope" Elena said sadly.

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline told her.

"It's not for the best, Caroline." Elena snapped "None of this is for the best." She saw the hurt expression on her face "I'm sorry, ok? I I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend."

"No. I'm not being a good friend at all." She saw her mom across walking towards her car "Is she leaving?" Elena looked over "Where is my mom going?"

"Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a yes we need it." Liz talked on the phone in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong?" Caroline walked over her.

"Nothing. I just have something..."

"You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes." Caroline cut her off.

"It's important." Liz looked at her.

"It always is." Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry-" Liz tried to apologise but Caroline turned around a walked over to Elena.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Something's up." Caroline said suspiciouly.

* * *

Damon was trying to calm down over the Vervain effect, and Stefan tried to help his brother.

"I'm going to kill him." Damon growled.

"Listen to me. Sit! Sit!" Stefan pushed him down.

"I'm not listening to anymore of this 'give peace a chance' crap! He's dead" He spat.

"Okay. I don't like it but he's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down" He looked over at Mason that was walking in the woods alone. "Woods. Trash duty. Come on."

* * *

Caroline and Elena were walking through the woods trying to track Caroline's mom.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline replied.

"Hear what?" Elena frowned

"Something's wrong, Elena." Caroline noted.

"Caroline-"

"Shh." Caroline shushed her. "Listen."

* * *

Mason was walking through the woods when Stefan and Damon surrounded him leaving no escape.

"Don't look so surprised. You know this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start." Damon smirked.

Mason ducked to the floor when Damon and Stefan were both shot in the chest.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion Tyler and Jeremy stood on Richard's office.

"How do you know about this?" Tyler asked.

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family." Jeremy replied.

"A curse about what?" Tyler puzzled.

"Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It's was too weird. Is it true?" Jeremy asked.

"About my uncle? Yeah." Tyler confirmed.

"But you you're not-" Jeremy was cut off.

"A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane." Tyler frowned.

"I don't think so, but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff." Jeremy smiled.

"According to my Uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause a death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours." Tyler took a sip from his scotch.

"Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yeah, right." Tyler rolled his eyes. "He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me." Tyler replied as he snatched the moonstone from his pocket showing it to Jeremy. "He's here for this."

* * *

Liz and her deputies were moving Damon and Stefan down to the old Lockwood ruins with Mason following behind.

"It's down the stairs to the left." Mason explained.

"Careful." Liz replied "The wooden bullets and Vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" Liz asked.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." Mason grabbed a flash light.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here." Liz told him.

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked hopeful.

"Yes." Liz confirmed "That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be party to this. It's for your own protection."

"Liz, I don't care about-"

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason." She ordered

"Don't take any chances." Mason said before walking away.

* * *

Caroline was trying to find a track of the brothers, with Elena following behind. The blonde suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"They've been here." Caroline said benting down to see blood in a plant.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Mason asked walking over them.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I've seen him. Seen Damon too."

"Where are they?" Elena demanded.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." Mason smirked looking at Caroline.

"Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." Mason smiled, Caroline went to lounge at him, but he caught Elena from behind with his arms around her neck.

"Don't be stupid, necks break easily around here."

"I can take him." Caroline nodded.

"Wanna bet?" Mason smirked.

"Yeah. I do." Caroline sneered and flashed towards him grabbing him and shoving him against a tree, then she kicked him in the balls as he dropped to the floor groaning. She kicked him one last time that sent him flying across another tree.

"Told ya." Caroline grinned "C'mon." She told Elena.

* * *

Damon opened his eyes slowly, and looked over to his brother. He noticed that Stefan was shot three times in the chest. A gun trigger was pulled and he felt pain going through all over his body again.

"This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" Liz asked pointing the gun to him.

"Liz, please." Damon begged, but she shot him again and he groaned in pain.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" She asked but he remained silent, so she shot Stefan this time but he was still unconscious. "I will drag this out painfully."

"But you're my friend." Damon reminded her.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast." She promised.

* * *

Elena and Caroline arrived outside of the Lockwood ruins, and the blonde heard her mother teeling the deputies to kill Stefan and Damon.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"Caroline! Caroline, what is it?" Elena panicked.

"My mom." Caroline whispered. "She's killing them."

"What! We have to stop her!" Elena went to run in, but Caroline stopped her.

"No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me." Elena pulled away from her and ran downstairs.

"Let's do this." Liz told the deputies "Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both." Then they heard someone entering the ruins. "Check it out."

One of the deputies walked out with a flashlight, then he opened a door as Elena hit him with a stick and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Elena! What are you doing?" Liz asked her pointing the gun.

"You can't kill them, I won't let you" Elena replied frantically. And the deputie who was inconscious grabbed Elena and shoved her pointing his gun to her. Then they saw a figure flashing around them.

"Who's that" The man asked.

"Who else is with you?" Liz asked stenly.

Caroline ran towards one deputy and pierced her fangs into his skin, her mouth covered in blood and he dropped to the floor then she ran to kill the other as well.

"Hi mom." Caroline voice shook.

* * *

Damon was feeding on one of the dead deputies, while Elena was trying to smooth Stefan.

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon said walking over to his brother.

"No. I'm fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer..." Stefan refused.

"Damon's right. You know, if there's ever a time to break you died-" Caroline began.

"He said he didn't want it, ok?" Elena cut her off.

"This is a most unfortunate situation, Two deputies dead and you." He looked at Liz who was sitting in a corner frozed "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked but Liz remained silent "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline told her panicked.

"Then kill me." Liz whispered.

"No!" Caroline cried.

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Liz begged.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon spat grabbing Liz by her arms.

"No!" Caroline screamed.

"Damon, no!" Stefan growled.

"Damon, please." Elena protested.

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Damon said sincerly to Liz "You're my friend..." He turned around to look at the dead deputies. "We've got to clean this up."

* * *

Caroline was walking through the Salvatore Mansion with her mom's luggage with Stefan and Elena following behind her.

"Hey, you get some bunny in you?" Caroline asked the vampire.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you." Stefan smiled kindly.

* * *

Damon stood in the basement with Liz while she was on the phone with one of her deputies making an excuse for not going to work.

"A stomach bug." She lied "Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow." She heard Damon tuting "Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night." She hung up and gave Damon her phone.

"Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. I brought a good thread count and once the Vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon told her as Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive outside of the door.

"Can you keep Caroline away from me please?" Liz asked "I don't want to see her."

"She's your daughter, Liz." Damon replied glancing over Caroline as she was walking away from the door.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." Liz said mournfully.

* * *

Stefan was leaving the cell to follow Caroline, when he stopped to walk over the fridge full of blood.

"Stefan, I think we should-" Elena began when she saw him holding the blood "What are you doing?"

"Katherine took a little Vervain everyday and built up a tolerance to it I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it." Stefan told her confidently.

"But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to-"

"I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak." He replied.

"But the last time that you drank human blood-"

"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless I change this, I can't protect you." Stefan raised his voice.

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena asked.

"He can hear us wherever we are, because he drink this!" Stefan showed her the blood "This is the only thing that can help me!"

"Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if-"

"No, this is real. No more pretend." Stefan told her, she looked hurt and she ran to upstairs leaving him there.

* * *

Elena walked up into the living room to see Caroline sitting alone.

"Can I take you home?" Elena offered.

"I can't go home." Caroline replied with tears in her eyes.

"Why not?" Elena frowned.

"Because I'm scared." Caroline said fearful.

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me." Elena said sitting in front of her.

"Katherine is gonna be there and she is to want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her." Caroline admitted.

"I know." Elena looked at her. "And I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?" Elena asked.

"Matt." Caroline sobbed "She threatened Matt and I"m so scared of her Elena! I am so scared."

"And you should be." Elena nodded "Caroline, we all should be."

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Caroline asked.

"That's the million dollar question." Elena sighed as she pulled Caroline into her embrace.

* * *

Mason was pacing the room at the Lockwood Mansion trying to get a hold of Sheriff Forbes, so he let her a message.

"Hey Sheriff, it's Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went ok today. I didn't see you later and give me a call will you?" He asked before hanging up and Tyler walked over him. "Hey."

"I almost killed a girl today." Tyler blurted out.

"What?" Mason gasped.

"It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's ok though but there I was just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't." Tyler replied shooking his head.

"I know." Mason patted his shoulder, and Tyler pulled out the moonstone from his pocket and hand it over to Mason. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Tyler replied.

* * *

Elena began to walk to the door to leave when Damon arrived.

"Caroline is sleeping on the couch" Elena told him.

"I heard and you?" Damon asked.

" I'm going home. What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend" Elena looked at him.

"Hey, Stefan didn't drink the people blood if you're curious but he needs to and deep down you know that" Damon replied, then he walked out of the room.

Damon grabbed his cell phone, and texted a message.

**We need to talk, looks like Mason Lockwood is a bigger threat than we thought. -D**

We waited a few minutes, when he heard his phone buzzing.

**Damn it, that's why I hate werewolves. Where can we meet? -C**

**The Boarding House, you know where it is? - D**

**I'll manage. See you in a few. -C**

* * *

Damon walked into his bedroom and saw Claire sitting on his bed with her legs crossed.

"Ow, that was fast. I won't even ask how did you found my room" He smirked at her.

"I took a wild guess. I like your room is all dark and mysterious just like you" She gave him a sexy smile. Damon came over her and laid on the bed beside her. He put his arm around her.

"So, we may have a problem with the wolf, Stefan and I almost got killed today because of that bastard" Damon sneered.

"I know, and that's why he needs to be dead" Claire replied.

"Agreed. So what you suggest we do?" Damon asked.

"I'm not sure" Claire said. "But I'll manage a quick plan in the meantime I have to figure out what Katherine's plan is"

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Katherine?" Damon creased his eyebrows.

"Yes, but not right now. I just need you to trust me" Claire ran her fingers across his arm.

"What makes you so sure that I trust you? You didn't prove me that you are actually on my side" He replied. She sat on his bed, turning to face him.

"The fact that I haven't tried to kill you means something. And you do trust me otherwise you wouldn't try to know more about me" She shot back.

"So why didn't you? Tried to kill me, I mean." Damon asked.

"Because you are a part of my master plan" She smiled sweetly.

"Is that it? You only need me by your side, because of your master plan to kill Katherine?" He frowned.

"Oh, so many things are involved, it's all very confusing." She replied. Then she got up and started to walk towards the door. Before she left, she looked at him. "I find you interesting Damon, we are more alike than you think, that was one of the reasons I felt drawn to you. I do have a soft spot for you" She smiled then she left.

Damon just lied in his bed, with a small smile on his lips. A genuine one. I think, I'm really starting to like her, he thought.

* * *

Mason was walking in the woods when he spotted a car hidden in the shadows, he walked towards it and climbed inside.

"I've been waiting." Katherine purred.

[Flashback]

_Mason was still mourning over Jimmy's dead body, with his eyes glowing with a different color, when Katherine aproached him._

_"Mason? What happened?" Katherine walked over him._

_"Jimmy attacked me." Mason stammered._

_"What? Why?" Katherine faked being surprised._

_"He said that I hit on Marla." Mason's voice was shaken._

_"Why would he think that?" Katherine shook her head as she embraced him._

_"He's dead. I killed him." Mason whispered upset, as Katherine glanced over Jimmy's dead body with a small smile on her lips._

_"Everything's gonna be okay." She comforted him._

[End Of Flashback]

Mason leaned in to kiss Katherine, but she stopped him mid-way with her hand.

"What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Katherine asked.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason frowned.

"I told you to stay away from them." She scoffed.

"Why do you even care?" Mason asked.

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone." Katherine reminded him, but he smiled at her. "You got it?"

"I got it." He replied then he leaned to kiss her again, and she responded passionately.


	6. Plan B

Stefan was sleeping soundly on Elena's bed while she was staring at him right besde him.

"You're staring." Stefan mumbled with his eyes closed.

"I'm gazing." Elena smiled.

"It's creepy." He replied.

"It's romantic." She retorted , he put a pillow on his face and she tried to take it off, he turned her over so he was on top kissing her.

"Oh, this is bad of us" Elena moaned as Stefan was kissing her neck.

"Yeah. It is." Stefan agreed.

"If Katherine finds out..." Elena began.

"Katherine who?" Stefan mumbled against her lips then he kissed her passionately.

* * *

Katherine and Mason were having a heated make-out session in bed, she rolled over so she was on top of him taking control as Mason was kissing ever inch of her body.

"Shh, Ms. Flowers will think I'm a floozy if I have a man up here." Katherine purred.

"Why are you staying here?" Mason asked.

"Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don't you?" Katherine asked hovering over his neck

"I love it." Mason smiled rolling over kissing her passionately.

* * *

"Ok. Ok." Elena pulled back breathing heavily. "I need to be in the shower."

"Love it." Stefan replied excited. "Let's go!"

"No, just me." Elena tried to pry away from him. "I'm late. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing."

"What do you know... Me too" Stefan smiled.

"You think it's a good idea to be at their house today? Mason Lockwood tried to kill you" Elena reminded him.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked pulling away from Mason's eager lips.

"Somewhere safe." Mason replied.

"Don't you trust me?" Katherine titled her head to the side.

"I don't trust anyone." Mason smirked.

* * *

"I don't trust Mason. I want to be there today to keep an eye on him." Stefan replied with a serious tone.

"Alright." Elena sighed "But we can't touch or talk and no lingering stares." She grabbed a needle from the nightstand.

"What do you think will happen if Katherine finds out that we are fake fighting?" Elena frowned.

"Scared I'm going to kill you?" Katherine smiled coyly.

"No, you won't." Mason replied, then she started placing small kisses on his neck before bitting deeply into his skin.

"Ow! Kath, easy!" He pulled away from her.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry." She smiled.

* * *

Elena pricked the needle into her index finger making an open.

"Ow." Elena shricked in pain only for a second.

"Did it hurt?" Stefan asked.

"It's ok. A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?" Elena asked and he drunk the blood from her fimnger.

"What happens once I give you the moonstone?" Mason asked.

"We'll live happily ever after. I promise." Katherine whispered.

"I'll bring it tonight, I promise." Mason promised.

"I promise, we're gonna get through this." Stefan whispered softly.

"I love you, Stefan." Elena told him kissing him with as much passion as he.

* * *

"You know I love you." Katherine smirked.

"I love you, too." Mason grinned as they kissed again with intensity.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, someone knocked at the door, as Damon walked over to open it revealing Jeremy.

"I need to talk to you" Jeremy told him.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy replied.

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough." Damon tried to shut the door but Jeremy pushed back.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's he's here." Jeremy persisted.

"A moonstone." Damon mused.

"And I know where it is." Jeremy smiled knowlingly.

"You're bringing me this why?" Damon scoffed.

"Do I need a reason?" Jeremy shrugged "Look, I just want to help, ok?"

"What's your sister saying about this little discovery?" Damon questioned him. "You haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me to get involved in all this " Jeremy replied trying to walk into the house but Damon stopped him.

"And you're a Gilbert, you just can't help yourself. Wow, your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon rolled his eyes.

"You gonna let me help or not?" Jeremy asked and Damon opened the door wider to let the boy in.

* * *

Bonnie was walking through the Lockwood's property with a small box in her heads, and she walked over to Elena.

"Bonnie." Elena noted. "You're here."

"I'm here." Bonnie stated and she started looking around.

"Caroline's not coming. I told you." Elena replied.

"Just making sure" Bonnie said.

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her." Elena told her.

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie scoffed.

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Elena looked at her.

"C'mon! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing her was bad enough, I didn't think I'd lose you too." Bonnie blurted out.

"Come with me." Elena requested.

"Where?" Bonnie asked.

"Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk." Elena said taking her hand and leading away.

* * *

Liz was lied in the bed still trapped at the Salvatore's cell, when Caroline appeard in the doorway of the cell.

"You didn't eat much." Caroline noticed. "Good news: Dr. Damon said the Vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight." Caroline told her but Liz remained silent. "Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?"

"Yes." Liz replied shortly. "So please go."

"As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything." Caroline shook her head leaving the cell.

"Are you are you really dead?" Liz's voice cracked.

"Yes, I am now." Caroline stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"How is it possible?" Liz whispered.

* * *

Alaric walked through the door holding a box to meet Damon in the living-room, when he noticed Jeremy.

"Ric." Damon greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric looked at Jeremy.

"Helping Damon." Jeremy replied. "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

"Does Elena know you're here?" Alaric looked at Damon.

"Not exactly" Jeremy said.

"What you got?" Damon asked walking over the box.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Ric told him.

"Vanessa, the hottie." Damon smirked.

"Vanessa, yes." Alaric replied. "Do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"An Aztec curse? Cool." Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a Shaman put a curse on them, limiting their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric explained.

"Most of them anyway." Damon showed his ring.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric told them.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon explained.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric offered.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy mojo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Where is the stone now?" Damon turned to look at Jeremy.

"Tyler." He stated.

"That Tyler kid seems to be coming up everywhere." Damon mumbled "Can you get it?"

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded.

"You see, now your life has a purpose." Damon smirked.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy creased his eyebrows.

"This is the same book that says a werewolf bit kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. C'mon." Damon told him.

* * *

Elena was walking around the Lake with Bonnie telling everything that the witch missed.

"I can't believe this" Bonnie shook her head.

"It's a lot, I know... Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle." Elena told her.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight, it's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all." Bonnie replied

"I know, I'm sorry." Elena lowered her eyes. "But it's clear where you stand on the whole vampire front."

"So that makes me the odd man out?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Bonnie, of course not." Elena shook her head.

"I know where you stand and I know where you stand, but where do we stand?" She looked at Elena.

"You're my best friend Bonnie. I didn't mean to let the craziness get in the way, but she needs you too." Elena replied.

"Not yet. I just She's a vampire. I can't. I think we should get back." Bonnie stood up and walked away.

* * *

Mason was walking with a box in his hands, when he passed by Stefan. He looked shocked by a second but shrugged off.

"Hey Stefan" He acknowledge him.

"Mason." Stefan greeted him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here or anywhere." Mason huffed.

"Yeah, I had this little accident, but I'm fine now." Stefan smiled.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason demanded.

"Oh, she's fine too, but from now on you'll have to do you own dirty work." Stefan sneered.

"Not a problem." Mason told him as he turned to leave, he bumped into Bonnie accidentally and she stared at him frozen.

"Excuse me."

Stefan noticed this and walked over to Bonnie.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"When I touched him, I saw something" Bonnie said.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked "Like a vision?"

"I saw Elena" Bonnie looked at him

"You saw Elena?" He creased his eyebrows.

"She was kissing him." Bonnie replied.

"No, Bonnie... Elena wouldn't kiss-" Stefan began but he stopped when reality hit him.

"You didn't see Elena." Stefan growled "You saw Katherine."

* * *

Elena saw Stefan standing alone deep in thought from distance. When Damon appeard beside her.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of you should tell yours to stop following me around." Damon told her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." Damon said walking away, as Jeremy arrived.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I-"

"No way, no, no, no. There is no 'Damon and you'. There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead." Elena said "Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place so I'm sorry, you don't really get to tell me what I'm gonna do." He spat and left.

* * *

Stefan was walking with Damon. Stefan explained him what happened with Bonnie, about her vision seing who she thought that was Elena but it was Katherine.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon said in disbelief.

"We missed it. He got in the town after she did, it makes perfect sense" Stefan told him.

"I know but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him, it has to be" Damon said.

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well" Damon suggested.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Well no idea. This is the beauty of Katherine she's always up to something" Damon mused.

"So how are we going find this moonstone?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy is going get it from Tyler" Damon replied.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan demanded.

"He's playing Indiana Jones, he involved himself" Damon scoffed.

"I don't like this" Stefan said. "I think we should talk to Claire to see if she can help us"

"Oh, now you trust her?" Damon glared.

"Right now we don't have a choice, and you trust her that's gonna mean something. You usually don't trust people, if she managed to get to you to trust her, I don't see how she can harm us" Stefan shot back

"Very observant Stefan. I'll talk to her. But let me tell you something, if she doesn't want to be found she sure as hell doesn't want to help." Damon said.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"How about me an you team up to take Mason Lockwood down?" Damon replied smirking, he was talking into the phone with Claire.

_"Where are you?"_

* * *

Claire had pulled Bonnie aside and told her that she needed to come with her. Bonnie wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she had a good idea of where they were going. The two of them joined Damon and Stefan. Bonnie stopped when she saw Damon. Claire was wearing a white income shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black platform heels. Her hair strained and her make-up was soft with dark pink lipstick. (Oufit in the profile)

"Okay. This is as far as I go" Bonnie told her.

"Okay" Claire replied unfazed.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favor" Damon told her.

"That's not going happen" Bonnie glared.

"So predictable" Damon rolled his eyes. He looked at Claire and Stefan.

"That's why I called Claire and brought Stefan."

"Look Bonnie, I know how you feel about helping us out but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so just hear us out" Stefan told her.

"Pretty please" Damon smirked.

"I'm listening" Bonnie looked at her.

Stefan's phone began to ring. It was Elena calling.

"I have to throw Elena in on what's going on" Stefan looked at Damon and Claire. "Can you play nice please?"

Damon turned his attention back to Bonnie.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone" Damon told her.

"My visions don't work like that; I don't get to ask questions" Bonnie replied.

"Alright what about you Claire, I know that you have visions too" Damon said.

"I haven't had a vision in weeks. It comes and goes I don't know, we can't control it" Claire shook her head.

"How inconvenient" Damon looked at Bonnie. "Although, let's about that witchy mojo you do with me. You know the fun one, when my brain burst into flames? What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again" Bonnie smirked.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked her.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability" Claire cut in.

"Good. Good, good" Damon said.

" Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him" Bonnie protested.

Claire just rolled her eyes annoyed with the situation, she decided to intervine.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine is a evil bitch. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with us right now? Let me explain it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena, is the way it is Bonnie, you can trust me and I'm trying to protect you as well" Claire replied.

"So you witch are going to get over yourself and help us" Damon sneered

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end" Stefan walked back over.

"Absolutely" Damon smirked.

* * *

Mason was walking towards his car when he noticed that he was blocked.

"Hey can you remove your van? I'm blocked" he asked. He then saw Bonnie trying to remove a table from the truck.

"Hey, how did you get stuck to that by yourself?" Mason asked her, running over her to help.

"All the guys baled. Something about draft picks, I don't know, I don't speak that language" Bonnie told him.

"Here let me give you a hand" Mason said. He helped her get the table out. Bonnie began to use her powers and Mason grabbed his head and fell to the ground in pain.

"Sorry" Bonnie looked at him.

Damon and Claire arrived and she walked over to Mason and kicked him unconscious. Damon opened Mason's car door and motioned for Bonnie to get in. Bonnie got into Mason's car as Stefan and Damon put Mason in the trunk. Claire got into the car with Bonnie. Then Damon climbed inside the car as well and drove off.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Damon, Claire and Bonnie walked into the library and Damon dropped the unconscious werewolf in the chair as Bonnie placed his bag on the floor.

"Here's his bag as requested" Bonnie told them

"Okay grab that corner" Damon said grabbing a blanket and moving it on the carpet.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked as she pulled the blanket in the other corner.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet" Damon replied.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that" Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"You're judging me again" Damon huffed. Claire opened Mason's bag and pulled out his chains.

"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie informed them.

"Looks like this guy used to being tied up" Claire piped up.

Bonnie walked over to the werewolf and put her hands around Mason's head.

"What are you doing" Damon asked.

"You're looking for a moonstone and I'm trying to help you find it" Bonnie replied.

"Oh good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine and find out where she is and find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it" Damon said. He helped Claire finish tying up Mason.

"Somewhere small, dark, there's water" Bonnie spoke.

"Like a sewer?" Claire asked.

"No. Like a well? That can't be right? Yeah. It's a well" Bonnie replied.

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon frowned.

"I told you, I only get what I get" Bonnie said. Mason suddenly grabbed her wrist. Damon forcefully grabbed Mason's wrist so he would release Bonnie.

"That's it. That's all I got" Bonnie jumped back and began to leave.

"Hey judgy" Damon called out. Bonnie turned to him.

"Thank you" he told her. Bonnie nodded and left.

"Everything ready on your end?" He asked Claire.

"Yep" Claire replied. "Let the fun begin"

Then she walked over to Mason and punched his face. "Come on. Wake up wolf boy" as he opened his eyes.

* * *

Bonnie was just about to leave the Salvatore house when Caroline ran into her.

"Bonnie." She replied.

"Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in one everything." Bonnie explained.

"I'm gonna take her home tonight." Caroline replied.

"Caroline..." Bonnie began "Never mind, I've got to go."

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" Caroline asked her.

"Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play with when we were kids?"

"Yeah" Caroline nodded.

"Do you remember where it was?" Bonnie asked.

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie grabbed her phone beginning to text Elena "I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go."

"Well, I can come with you." Caroline offered.

"No it's ok-" She said but when she saw the hurt expression on Caroline's face she changed her mind. "Sure."

"Ok." Caroline smiled.

* * *

"So where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here." Matt asked Elena as he was helping her folding some towels.

"She had something else to do." Elena told him

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asked.

"Matt, come on. No, she's not." Elena looked at him and Stefan walked over them. Elena looks at him. Tyler came to join them too in a rush.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asked them.

"He took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back." Stefan replied.

"So weird." Tyler whispered and left.

Stefan's phone buzzed and saw a text from Bonnie, Stefan looks at Elena, she went to go after him but he looked at her to stay put. She sighed and looked at Matt.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Matt held up his hands.

"I'll be right back." Elena told him and left.

* * *

Mason struggled in the chair trying to break free as he watched Damon hit up an iron bar, he looked over at Claire who sat on one of the tables with her legs crossed.

"Someone's feisty" Damon smirked.

"You are that girl from the band, why are you helping him to torture me?" Mason cried.

She chuckled and got up to walk over the werewolf and kneeled down to be at his eye level.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, you are a werewolf you could kill me, and that can't happen... And you're also working with Katherine to screw us over." Claire told him simply.

"So you are a vampire too. But I didn't tried to kill you, I just needed the Salvatores dead" Mason sneered. "I bet you're his slut, that's why you're helping him"

Claire rolled her eyes, then she started to concentrate on him. Then Mason let out a scream "Let me tell you something, you better watch your words because I can rip you apart right now before you could understand what's happening to you, if you so much say something that may piss me off I'll rip you limb by limb then I'll send your body parts to Katherine." She spat

Damon watched the scene in amusement then he walked towards Mason. Mason continued to stir tying to break free from the chains. He looked at Damon with fear in his eyes.

"What!" Mason yelled.

Damon put the iron bar against Mason's chest pressing it into him. The werewolf screamed out in pain.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you'd going to be some beast mess with some with no affinity for pain" Damon said. "Also that was for calling her a slut." Claire smiled slightly at this. Damon watched Mason's heal wound quickly.

"Oh, you heal quickly. Not good. I guess I'll just have to keep an applying pain" Damon told him. Damon pulled up his chair and walked back over to the chimney to heat up the bar again.

"So Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon turned to him.

Mason just looked at Damon and didn't answer.

"We have all day" Damon said. He pressed the iron bar into Mason once more.

* * *

Stefan was walking towards the well, where Bonnie had texted him to tell him the place.

He inspected the well when Elena ran up to him.

"What's going on?" Elena asked him.

"You shouldn't be here" Stefan told her.

"I know, but I am." Elena sighed. "What's going on?"

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan replied while he broke the lock and threw the grate to the floor. He grabbed the flashlight and pointed down, he climbed to go down.

"Be careful." Elena whispered.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." He dropped down, but he yelled in pain when he saw that the water was full of Vervain.

"Elena!" Stefan called.

"Stefan!" Elena cried.

"Elena!"

"Stefan, what is going on down there?" Elena asked panicked.

"Vervain!" Stefan rasped she wanted to go down but she couldn't, she tried to grab the chains but it were to heavy for her.

"Elena?" Caroline appeard beside her.

"Caroline, Stefan is down there and the chain is-" Caroline went to go down to help Stefan but she caught her arm. "It's filled with vervain." Elena told her.

"We have to get him out." Elena replied, Caroline grabbed the chains from the floor.

* * *

"When did you two meet?" Damon asked him again, he was heating up the iron bar over the fire. "Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way." He spat scoffed.

Jeremy walked in carrying a box. Damon and Claire looked at him, the dark-haired vampire turned to the teenage boy.

"I thought I told you to leave" Damon told him.

"I something in Ric's box of stuff" Jeremy said. Claire frowned and jumped off the table and walked over to Jeremy.

"What is it?" Damon asked walking over as well.

"I did a search on my phone, it's a plant: Aconitum Vulparia. Grows in the mountain of the northern hemisphere, communally known as aconite, blue rocket and wolfsbane" Jeremy explained. He handed Damon the plant.

"What else did you read?" Damon asked.

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well it's toxic" Jeremy replied.

Mason whimpered in his chair. Damon looked over at him.

"I'm guessing toxic" Damon replied.

"The only way to find out, is if we test it don't you think?" Claire said taking some of the plant.

"Who is she?" Jeremy asked quietly to Damon.

"Well, that's Claire let's just say that she is an ally" Damon replied following her with his eyes.

Claire walked over to Mason. "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?"

Mason refused to answer again. Damon scoffed and walked over them, he grabbed the wolfsbain from her hand and put it against Mason's cheek and watched it burn.

"Why is she here?" Damon demanded.

"She's here with me! Why are you asking? Jealous?" Mason snarled.

Damon just shook his head, then Claire grabbed the herb from his hands. "How rude of us. I just realized that we didn't offer you anything to eat." Claire shoved the plant into Mason's mouth. Mason screamed in agony.

"Yummy" Damon smiled. "Why do you want the moonstone?"

"Screw you both!" Mason yelled.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? But sorry. Wrong answer!" Claire sneered.

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy looked at Damon.

"Look Gilbert boy, we know what are we doing" Claire looked at him.

"I'm taking your eyes now" Damon threatened Mason.

"The well! You'll find it there!" Mason finally gave in.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it" Damon growled.

"I'm getting it for Katherine" Mason exclaimed.

"Well, no shit" Claire scoffed.

"Why?" Damon demanded.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse" Mason told him.

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps him from turning whenever they want?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore" Mason cried out.

"Why?" Damon sneered.

"Because she loves me!" Mason yelled.

Claire and Damon just looked at each other and began to laugh.

" Now I get it" Damon continued to laugh. "You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you, she using you, you moron!"

"I'm done talking" Mason snapped.

"Yes you are. It's time to take a walk, Jeremy" Claire said.

"I'm staying" Jeremy protested.

"No you should go" Claire snapped.

"I would listen to her" Damon replied.

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough" Jeremy told him.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him" Mason looked at Jeremy.

"Claire... " Jeremy began.

Claire rushed over to him and threw him on the couch choking him.

"You want to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf he'll kill me and Damon the first chance he got so you suck it up or leave!" Claire sneered. He released him and left Jeremy gasping for air.

"He wants us to kill him anyway, don't you Mason? Really is a curse, isn't it?" Damon said with no emotion on his voice.

Jeremy had enough and left the room quickly.

"You now, when I look at you I see myself, less dashing and less intelligent version" Damon smirked.

"I love her" Mason's voice shook.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are but Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her" Damon snarled as he killed Mason plunging his wrist into his chest. Damon pulled his heart then dropped on the floor and he looked at Claire. She smirked at him.

"I like your style Damon, we make a pretty good team!" She exclaimed.

"I know right?" he smirked.

* * *

Jenna and ric stood in the kitchen making dinner, while Ric was chopping Jenna was sipping her wine admiring his boyfriend cooking.

"You're pretty handy with that thing." She smiled.

"Yeah, uh, it's a skill." He joked then he put the treat on Jenna's mouth then kissed her. "Where is the sea salt?"

"Table." She replied.

Alaric saw Elena walking into the house, and mouthed to her if everything was ok, she nodded yes and gestured him that she was going to be upstairs.

* * *

Damon and Claire helped wrap Mason's body in the blanket. Stefan arrived in the room and waved the moonstone at them.

"That's it?" Claire frowned.

"All this for that?" Damon asked.

"Yep" Stefan said throwing the moonstone to Damon.

"I see you've exercised your usual restraint" Stefan looked at the blanket.

"Had to be done" Damon spoke. He picked up Mason's phone and wallet. He took his phone and began to text Carol.

**Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. You'll send for ma things once I get settled. Much love, Mason.** Damon said as he typed.

"Let's get rid of the body" Stefan suggested.

"About damn time his blood is staining my shoes" Claire smirked.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that can possibly be" Damon smirked.

"Damon, don't be an idiot" Claire spoke.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan said trying to stop Damon.

Katherine's phone rang for a moment before she answered.

_"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago"_

"Wrong boy toy" Damon replied trying to pry away from Stefan-

_"Damon, for once you surprise me. I guess Mason's with you"_

"He's right beside me although his heart he's across the room" Damon told her.

_"You shouldn't have"_

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hide the moonstone at the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much but he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that" Damon smiled.

_"You have no idea what you've just done"_

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry" Damon pouted.

_"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C, then a plan D and you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan"_

Stefan just threw his arms to the air and left. Claire glared at Damon.

"What?" he asked.

"How stupid are you? She can't suspect that I'm here, but with your little stunt she will figure out" She snapped.

"Relax, she won't. Because know that we killed her boy toy she doesn't have anyone spying on us" Damon tried to reason her.

"Yet" She told him.

"So, what? Are you going to be all pissy at me?" he said sarcastically.

"I just thought that you were smarter than that" She scoffed. He looked at her angrily and stalked towards her, she just stood her ground unfazed by his behaviour.

He stared down at her with such intensity in his eyes, then he grabbed her face between his hands and leaned down to kiss her chubby lips. He backed her to the nearest wall and put his hands in each side of her head trapping her there. He grabbed her thighs and lifter her from the floor as she wrapped her legs to his waist, she bit his lower lip and he moaned into her mouth. He was hard against her and she was getting wet by the second. He blurred them to his room making their way to the bed ripping their clothes in the process. They collapsed in bed engaged in a passionate and intense sex, she turned over so she pinned him against the headboard and kissed him with as much force she could. Between moans of pleasure and screams, they tried to catch their breaths and then darkness took them over.

* * *

Elena walks into the kitchen, as Ric and Jenna were still making dinner.

"Where is Jeremy?" Elena questioned.

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." Alaric replied.

"Who is she talking to?" Elena asked seeing Jenna on the phone.

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?" Alaric asked.

"There were a few hiccups but yeah." Elena nodded.

"Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you." Jenna passed Elena the phone "Who is it? Hello?"

_"Hello Elena."_ Katherine replied.

"Katherine" Elena's eyes went wide.

_"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning?" Elena froze. "I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"_

"No." Elena whispered.

_"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. Unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me so when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she was just "_ Elena turned around to see Jenna stabbing herself with the knife.

"Jenna, no!" Elena screamed dropping the phone and ran over to her aunt.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric yelled.

Alaric and Elena tried to stop the bleeding wound.

_"Well, you get the idea."_ Katherine smiled before she hanged up.

* * *

At the Mystic Falls hospital, Elena walked into the waiting room to see a very worried Jeremy.

"Is she ok?" Jeremy walked over her.

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky." Elena sobbed. "She's gonna make it. She's gonna be ok."

"Did she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"No, nothing." Elena shook her head "It's all part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy frowned.

"Because she's trying to send a message, that she could get to anybody." Elena's voice crack.

"Hey, hey. Come here." Jeremy pulled her into his embrace "It's gonna be ok."

"No it's not." Elena hiccuped.

"She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how, but she's gonna pay." Jeremy promised.

* * *

Elena walked into the Salvatore house and saw Stefan standing in the library very upset.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered-

"We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught." Elena shook her head.

"I know." Stefan nodded.

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital, Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't listen to her, because we're together. Stefan "

"I know what you're gonna say." Stefan said feeling broken.

"Then let me say it." She walked towards him "I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me, but it's over. Stefan, it has to be."

"Elena, I-" He started to cry harder along with Elena.

"No, Stefan. It has to be." Elena told him, then gave him a last kiss good-bye and left.

* * *

Katherine was pacing around her room, thinking about last events.

"I apologize if I seem rattled." Katherine noted. "The circumstances have changed suddenly and I had to adjust. Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, we need a werewolf and I lost the one that I had. Now tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one." Katherine compelled Matt.

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." His voice robotic.

"And you're not going to stop." She began to compel him again.

"And I'm not going to stop." Matt repeated.

"Until?" Katherine asked.

"Until he kills me." Matt spoke.

Katherine smiled.

**So Damon and Claire finally gave in! It was too much sexual tension don't you think? And poor Stefan, Elena broke up with him :'(. So I'm skipping some scenes, I don't think it's necessary to put all the scenes ... Why do you think that Katherine did to Claire? What will happen when they meet face-a-face? And how things are going to be between Damon and Claire now? It's all in the next chapter (Masquerade). **


	7. Masquerade

In the morning Claire woke up still tired from last night, Damon really did tired her out last night. He put his arm around his waist, she tried to move but he wouldn't let her. She managed to free herself, then she got up of bed quietly, trying to not wake him up. She tried to search for her panties and bra, she found them and put them on, then she tried to find her clothes.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked her, his voice still groggy from the sleep.

"Yup, it's time for me to go, I have to get back to my motel" She replied.

"Why you must always disappear?" He sat on his bed.

She walked over to him and climbed his bed again, sitting on top of him then she leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you don't want me to leave" She mumbled against his lips.

"And I don't" He looked into her blue orbs. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Damon, it was just sex. Why are you making a big deal out of this?" She frowned.

"I'm not making a big deal, but is it so wong of me to want you here a little longer?" He asked her a little hurt.

She stared at him not answering, so he rolled her over to be on top of her.

"Damon..." She scoffed. She really needed to get back to her motel he wasn't making easy for her to leave.

"What's the rush kitten? I just want more of that mind-blowing sex that we had last night" He whispered into her ear.

She rolled them over, so she was on top. She kissed his lips then she started to go lower in his body, and he let moans of pleasure, he unhooked her black lacy bra following her panties but Damon's phone rang.

"Ugh" He groaned, he finally conviced her to stay then they ad to be interrupted.

"Answer it, it's becoming annoying..." She rolled her eyes, then she rolled over to lie beside im on te bed.

"What do you want barbie?" He asked annoyed.

Caroline explained to him everything that happened today at the Grill, and Claire listened to the conversation and frowned. He hunged up the phone and looked at her.

"You heard everything?" He asked her.

"Yup, get up. I mean it, this time" She told him.

He sat on his bed on his elbows and followed her moves with his eyes. He just admired her naked body. Damn she has a body to die for. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was just an extraordinaire and unique beauty like he'd never seen before.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

"I'm loving what I'm seeing" He replied walking towards her. And he grabbed her from behind starting to place kisses on her neck.

"Fun time is over, lover boy. We have business to take care of" She whispered in his ear.

"Tease" He pouted. "When can we finish what we started this morning?"

"Someone's eager. Soon hotstuff" She said. Then she brushed her lips against his. But he crashed his lips against her gripping her hip, she kissed him back for a while before pulling away, she nibbled his ear and made her way towards the door.

* * *

When she arrived at her motel-room, she opened her wardrobe to search for new clothes. She changed her clothes and now she was wearing a leopard-print blouse, black skinny jeans and brown high heels. Her hair was wavy, her make-up was soft like usual with pink lipgloss. (oufit in the profile)

Damon was in his room, and he revived the events of last night. He had the most mind-blowing sex he ever had in his life (and he had sex with a lot of women). _She is like a sex Godess, she sure knows how to satisfy a men._

He hadn't completely recovered from the sex he had last night and he started daydreaming about her.

_Wow, she is amazing. Never met a woman like her, she is so beautiful, sexy, funny, sarcastic, she is one of a kind and she has a great smile._ Katherine appeard in his mind, he thought that she was the best he ever had, but Claire can put her to shame anyday. Then he thought of Elena, he had some confused feelings for her but he wasn't sure if were strong enough. Elena was beautiful too, selfless, kind, warm, friendly, strong and he liked her because she was the opposite of Katherine. But if he had to compare Elena and Claire for sure Claire would win. Elena was the girl next door, but Claire was glorious. She is powerful and strong, but she had sometimes this really cold attitude she doesn't like to show emotions, she wasn't kidding when she said that they were very a-like in some aspects.

But Katherine and Claire had a few things in common, they both liked to play games and be in control, Claire is mysterious and attacks when we least expect, Katherine is more impulsive. Although Katherine is a manipulative bitch, Claire seduces to manipulate. They were dangereous women, Katherine only loved herself but Claire uses her evilness to protect her and the people she cares about. She is like cancer, eats you the inside out, she is toxic but he couldn't stay away from her, he realized that it would consume him if ever fell in love with her.

_What are you doing to me Claire Muratore?_

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the couch at the Salvatore Boarding with Claire, they were talking for some time and the hybrid always grew to like the blonde vampire, and she didn't like a lot of people. Then Damon walked over them and handed a glass of blood to Caroline and a glass of bourbon to Claire and she winked at him as in 'thank-you' gesture and he smirked. This didn't go unnoticed by the baby vamp but she shrugged anyway.

"I'm still shaking." She replied taking a sip from her blood.

"What happened?" Stefan walked in, looking at the three vampires in the room.

"Go ahead, tell him." Damon looked at the blonde "You're gonna love this."

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline's voice cracked.

"Where?" Stefan he asked immediately.

"At the Grill." Caroline replied. "I just stopped by to gawk and quasi-stalk Matt." She stammered.

[Flashback]

_Caroline entered the Grill smiling sweetly when she spotted Matt, he was clearing the tables when he noticed her standing there staring at him._

_"Do you need a table?" He trailed off awkwardly._

_"No, I'm not staying." She told him "I just needed to use the little girls' room."_

_"Skip the teen drama and get to it." Damon rolled his eyes._

_"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom." Caroline continued her story. "Even though I didn't really have to because I'm a doofus."_

_Caroline walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed her relantionship with Matt became awkward they couldn't even talk like friends, then she saw Elena's reflection on the mirror, but she knew that it was Katherine._

_"Elena?" Caroline sounded surprised, when in reality she wasn't._

_"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you ok?" Katherine asked posing like her doppelganger._

_"Yeah, you know whatever." She trailed off, she tried to sped off of the bathroom but Katherine stood in her way._

_"You're good." Katherine smirked "What gave me away? Is it the hair? Or was it the clothes?" She asked the blonde one._

_"I know Elena is I know Elena's at home" Caroline said shakily._

_"I need you to deliver a message." Katherine told her._

"What was the message?" Stefan pushed.

_"Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood." Katherine spat._

_"Tell him the rest of it" Damon looked at Caroline._

_"Tonight, at the masquerade ball." She finished._

[End Of Flashback]

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw off her guard" Stefan replied sitting next to Claire.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks" Damon replied knowlingly.

"Poor, pathetic Katherine" Claire began. "She is trying to say that, what she did to Jenna could be to any of you"

"Claire's right. We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her" Stefan glanced at his brother.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight" Damon sneered.

"You're not going to kill her" Stefan told him.

"Don't give me that goody goody crap " Damon groaned.

"You're not gonna kill her" Stefan repeated.

"Really?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Because I am" Stefan smirked.

Claire looked at them and smiled. "Well I guess it's, time to let my presence known to Miss Katherine."

* * *

Katherine walked into her motel-room carrying one shopping bag, followed by an older woman who was carrying more shopping bags.

"Where should I put these?" The older woman asked.

"Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help." Katherine replied in her best human voice.

"Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let my know if there's anything else I can do." Mrs. Flowers smiled.

"I will" She replied then the older woman left.

Kathrine pulled out a dress from her bag, inspecting it trying to decide if she would wear it to the Ball tonight. When she felt a presence behind her and blurred to shove the intruder in the wall.

"Okay. Chill" The dark-skinned woman replied

"Do not sneak up on a vampire" Katherine warned her, then she realised her.

"Don't attack a with" The with said walking behind her. "Is good to see you, girl" Katherine turned around to embrace the witch.

"I'm glad you could made it" Katherine smiled.

"You call, I came" The witch replied.

"Like you had a choice" Katherine looked at her.

"Oh, don't get all bossy lady on me. You know I love you" She told the vampire. She pulled out a masquerade mask from the pill of the shop bags.

"Now, where does one where this?"

"To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be my date." Katherine smirked.

* * *

At the Salvatore House Caroline went to open the door to reveal Bonnie holding Emily's grimoire.

"Hey, come in." Caroline let her in.

"I got Claire's message." Bonnie told her when Stefan walked over to join the two girls.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." Stefan smiled at her.

She glanced over Stefan's shoulders to see Damon, Alaric and Claire organizing a table full of weapons, the teacher explaining them how to use it.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy replied passing through the young witch.

"I can explain." Stefan started.

"Please." Bonnie waited for him to continue.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." He trailed off.

"Bonnie, you're here. Follow me" Claire told her walking over them.

Alaric explained everyone how his weapons work."This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size."

He informed everyone before picking up a slip on sleeve with two wooden stakes attached to it "For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." The stake realesed into his hand as he watched the look on Damon's face. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire."

* * *

Katherine was straightening her air in front of the mirror while Katherine's witch picked up a dress.

"What's with the hair?" The witch questioned.

"I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelganger Elena." Katherine told her. "She has the worst taste."

"Except in men." Lucy mumbled earning a look from Katherine. "Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?"

"I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed the something charity. It's for a good cause, Lucy." Katherine smirked.

"Hmm, ok. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend." Lucy looked at her.

"I have seen it." Katerine nodded. "I just need you to help me to get it back."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?" Lucy questioned her seeing the look on Katherine's face. "You want me to break the curse."

"Let's just get it first." Katherine told her.

"All I really need from you is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight." Katherine scoffed.

* * *

Bonnie stood with Stefan and Claire in the librabry trying to figure out a way to trap Katherine in the room.

"What is all this?" Bonnie asked looking at the papers.

"Research, spells and incantations" Claire replied. "Stefan thought you and I could come up with something considering we both have powers."

"Great the more power I have the better. You don't think anything will be out of control, do you?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course not. I have perfectly control of my powers" Claire looked at her.

"So what should we do?" Bonnie asked.

"I have a few ideas" Claire smirked. "We could trap her. It's kinda a hard spell though"

"Yeah, you're right it is. I don't know if I'm ready to do such a strong spell" Bonnie replied.

"You are ready, I'll help you" Claire assured her.

"How's it going in here?" Stefan walked over them.

"I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt" Bonnie said.

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again" Stefan told her.

"I don't know Stefan" Bonnie's voice trailed off.

"Bonnie, sometimes you have to be a beast to enfrent your enemy. I know that you want to protect the town and all that jazz, but we can't worry about colateral damages right now" Claire replied.

"Look, Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not going try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could get to her by surprise" Stefan tried to reason her.

"Claire and I figured we could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell. With two witches the spell would be twice as powerful" Bonnie explained.

"Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie" Stefan begged her.

"Okay" Bonnie agreed.

* * *

Elena was walking Matt to the door, inviting him to join her with Ric and Jenna for dinner.

"You're welcome to hang out tonight. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV." She joked.

"I'd love to, but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwoods, aren't you?" Matt asked.

"Uh, no not with what's going on with me and Stefan." She sighed.

"I've got to go, there's something I got to do." Matt explained.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Just something, I can't talk about it but I've got to go." Matt said in a rush.

"Ok. Well, have fun." Elena told him.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Me and a suit."

"You look good in a suit." She smiled.

"You and Stefan will work it out." Matt assured her.

"I don't think so, Matt." She shook her head. "There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work."

"You know I'm here for you always." He told her as she hugged him.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked them.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan said.

"Ok. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric nodded.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan nodded looking between Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Claire.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out." Claire told them. "Caroline."

"I won't." She assured her. "Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolves running around."

"Oh, we took care of Mason." Damon smirked looking at the brunette which she smirked back.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy informed them.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan had to be sure.

"But no one gets hurt." The witch looked at him.

"Except for Katherine." Claire smiled.

"Tonight she gets a stake through her heart." as Damon finished grinning.

* * *

Claire stood in Damon's room in the Salvatore House, with a pile of dresses on his bed. He asked her if she could get ready here so they could go together to the Ball. She wasn't sure but she decided to go anyway.

"So what do you think?" She hold two dresses, one was black strapless and the other was red backless but broad in the shoulders.

"I don't really care, either of them are going to end up in the floor tonight so..." He said smirking.

"Is that so? Well, you won't get any lucky if you don't help me choose one of them" She smiled coyly.

"Don't be cruel" Damon's eyes widened. He walked over and stood in front of her never taking his eyes off of her. "Red and black are two colours that would look smashing on you. But I gotta go with the black" He told her.

"Hmm... I'll be out in a few" She walked into his bathroom and closed the door.

Damon put on his tux and checked himself out at the mirror, running his hand through his hair. Then he heard the door open with a very beautiful Claire walking towards him.

Her dress looked more than smashing on her, it was like it was made for her body. She was wearing a black cocktail strapless dress that went abover her knees, with red pumps, with gold earings and a silver locket. Her hair was done in a pin-up falling a few strays of her hair, her make-up was a bit more darker, with red lipsitck and smoky eyes. Then she pulled out her gold mask and put it on.

"So what do you think?" She asked him with a smirk.

He just gawked at her, she looked beyond beautiful tonight, if it was possible.

"You look .stunning, took my breath away." Damon told her.

"Why thank you Mr. Salvatore" Claire smiled. She walked over to his mirror, to check her make-up again when he walked behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"What is this?" Damon asked.

"You have to be more specific" Claire looked over at him in the mirror.

"This thing that we are doing, what are we?" Damon elaborated.

"You mean the sex? Do we really have to name it?" Claire asked. Damon leaned over and kissed her. He pulled away and smirked.

"I guess not"

"We're just two people having fun with each other, isn't that enough?" Claire creased her eyebrows.

Damon looked a little disappointed but shruged off, and kissed her neck.

"As long we can have mind blowing sex again, you can name it whatever you want" Damon smirked. Then he just gazed at her.

"What now?" She titled her head.

"You are just so beautiful" He whispered. Claire smiled and the two of them found each other's lips once more.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion everyone was enjoying themselfes at the masquerade ball, all dressed accordingly with their masks

Carol into his dead husband office to see Tyler trying to sort his tie sitting on his father desk.

"It's already packed out there. And Claire is late, she told me she would sing at the ball." Carol replied. "You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here." Tyler nodded got up to walk towards his mom. "Oh, look at you! So handsome."

"Thanks." Tyler smiled "You look pretty good too, mom."

"Oh, a compliment. I think I'll fall over." She smirked.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately-" He saw his mother's expression her face. "A jerk lately. It's just have you heard from Mason?" He asked.

"No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it's just his way." She explained "He's the exact opposite of your father."

"We should have cancelled this party." Tyler muttered.

"This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick " She fixed he mistake when he saw Tyler's face. "a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone." Tyler nodded.

"So are you excited for the party?" She asked him.

"Oh, I'm definitely excited to see Claire's performance, she rocks the stage. Plus she's like painfully hot" Tyler smirked.

"Tyler!" Carol rolled her eyes.

"What? She is" He looked at his mom. She just shook her head at his son comment.

"Come one." Tyler smiled. "Put your mask on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun."

"I think I need a cocktail first." She laughed.

* * *

Katherine, Lucy arrived at the masquerade looking stunning, Lucy's phone buzzed and she moved away from Katherine, so she could see her text.

**I'm already here in the ball, looks like Katherine didn't tell you everything. -Unknown**

**What do you mean? -L**

**You'll find out soon, stick to the plan. -Unknown**

**Okay. -L -**

* * *

Katherine was looking around the room, she popped a strawberrie in her mouth when Matt walked over her.

"Elena?" He smiled at her.

"Matt? You look dashing." Katherine purred.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Matt replied.

"I couldn't miss it." Katherine shrugged "You really are hot in a suit... I would love to just-"

"Ok, here's the deal." Katherine started beginning to compel him "Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps." Matt repeated.

"And then?" Katherine asked.

"I won't stop until he kills me." Matt contered.

"God, you're hot. Now go away." Katherine told him.

"Thank you" Matt replied then he walked away.

* * *

Damon, Claire and Stefan stood at the tops of the stairs looking around the mansion, trying to track Katherine.

"Do you see her?" Damon asked.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan asked him.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I had a chance to kill Katherine and I hesitated." Stefan told him.

"Well that is a fork in the road between you and me, my friend. I don't hesitate." Damon growled.

"You spent 145 years loving Katherine, it could happen." Stefan replied.

"I won't hesitate." Damon told him firmly.

"If either of you hesitate, I'll kill the bitch myself" Claire snapped.

"Ok." Stefan nodded. And he walked away from them.

Claire's phone rang and she froze, It better not be you, she thought. She grabbed her Iphone from her purse, and the I.D was Carol. She sighed of reliefe and pressed 'Talk'

"Yes Carol..." Claire said in a annoyed tone.

_"Claire? Where are you? The band is already waiting for you on stage"_

"Oh crap, I completely forgot. I'm sorry Carol, I'm on my way now" She told her.

_"Okay. Bye dear"_

"Bye" She hanged up the phone.

"You're going to perform tonight?" Damon creased his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I completely forgot. Carol hired me to do these kind of stuff when Mystic Falls has an event." She explained.

"What about Katherine? Don't you think she is going to recognise you?" Damon questioned.

"Don't you worry Damon, I have everything in control" She winked at him, then kissed his cheek. She walked away from him while he followed her with his eyes.

Claire was walking towards the stage riding in the garden, and rose up to the stairs with a microphone on her hand.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are all enjoying the party" She said.

People were starting to cheer and clap their hands.

"So, as you may know we are the new local band The Pretty Reckless! So show your love" She told them.

She heard them clap their hands harder and with more entusiasm.

"You are all with energy... So this song is a very important song and very personal. All the songs I wrote are very personal and important to me but this one is different. It talks about how I began to see the night, when I changed." She finished.

The band started to play their instruments as Claire sang with her heart.

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes _

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_You left me in the dark _

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_ In the shadow of your heart_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat _

_I tried to find the sound_

_ But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

_So darkness I became_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_You left me in the dark _

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight _

_In the shadow of your heart_

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map _

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_ Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_ So I stayed in the darkness with you_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_You left me in the dark _

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight _

_In the shadow of your heart_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_You left me in the dark_

_ No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight _

_In the shadow of your heart_

Everyone was pratically in hysterics when she finished her performance. She smiled at them. She would never tell this to anyone, but singing made her feel peaceful, made her feel human. Her mother shared the same gift, she loved to sing too. That's why Claire followed her mother's footsteps, singing really made them closer. She felt her eyes tear up when she pictured her mother's flawless face with her incredible smile that could lit up the world.

So she got out of Memory Lane and left the stage. Damon walked towards her, but before he could understand what was happening she was already gone.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, Jenna lied in the sofa, Elena was helping her while Alaric was in the kitchen.

"I feel like an invalid." Jenna sighed trying to grab her drink.

"That's because you are an invalid." Elena teased giving her the drink she tried to reach. "Where is Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?" She asked grabbing a piece of pizza on the plate.

"He already left for the Lockwood party" Jenna told her.

Elena frowned at this, and looked over her shoulder to see Alaric in the kitchen acting a little weird.

"He went to that?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"I'm glad, he needs to have more fun. Loose some of that emo thing" Jenna replied.

"I'm gonna get some napkins" Elena said getting up to walk to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Alaric.

"What do you mean?" Alaric played dumb. creased his eye brows putting his phone back in his pocket quickly.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone's been avoiding me. And now Jeremy is supposedly in the party? He hates stuff like that..." Elena eyed him.

"I don't know what to tell you." He admitted.

His phone began to ring but he caught it and shoved into his pocket, before Elena could reach it.

"So then you'll be ok if I head up? Meet up with everyone?" Elena asked him when she tried to pass by him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alaric caught her arm.

"What are you hiding, Ric?" Elena looked at him.

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party." Alaric lied.

"So Stefan's at the party too?" Elena asked in disbelief "He would never go to the party by himself, he did that stuff for me."

"Just let this one go." Alaric told her.

* * *

Back at the Lockwoods Bonnie and Jeremy were leaving the room to join the party again.

"We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready." Bonnie said but suddenly she stopped. "Do you feel that?"

"What's the matter?" Jeremy asked her "Are you cold?"

"No." Bonnie said then she spotted across the crowd a dark-skinned girl sipping her drink. It was Lucy so she walked towards her. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though." Lucy smiled as she walked away from her.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked beside Bonnie.

"I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." Bonnie replied.

* * *

Stefan was walking around the Lockwoods grounds, when he spotted Katherine across the field. He took a step forward but she was already gone, then he turned around and she was next to him.

"Dance with me." She purred.

"No." Stefan told her.

"Fine then, tell me who I should kill." She looked around and looked at a random man, while she picked a strawberry and took a bite. "Him? Mmm, she looks delicious."

He offered his arm to her and she gladly took it, they walked across the field. They started to sway to the melody of the music.

"It's a beautiful night." She smiled coyly.

"Why the charade?" Stefan asked.

"How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl." Katherine mused. "Clumsy. How does one stab oneself?"

"Katherine." Stefan growled. "I don't want anyone hurt tonight."

"Ok. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will have to." Katherine replied.

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together." He smirked.

"Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime." Katherine said.

"My way or you don't get it." Stefan told her.

Then Aimee walked over to Katherine and Stefan.

"Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt" She said. "Oh my God Elena! You look so pretty!" Aimee smiled "I love that dress. You look gorge!" She told her.

"Thank you." Katherine smiled "I love your necklace."

"Oh, thanks." Aimee looked down to her necklace.

"Oh, it's twisted." Katherine said walking behind her. She grabbed her back and snapped her spine "Paralysed from the waist down." Katherine said she snapped again "and dead." She pushed Aimee's dead body into Stefan's hands as she turned away "The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock."

* * *

Stefan walked in the room clearly riled up by Katherine's actions as Damon and Claire leaned casually against a table with a glass of scotch in their hands.

"I put the body in the trunk for now." Stefan told them, he paced the room nervously.

"We'll dump her when we get back." Damon shrugged.

"This is exactly what I didn't want, you guys." Stefan snapped at them.

"Stefan, it's collateral damage." Claire tried to reason him.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off." Stefan shook his head.

"What? Who's hesitating now?" Damon sneered, he walked over Stefan and put his hands growled walking towards him placing his hands on his shoulders "Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us and tried to kill Claire! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. We got your back. Alright." He assured him

"Alright." Stefan nodded.

* * *

Katherine was walking around the Lockwood estate when Lucy joined her.

"You didn't tell me there was another witch here." Lucy said.

"Didn't I?" Katherine raised her eyebrow.

"No, you didn't." Lucy sneered "No one is supposed to know I'm involved. This changes things, Katherine-"

"This changes nothing." Katherine growled "You're here because you owe your dear friend a favour. You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?" Jeremy walked over them.

"Elena." He removed his mask as he looked at Lucy "Hey sorry, could I just talk with my sister?" Lucy nodded as she left.

"What is it Jeremy?" Katherine asked.

"I have a message from Stefan." He said.

"Oh?" Katherine replied surprised.

"He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone." He informed her.

"And why are you their little messenger?" Katherine questioned.

"Because they know I'm not afraid of you." Jeremy growled.

"Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way?" Katherine taunted "Were they able to sew his fingers back on?" She asked before leaving him alone.

Jeremy was texting Damon he walked away from the party, a hand caught his arm, he turned to look at the real Elena. "What the hell is going on?" Elena sneered.

* * *

Caroline stood inside of the mansion watching Matt from distance having a good time with Sarah and Tyler. Then he looked at her for a moment, and left with Tyler and Sarah.

Her phone buzzed in her purse she read the text it was from Jeremy saying 'your turn' she walked to a empy part of the mansion, she was about to open a door when Katherine arrived behind her.

The brunette vampire grabbed her arm and twisted hoving her against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine asked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline whimpered.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to a lake. What's going on?" Katherine growled.

"I don't know... Nothing." Caroline replied as Katherine turned her around so the blonde's back was slammed against the wall as she put her hand around Caroline's neck.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?" Katherine sneered.

"I-" She began to straggle her harder "Wait, no, no no!" She gasped for air, Katherine released loosen a bit of her hold "They are trying to kill you!"

"I figured as much." Katherine rolled her eyes "Where is the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it." Caroline's voice trembled.

"And where is Bonnie right now?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know." Caroline replied as Katherine straggled her again "She's upstairs!"

* * *

Elena stood outside with Jeremy, Bonnie and Claire.

"You guys are trying to kill them here?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy explained.

"Ok! Stop with the 'we'. You're going to get yourself killed." Elena told them.

"We know what we're doing." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, she is right. So you were supposed to sit thight at home like a good girl" Claire replied sarcastically.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?" Elena asked.

"It's not just you anymore. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped." Jeremy replied.

"Amen to that, Gilbert boy" Claire smirked.

* * *

Katherine was dragging Caroline upstairs as the blonde was going on and on that she didn't want to be a part of this.

"Shut up" Katherine ordered her. "Which room is she in?" Katherine looked around.

"It's that one" Caroline sobbed. Katherine walked into the room letting go of the blonde's arm.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked seeing no one.

"I did it." The blonde smiled "I really didn't think I'd be able to fool you, but I did it!"

Katherine blurred to lounge at the blond, but she was stopped by the barrier. "What the ?" She turned around to see Stefan holding a stake.

"Stefan." Katherine stated.

"Hello, Katherine." Stefan smiled.

"Goodbye Katherine." Caroline smiled at her, walking away.

"You don't really think you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine raised her eyebrow.

"No, but he can help." Stefan looked over her shoulder.

Damon stepped out from where he was hiding and pressed a stake that hit Katherine's back, as she stumbled almost dropping to the floor.

* * *

"Ah!" Elena cried out in pain, when she felt like someone stabbed her back. Blood stained her shirt as Bonnie and Claire caught her, they looked at Elena surprised.

"Elena!" Jeremy cried.

"What is it?" Bonnie rasped.

* * *

While Damon and Stefan were fighting off Katherine, Damon managed to get the upper hand and he as about to strike the stake into Katherine's heart. But Jeremy and Claire arrived in time.

"Stop!" Jeremy stood at the doorway, as Claire was hiding from their view. "You're hurting Elena!" They stopped. "Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena."

Katherine rose up from the floor and smirked at Damon "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She snatched the stake from Damon's hand.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure they're ok. Go!" Stefan told him and Jeremy walked off. So he left Claire there watching everything from the corner of the doorway.

"Let's make sure poor Elena is ok." Katherine rolled her eyes, she pushed the stake into her hand making an open wound "Just a little bit more pressure." Stefan slapped away the stake from her hand.

"Okay... So about that moonstone" Katherine sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

* * *

Bonnie was attempting to take Elena's pain as Jeremy joined the two of them.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Are they?" Elena asked worried.

"They're stuck in there with her. Claire stayed there too" He replied and he looked at Bonnie "You were right, Katherine had a witch link Elena to her."

"The girl I saw, the one I spoke to!" Bonnie realised "Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!"

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!" Bonnie ran off.

Jeremy pulled off his magic ring and gave it to Elena.

"No." Elena said.

"Take it." Jeremy insisted.

"No, Jeremy-"

"Elena listen to me: you need this more than I do." Jeremy replied corcened for his sister.

"No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe." She said in pain.

* * *

"The three of us together just like old times." Katherine mused. "The brother who loved too much and the brother who didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon smirked.

"What happened to you Damon?" Katherine looked at him "You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." He growled.

"Good. He was a bore." Katherine smiled.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonising each other." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked again.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan shot back.

"Does Elena enjoy having you two worship at her alter?" Katherine looked at them.

"That was really desperate, Katherine." Stefan told her "Don't you think we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that your brother is in love with your girlfriend" She provoked.

Claire was listening to their conversation, and she felt anger boiling up inside of her when she heard Katherine talking about Damon being in love with Elena. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she didn't like it at all.

"Stop." Stefan ordered.

"Or what?" Katherine pushed. "You'll hurt me." She got up from the couch, to stand in front of Stefan "C'mon, Stefan. Everything I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead." She then turned to Damon "Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused." Stefan spoke up "Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in it for you?"

"Sorry about you pet wolf." Damon said "Probably should have kept him on a tight leash."

"Still, I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine stated.

Claire had enough of Katherine's games and decided to make her presence known, she couldn't wait to see the bitch face when she saw her.

Katherine noticed someone behind the door and smirked.

"I see you two have more company" She smiled.

Claire just smirked and walked over to the room, with a grinn in her face.

"Long time no see Kat" Claire replied. Katherine's smirk was wipped off her face when she saw Claire walking slowly towards her.

"It can't be" Katherine stammered, her eyes widened.

"What's the matter Kitty Kat? Aren't you happy to see your long time friend?" She pouted, stepping through the invisible barrier. Each step she advanced, Katherine took two steps back. The brothers were looking at the two female vampires confused, what did really happened between them?

"But you died." Katherine mumbled.

"Well technically I'm dead and so are you. So if you're wondering why I'm vampire, someone thought I was important enough to keep alive." She sneered.

"Wait, why did you try to kill her?" Damon frowned.

"Do you have any idea of who she is? She's the descent of one of the most powerful family of witches, she's a threat." Katherine spoke.

"Well, I'm flattered that you fear me that much, but you know what they say payback's a bitch, or no wait... That's you" She said then she lunged at Katherine and squeezed her throat.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan went to pry her off but Claire raised her hand to tell him that she had everything in control. So he backed off, Damon and Stefan were watching their confrontation in amezement. Remember to never piss off a Muratore vamp/witch, Damon thought.

Katherine looked up to the brunette beauty with fear in her eyes, for the first time since a long time ago, Katherine feared for her life.

"You made my life a living-hell Katherine, I didn't want to become a vampire, I was defenceless little girl who lost her parents, I was running away from my maker, I thought that he was helping me, when in reality he was helping them to get me." Claire said every word with venom looking into her cold chocolates eyes. She threw Katherine across the room, as brown-eyed vampire backed away from her.

"I'm not going to kill you Kat" She kneeled down. "Death would be too kind for everything you had done to destroy me" She spat.

Katherine just stood silent, she didn't try to fight her off, because she knew she didn't stand a chance against the hybrid.

"I'm just going to enjoy the chase, when the time is right. You are going back to hell where you should had been all along" She said with a twisted smile. Katherine rose up to her feet, and stood across the room to distantiate herself from the hybrid.

At this point even Stefan and Damon were afraid of the hybrid, they never had seen this side of her but then again, they didn't know her too well. She was mysterious and deadly, she could end them in a heartbeat just because she could.

* * *

Sarah, Tyler and Matt were in the Richard's office, they were drinking and partying without Aimee, who was missing.

"So, what happened to Aimee?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, she disappeared." Matt shrugged.

"She's probably drunk somewhere." Tyler said.

"Like me." Matt smirked as he poured some alcohol on the floor making Tyler frown at his attitude.

"Whoa, don't do that." Tyler told him.

"What man? It's a party." He laughed. He grabbed a picture of Tyler's dad with his mom "Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants to drink." He began to pour alcohol over the picture.

"Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?" Tyler growled.

"Come on, the guy was a dick." Matt sneered.

"Come on, you're being mean. His dad's dead." Sarah piped up.

"Give me the picture!" Tyler demanded.

"Remember how your dad used to slap you around?" Matt smirked as he slapped Tyler in the head.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler looked at him.

"I'm just having fun." Matt shrugged.

"Put the picture down now man." Tyler warned him.

Matt nodded and slammed the picture against the desk.

"Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!" Tyler pushed him.

"Do something about it!" Matt told him.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Tyler looked at him, Matt walked towards him and shoved him to the floor, punching him square in the face.

Caroline was walking through the mansion, when she heard punches being thrown and things breaking. She blurred up to stop the fight.

"What is going on? Stop!" Caroline yelled, standing between Tyler and Matt. She shoved Matt away with great force but he wouldn't back down.

He lounged towards Tyler again, but Caroline held him firmly in the place.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler frowned.

"Let me go!" Matt struggled.

She elbowed him in the face, as he dropped to the floor unconscious. She walked over him to see if he was okay.

"Matt?" She asked kneeling down.

Sarah took a knife from the desk, and stalked slowly towards Tyler.

"How did you-" He was cut off by Sarah's voice.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." Sarah replied like a robot.

"Tyler, look out!" Caroline called as Sarah ran towards him and shoved the knife into his shoulder.

Tyler pushed her away from him with his fast reflexes, as she smacked her head against the table, dropping to the floor dead.

"No, no, no!" Tyler yelled as he ran towards her "Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!"

Tyler felt a pain through his head, Caroline watched with her eyes wide, as Tyler cried out in pain holding his head between his hands falling on his knees.

"Tyler? Tyler? Tyler, what's happening?" Caroline ran over.

"Get away!" Tyler told her.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked when she saw two pair of amber eyes looking at her.

* * *

"Damn it." Damon paced the room "Where is that witch?" Claire was sitting across the room with a glass of scotch in her hand.

"We could play charades." Katherine smirked. She glanced over at Claire who lifted her glass in a 'cheers' mode. Katherine didn't want to show ther vamp/witch how much her threat had effected her, so she tried to play cool.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan realised looking at Katherine.

"What are you mumbling about over there." Damon said walking towards the couch Claire was sitting, as he sat beside her.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan said.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2 And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." Katherine looked over at Damon "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." Damon smirked.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked her.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine purred. Claire just rolled her eyes at the pathetic vampire.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan persisted.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon told him.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your own deaths. Who were you running from?" Stefan asked

"In 1986 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine smiled coyly.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan insisted again as she mouthed 'I love you' to him.

Then Claire's phone buzzed, she saw her text and smiled.

**You were right, Katherine didn't tell me everything. -L**

**Told you so ;) -C **

* * *

Bonnie was searching through the crowd for Lucy, when she saw her across the room. Lucy looked at her for a seconf then walked into the dinning room with Bonnie following behind.

"You lookin for me?" Lucy asked once the younger witch turned around.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Lucy." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow.

"I should have know I'd run into a Bennett." Lucy sighed.

"How do you know me?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"You figure it out." Lucy shrugged "Look, I have no interest in fighting you."

"Then stop the spell you put on my friend." Bonnie demanded.

"Give Katherine the moonstone and I will." Lucy looked at her.

"Why are you helping her? Don't you know what she is?" Bonnie raised her voice.

"Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy." Lucy told her, she made a move to leave the room but Bonnie caught her wrist.

"You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell." Bonnie ordered.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Lucy warned her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bonnie said confidently.

"Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up." Lucy said about to leave but Bonnie grabbed her wrist again "You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you." Lucy grabbed Bonnie's forearms and the room started to shake making the lights flicker "Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's ok."

* * *

Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch, while Claire was sitting on a table with her legs crossed looking at her nails bored, Stefan was pacing the room and Katherine was observing the party at the window.

"We're missing the party." Katherine replied looking at the window, then she turned to Damon "I'll have one of those."

"Right away Ms. Katherine." He replied sarcastically.

"Thank you." She told him taking a sip of her scotch.

Damon caught her hand and shoved her against the wall with a stake pushed against her chest. Stefan ran towards them trying to pry Damon off, as Claire didn't make an effort to move.

"No, no!" Stefan grabbed him "Damon, don't!"

"Yes, Damon, Yes." Katherine smiled deviously.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake through your heart." Damon sneered.

"God, you're hot." Katherine put her hand on his chest "When did you get so hot?"

Claire turned her head to door and saw Lucy at the doorway showing her the moonstone, the hybrid smiled at the dark-skinned witch and motioned her with her head to enter the room. Katherine broke from Damon's grip to walk towards Stefan.

"Katherine... The spell on the room has been broke, you're free to leave." Lucy told her.

"Thank God." Katherine breathed.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy looked at her.

"Done." Katherine nodded.

"I owe you nothing." Lucy replied.

"I said done. Give it." Katherine held her hand out eagerly.

"I wouldn't go that." Damon piped up.

The moment Katherine held the moonstone, she felt a sharp pain going through her body. As she collapsed to the floor strugling to breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy growled.

"Wait. Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She's fine" Lucy replied. "The spell is broke. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her. Thank's for everything Claire" She looked at the brunette with a smile.

"Don't mentioned it Lucy" She smirked to her. "We make a pretty good team".

Lucy just smiled at her and then turned to look at the brothers.

"I apologise for my involvement." She said before leaving the room.

"So what do we do with the body?" Damon asked them.

"Like I said back to hell, where she should had been all along" Claire told them. Then Damon held Katherine in bride style and followed Claire out of the room.

* * *

Lucy was leaving the mansion but Bonnie catch up with with her.

"Please, wait." Bonnie said.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn Vampires, the pull you into the middle of it every time." Lucy shook her head.

"How do I know you? When I gave you the moonstone, how did I know I could trust you?" Bonnie asked her.

"That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?" Lucy questioned.

"Being around family." Bonnie nodded "My Grams."

"My mother is Johanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila a.k.a-"

"Grams." Bonnie said in a small voice. "we are related?"

"Yeah, we a kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wake-up call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that. And I have to thank Claire too, she was the one who warned me about Katherine" She turned to leave.

"Please, don't leave!" Bonnie ran after her "I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle either. I hate it. How do you stay out of it?" Bonnie asked.

"Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where But she turned to her again. "Oh, and if you want to be the powerful witch that I know you are, Claire is the best person to teach you, although she's a vampire too she will always protect hers, she's a very powerful witch and you are too, you just don't know it yet" She left the younger witch.

"Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride?" Jeremy said beside her as he noticed the tears falling from her green eyes "Are you ok?"

"When did you get your driver's license?" Bonnie chuckled drying her tears.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie." Jeremy said half-joking, half-serious.

"I'd love a ride home." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

Stefan was looking for Elena, when he noticed her stading at the collins he ran to meet her.

"I'm ok." Elena nodded "Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing."

"I know, but I still think you should see a Doctor." Stefan told her.

"I will." Elena nodded "I heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she gone?"

"Yeah, I was so worried about you." He place both of his hands on her face but she stopped him "Stefan I "

"Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?" Stefan asked her.

"I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?" Elena looked at him.

"Yeah, I understand." Stefan nodded. She looked at him one more time and left.

* * *

Katherine awoke in the tomb with the moonstone beside her. She tried to look for an escape but couldn't find one, so she ran to the entrance and was stopped. She was trapped.

"Hello Katherine" Damon emotionless.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd learn your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch and a Muratore witch" Damon told her.

"You should have killed me" Katherine growled.

"Like Claire said, death would have been too kind" Damon sneered and went to close the door.

"No, Damon" Katherine protested. "Damon, don't. You need me. Elena is in danger."

Damon stopped and looked at her. "From who?"

Katherine just looked at him not answering.

"You're lying, you're always lying" Damon shook his head.

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she is the doppelganger, she needs to be protected" Katherine told him.

"Then I'll protect her while you rot in hell" He said before shutting the door.

"Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! You need me!" Katherine cried.

* * *

Damon walked out of the tomb and he spotted Claire leaning against a tree and walked towards her.

"So it's done?" She asked.

"Yeah, finally the bitch will rot in hell" He sighed.

"So what now? We finished off Katherine..." He trailed off.

"Katherine wasn't the only reason I came to Mystic Falls." she cut him off.

"What other reasons do you have then?" He asked.

She told him that she was in Mystic Falls, because she wanted to move on with her life. And because of the promise she did to Emily about protecting her bloodline. She owned Emily because, she was the one who took her when she ran away from the vampires who were chasing her. But of course Katherine figured out that she was a Muratore witch she felt threaned and tried to kill her. What she didn't know was that Claire was protected by a spell that her mother cast on her before she ran away from their parents. After

"How did you meet Emily?" Damon asked her.

"It goes back to 1864..." She began.

[Flashback]

_1864- Mystic Falls_

_Claire was running for hours and now, and she was feeling really tired. She went to hide in the woods and prayed to God that nobody would find her._  
_She heard noises coming from distance and she felt the tears falling, this was it. She was going to die without seeing her parents one last time. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain._

_"Are you lost little girl?" A dark-skinned woman asked her staring her down._

_"Help me, they are trying to kill me!" Claire cried._

_"Who is trying to kill you?" The woman asked her._

_"The vampires" She whimpered._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Claire... Claire Muratore" She said in a small voice. The woman's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe that she was the daughter of Ava Muratore, the most powerful witch of all time._

_"Oh my god, you're her daughter" The woman whispered._

_"You know my mother?" Claire asked confused._

_"Yes... I'm Emily, don't be afraid Claire I will help you" Emily smiled at the younger witch, and she believed._

[End Of Flashback]

"And how did Katherine found out about you?" He asked.

"Katherine at first didn't know who I was, but she said that I was a complete nuisance and that Emily had to get rid of me, but Emily put me in a cabin in the woods, where no one could find me, weeks later Katherine had discovered who I really was and she tried to kill me... She drained my body and in that moment I thought that it was the end for me, but my mother had put a protection spell from supernatural death. Then she hided my body in the woods, that's when the vampire who found me, gave me his blood and I turned." She explained him.

"Who was the vampire that turned you?" Damon questioned.

"Not ready to go there yet, for now you'll only now the important" She averted her eyes from him. He decided to not push her further so he changed the subject.

"You said you had more reasons"

"Yeah, I want to protect Bonnie and teach her to be a great witch. You may not know but Bonnie is very powerful, she could rivalize with me... And Emily made me promise that I would help the witches that were yet to come from her bloodline to be as powerful as me, and I said I woud" She told him.

"That's all?" He creased his eyebrows.

"Pretty much, you may think this is stupid for you. But we witches live from the code of always having each other backs. And I see a lot of potential on Bonnie, she can be almost as great as me" She said.

He nodded, he felt a little hurt because he thought that she wanted to be with him. Get a grip on yourself Salvatore, you can't fall in love with her.

"So you basically used me to your plan against Katherine." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't use you Damon, you were willingly to help me. It was your choice, I didn't force you" she shot back. She couldn't take the look of his eyes, it made her vulnerable and she wasn't weak to let herself feel so she sped off and left him standing there.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 7, I'm sorry that I just updated now, but I'm really busy with school stuff :|, I'm trying my best to update the story for you guys :). So looks like the mysterious spy was Lucy! And this is only a part of Claire's story, I will tell the rest of the story in the next chapter! REVIEW IS LOVE 3**


	8. Rose

A black SUV pulls up in a fiel as a black car was already there waiting. A man dressed in black got out of the car and walked over to the SUV. The window was down and a man with a cap and sunglasses appeard.

"Where is she?" The man in the sunglasses asked.

"In the trunk" The man dressed in black replied. "I did exactly what you said."

"Good, put her in the back" The other men instructed.

The second man walked towards his car and opened the truck where an unconscious Elena laying there, he picked her up and put her in the back of the SUV then he walked to join the men on the sunglasses again.

"Thank you for your help" The first man said.

"Is there anything else?" The second man asked.

"One more thing. Come closer, please" The first man told him.

The other man moved closer to the driver.

"Closer" He asked him again.

The man came closer and the man with the sunglasses bit his neck draining him out of blood then threw him to ground. And drove off of the field.

* * *

Caroline was in her room getting ready for school as Damon leaned casually on her doorway.

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head" Caroline told him.

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident" Caroline explained.

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool" Damon commented.

"Gee, Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that can't answer and do you really think that's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" Caroline creased her eyebrows.

"Well, no" Damon muttered.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet" Caroline told him.

"Where is your mom?" Damon asked.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet" Caroline replied.

"Ah, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" Damon questioned.

"They were more gold with amber highlights" She said.

"Oh" Damon said simply.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Caroline asked.

"Only on a full moon but now he has craze strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" Damon asked her. But she pretended that she didn't hear him as she was texting on her phone.

"Hey! What did you tell him?" Damon asked.

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him" Caroline said. She left her room and went toward her front door.

"He's got to know something" Damon told her following her.

"Alright I'll ask him" Caroline replied.

Damon rushed over to her and grabbed her by the collar.

"No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. The bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?" Damon sneered.

"I understand" Caroline said shakily. "I'm late for school"

"Right" Damon said. He patted her shoulders.

"If you want to drop the hints to your mom, Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with the crack spine. Might save your mom some time" He opened the door for her.

* * *

The black SUV with the man of the sunglasses in it pulled outside of a old mansion. He got out of the car and grabbed Elena from the trunk carrying her inside of the mansion. He put her on the couch and began to untie her ropes. She was awake now and groaned in pain.

"What do you want?" Elena mumbled.

"Shh." He whispered .

"Please, I-I'm hurt. I need-" Elena whimpered trying to break free.

"I know." He told her "Just a taste." He went to bend down to her neck. But suddenly a woman with short brown hair entered the room and looked at him angry.

"Trevor!" She replied with her british accent. "Control yourself."

"Buzz kill." Trevor sneered walking past by the british woman.

"What do you want with me?" Elena looked frightned.

"Oh my God." The woman whispered "You look just like her."

"But I'm not." Elena told her "Please, whatever you-"

"Be quiet!" The woman ordered.

"But I'm not Katherine!" Elena replied "My name is Elena Gilbert, you don't have to do this."

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." The woman growled.

"What do you want?" Elena asked her walking to stand in front of her.

"I want you to be quiet." The woman replied snidely as she slapped Elena unconscious.

* * *

Stefan and Damon stood outside at Mystic High as the younger brother filled him about Elena's disappearance.

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan replied.

"Katherine is in the tomb, trust me I'm the one who shut her in." Damon told him.

"Did you?" Stefan looked at him unconvinced.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon narrowed his eyes

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you" Stefan creased his eyebrows.

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying" Damon mumbled.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"Elena is in danger" Damon looked at him.

"What?" Stefan frowned. "And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know she was starting spelling off the truth?" Damon said.

"We have to go talk to her" Stefan told him.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's going to go: We're going to go ask her for help, she's going to negotiate her release which we should dumb enough to get her and she's going get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon protested.

"I don't really care" Stefan shrugged walking away.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan" Damon called out

"It's Elena" Stefan turned to look at him.

* * *

Caroline walked into the hallway of the school stoping by Sarah's locker, to watch the memorial in spite of her.

"Caroline." Tyler was standing behind her.

"Hey!" Caroline smiled "How are you doing?"

"Not good." Tyler replied honestly.

"How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah." Caroline said.

"How did you know?" Tyler blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"About me." Tyler pressed "How did you know?"

"Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you." Caroline whispered the last part.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Tyler narrowed his eyes.

"Look, it was an accident? Ok? And I've got to run just please don't blame yourself." She told him walking away from him.

* * *

Elena fluttered her eyes open as she heard the conversation between the british woman and Trevor from another room.

"How's the girl?" The woman asked.

"Still passed out." Trevor replied.

"You didn't touch her, did you?" She growled.

"Give me some credit. So did you call him?" Trevor questioned.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." She told him.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor snapped.

"They say he got it." She replied.

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor persisted.

Elena got up of the couch and walked out of the room to trying to listen more of their conversation.

"So that's it Trevor. He either for it or he didn't. We just have to wait." She scolded.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor looked at her.

"I'm sick of running!" She groaned.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor stated.

"Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." She replied.

Elena was walking towards the door trying to go unnoticed by the british woman sensed her the moment she tried to sneak away.

"You! There is nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" She sneered.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

"He's your worst nightmare." The woman looked at her.

* * *

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took all from me and Grams to undo it the first time" Bonnie told him. "But Claire can, why you don't talk to her?"

"I tried to call her but went to voice-mail. But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah but Damon's right. She's not going to tell you anything, not without something in return" Bonnie shook her head.

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena. I have no idea where she is" Stefan replied.

"What if there was another way to find her?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie stood in Alaric's classroom with a map and candle on one of the desks. While Bonnie was with Emily's grimoire trying to find the spell.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll use your blood dry the energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger" Bonnie explained.

Stefan walked into the classroom. "Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons he's stocked me up."

"Are you ready?" Bonnie looked at Jeremy. She cut his hand and drops of blood fell to the map, Bonnie closed her eyes and began to chant a spell. Jeremy's blood began to move towards Elena's location.

"There. They're there" Bonnie pointed.

"That's 300 miles away" Jeremy told them.

"No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that" Stefan told her.

"That's the closest I can get" Bonnie replied.

"We can map it, area view will show us what's around there, help us bound the area" Jeremy suggested.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find" Stefan told him.

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy protested.

"No Jeremy, you're not" Stefan shook his head.

"No, I'm going just sit here. What if she's hurt okay?" Jeremy said. Or worse what if she is...?"

"She is not" Stefan cut him off.

"But you can't do this alone" Jeremy said.

"He's not" Damon replied standing at the doorway.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked.

"It's Elena" Damon noted.

* * *

Stefan nodded and tried to call Claire again. Only this time she answered it.

_"Stefan, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"I need your help Claire" He replied.

_"Well, I'm good too... How are you in this fine day Stefan?"_ He could hear her rolling her eyes from the line.

"Claire, please. This is important, you owe me, I helped you with Katherine" He snapped.

_"I owe you nothing. It was a mutual goal, a win-win for everyone"_

"Please Claire, I'm desperate, Elena is in danger and I don't think that Damon and I can handle this by ourselfs, whoever took her must be more than 500 years old" He begged. Damon cleared his throat and rolled his eyes at his younger brother but he just ignored him.

The line went silent, and he could hear her sigh. She was debating if she would help them or not.

_"Alright Stef, I'll help you rescue your damnsel in distresse. But you owe me. Big Time. And I will collect'"_

"Thank you" He breathed.

She hanged up the phone, Stefan and Damon walked out of the school as Stefan was texting Claire to meet them outside at the Mystic High.

* * *

Damon sat in the driver's seat while Stefan was in the passenger and Claire was sprawled across the back of the car, she was wearing a starpless top black-lace, a purple waist skirt with black stripes with a brown belt that went above her knees, black heels (Laboutins) and her hair was curly (Oufit in the profile). She was sipping on a blood bag. Stefan was looking through some of Alaric's weapons, "Alaric sure like's his weapons." He said examining a little bottle filled with vervain.

"What the hell is that?" Damon asked.

"It's a vervain grenade." Claire said nonchalantly from the backseat. Stefan turned to look at her while Damon's ice blue eyes looked at her through the mirror. "Well duh, being powerful and all makes my enemies to try to bring me down"

"So basically, you've been chased by all sort of vampires because of your heritage?" Damon asked. Claire just shrugged her shoulders and bring her face closer to the front seat where she rested her chin on Damon's shoulder.

"Pretty much" She whispered into his ear. He just smirked at her response.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked anxiously.

"About 80 miles." Damon answered.

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan asked after a seconds of silence.

"It's gotta be someone from Katherine's past." Damon said.

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan smiled at his brother.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The clich of it all makes me itch." He scoffed. Claire giggled, leaning in the middle of both brothers, her elbows on the edge of the passenger and driver seat shoulder rests.

"Oh I'm hurt, here I thought that we were enjoying each others company ." She replied sarcastically.

He turned his head to face her and smirked, "So why are you helping us? I'm sure it's not of the kidness of your heart" He said bitterly. She gasped pretending to be hurt by his words and ruffled his hair with her fingers.

"Keep it up, sexy. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." He threatened playfully.

"Please don't, we can't survive without you Damon !" She mocked dramatically. Damon just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elena walked into a room and found Rose there alone.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked her.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them" Rose mused.

"Why won't you?" Elena persisted.

"That's another one" Rose smirked.

"You got me okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me" Elena told her.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service" Rose replied simply.

"Delivery to whom? Elijah?" Elena frowned.

"Two points for the eavesdropper" Rose chuckled.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals" Rose replied.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked confused.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?" Rose sighed.

"So you know Stefan and Damon" Elena said.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress" Rose smiled.

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked.

"Trevor and I I've been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess" Rose explained.

"But why me?" Elena asked.

"Because you are a Petrova doppelganger" Rose said looking at Elena. "You're the key into breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you do know your history" Rose rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse" Elena stated.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice will breaks it" Rose explained.

"The sacrifice?" Elena frowned.

" The blood of the doppelganger. You are the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you are the one who has to die" Rose explained.

* * *

Caroline arrived at her home, wondering why her door was already unlocked. So she figured that her mom was already home, she walked further into the house to see if someone was there, she turned around and saw Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" She asked scared.

"I know." Tyler stated.

"Breaking and entering the Sheriff's house? That move will win you an award." Caroline replied nonchalanty.

"Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?" Tyler replied walking around her.

"No." Caroline shook her head.

"Keep it up but I'm not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth." Tyler spat.

"Tyler-"

"You're a werewolf." Tyler growled "Say it!"

Caroline stared at him for a minute before laughing, breaking into hystericals. Tyler just frowned at her attitude.

"What?" Caroline giggled but he shoved her against the wall.

"Stop lying!" Tyler shouted.

"I'm not lying!" She growled.

"Say it!" His fist made contact with the wall making a picture fall to the ground, she shoved him against the wall showing him her vampire face. He was clearly shocked so he backed away from him.

"I'm not a werewolf, ok?" Caroline looked at him.

* * *

"Tell me more" Elena said.

"Captivity has made her pushy, uh? What do you want to know doppelicious." Elena turned to see Trevor walking in.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals" Trevor replied.

"Yeah, she said that. What does it mean?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off" Trevor explained but Rose cleared her throat.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead" Trevor told her.

"What did you do?" Elena frowned.

"He made the same mistake others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova" Rose spat.

"Katherine" Elena spoke.

"The one and only, the first Petrova doppelganger" Rose stated.

"I helped her to escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been locked ever since" Trevor replied.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again" Rose hissed.

* * *

Bonnie lied awake on Jeremy's bed as he walked into the room with a glass of water on his hand.

"Here, drink this." He handed her the drink.

"Thanks." Bonnie took a sip from her water.

"What happened? You scared the hell out of me." Jeremy looked at her.

"It's nothing." She denied.

"It wasn't nothing, Bonnie." Jeremy pressed.

"I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down." She explained.

"When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were you were unconscious." He replied.

"Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back." She told him.

"How do you know all this?" Jeremy questioned.

She pointed to Emily's grimoire "It's all in here; it's like a reminder that I'm not invincible. Please don't don't tell anyone." Bonnie begged.

"Why not?" Jeremy frowned.

"Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that." She explained.

"By certain people, you mean Damon." Jeremy clarified.

"I mean anyone that can hurt me." Bonnie replied.

"I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise." He smiled.

"It's hard, you know? My grams is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this." She said upset

"It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone." Jeremy told her. "But you're not alone, Claire has made it clear that she wants to help you Bonnie. I mean I don't trust her, but I believe her when she says that she wants to protect you and teach you to be a witch".

"I don't know if I trust her too, in the end of the day she is a vampire too, but I guess that if she wanted to hurt me, she would've had" She told him. He nodded and just stared at each other. "Do you think it worked?"

"I have no idea." Bonnie shook her head.

* * *

Elena sat on the couch with her knees close to her chest, when she lifted her feet to see a piece of paper there, she opened it and read it **'Damon, Stefan and Claire are on their way! - B** . She looked reliefed and wrapped the paper again and hided it.

* * *

Stefan's phone buzzed with a message from Jeremy. He had sent some information on an of the potencial place where Elena was kept there "Where're getting close. Jeremy said there was an access road just past marker six." Stefan said.

"Could you pass me a blood blag beautiful?" Damon asked sweetly to Claire. She just rolled her eyes but grabbed a blood blag from the bag and handed to him. He glanced at Stefan as he was sipping his blood like it was juice. "If you want some, just ask." Damon taunted his brother.

"I want some." Stefan said in a sure tone.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry. I've got your back." Damon smirked.

"Well aren't you cute, assuming that you are going to be the hero. You better just sit thight and let me work my hocus pocus." Claire piped up.

"Feisty. I love a woman who can take control." Damon winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You would know" she smirked.

"I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength. Can I have some?" Stefan asked once more, breaking the two vampires from their conversation. Damon passed him the bag wordlessly and Stefan took some small sips.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" Damon asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan said nonchalantly. Both Damon and Claire looked at him, raising their eyebrows.

"Hmm, how romantic. Since we are road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it." Damon snickered.

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan asked wryly.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot!" Damon taunted. Claire just laughed.

"I guess he found something else to live for." Stefan replied thinking about Elena.

* * *

Elena was still louging on the couch as Rose was pacing the room with a bag on her hands. Trevor rushed into the room nervous.

"He's here!" Trevor announced. "This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose aproached him.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor growled. "I can't do this! You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?" Rose looked him.

"We're family, forever." Trevor breathed. Then a someone was knocking on the door and that made Trevor panick even more.

"You're scared." Elena whispered.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound." Rose rushed up to open the door, a handsome man in a suit walked through the house to open the door, a handsome man with flawless hair in a suit stood at the doorway.

"Rosemary. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose breathed.

"Oh no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked walking into the house.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tried of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah nodded.

"Katerina Petrova." Rose started.

"I'm listening." Elijah looked at her.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose informed him.

"Continue." Elijah sat on a chair.

"She survived." She stated.

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose frowned.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilisations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your position." Elijah questioned.

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelg nger." Rose smiled at him.

"That's impossible, her family line ended with the twins. I know that for a fact." Elijah looked at her.

"The facts are wrong." Rose replied.

"Well, show her to me." Elijah said.

"Elijah, you are a man of honour, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah nodded.

"Follow me." Rose lead him into the room to show him Elena.

"Impossible." Elijah blurred to stand in front of Elena, he bend down to her neck smelling her scent as his eyes widened. "Human."

* * *

Stefan, Claire and Damon got out of the car. Stefan was carrying a bag full of weapons, Claire was leaning against the car and Damon was beside her.

"The house should be behind those trees. So what's the plan?" Claire asked them.

"Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things" Damon told Stefan.

"What is your point?" Stefan asked.

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that" Damon explained.

"And?" Stefan asked waiting for more.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it" Stefan replied.

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out" Damon told him.

"Alright then I won't come out" Stefan nodded.

"So noble Stefan" Damon smirked.

"Look, enough with the chit-chat. You called me for help, and I'm willing to help you but you two need to understand that whoever is in that house must be a really old and strong vampire. So get your shit together and you're going to do this my way if you want to see your precious little doppelganger" Claire snapped at them.

"I always thought that you were feisty, but scratch that you're mean. I like it. It's sexy and a turn on" Damon purred.

Claire just rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away when he tried to play with her hair. Stefan had enough of this little banter between them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What we have to do, in order to save Elena?" Stefan asked the pretty vamp/witch. Claire smirked at his question and turned to leave gesturing her hand for them to follow her.

She started to explain the plan to the brothers, they nodded their heads in agreement. So they made their way towards the old house and tried to find a back door to enter. They all took their places read to barg in in any minute. It was now or never.

* * *

Back at the old mansion, Elijah stared at Elena and smiled. She was clearly scared of the original so she looked to Rose and Trevor.

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going" He told her.

"Please don't let him take me." Elena begged them.

"One last piece of business and we're done" Elijah said. He walked over to where Trevor was standing.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry" Trevor mumbled.

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary" Elijah said walking around him.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you" Trevor gulped.

"Oh yes you are the guilty one and Rose helped you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked him.

"I beg your forgiveness" Trevor pleaded.

"So granted" Elijah replied.

Trevor smiled, but Elijah sliced his head clean off. Rose cried and Elena gasped.

"You!" Rose yelled.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free" Elijah told her. He turned to Elena and looked at her. "Come"

"No and what about the moonstone?" Elena suddenly said.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked her.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is" Elena rplied.

"Yes?" Elijah wanted her to continue.

"I can help you get it" Elena nodded.

"Tell me where it is" Elijah ordered.

"It doesn't work that way" Elena sneered.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah mused and looked at Rose.

"It's the first I heard of it" Rose said with tears in her eyes.

Elijah looked into Elena's eyes trying to compel her, but he noticed that it wasn't working because of her necklace.

"What is this vervain doing around here" He said snatching the necklace from her neck and throwing it across the room. He grabbed her head and tried to compel her again.

"Tell me where the moonstone is" Elijah demanded.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins" Elena replied.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked.

"It's with Katherine" Elena said.

"Interesting" Elijah said letting her go. Claire was hearing everything that was going on in the living-room in shock. The vampire who is taking Elena is no other than her master, her teacher, her creator- Elijah. It had been a long time since the last time she saw him. After learning that he killed her parents just because she disobeyed him to not visit her parents. So she ran like hell, and one thing about her she is really good at hiding. Despite he muredered her parents, she owned Elijah, because he was the vampire who saved her from Katherine antintics to kill her, and he teached her to be a great vampire, just like Emily teached her to be a great witch. Damon noticed her hesitation so he was in front of her in seconds searching her eyes to see if she was having seconds thoughts. He breathed in her face and mouthed to her 'Are you having cold feet?', she mouthed back 'Never' and gave both brothers the sign that she was going to face the Original vampire.

So Stefan proceeded to make a huge thunder in the staircase and a loud bump was heard in the house. Rose and Elijah looked around.

"What is that?" He asked looking at Rose.

"I don't know" Rose sobbed.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah demanded.

"I don't know" Rose told him.

Elijah grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her to another room with Rose following. They stood in the hallway. Figures were speding around them, so Elijah threw Elena to Rose who caught her.

"Rose" Elijah said.

"I don't know who it is" Rose told him.

"Up here" a voice said.

Elijah blurred up to the stairs.

"Down here" another voice said.

Elijah suddenly received a stake to his hand. He looked at it and pulled it out. He looked around to see Rose gone along with Elena.

Stefan had Elena and told her to be quiet. Damon stood with Rose with his hand over her mouth telling her to be quiet as well. Damon looked at Claire who was beside him. She gave him a wink before blurring towards the stairs.

"Excuse me. To who may be concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah called out. He began to make a stake from a coat rack.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm going to count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah countered.

"Elijah. Always resorting to violence, looking handsome as ever" Claire trailed off. Taking small steps towards the Original with a smirk plasttered in her face. Damon heard the comment from her and he was confused. How did she know him? Was he a ex-boyfriend or something? A lot of questions filled his head right now and he certainly didn't like hearing Claire calling another man handsome that wasn't him.

Elijah smiled when he heard her voice, it had been centuries since the last time he saw his beautiful and powerful childe. She was different, she was not the scared little girl he turned, she was strong and powerful now. She was a woman. And a very beautiful one.

"Claire, dear. How wonderful to see you after all of these years. So where's the girl?" He cutted right to the chase he knew that his childe was here to try and rescue the doppelganger and he couldn't have that. He knew she could take him down but she doesn't enough power to kill an Original.

"Well you see I can't let you have her. So I guess we are a bit on an impasse here" She replied playfully. He just titled his head to the side and he was very impressed by her attitude.

"I'm having trouble to decide if you are that bold and corageous or stupid and reckless to defy me" He replied amusement in his words.

"I'm not scared, naive little Claire anymore, Elijah. So you really shouldn't underestemate me" She spoke. Claire knew that she probably couldn't stand a chance against her creator but she could distract him while the brothers rescued Elena.

"Just give me the girl Claire, and I gave you my word that I won't harm you in any way. Or punish you for running away from me all those years back just like Katerina did" Elijah said. He was loosing patience with her. How dare she challenge her creator, he could end her life just like he started it.

Claire showed unfazed by his words and to prove that she took more steps towards him, and closed the gasp between them.

"No" She whispered with determination in her eyes.

Elijah had enough of her, so he proceeded to grab her throat and threw her to the staircase, breaking up the stairs to the middle. She let a piercing scream escape from her mouth but she struggled to get up on her feet and she was already healing.  
The Original blurred in front of her and grabbed her arm and twisted to the side making her drop to her knees in pain.

"I see you're more powerful than ever, but not powerful enough to fight me" Elijah whispered into her ear. She jerked away from him and gave a him a menaciful look that made Elijah drop to his knees holding his head but he got up quickly and gave her a smirk.

"You have to do better then that my dear, I've been around a long time" Elijah replied. Then he ran towards her but she knocked him down with her fist.

The Original grabbed her leg making her lose her balance and fall to the floor. Then he kicked her stomach and her sides making her scream in pain. And he grabbed the stake.

Elena appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'll come with you but just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out. Please let her go" Elena told him. Elijah sped up the stairs, stake in hand.

"What game are you playing at?" He sneered.

Elena suddenly threw the vervaine bomb in his face exploding in process and threw him down the stairs. Elijah skin burned but healed quickly. He went towards Elena, but Stefan arrived with a stake guna and proceeded to shoot Elijah. But it wasn't doing any impact on him. Stefan threw the weapon to the ground and rushed over to Elijah sending them both down the stairs. Stefan laid on the ground while Elijah got up immediately. He began to go towards Stefan when Damon came out of nowhere and staked Elijah pushing him against the wall leaving him against the wall dead. Rose came into the room and saw it and sped off. Damon went follow her.

"Just let her go" Elena told him. Damon smiled at her as did Elena. She ran down the stairs into Stefan's arms.

Then Damon spotted Claire laying on the floor unconscious. He sped towards her and knelt beside her.

"Hey Claire, c'mon wake up. Claire can you hear me?" he said patting her face gently. She opened her eyes and winced in pain.

"Damon" She choked out. He put his arm around her neck and his left arm besides her knees and lifted her up from the floor and carried her in bride style and sped off of the old house with Stefan and Elena in a tow.

* * *

Back at the house, Claire sat on one of the couches sipping her mug of blood. Damon walked to the living-room and sat next to her on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern in his eyes. She stared at him, it had been a long time since someone had been concerned with her wellbeing.

"I'm starting to heal. Thank's. I still can't believe that he is dead" She whispered looking into space.

"Believe it, he's not going to hurt you ever again" He said touching her face. She wanted to believe him, but Elijah can't be killed that easily otherwise she would had finished him a long time ago.

"So he was the vampire who turned you" It was more a statement then a question. She looked at him and nod her head in agreement and put her mug in the table.

"Why did he turned you?" He asked quietly.

"He said that someone as beautiful as me shouldn't die."

"So he turned you because you were beautiful?" He asked confused.

"One of the reasons, but he also turned me because he knew that I was a Muratore witch" She said, wanting to avoid the topic

"But he didn't know that you could die? Or that you could loose your powers?" He asked her.

"He knew, he tchennically saved my life, I was dying because of Katherine" She said not looking at him.

[Flashback]

_"I can't have a Muratore witch around, I'm sorry but you had to die little Claire" Katherine replied looking to Claire's dead body. She sped off and left the body on the woods. Little did she know, that Claire wasn't dead yet._

_A bunch of men walked around the woods, when suddenly they saw a dead body laying there. One of them quickly recognised the body, he carried her in bridal style and turned to the others men._

_"She is the Muratore witch, we must bring her to Elijah" The blonde man replied. They nodded their heads in agreement so they took her to the house where Elijah was living._

_At the house they put the body on a table as Elijah arrived and dismissed them. He walked closer to the body and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Claire._

_He put his fingers on her neck to check her pulse, she wasn't dead yet, she had a pulse but it was faint. He proceeded to bit into his wrist and put on her mouth. At first she wasn't responding, but after a little pressure she began to drink his blood. He looked down at her and smiled._

_"Don't be frightened my dear, this is will only hurt for a second" Then he snapped her neck, and she dropped into the table dead. Only this time she was coming back as a vampire._

_After a few hours Claire gasped jolting fom the table, and looked around to see that she was in a humble house. She felt her throat raspy and thristy, Elijah walked into the room and smiled when he saw that she was awake._

_"You're awake. Good, you must be thristy" He said trailing behind a man with brown locks and green eyes._

_"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She stammered backing away from him._

_"Do not fear me, Miss Claire. I'm Elijah, and I will help you to transion" He stated._

_"Transion into what?" She creased her eyebrows._

_"Into a vampire" He looked at her._

[End Of Flashback]

She told him part of the story and he stared at her in amazement. _This woman is a fighter_ he thought.

"So yeah Damon, the reason why, I am who I am, is because I spent 5 centuries running away from Elijah and to find him again it scared me shitless, I will always look out for myself, is not because I'm selfish is because I'm surviver" She stated.

"I'm not judging you. And I don't think that you are selfish because if you were, you wouldn't help me and Stefan rescue Elena although she is Katherine's doppelganger" He said softly.

"I helped you because I know how is like to have someone chasing you to kill you, to use you for their own amusement. I don't particuarly like this Elena because she is a Petrova doppelganger and no matter what you say I don't trust the women from that bloodline"

She started to get up and walk towards the door, but he blurred across the room and was standing in front of her.

"Wait. Thank you for helping us, you didn't have to do it but you did" He said sincerly.

"Couldn't let the girl you love to die could I?" She replied with sarcasm.

"What? What makes you think that I love her?" He frowned.

"Oh, Damon. I've been around a long time and I've notice the looks you give to her. Talk about history reapeting itself with a Petrova woman" She said. With that she left the house.

* * *

Later at the boarding house, Damon stood in the library as he poured himself a drink. Stefan walked into the room to join his brother.

"Where is Elena?" He asked.

"She's home" Stefan replied.

"And you're here why?" Damon asked him.

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy" Stefan replied.

"Here" Damon said handing him a glass.

"Thanks. Where's Claire?" Stefan asked

"She took off" Damon replied. "She is still shaken by that whole seing 'Elijah-be killed' crap."

"You seemed pretty concerned when you saw her laying on the floor unconscious at the old house" Stefan eyed him.

"Your point?" Damon asked him.

"I'm just saying, she seems to have some sort of effect on you" Stefan said rising his glass. "Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse "

"I know we'll keep her safe" Damon said. "We'll going to protect them her. And I think that Claire is willingly to help too."

"You know, the only way we're going to be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If let that happen with Elena, we're not going be able to protect her" Stefan told him.

"Yes Stefan I heard it all before" Damon rolled his eyes and began to walk away from him.

"Hey" Stefan said.

"What?" Damon turned to him.

"I'm sorry" He replied.

"About what?" Damon frowned.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago" Stefan sighed.

"Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehearse that" Damon spoke.

"You know what? I've never said it at loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother" Stefan looked at him.

* * *

Elena stood in her bathroom finishing getting ready for bed. She walked out to her bedroom and saw Damon sitting on her bed.

"Cute pjs" he smirked.

"I'm tired Damon" Elena told him.

"I brought you this" He said holding up her necklace.

"I thought that was gone. Thank you" Elena tried to take it, but Damon wouldn't let her.

"Please give it back" She replied.

"I just have to say something" Damon said.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked him.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life" Damon looked at her.

"Damon, don't go there" Elena protested.

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it" he looked at her. "I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I think I'm falling in love with Claire too. It's probably always going to be Stefan and I understand that. I'm developing some feelings for Claire, and I don't know why but she has some sort of effect on me that not even Katherine had on me. Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you but my brother does." He kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"God, I wish you don't have to forget this but you do" Damon compelled her and he shed a small tear. Elena closed her eyes and when she opened them again Damon was gone. She had her necklace and looked down to grab her necklace.

* * *

Claire came to the boarding house later when Stefan called her.

She decided to knock at the door, instead of bargain in like she does always.

"Hi, thanks for coming" Stefan greeted her.

"So, what happened now Stefan? I mean if you and your brother keep asking me favours I will start to collect" She said annoyed.

"Well, I called you yes because we need your help again, but there is something else." He said.

"I'm waiting" She said after a moment of silence.

Then they heard footsteps coming toward the living-room and they saw Damon with a glass of bourbon.

"Claire, you look stunning as usual" He complimented her.

"Yeah, no need to kiss my ass. Get to the point" She ordened annoyed.

Stefan instructed her to sit, and Damon handed her a glass of bourbon and he sat beside her on the couch.

"We want you to move in to the Boarding House" Stefan blurted out.

Claire just stared at him, trying to sink what he said to her. Then she looked at Damon who winked at her.

"I beg your pardon?" She said.

"He said that-" Damon started.

"I know what he said, I just don't understand why you want me to live here" She replied.

"Look, whatever is after Elena must be stopped. And you are a very powerful witch and vampire, so we need you to defeat them. So it would be much easier if you lived with us instead of calling you everytime we have a crisis" Stefan explained her.

"So you basically you want me to live here, because you need my powers to defeat whatever is after your precious human?" Claire asked.

"Pretty much" Damon cut in.

Claire and Stefan just glared at him, and he raised his glass in a mock salute.

"Hmm, I see. And what is in it for me?" She titled her head to the side.

"You get to spend more time with me" Damon replied smugly.

"Please, every second you spend on my presence is a highlight in your existence" She rolled her eyes at him.

"And they call me the cocky and arrogant vampire" He stated.

Claire gave him a 'you poor thing' look and looked at Stefan. She started to get annoyed with his silence.

"Stefan, I suggest you to talk because I'm getting bored and impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient" She fallen in the couch, with her arms spread and her legs crossed.

"I could entertain you if you want" Damon purred in her ear.

"One more word from you and I'll shut you up with an aneurism" She threathened.

He just raised his hands in surrender, then Stefan made his presence known.

"We'll help you find the Muratore grimoire" He suggested.

She turned her head to him, and smirked at him.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" She asked amused.

"I'll manage, but we really need your help and in exchange we'll help you find the grimoire" He said.

Claire thought about it for a couple of minutes and she finally said.

"Looks like, you have yourself a deal Salvatores" She replied with a smirk.

"Great, we have a new roommate, so if you'll excuse me I have to take care of the girl I have upstairs sleeping in my bed."

Damon blurred up to his room. Then they heard a noise from the hall, and saw a dark figure blurring around the room. Before anyone could blink Claire sped over to the hall and grabbed the vampire and slammed them into the wall, baring her fangs. She blinked when she saw that it was Rose the woman who kidnapped Elena.

"What the hell you're doing here?" Claire hissed.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help" Rose choked out. Stefan watched the staring match between the two vampires.

Claire's face reverted back to normal and she let go of her.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Rose repeated, facing Stefan.

"Why are you here?" Stefan repeated again.

"Lexi once told me that you're the good ones." Rose answered.

"You knew Lexi?" Stefan said, letting his guard down.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Rose said sadly.

Claire couldn't help but to symphatize with her, she knew what was like to loose someone important. "I'm so sorry about your friend." Rose nodded her head and smiled at Claire.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." Stefan said politely.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over."

"What do you mean 'this isn't over'?"

"It isn't over. The Originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." Rose explained.

"For whom?" Stefan asked quietly.

"Klaus." Rose finished. Claire's body tensed. Stefan didn't notice it but Rose did. Claire didn't know why but she had a feeling that she knew Klaus, but she doesn't remember how.


	9. Katerina

Elena knocked on the door of the boarding house after receiving a phone call from Stefan. Damon was the one to open the door.

"Hello, Elena" Damon smiled.

"Stefan's here? He called. He said it was important" Elena said.

"Right this way" Damon said inviting her in.

Elena walked in and saw Stefan, and Claire sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch, she raised her glass to Elena and the teen gave her a small smile. Claire was wearing a transparent blouse, with a black top undernath it, black thights with a short black skirt, black plataform high heels and a black leather jacket. Her hair was curly and she was wearing red lipstick (Oufit in the profile).

"Hey" Stefan greeted.

"What is this about?" Elena asked.

Rose appeared in the living room. Elena's eyes widen.

"You" Elena sneered.

Stefan gave her a assuring look and she nodded and followed him.

* * *

They were all sitting on the living-room waiting for Rose to start talking about the Originals.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real" Rose explained.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend" Damon stated.

"From the first generation of vampires" Stefan clarified.

"Like Elijah?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

" No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot solider. Klaus is the real deal" Rose explained.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest" Stefan informed her.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena frowned.

"Yes." Rose said at the same time Stefan said "No."

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true " Damon began.

"Which it is" Rose finished.

"And you're saying it so I don't kill you" Damon smirked.

"Which I'm not" Rose persisted. Claire's head shot up from her glass, looking at Rose with wide eyes but she remained silent.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe" Damon replied.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even know that you exist" Stefan said.

"Not that you know of" Rose looked at him.

"That's not helping" Damon hissed.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time stories" Stefan said.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot" Rose sneered.

"Aright, we're shaking. You made your point" Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena got up of the couch.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To school. I'm late" Elena replied.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you" Stefan suggested.

"It's okay, I know where it is" Elena told him. She walked towards the front door.

Damon looked at Rose. "She's in denial."

"Shut up, Damon" Stefan snapped.

* * *

Bonnie was walking to school holding a bunch of books when one of them fell to the floor, she tried to pick it up but she was struggling to keep the others. Jeremy chuckled seig the petite brunette he ran over her to pick it up from the floor.

"Here, I got it." He handed to her.

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled. "Where's Elena?"

"She's running late today. What are you doing later?" Jeremy asked "You want to hang out at the Grill? Shoot some pool? The winner owns the table."

"Uh, why?" Bonnie chuckled.

"Why what?" Jeremy raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before, so why now?" Bonnie looked at him.

"Uh, I don't know, I though it'd be fun, never mind." He went to walk away from her.

"No, hey." She stopped him "Sure, it's just "

"Just what?" Jeremy asked.

"It's just you're Elena's brother and " She hesitated "Sure." She laughed "It's just, I'm really bad a pool."

"Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be." He joked, a dark-skinned boy ran over them.

"Excuse me! Do you guys know which was is the office?" He asked smiling politely.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeremy nodded "Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here."

"Yeah, I am." He laughed "It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka."

"I'm Jeremy." He smiled "This is Bonnie." He motioned to the petite brunette.

"Hi, Bonnie." Luka smiled at her as they stared at each other.

"Anyway." Jeremy cut in "Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why don't you follow me? It can get confusing."

"Thanks Man." Luka thanked "It's nice to meet you, Bonnie." They looked at each other one more time before he followed Jeremy.

* * *

Elena and Caroline were walking through the woods, heading to the tomb. Elena was carrying a heavy bag with her.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school." Elena replied.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Caroline complained "I'm a terrible liar."

"And keep Stefan busy." Elena added "I don't want him to know what I'm up to."

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this!" Caroline trying to reason her.

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." Elena shot back.

"Yeah, because she threatened me! Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's Stefan's gonna see right through me" Caroline told her.

"Caroline... As my friend, you promise or not?" Elena looked at her.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code." Caroline sighed. "Ok, I promise."

"Ok." Elena nodded.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asked her.

"Because he wouldn't be okay with me doing this" Elena replied, walking down to the tomb.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Elena said firmly. "She is the only one who know the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell us how to stop him."

"But you're asking the truth from someone who probably never have given it. Are you sure about this?" She asked again her.

"Yes, Caroline." Elena sighed "I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know the truth".

Caroline glanced over the door of the tomb and looked back to Elena unsure if she should help her friend with this.

"Please" Elena pleaded with her eyes. The blonde nodded and walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"Katherine." Elena called.

"I'll be ok, Caroline." Elena assured her.

"Hello Elena." Katherine rasped leaning against the doorway weakly, looking pale and dirty. "You come to watch me wither away."

"Goodbye Caroline." Katherine glared at Caroline.

"As long as I'm on the other side of this door, she can't hurt me." Elena told the blond "Please."

Caroline looked at her friend one more time, before walking away from them.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine mumbled.

"I brought you some things." Elena told her as went through the stuff on the bag.

"You came to bribe me? What is it you want?" Katherine looked at her.

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." Elena replied.

"Hmm, you have been busy." Katherine mused.

"I also brought you this." Elena reached in the bag a large book with 'Petrova' in it that she had ot from her trip to Duke "It's your family history. It says in here that the family lined ended with you... Obviously that's not true."

"You think that if you bring me some family keepsake that I'd open up." Katherine scoffed.

"I aso brought you this." Elena snatched from her bag a bottle of blood.

Katherine rushed towards the door, but she was stopped because of the sealing spell that kept her trapped there.

"You don't look so good." Elena told her with a fake concern "How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years. It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine."

Katherine slide down to the floor never taking her eyes from the blood, Elena poured blood in a small cup of plastic and moved the cup with a stick towards the starving vampire.

"You have the Petrova fire." Katherine eyed her while she drank eargly the blood.

"More blood?" Elena asked, as Katherine put down the cup for her to fill again.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." Katherine sighed.

"Thrown out?" Elena asked.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me." Katherine told her "My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock." She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, the shame."

"It was kept a secret?" Elena questioned.

"Mmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England, I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there where I caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell." Katherine spat.

[Flashback]

_Katerina was running through the woods fearing for her life. As she stumbled into something and fell to the floor, with a small wound on her face. Elijah and their men were close behind, she only prayed that they wouldn't find her._

_"She's here." Elijah stated. "Katerina! I know you're here." He called "I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you go."_

_"This way!" Trevor lied pointed in the wrong direction "There is more blood over here!"_

_Elijah and his men headed to the other way, as Katerina went to turn to run, Trevor stood in front of her._

_"Head east." He looked at her "I can't lead them astray anymore."_

_"I can't run anymore." Katerine replied breathless._

_"Never mind." Trevor nodded "There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" Trevor ordered as Katerina went running to the direction he told her to._

[End Of Flashback]

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena questioned.

"The same thing he wants from you." Katherine informed her. "He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelg nger." Elena stated.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Katherine told her.

* * *

Back at the Boarding House Claire sat on the couch with Rose, remaining silent since Elena left the house.

"You haven't said a word." Rose said to the hybrid. Claire was staring into space, shaking her glass of scotch.

"Do you know something about Klaus?" Rose asked her.

"No. Except I know one thing. Klaus is real, and I have a feeling that he was one of the vampires who tried to kill me." Claire replied not looking at her.

"You really think so?" Rose asked. Claire just shrugged her shoulders and glanced up at Rose. and saw the vampire crying probably just thinking about Trevor. Claire hugged Rose closer, patting her back and trying to soothe her. She felt bad for the vampire, she lost a very important person just like she lost her parents because she was too stubborn.

Damon walked in the living-room, "Alright, rosebud. I need some answers." He saw Claire trying to comfort Rose, "Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." He replied icily.

"Has he always been this sensitive?" Rose inquired.

"Well, that's Damon for you" Claire replied sarcastically. Damon just winked at her and turned to Rose.

"I switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." Damon snapped. Rose got off the couch to face Damon.

"You switch yours, I'll switch mine." She challenged.

"Is that a dig?" Damon asked incredulously. Claire took this shot to step between the two brooding vampires.

"Alright, no need for anyone's panties to get in a twist." Her comment was directed towards Damon but he just glared over at Rose.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked over the brunette hybrid.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose shook her head.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon pressed.

"Add another two hundred somebody's to that and you're still not even close." Rose said.

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how'd you do it?" Damon countered.

"Through a very low somebody on the churching poll. A guy named Slater in Richmond." Rose sighed.

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon replied.

"You forget that she can't do sun." Claire replied looking at him.

"Then you drive. Come on." Damon motioned to Rose.

* * *

"Stefan!" Caroline ran over him, as he was rushing towars his car.

"Hey." Stefan smiled at her but went to walk away.

"Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"Well, Elena went home sick, I just want to go check up on her." Stefan replied.

"Ditch her." Caroline told him.

"I'm kind of worried about her." Stefan noted.

"You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd you know what? We can talk later." She went to walk away, but Stefan turned to her.

"Uh." He mumbled "Talk about what?"

"I might have done something." She replied a little nervous.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Told Tyler I'm a vampire." She told him.

* * *

After the drive, Rose, Damon and Claire stepped out of the car into an underground parking garage.

"Back entrance. Very convenient." Damon said.

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." Rose said.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asked.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." Rose assured him.

"Good." Damon said quickly before shoving Rose against the wall.

"It's not like I wasn't seing that coming" Claire rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"Just one thing. If you are setting me up in anyway, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." Damon seethed. Rose however, threw him against her car.

"I'm older than you, and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." She sneered then she released him, "You can trust me." She assured. Claire just crossed her arms and followed Rose into the coffee shop. Claire noticed the sunlight streaming through the windows and so did Damon.

"Whoa, what about the sunlight?" Damon asked her.

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose explained. Claire and Damon exchanged a look when a younger man walked over them.

"That and the free Wi-Fi." He replied.

"Hey, how are you?" They embraced each other.

"Good. I saw you come. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"It's a long story but I want you to meet-"

"Damon Salvatore. Turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" Slater asked excitedly. Damon was clearly confusd by this guy who apparently knew his history better than himself.

Rose smiled, "Yes it was right. Thank you for the tip. And this is-"

"Claire Muratore. Turned in 1875 by Elijah one of the Originals, you're the Muratore witch or should I say hybrid?" Slater clarified. Claire gave him a smirk, the guy sure knows the vampire history.

"That's right, so one wrong move and... Do I really need to continue?" She trailed off. But Slater just eyed her and gulped down.

"Don't worry I'm here to help. Wouldn't want you ripping my head off." Slater said with an antsy tone and Claire smirked. He turned to Rose and asked about Trevor. Rose smiled but it soon turned into a frown remembering her best friend death.

* * *

"You killed yourself?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Klaus needed a human doppelg nger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." Katherine explained.

"But it didn't work." Elena stated "You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since."

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine told her as Elena looked uncomfortable "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out" She told her. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." She sighed as the wound closed over "I made the other choice."

[Flashback]

_Katerina gasped as she reanimated, Trevor was waiting for her to awake, as Rose stood at the doorway._

_"What did you do." He walked towards her "I would have helped you live."_

_"You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough." Katerina replied._

_"It was enough for me." Trevor told her._

_"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help them escape and me to turn them. Klaus will see our role in all this." Rose growled._

_"And for that I am sorry." Katerina told them._

_"As am I for this." Rose growled as she went for Katerina with a stake, but she quickly pulled the old woman in front of her, so Rose would kill the woman and not her. Katerine bend down on the woman's neck and drank her blood._

_"You have to understand." Katerina looked at them._

_"You have just signed out death sentence." Rose seethed._

_"Better you die than me." Katerina blurred out of the cottage with her new vampire speed._

[End Of Flashback]

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." Elena told her

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." Katherine shrugged.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena shook her head.

"I was looking out for myself, Elena." Katherine hissed "I will always look out for myself. If you are smart, you'll do the same." She turned away flipping the Petrova book on her lap.

* * *

Bonnie entered the Grill to meet Jeremy, as Luka was sitting on a table with a older man.

"Hey Bonnie." Luka smiled at her.

"Hey, Luka." The witch aproached them "How was your first day?"

"It was great." He told her "I would like to introduce you to my dad." He gestured to the man sitting in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett." She smiled.

"Dr. Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?" He asked her politely.

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend, but he's not here yet so " She hesitated "Sure."

"Oh yes, please have a seat." Luka slid over to the other booth so she could join them.

"So, where did you move from?" Bonnie questioned.

"Louisiana." Jonas told her.

"That's a big change." Bonnie noted.

"I'll say." Luka smirked.

"It's not so bad here." She smiled.

"It's looking up." He held her gaze.

"Bennett, huh?" Jonas cut in "I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?"

"Actually I do." Bonnie nodded.

"What do you know? Small world, right?" Jonas smiled.

"Oh, there's my friend." Bonnie saw Jeremy enter the Grill "It was nice to meet you, Dr. Martin."

"I will see you in school." Luka smiled and she touched his shoulder but she felt odd vibes coming from him which made her look at him in a funny wau. She walked over to Jeremy but her eyes were still on Luka.

"Sorry I was late, are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

* * *

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asked Rose, as the four of them were sitting on a table.

"Beyond dead." Damon assured.

"Trevor was a good man, he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the baroque period. I was in schooling for my psych PhD." Slater bragged.

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose stated.

"When I was turned. I have eighteen degrees, three masters and 4 PhD's." Slater continued to brag.

"The point?" he finally cut in, Claire just looked at her nails bored.

And Slater glared at Damon opening his mouth ready to say something but it was cut off with Claire giving them an aneurism.

"Now that I have your attention. We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook them up?" Claire stared Slater down. Clearly he was scared of her, so she used that to her advantage.

"Craigslist." Slater said simply.

"Really?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

Slater nodded his head, "Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead." Slater glanced over to Claire, who looked unfazed by his comment. "And that's where my connection ends." Slater concluded.

Claire had the feeling that they were being watched since they walked into the coffee shop, she looked around and tried to see if something odd. Her insticts were pretty good when it came to sense another vampire. But somehow she couldn't put her finger to whom it could be.

* * *

Truth was that Damon, Claire, Rose and Slater were being watched by Elijah. He walked over to a man with a guitar and ropped $100 bill and picked up the coins as he jiggled them in his hands looking up to the four vampires inside of the coffee shop.

* * *

Elena was pacing the tomb as Katherine continued to read her family's book.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot" Katherine said.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus" Elena stated.

"500 years in the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal" Katherine shrugged.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone" Elena asked her.

"Right again" Katherine smiled.

"What else do you needed to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter" Katherine mused.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise that you'd be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse" Elena noted.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So you need a werewolf" Elena said.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by" Katherine smiled.

"What else?" Elena asked.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine" Katherine smirked.

"What else?" Elena asked again.

"A vampire" Katherine said simply.

"Caroline" Elena said.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline" Katherine smiled.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Elena frowned.

"Better you than I die" Katherine said going back deep inside the tomb leaving Elena by herself.

* * *

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the original people knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater explained.

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose conflicted.

"True, I've never seen one but rumor has it-"

"Not such a rumor." Damon and Claire butted in at the same time.

"Mystic Falls. God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater grinned.

"Awesome doesn't begin to describe it." Damon replied

"Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Claire cut in.

"What do you mean?" Slater questioned.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" She clarified.

"Yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" Slater said after a moment of thinking.

"Tell us how." Claire ignored his question.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an Original? And keep them from walking in the sun?" Slater asked coldly.

"And how about you start talking before you piss off a vampire who is also a witch. You wanna walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Claire persuaded.

* * *

Elijah was finished listening to the vampires talk about the curse. He threw the coins towards the window of the coffe shop and it shaddered into a million pieces exposing the building to the sun leaving no shadows. He knew that his childe wouldn't burn but he had to be completely sure . Rose and Slater started screaming trying to get away from the sun. Claire looked at Rose to see her skin burning. She chanted a spell to make some sort of shadow around Rose.

Slater had somehow managed to get away since his screaming ceased. Damon brushed the glass off his body and looked to the two female vampires. Rose's skin had started to heal since Claire put a spell around her.

Claire looked around to see who caused this, she looked outside of the window and froze with her eyes wide. She locked her eyes with Elijah for a moment before he left the scene.

"Claire! Take her out to the car." Damon shook her off from her transe. She nodded and picked Rose from the floor and walked out of the building to reach the garage

"Don't worry, I put a spell around you." She assured, placing her in the car.

"Where is Slater?" Rose asked frantically.

"Don't know, don't care." Claire said and Rose's face was completely healed by now and she couldn't help but replying, "Thank you for protecting me!" She squeazed her hand.

"No problem" Claire smiled at her.

* * *

Stefan and Elena stood on the porch at the Gilbert House.

"Elena." Stefan caught Elena's arm as she was pacing the porch.

"I can't talk about it, Stefan." Elena tried to break free from his grip.

"You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please." He begged.

"I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline or Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me." Elena started to cry and he pulled her to his embrace, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore Mansion, Damon was drinking in the lounge when Claire joined him.

"Hey, make that two" She said sitting on the couch.

"Hey. So how is Rose?" He asked.

Claire sighed, "She is still a little shaken, but she will be alright."

"You know you could always take residence in my bed, now that we are roommates" he waggled his eyebrows at her. She just smirked then she sat closer to him.

"As tempting as that sound, I will have to decline. Better find another toy to play with" She purred in his ear

"Jeez babe, no need to get feisty. Besides I didn't hear you complain the other night" He smirked at her.

"Hmm, you sure loved that other night, didn't you?" She whispered

"What can I say? I didn't know you were such a freak in the bedroom" He shot back.

"I rocked your world that bad?" She asked.

"Hmm, I'm having a hard time remembering it, why don't you refresh my memory?" He suggested.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" She asked "Maybe one day, if you catch me in a good mood. And by the way I saw Elijah outside the coffee shop today."

"You're adorable when you want to be funny kitten." Damon chuckled.

"I'm not trying to be funny, you fucking moron. I know what I saw, Damon." She replied, then she got up off the couch and started to leave. He effectively tackled her to the wall and his hands rested in her waist and he started kissing her neck. She moaned running her hands across his chest but he silenced her, flipping her over so he was pinning her to the wall. He shoved her wrists above her head.

"Language, kitten." He smirked but it was wiped clean off his face when she threw him to the floor.

"Don't you 'kitten' me." She smirked from above him. He was up in a second with his hands in surrender.

"Alright, no need to be mean" He told her. He walked closer to her, he put his hand on the side of her neck their lips just inches from each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rose asked from the doorway, both vampires backed away from each other.

"If you two were busy, I could just..." Rose trailed off teasingly.

"It's not what you think, Rose." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, Damon just has a tendency trying to tame me" Claire smirked.

Rose shook her head, "Do I even what to know?"

Claire looked at her with innocence. "I think you don't." She passed by Damon who was watching her carefully "Well, I'm going off to bed. Goodnight guys." Claire walked out of the room.

Once the brunette hybrid was out of ear shot Rose asked, "So, you and Claire huh?" Damon rolled his eyes, pouring some bourbon in a glass.

"There's no 'me and Claire'. We were just fooling around" He explained.

"You must really liker her, by the way you look at her" Rose commented. Damon went silent.

"I mean being in love with two women must be really hard" She replied.

"I'm not in love with anyone" Damon huffed.

"You want to try that again?" Rose said not convinced.

"You better drop the subject, for your own good" Damon growled. Then he left her standing in the living-room.

* * *

Claire was sitting up in bed, writting some songs in her lyrics book. She heard a knock at her door.

"Yeah?" She said out loud.

"Hey, just stop by to say good night" Rose replied sweetly.

"Oh, Okay. Good night Rose" Claire said not taking her eyes from her book.

"Look, I know it's not my business... But I've noticed the way, you and Damon look at each other. You should know that he has really deep feeling for you." Rose blurted out.

"He loves another woman. I'm no second choice to anyone. And Damon is just for fun, whatever feelings you think I have for him, your dead wrong" Claire replied hotly.

"If you say so..." Her words have been cutted down but her phone ringing. Claire thanked god she was saved by the bell- in this case by the ringing.

"Hello?" she answered her phone

_"Rose?"_ Slater was on the other end of the phone.

"Slater. Are you ok?" Rose breathed. Claire grabbed her Iphone from the nightstand to text Damon. When she send the text, he was in her room in 5 seconds.

_"Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked."_ Slater replied.

"Ok, what did you find?" Rose asked him.

_"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone."_ Slater said.

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow." Rose said confused.

_"Can your friends get the moonstone? You need it."_ Slater said through the phone. Damon nodded to Rose.

"Yes, he can get it. What's next?" Rose confirmed.

_"You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose."_ And with that, Slater hung up the phone. The three vampires raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances.

* * *

Slater hung up his cell phone as he looked up to stare at the Original vampire terrified of his sight.

"Very nicely done." Elijah nodded.

"Thanks. I have a degree in theatre." Slater replied.

"And what about Claire." Elijah asked.

"Yes, she is there. She was unaffected by the sun without her ring. Why?" Slater asked timidly.

"Oh because she's a witch. That makes her different from other vampires. Like me" Elijah said simply.

"What, because you're an original?" Slater asked.

"I want you to take this and drive it through your heart." He told him, holding up a wooden stake. Slater took it, "But that will kill me forever." He said sadly.

"I know." Elijah responded. "But it's necessary." He compelled him. Slater closed his eyes and drove the stake through his heart, his body collapsing on the floor dead. Jonas steps from behind Elijah with a disaproving look in his face.

"Was it really?" He muttered.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." Elijah replied.

* * *

**Changed some scenes in this chapter! I hope you like it ;), please review and show me your love !**


	10. The Sacrifice

Elena was asleep in her bed but she heard a noise and jolted awake. Jonas Martin was in her bedroom watching her from the door, Elena got up and walked into the hallway she turned around and was surprised by Alaric who was half naked with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Elena!" He replied embarassed and surprised.

"I heard something." She trailed off awkwardly.

Jenna arrived standing behind Ric with a horrified look in her face. "That was us. I'm sorry."

As they were talking in the hallway, Jonas was grabbing Elena's personal things and piece of her hair from her hairbrush. When he sensed Elena entering her bedroom, he hided behind the door and walked out of the House.

* * *

Stefan and Damon walked down into the tomb to go see Katherine. They opened the door waiting for the female vampire to come out, she appeard leaning in the wall dirty and weak

"Please come on in. There's many room for all of us" Katherine told them.

"I rather poke my eyes out" Damon snarled.

"Hmmm, they are such pretty eyes" Katherine purred.

"We're here for the moonstone" Stefan cut in.

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asked.

"Tell you what, you get a little witch to hocus pocus me out of here and you get whatever you want" Katherine smiled at them. "You could ask your little witchy/vampire girlfriend Damon"

" I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you" Stefan mused.

"I've had time to reconsider" Katherine admitted.

"Meaning your hungry" Damon smirked.

"I'm starving, Damon and dirty but above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus was not boring so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide" Katherine smirked at them, flashing the moonstone then she walked deeper into the tomb.

* * *

The brothers stood in the Gilbert porch, then Elena opened the door.

"Hey can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Why?" Elena questioned.

"We went to see Katherine" Damon told her.

"Come on in." Elena moved aside so they could pass.

"We had a talk with Katherine" Stefan started. "She wants out of the tomb in exchange for the moonstone. If we get her out, she said she would leave."

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena scoffed.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone" Damon replied.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's the way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break" Stefan explained.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice so ergo you live" Damon winked.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked.

"By releasing it from the moonstone" Stefan told her.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asked.

"Cause we have two crafty witches on our side" Damon smiled.

"You discussed it with Bonnie and Claire?" Elena frowned.

"Just with Bonnie. She agreed to do anything she could to help, I'm sure Claire will help too" Stefan explained.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you" Elena looked at them.

"We're gonna get it from her" Stefan replied.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pray for her cold dead head if we have to" Damon smirked.

"Bonnie and Claire just need to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it" Stefan informed her.

"Whoa, seems like you guys have already all planned out" Elena said.

"Yep we're awesome" Damon smiled.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it" Elena told them firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan frowned. "Elena, we don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?" Elena shot back.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone" Stefan told her.

"Is that before or after that he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you" Elena looked at the two brothers.

"Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life" Stefan pressed.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that" Elena sighed then she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Elena came into the boarding house looking for Rose. She spotted Claire making out in the kitchen with a very handsome man and they were pretty hot and heavy. She felt embaressed by the scene and blushed hard. Claire was wearing a black lace nightdress with a black silk robe, her hair was done in curls.  
She walked to the living-room and waited for Rose to come downstairs. Then she turned her head and saw Claire and the handsome man by the door.

"God, you're so hot. But it's time for you to take a walk babe" She whispered and then she nibbled his ear. Elena watched the scene trying to avoid to look at them.

She heard Claire giggling while the man as he kissed her neck with hunger. The female vampire ran her hands across his chest and she started to go lower that made the dark-haired man yelp.

"Okay, fun time is over handsome. Remember nothing and now go away" She compelled him. And he walked out of the house without another word.

"Oh, hey Elena... Didn't see you there" Claire replied unfazed by the human's presence.

"Hi... I didn't want to interrupt your... Anyway I'm looking for Rose" Elena said awkwardly.

Before the female hybrid could responde, Rose started making her way down to the stairs.

"I'm here, what do you want to talk about?" The vampire titled her head to the side. The other vampire decided to let the two of them alone to talk so she sped up to upstairs.

* * *

Elena explained what she wanted from Rose as the female vampire shook her head in disaproval.

"It's a bad idea." Rose was pacing the room.

"No, it's not." Elena shook her head. "From what Stefan told us your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You, Claire and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose scoffed.

"There's more to learn." Elena assured. "We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose frowned.

"Because you owe me." Elena spoke "One word from me and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me."

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose said.

"We're having a disagreement, ok?" Elena replied "They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

"They're trying to protect you." Rose said finally.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not, so we're back to you taking me to Slater." Elena snapped.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose sat in the couch.

"How would you like to be able to walk in the daylight?" Elena asked.

"I've been a slave from the shadows for 500 years. What do you think?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help if you're willing to make a deal." Elena smiled.

* * *

At the Mystic High, Tyler was playing basketball when Matt walked over him.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Good and you?" Tyler nodded.

"I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with you." He told him "and I'm feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I mean, I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you."

"Don't worry about me, man." Tyler shrugged.

"I'm really sorry. Please know that." Matt told him honestly then walked away.

"Matt." Caroline called.

"Hey." Matt smiled.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I've been better." He shrugged "I got to get to class." He walked away from her.

"You two still on the outs?" Tyler asked walking over her.

"Looks like it." She nodded "You realise there is a full moon soon?"

"Vampires don't have enough problems?" He joked "You want to take on mine?"

"Have you even thought about it? The whole wolf thing?" She lowered her voice "Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"I have a plan." He smirked.

"Well...?" She waited for him to elaborate.

"Kind of private." He told her

"I'm student council vice president, head of prom committee, not to mention I single handedly organised the towns cleanup campaign and you're really gonna turn down my help?" She asked smugly.

* * *

Claire changed her clothes to a gray shirt with sleeves, a black skinny jeans waist with a brown belt, and gray high heels. Her hair was straight and she had pink lipstick. (Oufit in the profile)

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie started.

"How? It took both you and your grams last time and look what happened." Jeremy stated.

"I'm aware of what happened. But know I have Claire's help and I've learned a few things." Bonnie said definitely.

"Bonnie-" Jeremy began.

"How will you get in?" She turned to Stefan ignoring the teen boy.

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker, we're not." Stefan said as Damon was drinking a glass of blood which Claire snatched from his hand and finished for him.

"Sounds like a plan." Claire said. "So when are we going to visit the bitch?"

"Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get the moonstone and get out." Jeremy cut in.

"Geez, thanks 16 year old child. Why didn't we think of that? Why are you even here?" Damon scoffed.

"I'm starting to think that you Gilberts have a martyrir complex" Claire rolled her eyes. "Maybe I can do better Bonnie. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Claire asked turning to Stefan.

* * *

Rose was driving to Richmond with Elena. More precisely to Slater's apartment.

"Slater?" Rose called, knocking the door but nobody answered. "Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" She turned to Elena "He's not home, sorry."

"Uh uh." Elena shook her head "No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." She told her firmly, Rose rolled her eyes but she forced the lock opening the door.

"After you." Rose replied standing aside to Elena pass. They walked into the apartment, Rose tried to look for him when she noticed Slater with a stake through his heart laying in the floor dead.

"I don't think he's gonna be much help." Rose replied. Elena walked over her as her eyes went wide when she saw Slater's dead body.

Rose was dragging Slater's body to another room as Elena walked over to the desk with the computers, going through papers. "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information."

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose noted staring into space, then she walked to the windows opening the curtains to let the sun in.

Elena closed her eyes a little bit, confused to why the vampire would open the windows to let the sun in if she would burn without a daylight ring.

"What are you-"

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate." Rose told her. "I used to just come here and watch the day."

"I'm sorry about Slater." Elena replied quietly, observing a photo of Slater with a woman.

"Any luck?" Rose turned to her.

"It's password protected." Elena replied "I can't get in."

"Then this is pointless, let's just go-" They heard a noise from behind them "Stay here." Rose told her as she walked over to a door, she opened it revealing a scared woman with black hair, wearing a black dress with red lipstick.

"Alice?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" Alice throw her herself into Rose's arms crying, as Elena looked confused watching the two of them.

* * *

Stefan walked down stairs joining Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and Claire in the library. He handed the older witch a picture of Katherine from back at the day.

"This belonged to Katherine." Stefan told her "I found it with Katherine's things after I thought she was dead but it was hers."

Claire put the picture into the bowl, adding a few drops of water and she did a spell on it, as it burned turning to ash. The entire time Claire performed the spell, Bonnie was in absolute awe. "What's the matter?" she asked the other witch.

"Nothing. It's just so amazing the way you control your power. I think it's so fascinating. I have a high respect for witches like you." Bonnie replied. Claire just smiled at her.

All of them, were talking about the moonstone as Claire's phone rang, "Rose?" She answered.

_"Hey... So something happened"_ Rose trailed off. _"I will tell you, but promise you won't be angry"_

"That depends. What happened?"

_"You need to get to Richmond right now. Elena is on a suicide mission, I'll explain better when you get here"_ Rose replied.

"Fuck my life, the doppelganger is trying to get herself killed!" She hunged up the phone furiously.

"I gotta go. Duty calls." She turned to them.

"Woah? What happened?" Damon asked.

"It's Rose. Something's up."

"I'll come with you." Damon told her.

"Nope, I'll handle this. Bonnie can do the spell" She replied as she walked out of the Boarding House towards her car. She got in, and pulled her phone again dialing Rose's number. "I got Damon off my back, and that's saying something. So you owe me big time."

_"Don't worry, thank's for coming. Elena used one of Slater's contacts to summon Klaus."_

"WHAT? Does she have a death wish?" She scoffed.

_"Apparently. Don't tell anyone what's going on, especially Damon. This is just me and you, okay?"_

"Done." Claire hung up the phone and drove to Richmond.

* * *

Katherine stumbled towards the entrance of the tomb, as Jeremy appeard standing in front of her.

"The youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise." Katherine purred.

"I'm here for the moonstone." Jeremy replied confidently.

"Yeah, the moonstone." Katherine nodded "It's very popular today."

"Just give it to me." Jeremy ordered.

"Naive little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it." Katherine smirked evilly.

Jeremy fired a compressed stake towards her, Katherine pulled out with a growl as Jeremy threw some ash in her face, she dropped to the floor unconscious.

"I kind of figured you'd say that." Jeremy mumbled, he walked into the tomb and started to pat Katherine trying to find the moonstone, but it wasn't with her. "Come on, where is it?" He scoffed, he pulled out his flashlight entering deeper into the tomb, he found it and he was about to leave. But Katherine appeard in front of him with her fangs out, she sunk her teeth into his neck drinking his blood, he threw the moonstone outside of the tomb so she couldn't reach it.

* * *

Bonnie walked over to Damon and Stefan holding the grimoire outside of the tomb.

"Sorry I'm late." She told them "I had to grab the grimoire from home."

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon teased.

"He said he'd be here." Bonnie assured him as she went down into the tomb with Stefan

Before he could follow his brother and the witch, he decided to call Claire again but it went to voice-mail. He figured that she was hiding something from him since she left the Boarding House in a hurry. So he decided to call Rose, to see if he could get a hold of Claire.

_"Hello?"_ Rose replied.

"Okay, Rosebud spill... What is going on?" He cut to the chase.

Rose wanted to curse herself for not checking the ID before answering the phone, she sighed she may now tell him the truth because she knew that he would find out sooner or later.

_"Don't be angry with me."_ She trailed off.

"Why, what did you do?"

_"I called Claire earlier, because Elena set me up into something as her real goal was to reach Slater's contacts to get Klaus attention. I only called Claire because she is the wiser one, you would handle things a bit more impulsively."_ Rose told him uneasy.

"I'm going to Richmond right now." Damon told her. He hunged the phone, he was pissed. Pissed at Rose for not telling him what was going on because she thought that he would be impulsive, pissed at Elena for trying to get herself killed and mostly pissed at Claire for always going behind his back thinking that she can handle everything in her own.

* * *

Elijah was in Jona's apartment, sitting in front of him in the warlock's living-room. With all the personal stuff that Jonas gathered from Elena's bedroom.

"So how exactly does the spell work?" Elijah asked.

"Give me your hand." The warlock instructed and Elijah gave him his hand. Jonas cut into his hand with a sharp knife. "Place it here." He told him as Elijah let a few drops of blood fall over Elena's picture.

"Now take my hand." He took Jona's hands with his other hand. "Close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her." They both closed their eyes as the warlock began to chant a spell.

At Slater's apartment, Elena stood in front of the UV window looking out, when suddenly she was Elijah's reflection in the window, she gasped turning around to see that Elijah wasn't there.

Elijah opened his eyes and looked to the warlock as his hand wasn't bleeding anymore.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas asked.

"I know exactly where she is." Elijah nodded.

* * *

Bonnie was lighting torches getting ready to start the spell, as Stefan was trying to find his older brother.

"Where the hell is Damon?" Stefan asked.

"We can't wait, we have to get him out of there." Bonnie replied.

"She'd fed, she has strength back." Stefan noted.

"We still have what's left of the ash." Bonnie told him "Do you think you can get close enough?"

"I don't have a choice." Stefan mumbled.

"It's gonna take some time." She referred to the spell of the seal open.

"How long?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, a while." She told him vaguely.

"Just get me in there as soon as you can." Stefan replied.

* * *

Claire arrived at Richmond, as she reached Slater's apartment because of the adress that Rose gave her. She saw that the lock was forced, so she pushed the door open. Rose walked over to the doorway to see who it was. She sighed of reliefe when she saw Claire, but it wouldn't take long for Damon to get here.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here. Thanks for coming." Rose smiled at her. "You can come in"

"You can thank me later when we get out of here first." Claire frowned to why she could enter the house without being invited by a human, or maybe Slater's apartment wasn't in a deed of a human.

She walked further into the apartment, as she saw Slater's body laying in the floor in the other room. She turned to look at Rose confused, but the british vampire just shook her head.

As Rose was leading Claire to the living-room, the hybrid stopped in her tracks when a familiar scent was hovering in the air, she couldn't find out who it was.

"Who is here, besides Elena?" The female hybrid asked her.

"No one, why?" Rose asked her.

"Nevermind, it must be my imagination" Claire shrugged.

"Look Claire, there's something I need to-" Rose began.

"You can tell me later, need to deal with crazy suicidal doppelganger over there" Claire replied walking into the library.

Elena heard heels cracking in the floor, so she turned to see who was in the apartment. Her eyes widened when she saw Claire standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" Elena gulped nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing!" The hybrid snapped.

"I'm trying to get Klaus attention." Elena replied.

"God, how stupid you humans can be! Do you really think that handing yourself over is the solution?" Claire spat.

* * *

Rose left the two girls in the living-room. Elena sat on the couch running her hands through her hair as Claire stood over the window, watching the view.

"Claire, you have to understand why I'm doing this" Elena pleaded with her.

"Look, I don't want to understand, what you did was really stupid" Claire shot back at her. Elena just stared at her in shock.

As Elena went to protest, Damon walked into the room with anger written in his face, with Rose close behind.

"I was wondering, when you would show up" Claire narrowed his eyes, annoyed that he couldn't let her deal with the issue. Damon just glared at her, he tried to not strangle her because of her comment.

"You called him too?" Elena scoffed, in a way she was much reliefed that it was Claire who showed up, because Damon would try do dragg her back to Mystic Falls.

"I'm sorry Elena."

"You said that you understood." Elena spat shooking her head.

"She lied." Damon replied not taking his eyes off Claire.

"Damon Salvatore. No way." Alice replied dreamily.

"Get rid of her." Damon told Rose as she left the three of them in the room.

"Let's go. We're leaving." Damon said.

"No." Elena told him stubbornly.

"I said we're leaving." Damon stared her down.

"I'm not going with you." Elena told him firmly. Claire had enough of their little banter so she decided to cut in.

"You don't get to make the decisions anymore." Claire growled. "So should come with us, if I were you"

"When have I ever made a decision? Damon and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision." She told her.

"Whose gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon growled at her.

"You're not listening to me." Elena stood her ground "I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

* * *

Back at the tomb, Bonnie was still chanting the spell channelling Luka which made the spell much stronger and easier to be lifted, seing that Claire wasn't here to help.

"Oh, Something's happening." Katherine showed up with Jeremy.

"Bonnie no!" Jeremy gasped "You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!" He looked at Stefan.

"Maybe she is." Katherine looked at the witch.

* * *

Luka was doing his homework, still struggling because of the energy that Bonnie was channelling.

"What's going on?" Jonas asked.

"It's Bonnie Bennett. She's channeling me." Luka rasped.

"Why would you let her do that?" Jonas questioned.

"You told me to bond with her so I bonded." Luka told him, as he started bleeding from his nose.

* * *

Bonnie was bleeding from the nose too, as she continued to chant the spell. Stefan walked over her trying to shook her shoulders to break free from her spell.

"Bonnie. Bonnie." He called.

"You've got to stop her." Jeremy cried, Katherine elbowed him in the face, knocking him down.

"You need to stop. Bonnie!" He shook her.

* * *

Luka was struggling as he collapsed to the floor in pain, Jonas walked over him.

"Luka!" He placed his hands on the sides of Luka's head, using his powers to mae Luka to open his eyes, breking the bond between his son and Bonnie.

* * *

Elena was sitting in the living-room with Rose beside her, as Damon and Claire entered the room to let them know that Alice was taken care off.

"Time to go." Claire told them.

"Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible day." Damon added.

The door burst open and three men walked into the room, probably looking for Elena.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." The guy who must be Cody replied.

"Thank you for coming." Elena replied as she went to move, but Claire caught her arm in her grip.

"I'll break your arm." She seethed.

"There is nothing here for you." Damon stood in front of the two brunettes.

One of the vampires who stood in the doorway, collapsed to the floor. As Elijah was standing in the doorway. Claire's eyes widened she couldn't believe that her creator was alive but then again, Elijah is a very powerful vampire. Damon looked confused by seeing Elijah alive as Rose blurred out of the room.

Of course she had to run, Claire thought.

"I killed you. I thought you were dead." Damon replied.

"For centuries now." Elijah glanced at the younger vampire. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody shot back.

"I'm Elijah." He replied. Cody froze hearing the Original's name. "We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her." He trailed off.

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No." Cody answered.

"Then you've been incredibly helpful." Elijah nodded, reaching into their chests and ripping out their hearts. Elena gasped and tried to hid behind Claire who wouldn't let her go of her am. Damon was ready to lounge at the Original if he tried to attack him but his gaze switched to Claire, who looked pale by his presence. He blurred towards Damon but Claire blurred to stand in front of the Original. He titled his head to the side, he didn't try to harm her as he trailed his fingers across her jawline, the hybrid stiffined at his touch but she didn't slap his hand away. He smirked at her travelling his eyes down at her body, as he sped out od the apartment, leaving Claire breathing heavily.

* * *

Elijah was now in Jona's apartment in front of a window, as Jonas walked into the room to greet the Original vampire.

"Where is Luka?" Elijah asked.

"Asleep." Jonas replied.

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl." he nodded "However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me and Claire."

"I assume that he didn't live to tell about it." Jonas assumed.

"Little Miss Claire stood in my way before I could teach that arrogant vampire a lesson, so I spared him. Is the second time that she challenges me, this girl is very bold, I have to give her that, and she actually cares about him, I could see the fear in her eyes when I went to lounge at him. But he'd die before he let anything happen to the doppelganger and my childe. They'll be kept safe." Elijah nodded.

"For now." Jonas muttered. "They? What are your real plans for Claire?"

"That's precisely what we need her to be. Safe." Elijah nodded. " As for Miss Muratore, when it's time is right I shall explain her everyting."

* * *

Damon walked Elena to her porch at her house, as Claire already went to the Boarding House.

"Thank you for bringing me home" Elena told him.

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded" Damon smirked.

"She was just scared. She didn't mean to run" Elena said.

"Yes she did. She's been running for 500 years" Damon shot back.

"I can't believe Elijah is alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" Elena looked at him.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprises me " Damon sighed.

Elena walked to her door as Damon grabbed her arm.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid" He told her

"Actually the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught. I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else try so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you. Damon, good night, okay?" Elena said

As Elena was about to open the door, Jeremy opened the door and looked at them with a worried look on his face.

"What?" Damon asked.

"It's Stefan" Jeremy replied.

* * *

Elena ran over down to the tomb, with Damon close behind.

"Stefan! Stefan!" She called. She stood at the tomb's entrance, as Damon slammed her against the wall.

"Don't you dare" Damon sneered.

"Stefan's in here, Damon! How could you let this happen?" Elena snapped.

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission" Damon growled.

"You didn't have to go after the moonstone in the first place!" Elena shot back.

"It was the right call, Elena!" Damon exclaimed.

"The right call? How would any of this be the right call? Damon, let go of me! Let go of me!" Elena demanded, as she struggled against his him but he wouldn't budge. "Please"

"Are you done?" Damon looked at her.

Damon released her. Elena tried to make her way towards the entrace but Damon moved in front of her, staring her down. She decided to leave the tomb, as Stefan appeard in the entrace.

"Of all idiots plans, Stefan " Damon sighed. "I'll find a way to get you out"

"No it's alright. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her and Claire. Try to figure out how to dispel it" Stefan told him.

"You martyr yourself into a tomb and I got to partner with a semi competent witch? Wonderful" Damon rolled his eyes."At least we know that Claire can handle the job"

"Keep Elena away from here" Stefan told him.

"Yeah 'cause that will be easy " Damon replied.

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her" Stefan looked at him.

"I promise" Damon nodded.

Damon looked at Stefan one more time before walking away. Stefan watched him leave as Katherine walked up from behind.

"That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made" She replid. He ignored her and passed by her without replying.

* * *

Damon arrived at the Boarding House, he walked in and saw Claire sprawled across the couch in her dressnight, staring up at the ceilling.

"You know, you can't always control everything, thinking that you can handle whatever happends" Damon told her, as he walked over to his alcohol cabinet.

She just chuckled, not looking at him. Damon could be a very funny person in a ironic way.

"Now, that must be the funniest thing you ever said to me" She replied narrowing her eyes.

"Is that so? Care to share with the class, what is so funny?" He asked her sipping his bourbon, he sat on the armchair in front of her.

She just zipped over him, with her hands at either side of the armchair, looking at his electric blue eyes.

"If you want my help to protect Elena, you have to stop trying to tell me what to do, or how I should behave" She replied firmly.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but you have to realize that you can't go behind my back without telling me" He growled.

"I could hurt you, you know? Hell, I could kill you if I wanted to. Because no one has the balls to stood up to me, knowing that I could end them easily. And I have quite a temper" She spat her face dangerousy close to his.

"You could, but if you wanted to hurt me you would have by now, and you wouldn't stand in front of Elijah to protect me, so you do care about me, try and deny that." Damon looked down to her lips.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Damon" She backed away from him and blurred upstairs to her room.

* * *

**I hope you haven't stop reading my story just yet! I'm really sorry for updating just now, but it's been hard to deal with school, and other crap -.-, anyway here is chapter 10! Tell me what you think, review is love :')**


	11. By The Light Of The Moon

At the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler was in his father's office watchin Mason's transformation on his laptop, as he was gathering everything he would need for his first full moon, he grabbed his phone trying to call Mason again, but no one answered.

"Mason, it's Tyler again." Tyler spoke to his voice-mail "Look, your cell's voice mail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow and I found your recording and I'm freaking out. So, just call me back, please." He hung up the phone.

* * *

A blonde girl with blue eyes came out of Mason's bathroom as she was listening to Tyler's message that was playing aloud, her eyes went wide when she realized that Tyler was a werewolf too.

* * *

Elena was in her bedroom, standing in front of the mirror holding the moonstone in ehr hands, as Bonnie was sitting in her bed legs crossed.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked.

"Right now it's what is binding the sun and the moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie explained.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena told her.

"Maybe if he finds out." Bonnie looked at her.

"Bonnie, can this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." Elena said worriedly.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie replied.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me but he's wrong." Elena countered.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one." Bonnie said "We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual."

Jeremy walked in the room, and Bonnie took the moonstone from Elena's hands.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked.

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie shrugged, she put the moonstone inside of her bed and shot a look to Jeremy "I need a coffee." She walked out of the room. Jeremy was staring Elena with his arms crossed.

"What?" Elena frowned.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena scoffed.

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is ok?" Jeremy shook his head and left the room.

Elena pulled out the moonstone from Bonnie's bag, and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs as Bonnie stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie questioned.

"To see Stefan." Elena tried to act cool.

"You're lying." Bonnie sneered.

"No, I'm not." Elena shook her head.

"Really? Tell your face." Bonnie shot back.

"Are you serious?" Elena looked at her.

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy announced at the top of the stairs holding Bonnie's bag.

"How did you-" Elena began

"We tested you, and you failed." Bonnie whispered.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena told them stubbornly.

Bonnie moved aside to let Elena pass, she walked towards the door but she was stopped by an invisible barrier that prevented her to leave the house.

"What did you do?" Elena turned to look at the witch.

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie assured her.

* * *

At the old church, Claire and Damon were in the tomb with Katherine and Stefan

"You trapped her in the house?" Stefan asked.

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits." Damon smirked.

Claire tossed a duffle bag to the entrance of the tomb, "We came baring gifts." She tossed a bottle of blood to Stefan. She was wearing a white loose top, gray skinny jeans, black pumps and a black leather jacket. Her hair was curled and she had red lipstick.

"You know I will have to share it with her." Stefan said motioning to Katherine who happened to be behind Stefan with her arms crossed.

"You three are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess up his plan." Katherine said vindictively.

"I've been dead before. I got over it." Damon said before turning to Stefan. "Once we deal with this moonstone, Claire will figure some spell to get you out of here."

"Don't worry about me. Just keep Elena safe." Stefan said.

* * *

Damon decided to pay Elena a visit. While Claire headed to the Grill because she had band practise.

"You should really lock your door." Damon said walking through the front door. Elena turned and scowled at him. "Aww come on pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity." He smirked.

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena spat.

"Yes Elena I find hilarity in the lengths we have to go to repeatedly save your life!" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"What does Stefan have to say about this?" Elena asked.

"Pretty good laugh!" Damon said.

"And what did he say about Elijah being alive?" Elena questioned. As Damon sat on the couch putting his arm around her.

"I didn't exactly tell him about that." Damon said.

"Why not?" Elena said.

"Well A: He can't do anything about it and B: What I just said." Damon answered. Jeremy walked into the living-room.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"I thought she was meeting you?" Jeremy cocked an eyebrow.

"No she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol." Damon said turning to Elena. She just rolled her eyes.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it so I said why not? Because if she screws up, he'll bite her and I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon shrugged.

"Wait tonight is the full moon?" Elena asked as Damon's phone rang.

"Yes but you were too involved with your suicidal tendencies to notice." He said before answering the phone, "Do you miss me already gorgeous?" He asked.

_"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person."_ Claire replied ignoring his previous comment.

"What? Why?" Damon creased his eyebrows.

_"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason."_ Alaric cut in.

"What girl?" Damon questioned.

_"I don't know, but she sure got everyone in a tizzy."_ Alaric replied.

"That's not good. Where are you?" Damon asked.

_"I'm at the Grill with Claire."_ Alaric told him.

"I'm on my way." Damon hung up and turned to Elena and Jeremy.

"Change of plans, you babysit." He pointed to Jeremy. Then he turned to Elena.

"You know you should get out. Enjoy the sun! Oh wait you can't." Damon teased and Elena threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Caroline was driving herself and Tyler to the woods. He got out of the car, to open the trunk with his things that he would need, as Caroline stood in the driver seat.

"Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere." The blond suggested "Isn't that Mason's whole thing?"

"Maybe." Tyler shrugged "This girl just seemed to think he would have called."

"I'm sure he's ok." Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, anyway... let's do this." Tyler told her firmly.

Damon walked into the Grill and made his way right over to Alaric's and Claire's table.

"So I see that you two are already bonding" Damon replied sitting next to them.

"Yep, I was just listening to Claire singing, you're really good" He complimented her.

"Thank you Ric" She smiled at him. Then he ordered three glasses of bourbon. "I like your style, you know if you wanted to catch my attention you're making points on offering me bourbon" She winked at him

He just laughed at her and kept checking her out. Damon noticed this and decided to cut in.

"I get it, that she is hot Ric. But I would lift my eyes up" Damon bitted.

"Now, now Damon. No need to put your claws out" She chirped and grabbed her glass and drink it.

"I already like you." Alaric said smugly, "You have to admit Damon, that she doesn't put up with your shit"

Damon just glared at them, and ordered another glass of bourbon before replying.

"That's why witches get on my nerves" He bitted out. She just faked pouted at him. Before anyone could say something Jules walked into the Grill searching for someone.

"Hey, excuse me." She turned to Matt who was working "Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Alaric, Damon and Claire were watching Jules across the bar talking to Matt about Tyler, the two vampires could hear their conversation

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon replied.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked.

"Decomposing in his truck." Claire shrugged

"You think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked.

"Well let's hope not, being that tonight is a full moon but we should defiantly find out." Damon said taking an herb out of his pocket.

"Wolfsbane. Two points for you Damon." Claire said picking up the plant. Both of them looked at her once again but she ignored it.

"You're good." Alaric smiled.

"I get that a lot" She smirked at his answer.

* * *

Bonnie went to the Martin's apartment, and knocked at the door as Luka opened it, clearly disappointed by the female witch.

"Hi." She breathed as she pulled out his necklace. He snatched it from her.

"I don't know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel or that you almost killed me." He growled.

"Luka, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that I-"

"I forgive you." Luka nodded with a small smile and moved aside to let her in.

She walked into his apartment, looking around to see a pile of books everywhere.

"Wow. So much stuff." Bonnie replied, he was wolding a book on his hand "Is that a grimoire?" She asked.

"They're all grimoires." Luka noted.

"How did you get all these?" She asked surprised.

"Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimoires over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad is obsessed with finding them, and making sure that our family heritage stays intact." Luka explained.

"This can't all be your families?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well the way he sees it, all witches are family." Luka shrugged "We're all bonded together by a code of loyalty to help each other." He smiled at her.

"So that's why you've been so nice to me." Bonnie smiled gently at him.

"That's one reason." Luka flirted with her.

"Listen... do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"That depends because spells are unique and very special, but I'm sure we can figure it out." Luka nodded.

* * *

Claire was sitting at the bar sipping her drink, as she turned to her left and saw Jules aproaching her. The female hybrid smirked that their plan was working.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked politely.

"No go ahead." Claire said. Jules took her seat on the stool and Claire looked to her again, "You were the woman who was looking for someone right?" Claire put her best human act.

"Yeah that was me. Jules." She introduced holding out her hand.

"Claire" She shook her head. "Did you find this person?"

"Sadly no." Jules looked down.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find this person. After all Mystic Falls is a small town" Claire tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you" Jules smiled kindly at her.

"Well hello! I'll have a scotch and whatever these beautiful ladies are drinking." Alaric stumbled towards their booth.

"Oh no! One is my limit." Jules shook her head.

"I'm good too" Claire replied shyly.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town." He grinned turning to Jules.

"Alright if you insist. How do you know I'm new?" Jules asked.

"Because I've never seen you here before and I'm here every night." Alaric slurred.

"Don't worry, he's just the sad day drunk" Claire shrugged, and Jules nodded. Damon walked over them "Excuse me ladies, is this guy bothering you?" He asked.

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric said innocently.

"Don't worry he's harmless. He's the town drunk ya know." Damon teased. The three of them were engaged into a conversation, Alaric took the chance to put some wolfsbane in Jules drink.

* * *

Stefan was laying on his bed in the tomb, with his arm across his eyes trying to control his hunger that was burning through his throat.

"So we're fasting now?" Katherine asked "We're so pious. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan, but in reality... it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating." She tried to touch him but he slapped her hand away.

"The pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel." Stefan spat.

"It's stuffy." Katherine whined running her hands through her hair "And I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me out of it? Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump." She slide out of her black dress, with only her undergatements on "You really think Damon is going to rush to get you out?" She narrowed his eyes "He's got what he wants: Elena. Granted he lusts after that witchy vampire"

"Stop." Stefan ordered.

"Given what's most certainly going on out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know." She smirked kissing him.

They started to kiss each other hungrily, as Katherine remove his shirt revealing his tonned abs. He pushed her roughly against the wall, deepening the kiss.

Stefan gasped and jolted from his dream, he glared across at Katherine who was smirking at him.

"Stay out of my head." He growled at her.

"Maybe I can do eternity in here after all." Katherine smiled evilly.

* * *

At the Gilbert House Elena walked downstairs and found Jenna on the floor searching in the closet.

"Hey what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Perfect timing" Jenna said handing her a box.

"What is this stuff?" Elena frowned.

"Your mom's file from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate" Jenna said sarcastically. She got up and closed the closet door, behind it stood Elijah. Elena gasped in shock almost dropping the box to the floor.

"Hey I'm Elijah" he smiled.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls" Jenna told Elena.

Elijah walked closer to Elena. "It's a pleasure." He offered his hand to Elena and they shook hands.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car" Jenna offered.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow" Elijah suggested.

"Also a good plan" Jenna grinned, as she walked over to the door.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna. And Elena " he looked at Elena. "I hope to see you again sometime soon." He walked towards the door and left the house.

Elena ran up the stairs to Jeremy's bedroom and knocked on the door, but Elijah appeared and grabbed her wrist and motioned her to be quiet. Jeremy opened the door as Elena looked at him startled.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with boxes" Elena replied.

"Okay" Jeremy said. He walked outof the room and headed downstairs.

"It's a wise choice" Elijah told her.

"What do you want?" Elena demanded.

"I think it's time you and I have a little chat" Elijah replied.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah told her.

"Why did you kill those vampires that tried to kill me?" The teenager asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals. But those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you are trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say that my goal is to not break the curse." Elijah said.

"So what is your goal?" Elena inquired.

"Klaus's obsession had made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah explained.

"Like you?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore." He replied.

"So you're trying to use me to draw him out?" Elena questioned.

"Well to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah replied.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked warily.

"If I wasn't being trustful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now." That statement alone made Elena freeze. It was true, he hadn't harmed her family. "Instead I'm here to offer you a deal." He said with a smile.

"What kind of deal?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, leave your life, stop fighting and then when the time is right, you and I should draw Klaus out and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed." He explained.

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him." He said simply.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He repeated. "I'm a man of my word Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" The teen asked warily.

"I notice you have a friend Bonnie? She possesses magical powers. I have friends with similar gifts, and I'm sure that Claire is wilingly to help too." Elijah assured her, "Together we can protect you and everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" Elijah asked.

Elena hesitated for a moment, she didn't know if she should trust the Original, but she was running out of options.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena added.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah mused.

* * *

Back at the old Lockwood cellar, Tyler was struggling in pain on the floorDown in the old Lockwood cellar Tyler was in pain on the floor, trying to break free from the chains as Caroline was trying to calm him down.

"Hey. Tyler. Tyler." She soothed him.

"I'm burning up." He gasped "It burns!"

"I know. Just breathe through it, ok?" Caroline told him.

"I'm trying." Tyler cried "You should go. You should leave."

"Not yet." Caroline shook her head but she heard something crack, and she backed away when she saw Tyler's bones snapping as he cried out in pain.

"It hurts. It hurts!"

* * *

At the Grill Damon was still at the bar with Jules as Claire wasn't even paying more attention to them, she knew that Jules wasn't buying anymore of their fake friendly act. She tried to warn Damon, but he was too obsessed to prove that she's a werewolf that he ignored the female hybrid.

"You know, listen, I'm really tight with the Sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew-"

"Tyler?" Jules asked.

"Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief. You haven't touched you drink." Damon indicated towards her drink.

"I'm not much of a drinker." She said simply. "I should get going"

"Oh come on. One drink." Damon smirked. Claire knew that this was going to end badly for them.

"Alright. It'll help me sleep." Jules said lifting up the glass.

"To sleep." Damon rose his glass, Jules lifted the glass to her lips and slammed it back down on the bar.

"You fool. You think you're clever, don't you." She said angrily.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon demanded dropping the act. Claire shot a look to Alaric and he nodded, so he walked over to them.

"He's my friend." She answered.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." He said dangerously.

"And why not?" She inquired.

"You should leave town." Damon said.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?" She scoffed.

"Damon, how about that second round?" Alaric smiled.

"I think we're done, Ric." Damon told him, then he turned to the wolf lady. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"No that's your vampire arrogance. I sniffed the both of you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolf's bain. Any other night of the month this situation would be reversed but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked. The both of you." She spat. She turned to leave but Claire stood in front of her.

"You know, it may be a full moon but you better be careful with your words, you don't know me and you don't know what I'm capable of" The hybrid seethed in the wolf's face.

"Claire, just let it go. She isn't worth it" Alaric tried to reason the brunnette hybrid from attacking Jules.

Claire didn't move her eyes from Jules, but she decided to listen to Alaric anyway, so she moved aside to let the female wolf pass.

* * *

The three of them walked out of the Grill, to the parking lot as Damon was furious but the threat that Jules made.

"Where is she?" Damon growled.

"Just let her go, Damon. Don't be stupid" Alaric told him.

"So what? Just let her get away? "You've been marked". What the hell kind of wolf flow down crap is that anyway?" Damon scoffed.

"Damon, you're rowally screwed for pissing her off. She can end your life on a full moon, so just walk away, damn it" Claire told him. "Look up"

Damon looked up to the sky and saw the full moon.

"If this werewolf stuff if true, one bite and we're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it." Claire grabbed his arm.

"Alright you guys just get home and lock your doors. We'll deal with it in the morning." Alaric replied. They nodded their heads and walked towards Damon's car.

* * *

Damon and Claire walked into the Boarding House, still angry by today's events. She threw her jacket to the couch as Damon walked towards his alcohol cabinet. Chaire went to lock the door, when she noticed Rose in the library. Damon was already there angrier than before if it was possible.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon scoffed.

"You don't answer your phone. Both of you" Rose noted.

"What do you want?" Claire cut to the chase.

"I want to apologise." Rose said quietly.

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go." Damon rolled his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish, but I called you, I tried to make it right, ok? I'm sorry. And I have nowhere else to go." She begged them.

"There's nothing here for you Rose." Claire retorted.

"Well, then-" She was about to reply, when they heard a noise from the living-room. They ran over to the room, to see the window broken. Damon grabbed a sword as Claire and Rose looked around to see if they could catch the intruder.

They turned to see a huge white wolf snarling at them, they stayed frozen in their spot as the huge wolf lounged at Damon but Rose shoved him out of the way, the beast pinned her at the ground bitting her shoulder. Claire watched the scene completely shocked, she started to chant a spell so fire started to burn the wolf, making the beast running of to the window. Then they both went to check Rose.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked looking at her shoulder.

"It hurts." She mumbled as the wound began to heal.

"It's healing." Claire noted.

"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal and I thought-" She began to sob loudly.

"You're going to be ok." Damon whispered embracing the injured vampire. He shared a look with Claire but the female hybrid stood shocked.

* * *

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Katherine complained to Stefan.

"We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable" Stefan sneered.

"What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years" Katherine told him.

"Look where it has gotten you" Stefan replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that. But I do love you Stefan." Katherine replied walking over him. "Even if you don't believe it."

"You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting" Stefan looked at her.

"And then what? You'll still hate me" Katherine frowned.

"Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all" Stefan shrugged.

"You're playing me" Katherine scoffed.

"Am I?" Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena?" Katherine spat.

"Let me guess: you know where he is" Stefan nodded.

"No, I don't but I could help you find him" Katherine looked at him.

"For a price I'm sure" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Let's start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me" She replied. "You're welcome."

They both hear the tomb door being opened. They rushed to the entrance of the tomb to see Elijah. Katherine suddenly became scared by the Original's presence.

"Elijah" She breathed.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He nodded and turned his attention to Stefan, "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" Stefan asked.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain." Elijah said. "However we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." He moved aside so he could let Stefan out. "Come"

"I can't" Stefan replied.

"Yes you can, I've had the spell lifted." Elijah informed him. Stefan walked out as Katherine tried to rush to the door but Elijah blocked her path, beginning to compel her. "You on the other hand, you will not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are." Then he turned to Stefan.

"You are free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. She keeps her word, I'll keep mine." And with that he left.

"Stefan, no." Katherine begged "Please don't let him leave me in here."

"Goodbye Katherine" Stefan looked at her, then sped out of the tomb.

* * *

Caroline was alone in the woods, walking around she stopped at the old Lockwood property. She walked down to the cellar and saw Tyler's naked body laying on the floor.

"Tyler?" She called.

"Caroline." He mumbled weakly.

"Tyler." She whispered. "You're ok. You made it. You didn't get out. You're ok." She told him proudly, but he began to cry.

"No, I'm not." She embraced him comfortly.

* * *

Damon sat on the couch drinking when Claire rejoined him in a silk robe. He turned to look at her. She poured a glass of bourbon and took a sip, looking into space.

"How's Rose?" He shook her from her transe.

"She said she was feeling tired, she went to take a shower and went to bed" Claire said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me" Damon looked at her.

"We both did. Doesn't matter. When I find that dog I'm going to rip her heart out and make her eat it" Claire replied angry.

"I'll second that." Damon replied.

"I just really need to find the grimoire. It has very important spells that can help us" Claire told him.

"Don't worry, we'll help you after this whole 'Elena-is-danger' crap ends." Damon told her firmly.

She just nodded and he added, "You know I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolf made it out to keep vampires away"

"Maybe it was" She nodded. Then he put his hand on her thigh, running up and down.

"What are you doing?" Claire smirked.

"Me? Nothing." Damon said innocently.

"We can't go that road again Damon" she replied.

"Why not?" Damon asked. "So answer this, why you joined me dressed in a black lingerie"

"It's what I sleep on" She narrowed her eyes. He nodded his head not really believing her, he moved closer to her and snatched her glass and rested on the coffee table.

"I mean it Damon." She snapped.

"Give me one good reason, that we shouldn't sleep together right now" He looked at her, slipng his hand inside of her nightdress.

"Because I'm starting to feel that this whole 'thing' between us is meaning something more to you than to me. We wouldn't want you to fall in love with me. So I think we are better off as friends" Claire explained.

"Just friends?" Damon smirked.

"Just friends" Claire smirked at him. She got up but Damon pulled her back to the couch and kissed her.

"Are you sure you can do that?" he whispered against her lips.

"Bastard, I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself, so you think you can handle us being friends with benefits?" She purred. They both laughed.

"I can be whatever you want me to be" Damon said before kissing her. He moved one of his hands to her shoulder. Then she pulled him closer and throw him to the couch getting on top. Damon ripped off her robe and pulled back a little to admire her perfect body and the lingerie she was wearing. She smirked at started to undress him while he kissed her neck. Then he ran his hands across her thighs and pulled off her panties, following her bra. She moaned in pleasure when he started to thrust into her and her nails biting into his flesh making him growl. Then she grabbed him and slammed against a wall, running her hands across his body and kissing him passionalety. Then they switched places and he was again in control, he raised her up higher and pinned her with her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on tight and screaming in pleasure not worried about her friend who was probably listening to their moans.  
Her eyes were half-closed and unfocused, intent as she was on just feeling what he was doing to her. She continued to kiss him nipping at his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, then she sucked the little drop of blood into her mouth. Then he laid her on the couch and they collapsed into another with him on top.

"God, that was..." He breathed.

"Fancy round two?" She purred in his ear. He just smirked and they continued their love making until they were completely exhausted.

* * *

**So chapter 11 is done! It had been a while since, we had sexy time between Claire and Damon, so I decided to make one :b, I'm a little worried because no one sent me a review, and that makes me wonder if you lost the interest on this story :'(. It would be very important to know your veredict! **


	12. The Descent

In the woods, Jules was laing on the floor naked, she awoke looking to her surroundings. Her mouth was covered in blood, she got up and looked sround to see a pile of mutilated bodies, she took the clothes of one of them and begin to gather the limbs together.

She turned around to see the police car pulling up. When the police officer started ro walk towards her she started to cry, putting up a front fo fool the officer.

"Good morning. Is everything alright here?" He asked.

"It was an animal." She sobbed "A wolf. It came at us in the night."

"Are you ok?" The police officer asked her.

"Yes. But my friends..." She stifined "They're all dead."

"I'm calling it in." He told her walking up to his car, she grabbed a tree bunch and hit him over the head twice, killing him.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Elena walked around in Stefan's room searching from him, she frowned when she couldn't find him.

"Stefan?" She called "Stefan? You're standing right behind me, aren't you?" She noted without turning around to confirm.

"Yep." Stefan smiled, popping the 'p'. She turned around a kissed him passionately. "Good morning."

"I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever." She smiled lovingly.

"Me neither, but-" He began

"Don't ruin the moment." Elena kissed him again, but he pulled away "You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?"

"I'm totally ruining the moment. Look, I can't just pretend like everything is ok." Stefan replied.

"Katherine is locked away in the tomb." Elena told him.

"I know but we still have this pressing little issue of you being Klaus' human sacrifice." Stefan reminded her as she walked towards a desk which she pulled out a vial of vervain from the draw.

"Yes but Elijah promised me to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we play by his rules." Elena looked at him.

"Right. As long as we play by his rules." He replied as she poured vervain into the glass.

"Please don't go after Isobel." Elena begged.

"Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all." He shrugged.

She poured water into the glass to mix with the vervain, then she took a sip. "Stefan. I made a deal with Elijah."

"Right, you made a deal with him. I didn't make one. You should keep your deal." He nodded.

"Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Elena replied handing him the glass.

"Vervain. I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance-"

"Yes, bottoms up." He replied and downed the drink which made him cough a bit because his throat was burning.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"How can Elijah compel another vampire?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her." He kissed her softly and left.

* * *

Rose sat on the couch at the Boarding House, as Claire was sitting in front of her trying to comfort the ill vampire. Claire was wearing a white lace shirt, leopard print shorts with transparent tights, a black blazer, a silver necklace and black pumps. Her hair was curled and she was wearing pink gloss. (Oufit in the profile).

"I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." Rose told her.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine..." Damon spoke entering the room holding a blood blag.

"So I can die. I've lived long enough." Rose nodded.

"You know, if you're gonna be martyr then I'm gonna kill you, just to put you out of my misery." Damon smirked pouring the blood into a glass "C'mon, it's just a little werewolf bite."

"Well, that's comforting" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." She chuckled looking to Claire.

"Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up." He told her "Blood heals."

"Yeah." She downed a bit of the blood "It does feel like it's working."

"Let's have a look." Damon pulled out her robe to reveal the nasty bite. Claire's eyes widened at the sight of the bite.

"How is it?" Rose asked.

"Definitely better." He lied "Right, Elena?"

"Uh, it's not bad." Elena managed to say, as she stood at the doorway.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon questioned.

"He left. I need you both to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah." Elena informed them.

"No can do." He told her "We are with Stefan on this one but if you can place nurse for a little while." As Claire nodded in agreement.

"It's not necessary." Rose replied.

"It is necessary." Claire scoffed.

"Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist." Damon added as he and Claire walked out of the room.

"Damon." Elena called after them, he turned around "Is she gonna die?"

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." He replied.

"Like poison?" She asked.

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field." He snapped.

"I'm sorry." Elena replied sincerly.

"Death happens." He told her bluntly "We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." Damon sneered as he walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Elena frowned.

"He feels guilty about Rose, and the only way he can keep the guilt away is pretending to not feel" Claire explained her.

As she went to walk away, Elena's question stopped in her tracks.

"Do you pretend to not to feel to?" Elena asked bluntly. When she realized what she asked, her eyes widened a bit.  
The brunette vampire turned to look at her.

"I don't need to pretend, because emotion is a weakness which I don't afford" Claire lied, the truth is that she felt bad for Rose, she was dying because she was a loyal friend, but the last time Claire let her emotions in she ended up broken.

Elena just nodded her head and walked back to help Rose in the library, as Claire zipped out of the Boarding House.

* * *

At Mystic Falls High, the Booster Club Barbecue was being organized by the students. Caroline spotted Tyler and she walked towards him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm ok. I'm sore, every muscle aches." He told her.

"You did it." She replied with eyes glowing "You know, you...your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone." She lowered her voice "It'll get easier. You'll get better at it, you'll learn to control it and it won't hurt so much."

"Well, we don't know any of that for sure." He replied.

"No but small victories, Tyler. Last night was a victory. You know, let's take it." She grinned.

"Look, I really want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." He told her as she stared at him with appreciatively.

"Yeah, anyway, uh... Next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, um..." She trailed off.

"What?" Tyler pressed.

"Never mind, it's-"

"Wait, no, wait. What is it?" Tyler pried wanting to know what was bothering her.

"Well, it's no big deal, it's just that one bite and it's... you know, curtains for me." She tried to explain him.

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head confused.

"The legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire." Caroline informed him.

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked.

"I..." She paused, she didn't want to expose her friends "I think I read it somewhere-"

"Caroline, you got a second?" Matt walked over them, breaking the conversation between the blond and Tyler apart.

"Hey, Matt." Tyler smiled at him and Matt nodded at his best friend.

"Yeah, sure." Caroline nodded.

"I'll see you guys later." Tyler told them walking away.

"That was nothing, ok? There is nothing going on between Tyler and I, we were just talking-"

"I believe you." He smiled at her "Look, Caroline, you're a lot of things but you're not a liar. You've always been straight with me, I believe you."

"Well, good." Caroline grinned.

"And that's why I want to be straight with you because I... I think we got some wires crossed here." Matt began

"Oh, Ok..." Caroline said uneasy

"And you know how tongue tied I get and I don't like this. Whatever this is that's going on between us and I... I just want to..." He pulled her to kiss her passionately, as she ran her hands through his hair but then she pulled away.

"You can't." Caroline stepped back.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"That's just..."

"But Care..."

"No Matt, ok?" Caroline turned to walk away.

* * *

Alaric was sitting at the bar when Jules walked into the Grill, and went to talk with the sheriff. He immediately dialed Damon and left a message letting him know that "the wolf was at the Grill." He hung up the phone decided that she should give a heads up to Claire too. He flipped open his phone and texted her.

Jules sat down at a table across the bar, as Stefan took a seat next to Alaric with his eyebrow raised.

"Is that the...?" Stefan trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon as message, and texted Claire" Alaric informed him.

"So you're doing their dirty work for them now." Stefan looked at him.

"She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal." Alaric shrugged.

"Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?" Stefan asked.

"Even if I did, she isn't gonna help." Alaric told him.

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus-"

"So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena. I have an old number, probably out of service." Alaric noted.

"No harm in giving it to me then?" Stefan asked him hopefully.

"You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Elena." Alaric replied.

"I know that." Stefan nodded.

"Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you." The teacher got up from his seat and left.

Jules was sitting in the Grill eating lunch, as Stefan just across from her when his phone buzzed, he had just got a text from Alaric with Isobel's number. He called it but it went straight to voicemail.

"Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about Elena. Please know that it's important." He hung up and saw Damon across the Grill going towards Jules, Stefan rose from his seat and walked quickly towards his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here." Stefan told him.

"Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back." Damon spat.

"Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose-"

"Why does everyone think I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up." Damon said as he walked towards Jules.

Stefan's phone was vibrating, he pulled out he saw the number he tried to call was calling him back, he pressed 'Talk' and walked out of the Grill.

"Well if it wasn't the one I meant to kill. I'll have to get that right next time." Jules smirked when Damon sat in front of her.

"You won't live to see another full moon unless unless you tell me the cure to a wolf bite and then I won't kill you." He sneered.

"Promise?" She looked at him.

"Yes." Damon nodded,

"Bite me." She spat as she got up from her seat to leave, but Damon caught her arm, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you are very, very stupid." He told her dangerously.

"How is your friend? Rose?" Jules cocked her head to the side, "Have the chills started for her? The unbearable pain?"

"If there is a cure, tell me or start watching your back." He growled.

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her pretty little brain. Soon she'll be rabid. I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart." She finished before leaving the Grill. Then Claire blocked her path, and gave her venomous look. She heard the conversation between them, and she realized that Rose wouldn't made it. So she decided to give the wolf girl a little warning.

"Look you bitch, after that little stunt last night you better start watching your back. Unlike others vampires I can't be killed by a werewolf bite, so next time I'll rip your spleen through your back" She seethed in her face.

"What the hell are you?" Jules stammered clearly afraid.

"I'm karma, and you know what they say. Karma's only a bitch if you are" She whispered into Jule's ear and moved aside to let the lady wolf to pass.

* * *

"I've got some clean sheets" Elena replied waking into Damon's room holding some sheets, when she noticed that Rose wasn't there anymore. She started to look around, and when she couldn't find her she walked down stairs. She pulled her phone and left a message to Damon saying that she couldn't find Rose.

She walked down to the basement, she saw an empty blood bag and picked up, she walked around the corner and saw Rose draining another blood bag.

"Oh my God." Elena whispered.

"Katerina." Rose growled.

"No." Elena shook her head as Rose lounged at her but Elena blocked the vampire with a door, she ran bak to upstairs. She turned around and saw Rose looking like a mad woman.

"Rose, stop! It's Elena!" The younger girl tried to snap Rose from her transe. "I'm not Katherine... You're hallucinating! I'm not Katherine!"

Rose's face returned to normal, as Elena thought that she was lucid again the vampire attacked her, pinning her to the floor, Elena acted quickly and opened a curtain letting the sunlight break through, Rose screamed in agony. As Elena ran towards the front door, but Rose was there and pinned her against the door trying to bite her, but Elena digged her nails into Rose's wound and she screamed. She ran again but this time to Stefan's room shutting the door behind her and stacking furniture in front of it.

Elena opened the curtains to let the sunlight in, then she made a stake from the wooden chair. Rose was trying to open the door.

"Elena, I know that it's you and not Katherine. Please, I need your help." Rose begged weakily.

* * *

At Mystic Falls High Caroline was carrying a garbage bag when Matt ran over her.

"Caroline. Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" She quizzed

"I kissed you." Matt told her.

"I know, I was there." She nodded.

"So why did you run away?" He asked her hurt.

"You caught me off guard."

"Yeah?"

"What did you expect me to to?" Caroline questioned.

"Not that." Matt shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry." Caroline whispered.

"And...?"

"And what? What do you want me to say, Matt?"

"Something, anything. How did you feel? Anything in the realm of truth now would be nice." Matt nodded.

"Ok, I feel... like I... I love you." Caroline gave in.

"I love you, then what's the problem? What are you keeping form me, Care? Look, if you love me you'll tell me, so what is it?" Matt asked looked at her. A brunette in her cherleader uniform called Matt.

"Hey, Matt, we need more burgers." She told him.

"Yeah, not now Dana." Matt turned to her, the brunette ran away as he turned to Caroline again but she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Two students were walking towards their car, when the boy noticed that the school was surrounded by the police.

"Hey, what's going on back there with the police?" The boy asked.

"Some maintenance man had a heart attack. He just dropped dead." She told him, as she got into the car, she frowned when after a couple of minutes her boyfriend didn't get in the car. "Eddie?"

The dead boy crashed down onto the bonnet of the car and she screamed watching her boyfriend dead, she got out of the car but Rose attacked her neck.

"Rose, Stop!" Damon yelled, Rose lounged towards him, but he pinned her to the floor "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon." Her face went back to normal when she turned her head to the side and saw the two dead students.

"Did I do this?" Rose whimpered "I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." Claire arrived completely shocked by the scene with Elena hot in her heels.

"I know." Damon comforted her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"It's ok Rose, it's going to be ok!" Claire assured her.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Damon tried to carry her.

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in a long time." She screamed when the pain from the bite went through her body "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" She begged.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Rose was already settled in Damon's bed, as Damon was hovering over her.

"Hi there." Damon smiled.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." He shrugged. As Elena and Claire walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Elena." She looked at Elena "I don't like taking human life, I never have."

"You shouldn't be here." Damon told her. Claire walked towards his bed and sat on it, holding Rose's hand.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." Rose coughed.

"Stop talking about it." Damon snapped.

"You both are a lot like me. You want to care but when you do, you run away from it." She looked at the female hybrid, but she turned away from the sick vampire. Claire and Damon exchanged looks "I'm sorry for what I've done today."

"I know." Elena nodded.

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway." Rose whispered as she started to cough harder.

Elena walked closer to Rose and grabbed her hand comfortly, as Rose smiled a bit by the affection from the human girl.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked.

"Us humans." Elena tried to dry her tears.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that kept me going." Rose replied "Damon, could you and Elena let me speak with Claire for a minute?" She looked at him, he nodded and grabbed Elena from the sick vampire and walked out of the room.

"What is it Rose?" Claire asked quietly.

"You need to tell him, how you feel." Rose said.

"I can't" Claire shook her head. The two of them sat in silence before Claire spoke, "I can't love him, I will only break his heart. All my life I refused to trust people, and to let them closer to me because when I did, they took advantage of it. I'm not ready for giving that part of me yet. And me and Damon would never work"

"If you love him, don't give up. You need him just as much he needs you" Rose replied.

"You need to rest" Claire told her smoothing her hair.

"I have lived long enough." Rose replied. "I'm ready to die."

"Don't give up too" Claire said.

"It's my time" She nodded. "Take care of Damon. He needs someone to look after him." Rose said. Claire just held Rose close to her, taking in her words. "He really cares for you Claire, I don't know how you can't see it. The way he looks at you it's very different from the way he looks at Elena." Claire just stayed silent.

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore." But suddenly Rose started to scream in pain.

"DAMON!" Claire called not knowing what she could do, to help Rose. Damon stormed into the room and went straight to his bed, trying to calm Rose down. Elena stood in the doorway with her hand on her mouth.

"What do we do?" Elena asked.

"Go." Damon told her.

"Damon..." Elena whispered.

"Just go, Grace. I got this." He told her firmly.

"Oh God! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" Rose rasped.

"Take Elena home." Damon told Claire moving Rose to his lap.

"Damon, are you sure there is nothing I can do..." Claire began, she really wanted to save Rose, she became her friend. And she really missed the feeling of having a friend.

"No Claire! Just take Elena home" He snapped, she looked at them one last time and left the room with Elena.

* * *

The entire car ride to Elena's house was deathly quiet. Elena knew Claire was on edge seeing Rose in this kind of condition.

"I'm really sorry about Rose." Elena said finally breaking the silence.

"Me too. I really liked Rose and I know that Damon liked her too. That makes me wonder if I'm that powerful, why I couldn't find a spell to heal her?" Claire questioned herself softly, not moving her gaze from the road ahead.

"Hey, there's a reason for everything. I had that same feeling when my parents died." Elena said sadly.

"I am so sorry Elena. I know the feeling of loosing your parents" Claire hushed, "I never knew "

"It's alright. It gets easier, I'm not saying that it will pass because it won't. When you loose someone important it will forever haunt you in your life" Elena told her. Claire just nodded her head in agreement.

"I know that you don't like me very much. But I want to be here for you." Elena put her hand on Claire's hand. The vampire was confused by her gesture, "Why? I have been a completely bitch to you" Claire frowned.

"Maybe, but you saved me twice I know that it wasn't for me but I'm still grateful, and Bonnie really likes you and respects you so I want to do the same" Elena explained.

"Thank you Elena." Claire replied sincerly. Elena nodded and she started to leave the car but before she could get out she said "Damon really likes you, you know, whatever feelings he think he has for me doesn't compare for the feelings he has for you" Then she left the car leaving the female vampire sigh in frustation.

* * *

Later that night, Damon stood in the woods with his car as he was waiting for Sheriff Forbes, he saw a car pulling up. Then the sheriff got out of the car and walked towards Damon.

"Here's your vampire." Damon opened his trunk to reveal Rose's body.

"How did you find her?" The Sheriff gasped.

"It doesn't matter." Damon replied "What matters is that it's over."

"Thank you, Damon. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe." She nodded grateful.

"I'll take care of the body." He slammed his trunk down.

* * *

At the Grill Tyer walked towards Jules who was sitting at a table waiting for him.

"Thank you for coming." Jules smiled.

"So what do you want from me?" Tyler asked.

"Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that. I know about Mason and you." She lowered her voice.

"You know what?" Tyler played dumb.

"I know you're a werewolf and I know your little friend Caroline is a vampire."

"How do you know about Caroline?" Tyler frowned.

"You can't sniff them out?" Jules asked but Tyler stayed silent "Oh my god. You're brand new. How many times have you turned?" She asked and he continue to stay silent "Hey, I can help you."

"Do you know where Mason is?" Tyler asked.

"He's dead, Tyler. He was murdered." Jules replied.

"No." He shook his head.

"You want to know who murdered him?" She asked.

"Just stop." He ordered.

"Your little blond vampire did." She sneered.

"No, Caroline would never do this." He hissed.

"She and her little vampires friends were behind it, Tyler." Jules countered.

"Caroline is the only vampire in town." Tyler stated.

"Is that what she told you? She lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry, we'll get them." Jules smirked.

"Who are you?" Tyler frowned.

"I'm your friend. There are others like us and they're on their way." She smiled.

* * *

Elena walked into her room ready to sleep, when she saw Stefan was sitting there on her bed, he walked towards her.

"Stefan, you're home." Elena breathed.

"Rose?" He asked and Elena just shook her head sadly.

"I... I called Isobel." He told her.

"I know." Elena nodded.

"I'm sorry, I had to-"

"It's ok, did you find her?"

"Not exactly. Hello Elena." John Gilbert stood in the doorway of her room.

"Uncle John." Elena whispered.

* * *

A girl with auburn hair was driving towards home, when she looked ahead at the road and saw something laying in the road. She stopped her car and got out to see what it was. It was Damon laying there.

"Sir, are you okay? What happened?" She asked him.

"I'm .lost" Damon told her.

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" Jessica frowned.

" Not that kind of lost" Damon said sitting up. "Metaphorically, existentially."

"Do you need help?" The girl asked.

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" Damon took a bottle from his pocket and drank the alcohol.

"You're drunk" She noted.

"No. Well, yes a little maybe" Damon admitted.

The girl started to walk towards her car.

"No please don't leave. I really do need help" Damon called out. He rushed over to her and began to compel her.

"Don't move" He ordered her.

"I don't want any trouble" The girl said scared.

"Neither do I but it's all I got, trouble" Damon looked at her.

"Why can't I move?" She questioned.

"What's your name?" Damon asked her.

"Jessica" She told him.

"Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one but I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not going to change anything, it's not going make me good, made me an adopted puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica." Damon said.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Jessica asked shakily.

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" Damon mumbled.

"Please don't" Jessica begged.

"But I have to, Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take" Damon confessed.

"Please don't" Jessica begged again.

"You're free to go." He compelled her.

Jessica ran to her car, but Damon rushed over to her and bit her neck killing her.

Claire was passing by with her car and saw Damon and a dead girl laying on the floor. She got out of the car and sped towards him.

"Damon? What the..." She started. But he just grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the car.

"Please don't ever die" He whispered into her neck. She looked confused, why he told her that? Was because of Rose?

"What? Now why would I die?" She frowned. Then she grabbed his face with both of her hands to make him look at her, and she cleaned the blood from his face.

"Because everyone that I care about, dies on me or doesn't give a shit about me. I loved Katherine and when I thought she was dead it broke my heart into million pieces only to find out that the bitch was alive and didn't love me back, I care about Elena and she's trying to get herself killed, I care about Rose and she dies because of me. And I care about you, and you push me away when I know that what has been going on with us is more than sex!" He confessed letting a tear fall.

She stared at him completely frozen, she doesn't know what to say. She never saw him this upset. She could see the pain in his eyes, she could see right through him and it scared her shitless to see how much Damon could feel about someone. She couldn't handle this but seeing him so broken it made her broken too.

"Please Claire, just... don't die. I care about you, so much. Don't give up on me when everyone already has" He begged her. She hugged him, he hugged her back. And put his face on the crook of her neck.

"I won't... I promise" She managed out. Then she whispered nonsense in his ear to try to make him calm down. But in reality it was a spell that made him unconscious, before he could hit the floor she grabbed him and put him inside of the car, where she drove off to the Boarding House.

* * *

**Finally chapter 12 is done! So what do you think about Claire and Damon's little moment at the end? Do you think that they'll finally be together? I hope so ;), you already know this review is love! And thank you so much for the people who is reviewing this story :)**


	13. Daddy Issues

Caroline walkes out from her house and she locked the door, when she turned around Tyler was standing there waiting for her with a serious look in his face.

"Hey. How's it going?" Caroline asked.

"We need to talk." Tyler replied.

"Yeah, we do. Listen... I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over analyse. It was just one kiss but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler." Caroline told him.

"Fine." Tyler shrugged.

"Great. That's settled." She started to walk towards her car but he followed her suit.

"What happened to my Uncle Mason?" Tyler blurted out all of the sudden.

"What?" Caroline turned to look at him.

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened." Tyler demanded.

"I... I don't..." Caroline stammered.

"Then let me tell you: Claire, Stefan and his brother Damon killed him because they are vampires, just like you." Tyler accused.

"Who told you?" Caroline frowned.

"Is it true?" Tyler sneered.

"Let me explain." She tried to reason him.

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?" Tyler pressed.

"Please." Caroline whispered.

"Did you know!" Tyler growled, she just nodded her feeling guitly as he pushed her against her car holding her there.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry." Caroline apologized.

"I trusted you!" Tyler roared, he let go of her and walked away.

* * *

Damon stood in the shower the next morning. He was still upset by everything that had happened. He had snapped again. He got out of the shower and walked into his room. The TV was turned on to the news. The Mystic Falls news reporter Andie Starr was on.

"The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found as well as 25 years old Jessica Koenig, reported missing this morning. The sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made"

Then he noticed Claire laying on his bed asleep with her clothes on, he didn't know how she managed to bring him to the boarding house last night. He couldn't remember much about last night, he was wasted.

He walked towards his bed and kissed her forehead and whispered 'Thank you' in her ear.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, John was in the kitchen making coffee, while he heard the news about the missing girl on tv. Elena walked into the kicthen and glared at John.

"Good morning." John smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded.

"Coffee?" He raised his mug.

"I'm not doing that... We did that last night, no more avoiding." Elena spoke. "Wh are you here?"

"I'm here to protect you." John told her "That's all I can say for the moment."

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" Elena scoffed.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." John replied.

"Oh God, I'm late." Jenna announced walking into the kicthen with Alaric close behind.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Alaric teased.

Jenna chuckled, as she turned around to Elena she noticed John there "What the hell?"

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric..." John nodded.

"It's ok I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever." Jenna shook her head.

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John informed her.

"You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Alaric told Jenna and Elena, before shooting a look to Elena he walked out of the house.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna spoke.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John replied.

"Not here, you're not." Jenna told him firmly.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John replied matter-of-factly.

"Actually I can, as legal guardian-" Jenna began

"Yeah, about that... Elena, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honours?" John looked at her.

"Ok, what's going on?" Jenna demanded.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. We should have told you earlier but-" Elena sighed

"I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know." John left both of them to deal with the news.

"What?" Jenna gasped.

* * *

Claire opened her eyes, and yawned she looked around and noticed that she was in Damon's room. I must had crashed here last night, she thought. She got up from the bed and walked towards her room, she took a shower and put some new clothes. She was wearing a large black transparent blouse, a sequined mini-skirt with gold, black and brown stripes, black pumps, two rings on her fingers and her hair was done in waves and she was wearing dark pink lipstick. As she made her way down the stairs she heard Damon yell, "You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big 'save Elena' move?"

"You mean John Gilbert, who Katherine cut off his fingers?" Claire asked joining Damon and Stefan in the lounge. Damon turned his head to look at Claire, and he was mesmerized. She couldn't be even more beautiful if she tried, he thought. He noticed that even Stefan seemed to look at her more than it was necessary, and he glared at his younger brother. He didn't like that Stefan was appreciating Claire's body, he had Elena did he want to have Claire too?

"Yeah, that's him. I went looking for Isobel and got John instead. He said he could help us and we're desperate." Stefan added.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan! The guy tried to barbeque me!" Damon spoke.

"I've heard about this John Gilbert, he hates vampires with passion. The leech won't just die" Claire butted in.

"Tell me about it." Damon muttered.

"Look guys, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith in some deal she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him! He's an Original, he can't be trusted! It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!" Stefan ranted. "I'm sorry Claire, I hope you didn't take offence"

"Of course not Stef, I've been running away all my life. I don't trust him either." Claire said "Anyway I need to have a little chit-chat with the Martin's"

"You know them?" Stefan questioned.

"Yep, it goes way back. Although we aren't in our best terms right now"

"Okay I am waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon interrupted.

"He knew about the sacrifice from Isobel. He said he knows a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan answered.

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Stefan shook his head.

"Great job, Stefan. Top notch. As if we didn't have enough problems." Damon said angrily as he was walking out of the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose." Stefan looked at them both.

"Whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes." Damon rolled his eyes.

"And you cared about her after 5 minutes. I wonder what that means." Stefan replied.

"It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back because I may just have to go and get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder." Damon growled before leaving the room.

"Rose's death is a touchy subject for your brother." Claire told Stefan.

"Yeah, I know. And I also know that you're hurting too, but you seem to be dealing fine" Stefan looked at her.

"That's because, I learned to control my emotions, Damon decides to opt for the easier round: pretending not to feel" She replied. "Although, I can't really blame him... Caring brings out your weakness"

"Elena told me about the heart-to-heart conversation you two had last night... I just want to know that I'm here for you too, you know." Stefan nodded.

"Thank's Stef, but I've been dealing with pain alone for a long time" Claire sighed.

"But you don't have to, you know that right?" Stefan asked. Sje just nodded and before she could understand what was happening he pulled her to his embrace. Once she recovered from her shock, she hugged him back. She wasn't used to having someone to care about her, but it felt nice to know that she wasn't alone for the first time in her life.

Claire's phone buzzed, she pulled out and saw the text that Caroline sent to her, she read it '911 now. And bring Stefan with you' she showed the text to Stefan and they both zipped out of the boarding house immediatly.

* * *

At Caroline's house the two vampires were outside of the door waiting for Caroline to open the door. The blond let them enter the house as he closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Tyler knows about you, Claire and Damon. He knows that Damon and Claire killed Mason. I didn't say a word." She told them.

"Damn it, it's Jules. Me and Damon had a little run in yesterday" Claire sighed heavily.

"Tyler was so upset." Caroline spoke "The look on his face, he was so betrayed."

"Wow, this is bad." Stefan ran his hand through his hair.

"You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asked them both.

"No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die." Stefan replied

"But he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? Think about it, but in the end he will get himself killed." Claire added.

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him, Stefan. Just try to explain, you know? You always know that right thing to say, ok? He and I... we're friends." Caroline looked at them both.

* * *

Jules stood in the Lockwood's living room with Tyler.

"I was right wasn't I?" She looked at Tyler "Your little vampire friend, she was lying."

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies." She replied.

"You know how stupid that sounds." Tyler narrowed his eyes.

"You need to leave here, it's not safe." Jules told him.

"I can't just run away with you. I don't even know you. My mom would freak. My life is here." Tyler scoffed.

"Your old life." She reminded him "Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn."

"Like what?" Tyler questioned.

"How to survive. You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty. We take care of each other. It's my duty and honour to help you. Please let me." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

* * *

Back at the Gilbert House, Elena answered the door to reveal Damon.

"Where's John?" He looked around.

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off" Elena vented.

"It's public knowledge now?" Damon asked her.

"Apparently" Elena told him. "Where's Claire? I thought she would be coming with you. I know Stefan told her."

"Yeah, she had to run to other errands" Damon shrugged.

"And how she is dealing with Rose death?" Elena asked him with sympathetic eyes. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine in her own way. She is a strong chick, so she will get over it eventually" Damon explained.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Jenna's head spinning but I'm okay" Elena told him.

"He said what he was doing here?" Damon asked.

"No. you know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me" Elena scoffed.

"Do you believe him?" Damon questioned.

"No. I don't believe him for a second" Elena shook her head.

"Me neither" Damon said.

"What are we going to do?" Elena sighed.

"Kill him" Damon said simply, walking towards the front door.

"Damon ." Elena rasped.

"I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious" Damon smirked.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?" Damon smiled.

"What does that mean?" Elena frowned.

"I'm going to have a civil conversation with your father" Damon said.

"Wait I'm coming with you" Elena told him, following him out of the door.

He nodded and grabbed his cellphone and texted Claire to meet him at the Grill.

* * *

Jules was walking through the woods, when she spotted a UV. She knocked the door waiting for someone to answer.

"Brady?" She called, she opened the door and stepped inside but no one was there. She turned aroun and saw a tall man standing there, he smiled at her and she smiled with relief, she kissed him tenderly "This is a hard place to find." She replied.

"You told me to stay under the radar." He reminded her.

"Thanks for coming." She smiled.

"Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?" Brady looked at her.

"Positive." Jules nodded "You have to be careful."

"I'm not afraid of a vampire." He sneered.

"I know, baby, but I want the boy more than I want vengeance." Jules tod him.

"I say... let's get both." Brady smirked as he pulled her for another kiss.

* * *

Jenna and Alaric were sitting at a booth in the Grill talking about John's new revelation.

" I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is boyfriend's dead wife. You can't make this stuff up" Jenna shook her head.

"It's definitely overwhelming" Alaric replied.

"I can't believe that they keep it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?" Jenna asked, she looked over Alaric's shoulder and saw John walking towards them

"Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?" John asked.

"Do you have to?" Jenna groaned.

"I guess I don't have to, but might as well" John replied. He looked over and saw Damon and Elena with Claire closely behind enter the grill.

"We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid" Elena told Damon.

"Yeah but stupid is so much more fun" Damon smirked.

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be a better man" Elena asked. Damon looked at Claire.

"I agree with Damon. Stupid is so much more fun..." Claire continued before he had his hopes up." But we don't need a scene right now"

"Okay then" Damon said.

The three of them walked over to John.

"John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon smirked.

"I've been alright Damon. It's good to see you." John said giving Claire the up and down with his eyes.

"I know John, she is a walking piece of art." Damon replied putting his arm around her shoulders. "But I think that she is a lot of sand for your truck". Claire tried to hide the smile that was forming in her face, as Elena chuckled a bit.

"Hmm... I see that you are quite possesive about her" He asked without taking his eyes of her. "I assume that she is a-"

"_Vampire_?" He lowered his voice. "Not only but she is also a witch"

"You're the hybrid that Elijah turned" John's eyes widened.

"Claire meet John Gilbert, Elena's father." Damon said. Claire smiled and extended her hand to shook his. "Your fingers are back together, I see..." She smirked evilly as John took a step back.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion Stefan and Tyler were still sitting in his father's office.

"Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." Stefan looked at him.

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler sneered.

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work."

Tyler's phone rang, he pulled out and replied "Help! Help!" as Stefan caught the phone and ended the call, he threw the phone to the desk.

"Who's number was that? Damn it, Tyler! I'm trying to save your life. Can't you see that?" He spat.

* * *

Jules was walking in the woods, as she was shocked with Tyler's reply on the phone. She approached Brady who was sitting in front of a fire.

"We have a problem." She told him.

* * *

"So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything" Damon said as he and Claire joined John.

"And if you know what is good for you, you would start talking" Claire added.

"How do I know that you both can be trusted? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compel her to stay there"

"Only because all of the vervain have left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full" Damon blow a match.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John frowned.

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep" Damon whispered in his ear.

"Better yet, I will make you come back as vampire" Claire smiled evilly.

"Is that any way to convince me that we are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you both, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk" John replied. "Nice meeting you Claire"

She gave him a fake smile and waved at him.

"That guy is a dick" Claire said. Damon chuckled at her response and ordered two glasses of bourbon.

"Thanks, I missed the taste of bourbon." She said sitting on the stool. "I gotta meet Bonnie to deal with this 'moonstone' crap before the Martin's beat me to it."

"Yeah... Claire, we need to talk about last night" Damon blurted out. Making her stop in her tracks.

"We really don't Damon, I found you hammered in a road with a dead girl. I made you sleep and I carried you home. End of story" She replied then she walked away from him.

* * *

Caroline's eyes flutter open and she feels an immense pain in her head, looking around she saw that she was trapped in a cage. She tried to pry a bullet from her head.

She put her arm under the bars trying to reach the latch keeping her locked away.

"I see you got the bullet out." Brady called from where he sat against the wall, Caroline immediately pulled back"That was nasty. I got a lot of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweetpea." he shoot her again and she scream in pain.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion Tyler was still in his father's office talking to Stefan, he was fed up with this conversation "You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" Tyler scoffed

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that." Stefan told him, his phone rang and he pulled out and saw that the ID was Caroline. He picked it up.

"Hey. Is everything ok?" He asked.

_"That depends."_ Jule's voice alerted him "_How badly do you want to keep Caroline alive?_"

"_Who is this?_" Stefan demanded.

"_Ask you brother and his little girlfriend._" Jules snapped _"Where's Tyler?_"

"Jules." Stefan hissed "Where's Caroline?"

"_You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it._" Jules told him.

"Where is she?" Stefan growled.

"_Right here. Want proof?_" Jules asked as she walked into the RV where Caroline was trapped in with Brady "He needs proof." She held the phone out in front of her.

He looked at Caroline and pinted the gun to her as she cried. He shoot her again and she screamed in pain.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked hearing the scream from Stefan's phone.

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Stefan growled.

"_I hurt her again and she's dead._" Jules seethed as she walked out of the UV "_Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickey Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies._" She hung up.

* * *

Damon stood at the bar drinking as he thought about what Claire told him, he wanted to talk about last night and the confession he made to her, but clearly she is trying to avoid the subject.

Jenna came up to him with a tall blonde, "So my friend would like to meet you, Damon Salvatore this is-"

"I know you. The news lady." Damon replied.

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" She asked clearly flirting with him.

"My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you" Damon said getting up. He walked over to Elena who was stunned.

"You totally blew her off" Elena said.

"I'm staying clear off all women at the moment" Damon looked at her.

"You didn't have to be rude" Elena noted.

"Trust me, it's on the best interest of women everywhere" Damon said.

Elena's phone began to ring. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Stefan" Elena frowned. "What is it?" She looked up at Damon.

* * *

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon demanded. Stefan called to tell Elena that Caroline had been taken captive by Jules.

"Stefan was worried that you " Elena stopped.

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen" Damon snapped.

"No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" Elena begged.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win" Damon said.

Elena touched Damon's arm. He tensed up and looked at her.

"Damon please okay? Too many people are dead" Elena replied.

"You need to stop doing that" Damon snapped.

"Doing what?" Elena frowned.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because that is you who's asking" Damon sneered.

"Be a better man Damon" Elena said. Damon looked at her. Just then John entered the bathroom.

"Do you mind?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing" Elena said.

"It doesn't look like nothing" John replied.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out" Damon sneered.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back" Elena said.

"We don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it" Damon said. He turned to leave and looked at John.

"First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here" Damon told John.

"I'm coming with you" Elena called out.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one." John said. Elena began to try to get through.

"No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on" John said.

* * *

Damon pulled his cellphone and dialed Claire's number. She picked up at the third time.

"I need you to meet at the entrance of the Grill, Caroline has been kidnaped by the wolfes" He replied quickly.

_"I'm on my way"_ She replied shortly.

* * *

When they were on their away to rescue Caroline, Claire noticed a piece of paper on her pocket and read it.

-**'I need your help, I know that we are not on our best terms right now. But this will help your friends and come alone'** Jonas

She frowned, she didn't know if it was a good idea but then again, if he harmed her she knew well how to take him down.

"Hey, I'll meet you there, I have to be somewhere" She said to Damon.

"What, were are you going?" Damon asked confused.

"Look, just trust me I will help you guys, but I need to meet with a person" She replied. Then she got out off the car and speed off to meet the warlock.

* * *

When she noticed Jonas standing in front of her, she started to walk towards him with her guard up.

"So, I'm here ... Talk" She replied.

"I need your help to rescue your friends, we need to join powers to take them down" He explained.

"Why? You are a very capable warlock, why do you need my help?" She frowned.

"Look we can waste time arguing about my skills or we can actually save your friends. Your choice" He snapped.

She just glared at him with a meniciful look, and then she smirked.

"Okay, I could take them down on my own, but I suppose that Elijah wouldn't appreciate it if his witch would fail him" She shot back. "Let's go then"

"Oh and another thing... That was very stupid of you fooling Bonnie into believing that Luka actually destroyed the moonstone." Claire spat.

"I did what I had to do" Jonas told her firmly.

"Oh really? Bonnie is young and kinda new at this witchy crafty stuff, you took advantage of that. Believe me if the situations were reversed things would get more uglier between us" Claire told him, before he could respond her she sped off to hep her friends.

* * *

Jules was alone in the woods waiting for Stefan to bring Tyler, as she heard a noise from distance.

"I know you're out there." She called and Stefan arrived with Tyler by his side.

"Where is Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Locked up tight." Jules told him.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." Stefan spoke.

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules scoffed.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Stefan told her.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline." Stefan replied as Damon approached them.

"My brother the peacemaker." Damon sing-songed "Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline." Damon demanded.

"Let go of Tyler." Jules snapped.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon warned her.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules whistled loudly to get the attention of the pack.

Brady stepped out with the pack, where all of them were holding stakes, crossbows and fire.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Jules demanded.

"You heard her. Go. Get over there." Damon looked over at Tyler, as he walked towards Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady asked.

"Uh, that'd be me." Damon told him holding his hand up smirking.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." Brady told them, pointing to Damon.

"We can take them." Damon told Stefan.

"I don't know about that." Stefan looked around. "Where is Claire?"

"That's what I want to know" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that we can take a entire pack of wolves, Damon" Stefan looked at him.

"Well then..." Damon smirked before he lounged at Jules, as she jumped up to the UV. Tyler ran inside of the UV.

One of the wolves used the flamer thrower to burn Stefan but he ran behind him, using him as a shield to burn the other two wolfes who ere trying to attack him. Another wolf went towards Damon but he ripped his heart out before the wolf could touch him.

* * *

Jules had a gun pointed at Caroline's head. Tyler watched not saying a word or making a move to help her. Brady was close by about ready to stake Damon. Suddenly all the werewolves began to scream and fall to the ground, except Tyler.

"What's happening?" Caroline whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler questioned.

Jonas and Claire appeared out of the shadows with their hands raised. Damon and Stefan got up and looked at both of them.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's up held" Jonas said. He looked at Damon and Stefan.

"Claire here has been much help" he looked over at Claire. "You need to go. Get out of here now." Damon and Stefan nodded as Claire grabbed Caroline and the four of them left.

Jonas looked at Tyler. "When your friends are awkake, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town."

* * *

"So is your mom home?" Stefan asked Caroline as she opened her door.

"No, she's at work." She answered stepping inside of her house and turned so she could face Stefan.

"I can come in if you want me to." Stefan offered.

"I'm fine, Stefan." Caroline nodded.

"You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight." He looked at her.

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." She whispered.

"Sure you can." Stefan agreed nodding his head.

"I just really want to go shower so " She trailed off.

"Okay." Stefan nodded.

"Good night." Caroline smiled.

"Good night." He smiled back. As she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Damon demanded walking through the boarding house doors.

"Jonas and I saved your asses" Claire answered simply.

"Oh really? Why you didn't tell me that you were meeting him?" Damon snapped.

"You would react this way, and what is your problem anyway? I saved your ass didn't I? And everyone is fine and happy" Claire shot back.

"I'm a vampire" Damon sneered. "I can handle myself."

"Can you? Didn't seem that way" Claire replied. "You know what just shut it. You just can't stand the fact that I'm more stronger than you. You were being all damsel in distress. Twice!"

Damon grabbed her and slammed her against the wall only inches away from her face.

"You think that you are so badass don't you?" He sneered.

"And you think that you are scaring me with your little 'big bad vampire' front" Claire rolled her eyes.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can hurt you Claire" Damon breathed in her face.

"I would love to see you try" Claire replied. "I'll rip your pretty little eyes before you could blink."

She just threw him to another wall and recompused herself.

"Don't threathen me again Damon, I don't respond well to threats" She seethed.

Before he could say anything the doorbell rang and they both huffed in annoyance.

Claire walked over to the door, she opened it to reveal John. Then she groaned "Oh great, my day couldn't get better"

"Hello Claire" John smirked.

Damon walked to the door and frowned.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We haven't finished our conversation" John replied.

"You know what? I'm going to let you handle this" Claire announced then she left the house. Damon just stared at John.

"I'll bite" Damon snapped as John walked into the house.

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you, Stefan and even your pretty little friend will do all you can to protect Elena" John said.

"I agree with that statement" Damon nodded.

"So I come bearing gifts" John said. He opened a piece of clothto reveal a dagger and a vial.

"What is that?" Damon asked.

"This is how you kill an Original. In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged into their heart" John explained as Damon picked up the dagger.

"How do you know all this John?" He asked.

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that" John smiled.

"Where is Isobel?" Damon inquired.

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. When Elena is concerned, you and I are on the same side" John told him. He turned and left the house.

* * *

Elena opened her fridge to grab a juice jug, then she closed again and jolted little when she saw John standin there.

"I'm sorry about earlier." John told her.

"Enough already. I don't want you here and I can't make that anymore clear." She scoffed.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena." He replied.

"Yeah I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line." She narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you might want this. It was you mother's." He pulled out a pretty bracelet.

"Isobel?" Elena questioned.

"No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now." He handed to her "Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family." He left the kitchen, as Elena started to cry.

"Elena." He called as she ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He nodded.

"Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline?" She asked concerned.

"I could use your help." He looked at her.

* * *

Claire was driving towards the Boarding House, she needed to get some air after the fight she had with Damon. He just made her feel all these kinds of feelings that she didn't want to.  
Whenever she is with him, it's like it consumes her, the sexual tension between them. Damon alaways had a way to get through her and that scared her, because no one could affect her the way that Damon can.

"What are you doing to me, Damon Salvatore?" She asked aloud. She gripped the steering wheel. She decided to call Caroline to check on her.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, I was just checking on you. Are you ok after everything?" Claire asked her concerned.

"_Yes, I feel better. Thank you_" The blonde replied.

"Don't mention it" Claire nodded.

"_No really, for everything. If it wasn't for you I would be dead, so thank you Claire._" Caroline replied sincerly.

"You're welcome Caroline" She whispered into the phone.

"_Good night_"

"Good night, blondie" Claire replied with a small smile. Then she hung up.

Who would've had thought? Claire came to Mystic Falls with one goal only, to get vengeance with Katherine and she ended up caring for the people around her, especially Damon.

* * *

Caroline heard a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Stefan.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I was a little bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight" Stefan said.

"I'm fine" Caroline told him.

"Good but just in case, I brought some back up" Stefan smiled. Just then Elena and Bonnie walked up to the door.

"We're going to slumber in" Elena told Caroline, hugging her.

"We haven't done it in ages" Bonnie said joining in the hug too.

Caroline began to cry. The three girls embraced her and hugged her tightly. Elena looked over to Stefan and mouthed 'I love you' and he mouthed 'I love you too' back to her and then left the three girls.

* * *

"I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number" Andie said to Damon as they both sat in the bathtub.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants" Damon smirked.

"Thank you so what do you want mister tall, dark and handsome?" Andie asked.

"I'm not that tall" Damon replied. "I need a distraction."

"You can booty call me anytime you want" Andie said.

"You see, the thing is, miss sexy reporter, I have a problem I need help with. It's really messing with my mind" Damon told her.

"Oh, tell me about it" Andie said.

"I'm in love with a woman I could never have and I'm in love with a woman who is driving me crazy with her mind games" Damon said.

"I knew it. I know how to pick them. So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume and the other doesn't like to be tamed?" Andie asked.

"Yeah but that's not the point. The point is I'm in love with them both and that drives me crazy. I'm not in control" Damon explained.

"You don't trust yourself around them?" Andie frowned.

"I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie. I'm bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people" Damon looked at her.

Andie looked at Damon suddenly very afraid.

"Don't be afraid, you're okay" Damon compelled her.

"Why do you kill people?" Andie asked shakily.

"Because I like it. It's in my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be a better man which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie? And the other one she just likes to manipulate she is so damaged that she doesn't let other people get too close to her" Damon replied.

"Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Damon, it changes us" Andie told him.

"Just stop talking. Just kiss me, be my distraction" Damon said. Andie kissed Damon. He moved toward her neck and bit it and began to drink her blood.

* * *

Back at the boarding house Claire sat in the lounge with a glass of bourbon on her hand. She knew that news lady was trying to fish Damon into her radar and now they were both in Damon's bathtub upstairs. Claire couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

After their fight she really had to get away from him, she's aware that Damon is trying to get closer to her and she can't let that happen.  
The last time that she let a men get close to her heart he crushed it into pieces, so she can't let her emotions get the best of her. She is a strong, independent woman who doesn't put with anyone shit. She can't fall for Damon because she knows that he is going to hurt her eventually. And she can't deal with more pain.

* * *

Katherine sat in the tomb and heard a noise and got up. John appeared in the doorway of the tomb.

"I know you were expecting someone else" John said.

"I sent Stefan to find Isobel" Katherine frowned.

"She got your message. She was busy so she sent me instead" John smiled.

"Does Stefan know that you're here right now?" Katherine asked.

"No. no one does. This is between you, me and Isobel" John said.

"I want to be out of this tomb, John" Katherine told him.

"I'm already on it" John looked at her.

* * *

**Looks like when Damon and Claire take one step forward, they take two steps back. So he confessed that he is in love with Elena and Claire, that's pretty messed up huh? But I guess that it is obvious who he loves more right? ;) . Please don't forget to review, I love you all for reviewing my sory, it means a lot :D . And feel free to PM too ! And one more thing, don't forget to check Claire's awesome oufits in my profile ;)**


	14. Crying Wolf

In the next morning, Brady was gathering th dead bodies burning them in the fire as Jules was mourning over them. A tall, skinny man with a wooly hat joined the two of them.

"Go ahead." Brady told the other man "Tell her."

"Let me preface this with a big disclaimer, that screams, 'I should have know better.'." He started.

"What is it, Stevie?" Jules narrowed her eyes.

"When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot vampire chick Kath and he didn't want anyone to know." Stevie told them.

"Alright." Jules grimaced "Just get to the point, Stevie."

"That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and the moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it: if it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch and that hot witch showed up last night, double click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse." He finalized.

"We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in town." Brady sneered.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were asleep in Caroline's bed. Elena's cell phone began to ring. The three girls groaned. Caroline pushed Elena out of the bed, she reached the phone from the table and answered.

"Hello?" Elena's voice was groggy.

"Elena!" Caroline whined. The brunette girl crept to the hall so she could talk with Stefan without disturbing them.

"How was the slumber party?" Stefan asked her.

"Good and Much needed. When can you and I have one?" Elena teased.

"That can be arranged" Stefan replied.

"Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away" She begged him.

"Even with everything that's going on?" Stefan chuckled.

"Because of everything that's going on" Elena exclaimed.

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?" Stefan smirked.

"Uh, this has everything to do with that" Elena told him.

"Well, in that case, where would you like to go?" Stefan asked her.

* * *

"I'm late this is such a crazy day. I'm, uh, covering the historical society's high tea" Andie said going down the stairs with Damon behind her.

"Ooh! Thrilling" He mocked.

"Yeah. It's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze." Andie told him.

"Writer" Damon frowned. "What's his name?"

"Uh, Elijah Smith" Andie replied.

"Smith? He's using Smith" Damon asked in disbelief. He then put a scarf around Andie's neck to hide the bite marks.

"Ok. You have your story straight in your mind, right?" Damon looked at her.

"I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest" Andie countered.

"And you're falling hard" Damon compelled her.

"You might be the one" Andie recited.

"Perfect." Damon smiled.

"Have a great day honey" Damon kissed her. Andie pulled away. When Andie was about to leave, Claire was walking down the stairs in her silk robe.

"Oh, bye Claire. It was nice seeing you" Andie waved at her. The hybrid gave Andie, her best bitchy smile and wiggled her fingers. Truth was that Andie seemed a nice person, but she didn't like one bit that Damon was using the poor human to get to her. Especially when Andie was screaming obnxiously loud last night, she stayed awake all night because of those two. She crashed on the couch and snatched a magazine from the coffee table, just to not see his cocky smile on his face.

"So, someone had fun last night" Claire noted still reading her magazine.

"I sure did" He smirked joining her on the couch. "I hope we didn't kept you awake"

She just glared at him, and then an idea clicked in her head. Two can play the same game Damon she thought. Then she tossed the magazine on the coffee table, and started to get up off the couch.

"Do you really think that a mere human can keep you satisfied in bed Damon?" She trailed off, walking towards him.

He smirked, he knew what she was doing, she was trying to mess with his head. But he wouldn't give in this time.

"And who do you suggest that could keep me satisfied in bed?" He purred coming closer to her.

She gave him a sexy smile and started to open her robe showing a glipse of her red nightgown, his eyes went wide but he wouldn't let her win.

"Don't you want to see fireworks? I'm wearing your favourite lingerie" She sing-songed.

Damon was having a hard time to resist her, and when she was just in her bra and panties he had to look away. But she grabbed his chin and made him look at her and then she started to nibble his ear.

"What's the matter Damon, you can't handle seing me naked without being turned on?" She purred sexily on his ear. He just moaned in response, she put her hand on his chest and started to go lower on his body and stoped on his manhood, he yelped and she chuckled.

Then he grabbed her and started to kiss her hungrily, gripping her hips and she moaned loudly. When he started to unhook her bra she just threw him off of her with a smirk.  
And started to dress again with vampire speed. He just stared at her in shock.

"Sexy time, is over pretty boy. If you want more go find your little slut" She scoffed. Then she went upstairs having a pair of blue eyes watching her every move.

Damon was pissed at himself, she got what she wanted: to provoke him. He didn't want to give in but she had some sort of spell on him, he couldn't say no to her. She liked to play games with him, it reminded him a bit of Katherine. But he knew that she was jealous of Andie and that made him smirk. He got up and poured a drink._ That woman is driving me crazy, she will be the death of me_, he thought.

He heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was. He opened it to reveal Alaric who just looked at him disapprovingly.

"So I found Andie leaving your house earlier. Why's that?" Alaric asked.

"My new girlfriend" Damon explained. "Andie Starr, action news."

"It's not called action news" Alaric told him.

"I know. I just like saying it. Come on" Damon said.

Alaric walked into the house and followed Damon into the living room.

"What does Claire think of your new relationship?" Alaric asked him.

"Why would she think anything about my relationship, we are not dating. And she made pretty clear that she is just using me for fun" Damon replied. "Now onto the matter in hand. John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." Damon showed Alaric the dagger and the vial of white ash.

"Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the originals, if there's any truth in that" Damon explained.

"So you think it's a setup?" Alaric frowned.

"It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him" Damon replied handing Alaric the dagger.

"What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?" Damon asked him.

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's" Alaric said.

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor" Damon smiled.

"Tell me you're not going to kill him at the tea party" Alaric sighed.

"No. That would be stupid. I want to know his endgame before I kill him but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met" Damon smirked.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were at the Grill, taking some breakfast and talking about Bonnie's new plan.

"Ok. So tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up." Caroline smiled.

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah up to." Bonnie told her.

"No, we don't." Caroline agreed.

"So I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows." Bonnie replied.

"And he's not gonna tell you anything." Caroline looked at her.

"I didn't say he was gonna have a choice." Bonnie smiled.

Caroline was eyeing Matt across the bar, he just avoided eye contact with him and went to continue his job.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were... I don't know." Caroline sighed.

* * *

Elena and Stefan stood in the hallway of the Gilbert House, with their bags packed and ready to go to the Lake House.

"Are you ready for our romantic weekend?" Stefan smiled at her.

"Beyond ready." Elena nodded "Let's go before John shows up, and decides to be a concerned father."

"I'll put these in the car" Stefan told her and walked towards the door.

Elena's phone buzzed and she had a text from Caroline, she opened it and read it.

**'I need to talk, where are you? - Caroline'** Elena frowned and texted he back saying that she was going to the lake house with Stefan. The blonde texted her back saying that it wasn't important and to have fun.

"Uh, please tell me there's nothing wrong." Stefan groaned looking at her.

"Nothing's wrong. Just Caroline." Elena shook her head, putting her phone away. "C'mon, let's go" They walked out of the house.

* * *

Tyler was with Brady, Jules and Stevie in the woods. He was looking at Caroline's phone reading the text that Elena sent telling that she was going to be at the Lake House.

"She's going to Dunham lake. Her family has a house up there." Tyler told them.

"Nice. Let's go get our doppelg nger." Brady replied firmly.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Claire was at the tea party completely bored. She hated these kind of events, where the music was boring. She wished that she could perform, that would made the tea party more interesting. She was wearing a beige blouse with strips torn on her shoulders, a skirt-waist with many colours, brown platform sandals, a neclace, braceletes on her wrist and a brown purse. Her hair was straighned and she was wearing pink lipstick (oufit in the profile)

Claire walked over to Jenna who looked like was bored of her mind too, and they started making small talk. When Damon arrived at the tea party looking handsome as usual in his black attire and he walked over to the two ladies.

"Ladies, looking dashing as usual" Damon purred, directioning his comment more towards Claire than Jenna. Andie walked over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, you came" Andie smiled.

"Hi" Damon said.

"Hi" She replied before kissing him. Jenna looked at the two of them completely shocked, as Claire decided to use this moment to escape from the 'happy couple'.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon said smiling at her.

She had enough of this tedious event, she needed bourbon. Not some god awful tea, she walked over to Carol who was chatting with Elijah.

"Sorry for interrupting Mrs. Lockwood, but I-"

"Ah, Claire dear, I'm glad you're here! I want you to meet Elijah Smith. And Elijah this the lovely Claire Muratore" Carol said. Elijah gave Claire a charming smile and kissed her hand, "Miss Muratore, it's a pleasure."

"Pleasure is all mine Elijah" She decided to play along. This little exchanging between the two vampires didn't go unnoticed from Carol, who looked between them.

"I would love to have a chat with Mrs. Muratore, if that's possible with you." Elijah replied.

"Of course Elijah." Claire said with a smile. She didn't plan on bumping into Elijah, but she decided that she could at least have some answers that she needed form him.

"Splendid. Walk with me, if ou don't mind" Elijah said charmingly holding out his arm for her to take which she did, "If will you excuse us Carol" He smiled to the older woman. They walked into Richard's office, Damon was watching them from distance and he greeted his teeth. He didn't like Elijah and Claire in the same room together.

Once they were alone in the room she closed the doors and turned to look at him.

"Are you going to tell me why are you in Mystic Falls?" She asked. He blurred in front of her.

"Would you believe me if I said, that I missed you?" He asked caressing her face and she scowled at him.

"Of course you did, funny that I didn't miss you. You know running for my life and all" She replied sarcastically.

"While we're playing the 20 questions game. I have to ask, what do you know about Klaus? He decided to ignore her comment.

"Maybe, I should ask you that" She shot back never leaving his eyes.

"You should know better than to upset your creator Claire" Elijah threaned. Claire didn't flinch with his words, in the inside she was scared shitless of him, because she knew that he could end her life but she put a good front.

"You don't scare me anymore, I'm not that defenceless little girl you turned all those years ago" She snapped. "So while we are at it, were you trying to hand me over to Klaus?" She wasn't going to leave before she got the answers she needed. Elijah smiled with her question and took one step towards her.

"Maybe, maybe not. You didn't actually stick around to find out, did you?" Elijah scoffed, she narrowed her eyes, what was she supposed to do? Wait like a good little girl to die?

"You know I do not tolerate this attitude towards me, you may be powerful but not powerful enough to challenge me. And I can show you right now" Elijah threathened her.

"Oh yeah? Do your worst" She sneered. When the words left her mouth, she regret it immediatly, she had no chance against an Original, she was royally screwed. But she wouldn't go down without a fight.

While she took one back, she hit the table and her breath got stucked in her throat. He was too close for her comfort, then his eyes dilated.

"You will kiss me" He comanded her. She obliged immediatly, she pulled by his neck to pull him closer to her body, and her lips smashed against his. Elijah put his hands on her hips and lifted her to sit her on the table. He moaned into her mouth and that made him want more, he ran his hands across her endless legs and put both around his waist. Claire started to get into her senses and felt that something was wrong, she didn't want to kiss Elijah but it was like she couldn't control her own body, obviously that Elijah was a very attractive man, she wasn't blind. But kissing her creator just felt wrong, it was like kissing her father. She never saw Elijah in a romantic way, she thought it was twisted even for her. Then the compulsion broke off and she pulled him off of her with one hand.

"You asshole. How dare you!" She sneered. The Original just chuckled and winked at her before either of them could say another word. Damon cleared his throat from the doorway to make his presence known. It wasn't hard to figure it out that he saw the whole scene between them, and that made Elijah smirk wider.

"If you two are done, eating each others face. I would like to have a word in private with Elijah" He replied snarky.

Claire just rolled her eyes at his attitude. What the hell was his problem? Doesn't he have a girlfriend, or a distraction or whatever shit he is calling her? _Why does he insist in make a scene when I'm with other men?_ she thought.

"Of course, we shall speak" Elijah replied, then he turned to his childe. "It was lovely talking to you my dear, until we meet again" He flirted with her. She just gave him a cold stare and griteed her teeth but she decided to leave them to talk. While she walked towards the door, Damon was blocking her path staring down at her.

"Move" She sneered. She was in no mood to deal with Damon right now. He stared a few minutes and moved aside to let her pass, but before she could give two steps, he grabbed her wrist and spinned her to look at him.

"We need to talk later" He whispered into her hair. Breathing in her scent, she had an unique scent, it was like hot chocolate and her skin was so smooth that he wished he wouldn't have to let her go.  
She just yanked her wrist and left them, without another word.

Elijah watched the scene between the two vampires in amusement. _So Damon Salvatore fancies my childe,_ he thought.

* * *

At the Grill Bonnie was walking over to Luka with two cups of coffee in her hands, he was playing pool on his own.

"I come bearing coffee gifts." She smiled at him handing the coffee.

"So you're talking to me now?" Luka smirked.

"I found out what your dad did, saving my friends from a wolf pack." Bonnie nodded with gratitude.

"Well, had I know that's all it took..." Luka teased.

Caroline sat across the bar watching Bonnie interact with Luka, when Jeremy arrived and took a seat next to the blonde.

"Hey. How's it going?" Jeremy smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie called." Jeremy replied "I wanted to help. How's it going?"

"She's selling it, and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile." Caroline teased playfully.

"Alright, Caroline. I get it." Jeremy snapped, clearly jealous.

"What do you say? Wanna play a game?" Luka looked at the witch.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah?" Luka smiled.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded again.

Luka started to feel dizzy and loosing his balance "What's happening to me?"

"You'll be ok." Bonnie whispered to him, when he was about to fall Caroline and Jeremy walked over them.

"Why don't we go over here?" Bonnie suggested.

"I got him, I got him." Jeremy caught Luka before he could hit the floor "What kind of witch roofie was that?"

"A strong one." Bonnie replied smugly.

* * *

Elena was wrapped in a old blanket admiring the lake, enjoying the peace and quiet when Stefan walked over her and embraced her from behind.

"Having another moment?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6." Elena remembered "My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us. What out future will be like, our memories?"

"I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together." He breathed into her hair.

"Now there's a box that we shouldn't open." Elena chuckled.

"Ok, we can open it. Whenever you're ready." Stefan nodded.

"No. I'd rather just be here... now." She told him.

"You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you." He whispered to her ear "I love you." Elena smiled widely.

* * *

"What can I do for you Damon?" Elijah asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word" Damon replied.

"Where is Elena?" Elijah looked at him.

"Elena is safe with Stefan. She's laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yeah I heard about that" Elijah nodded.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch and Claire that saved the day" Damon smirked.

"You're welcome" Elijah spoke.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here" Damon said.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me" Elijah told him. He began to walk to the door, but Damon put himself in front of him blocking the door.

"Not good enough" Damon sneered.

Elijah pushed Damon against the wall and began to strangle him. Damon tried to strangle Elijah, but was no match for his strength. Elijah proceeded to break Damon's wrist.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Elijah growled.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal" Damon gasped.

"Silence" Elijah sneered.

Elijah took a pencil and drove it through Damon's jugular. Damon fell onto the desk, his hand on his wound. Elijah handed him a tissue. Damon put it on his wound.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe. Oh, and another thing, I really suggest you to not infuriate Claire, she doesn't like to be tamed or tell what to do. Believe me I've been there and done that" Elijah said and began to walk out the door.

* * *

She sat on a couch back at the boarding house brooding with a glass of bourbon. She was remembering her conversation with Elijah, she couldn't believe that he compeled her to kiss him, and what pissed her more was that she actually enjoyed it. He knew something about Klaus, she just had to find out. Damon entered the room with his hand on his bleeding neck.

"I'm guessing the conversation didn't end well" She replied while she took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah he just stabbed me with a pencil. No biggie." He said sarcastically getting a blood bag from the kitchen and joining her on the couch

"Well, I need to get going." She said quietly, she got up.

"Wait. Why did you kissed him?" He grabbed her upper arm to make her stay.

"Why the hell do you care? What's your deal Damon? I can kiss whoever I want!" She snapped.

"Because I care about you! Damnit! I can't let him hurt you, I won't let him" He took her face in his hands.

"When are you going to understand that I can't be protected! Elijah is a part of my life, and probably is going to be forever, I can't run away from him. I don't need to be protected, I've been protecting myself over these centuries, and I'm still alive aren't I? So I think I'm doing a pretty good job" She let it out.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? Why are you so afraid to show weakness, you are not invicible Claire, you can't control everything". He shot back. She let a hummorous laugh, then she pushed him down on the couch then she got on top of him, and put her hands on his shoulders to keep him trapped.

"Are you talking about me or you? Because that's hilarious coming from you. You don't want to get involved with me Damon, trust me. I will only break your heart, I dont have any good inside of me. I kill because I like it, not because is in my nature, but because I like it. I'm sure you can understand that, because we are so much alike." She seethed in his face.

"You think I don't know that? You think you're the only one who is screwed up? I loved an evil bitch for 145 years, and she didn't give a flying fuck about me, so I died for nothing! I kill people because they don't mean shit to me, I thought that Elena was the only one who could understand me, but then you showed up and I thought that I was seeing myself on the mirror, but if you didn't had any good in you, you wouldn't had been upset over Rose's death, you wouldn't tried to comfort me that night you saw me on the road, you wouldn't help save Caroline's life and you wouldn't try to help save Elena's life. I know humanity is a bitch, I deal with it everyday. But that doesn't mean it isn't there"

She just stared at him completely overwhelmed by his words, no one made an effort to understand her, but Damon did. He was right, when she saw him she thought she was looking on the mirror too. They were so much alike, that it scared her to see how screwed up she was. What is it about Damon, that made her feel like this, she can't fall in love with him but he is making hard not to. He could see right through her, and she could see right through him. And she hated to admit but he was right, she can pretend that she has no humanity but that doesn't mean that it isn't there.

Their argument was interrupted by Alaric walking through the door. "Did I came in a bad time?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

Both vampires broke apart and sat upright on the couch.

"No, you didn't. I was just leaving anyway, I have band practise" She murmured then she sped off of the house.

Alaric just eyed Damon with confusion, but the dark-haired vampire just raised his hand to stop him to say anything about Claire.

"Today was a bust" Damon said standing with Alaric in the library.

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asked.

"Sore" Damon said simply.

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?" Alaric motioned to Damon's glass. Damon handed him his glass and Alaric walked over to the bar.

"He's going to be hard to kill" Damon stated.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're going to need more info" Alaric told him.

"I'm out of sources" Damon replied.

"What's up with you and this news chick?" Alaric suddenly asked handing the glass to Damon and sitting down.

"She's got spunk, huh?" Damon smirked.

"Just don't kill her, please" Alaric pleaded.

"If I did, who would report her death?" Damon smiled.

"Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies and I know you're only using her just to get under Claire's skin" he said looking at his phone.

"Oh, god. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out" he said getting up and leaving.

"Good luck" Damon called out.

Damon took a sip of his drink and heard a noise. He got up and walked into the hall where he found Alaric with a stake in his stomach and bleeding. Someone suddenly jumped on him and stuck a syringe of vervain in his neck. Damon tried to fight off his attacker, but was not match for the vervain and fell to the floor.

"Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe" Stevie said. Two other men entered and looked at Alaric.

"Grab that one" Stevie said. "He's dead."

Jules suddenly walked in and smiled at Damon. "Hi Damon. Nice to see you again."

* * *

At the Lake House, Stefan and Elena were in secret room in her parent's bedroom, they were

"These must be the other Jonathan Gilbert journals." Elena noted "Jeremy had the one, but John said that there were others. His whole life's in here."

"I'll go get the firewood. I'll let you have a moment." He smiled lovingly at her.

* * *

Claire was walking towards the Boarding House, when she spotted Elijah standing in front of the door on the phone with someone.  
She decided to listen to the conversation, to see what he was up to.

_"The werewolves are looking for the moonstone, so they attacked Damon Salvatore to get it"_

"Alright, thank you for your information Jonas" Elijah replied then he hung up his phone. Claire didn't need to hear more so she blurred to stand in front of her creator with a smirk.

"Were you really planning on kicking some ass without me, Elijah?" She replied with a smirk. Elijah just smirked back and opened the door and motioned her to pass.

"Ladies first" He said.

"Always the gentleman" She teased. They both made their way to the lounge where the werewolves were torturing Damon.

* * *

Damon sat in a chair with chains and an iron collar around his neck. His neck was bleeding. He looked over at Alaric and saw he was wearing his ring, he sighed in he glanced over at Stevie who held a chain that was attached to Damon.

"Morning, sunshine. I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..." He pulled the chain causing Damon to groan in pain.

"So I hear you have the moonstone" Jules said walking into the room.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me, I don't talk, Someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason" Damon smirked.

"This time, it will be you" Jules sneered. She looked at Stevie and motioned for him to pull on the collar.

* * *

Stefan walked into the garage to grab some wood, when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Brady who shot him in the chest.

"Keep him down. If he moves... kill him." Brady told Tyler.

Stefan tried to move to look over at the scared wolf who held the gun with shaky hands. "Don't move!" He growled.

"Just let me get the bullet out." Stefan rasped "It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not going to fight you."

"I don't think so." Tyler scoffed.

"Tyler, why are you doing this?" Stefan asked.

"I can't let you break the curse." He shook his head.

"You know about the curse?" Stefan frowned.

"You're liars, all of you!" He growled.

"No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that." He denied.

Tyler shot him in the leg. "Oh yeah? But I do. I can't be like this forever."

"Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena." Stefan looked at him.

"Elena will be fine!" Tyler spat.

"They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?" Stefan shot back.

"Tell me what?" Tyler questioned.

"In order to break the curse, Elena has to die." Stefan told him, as Tyler lowered his gun towards the injured vampire.

* * *

Jules looked at Damon. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never going to get it" Damon smirked.

"You looking for this?" a voice said. The werewolves turned to see Elijah and Claire standing in the doorway, as Elijah was holding the moonstone. He placed it on the table.

"Go ahead. Take it" Elijah said.

One of the pack members went to grab it, but Elijah raced over to him and ripped out his heart. The two others followed but before they could reach them, Claire ripped their hearts out like Elijah. Jules quickly fled the scene leaving Stevie alone. Claire walked towards him.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes?" Claire asked Stevie watching him tremble with fear.

"Where's the girl?" Elijah asked Damon.

"I don't know" He replied.

"It doesn't really matter" Elijah replied. Then he looked at Claire with a nod with his head.

"So what I'm going to do with you? Should I kill you?" She asked playfully, he just shake his head in fear of the female hybrid.

"No? You know, you're kinda cute and I'm quite a catch. If the circunstances were different you would probably get to know me better" She replied with amusement in her voice. Elijah just chuckled at her attitude, this was so like Claire play with her victims before she kills them.

"But the thing is, there will be no next time for you" She then punched him, killing him in the process. Damon watched her in amazement. T_his chick can seriously kick some butt. Now that is what I call badass_, he thought.

Elijah then walked toward Damon and removed all of the chains.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah asked. "You should also thank my dear child, and don't look so amazed by what she did just now. I taught her well." Elijah walked over and picked up the moonstone. He looked over at Claire one last time before leaving.

* * *

"So he planned to kill her all along" Damon asked while on the phone with Bonnie

_"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan"_ Bonnie replied. _"And Luka said that Klaus will come for Claire too, something about her being a Muratore witch"_

"What? Why?" He asked incredulously.

_"He didn't say why"_ The witch replied.

"Got it loud and clear" Damon said before hanging up.

Alaric gasped coming from the dead and sat up looking at Damon.

"Finally. You missed all the fun" Damon said.

Alaric mumbled something about going to see Jenna and he left the house. Then Damon heard heals click on the floor and he turned around to see Claire with a warily look in her face.

"Go ahead, scream, throw me against a wall, hurt me. I went behind your back again" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon just shook his head, and started to leave the room but when he started climb the stairs he looked at her.

"I just want to know why?" He whispered.

She went silent a couple of minutes before answering his question.

"If you're wondering if I went to see Elijah again you're wrong, he happened to be standing on the porch and it was a coincidence. I didn't try to play the hero Damon, I always have have a plan B inside the sleeve and doesn't alwalys count with you" She explained.

He stared at her with a cold stare and he shook his head again, but he gave two steps towards her.

"And that's your problem, you don't know how to trust people, you should give me more credit Claire. You think that you can handle anything and be in control but one of this day I'm telling you will not be so luck next time" Then he started to leave.

But she blurred across the room and now she was standing in front of him.

"It's not luck Damon, it's self-preservation. I already told you that I do whatever is needed to protect myself and protect the people I care about. I care about you, I didn't want to start having deep feelings for you but I have. You're in no position to judge me because if the situation was reverheased you would do the same thing and don't bother to deny it. Because you think that you can handle everything too and you like to be in control and the difference between me and you is that I've been around way longer than you I know how to face my enemies but you think that is all about power, new flashes pretty boy sometimes you have to use your brain" She sneered. Then she blurred upstairs leaving Damon with his mouth-open and shocked.

* * *

Bonnie was walking in the hallway of Caroline's house with Jeremy, as the blonde left to drop Luka back at the Grill.

"So will Luka remember anything?" Jeremy asked her.

"No. He'll know he lost consciousness, that's all." Bonnie told him.

"Should we wait for Caroline?" Jeremy questioned.

"She was just gonna drop Luka back at the Grill. Said to lock the door on our way out." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah. Well, I hope she drops him hard." Jeremy muttered walking towards the door.

"Wait. You're Elena's little brother, I've know you forever. You're that punk kid. I remember your awkward phase and then your emo phase, your druggie phase and overnight, you turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and-"

"You think I'm hot?" Jeremy smiled.

"With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice-" She rambled

"Enough already." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, they pulled away after a little while and smiled at each other and kissed again.

* * *

She just lied in her bed, she couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of always fighting with Damon. That's why they could never work, they both had very similar personalities.

And she was no good to him, she though that love was for the weak and she was everything but weak. And she couldn't let a man rule her life she suffered a lot of pain before she was determined to keep her head high and her midle finger even higher to everyone who tried to take her down.

Then she spotted her guitar across her room, and she decided to sing. Even when she was a little girl she used to sing with her mother, it alwalys made her happy and calmed her down when she was sad or angry.  
She started playing the instrument and she let her voice out;

_2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake _

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake I don't love him winter just wasn't my season. _

_Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes _

_Like they have any right at all to criticize _

_Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason._

_Cause you can't jump the track _

_We're like cars on a cable and life's _

_Like an hourglass glued to the table, _

_No one can find the rewind button girl _

_So cradle your head in your hands. _

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe_

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss _

_Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist _

_Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year _

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for while _

_But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_

_ Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it_

_Cause you can't jump the track _

_We're like cars on a cable _

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,_

_ No one can find the rewind button boys _

_So cradle your head in your hands _

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breath just breathe_

_There's a light of each end of this tunnel you shout _

_Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out _

_And these mistakes you've made_

_ You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around_

_2Am and I'm still awake writing this song _

_If i get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me _

_Threaten' the life it belongs to. _

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_ Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud _

_And I know that you'll use them however you want to._

_But you can't jump the track _

_We're like cars on a cable_

_ And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,_

_ No one can find the rewind button now _

_Sing it if you understand...yeah breath _

_Just breathe, ohho breathe_

While she was singing she didn't know that Damon was behind the door listening to her beautiful voice. He leaned his forehead on the door and debated if he should enter her room to apoligize to her or if he should leave her and he went with the second opition.

* * *

"It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was going to go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably just keep her away a little longer" Damon explained to Stefan about the night's events.

_"Be careful. Try not to get yourself killed"_ Stefan told him.

"Yeah. It's been a day for that" Damon sighed.

_"How's Claire doing?"_ Stefan asked.

"We had a little fight and she is pissed at me. You know the usual" Damon shrugged.

_"What did you said to her Damon?"_ Stefan scoffed.

"Chill out will ya? She decided to do things in her terms again, leaving me completely in the dark again. But I realised that I was a dick, so I'm going to talk to her when she cools down a bit" Damon told him.

_"Yeah, is better this way. Try and not upset her again Damon"_ Stefan said.

"Don't brood your little forehead about it Stef. I'll handle it. You just worry about Elena and your alone time together. I'll take care of Claire" Damon said.

_"I know you will"_ Stefan replied and hung up.

Damon put his phone on a table and walked into his bedroom. Claire wasn't anywhere to be found. He heard the shower stop.

"Claire?" he called. No answer. He walked into the bathroom and she wasn't there then he went to her bedroon and saw her sitting on the couch in front of the window, with her her knees up to her chest, and her hair soaking wet in her back. She was wearing a blue tank top and baggy pants, it was the first time that he saw her with normal clothes. He looked at her and walked over and sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"My mom and dad died" Claire whimpered. "She died because I underestimated Elijah, because I was too weak, because I was young and naive "

"I'm so sorry Claire, I didn't want to upset you" Damon whispered. "I understand why you are the way you are, because you don't like to be taken advantage again and I care about you"

"Do you really? You have a funny way showing it" She replied sarcastically.

He just stared at her with appreciative eyes, then he caressed her face and locked eyes with her.

"You are even more beautiful natural, without make-up, without your fancy clothes, without your badass attitude, without your fa ade. You are so beautiful vulnerable, you are so beautiful when you are showing me right now the real Claire." He admired.

She just look at him with her eyes wide and she raised her hand to caress his face and she came closer to him and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I miss being human. I miss being vulnerable Claire. But I can't be vulnerable in a world where I live with danger, I deal with danger everyday and because of my vulnerability I lost the people that I love" She murmured in his neck.

"You will always have me" he whispered. Then he hold her closely and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Caroline was in her pj's laying in her bed, when she felt someone outside of the house, and looked to see who it was.

"Mom?" She walked outside but saw no one there.

Tyler was watching her from distance, then he walked away to join Jules who was waiting for him in her car.

"I'm sorry about Brady and your friends but if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies." Tyler looked at her.

"No more lies." She nodded "You're doing the right thing."

"I can't stay here, not like this." He shook his head, and she started her car to drive away.

* * *

**Chapter 14 is done! So opinions about this chapter? I personally love Claire and Elijah's dynamic, they are both badass. Especially in the part where they saved Damon from the wolves! And we have a cute moment between Dlair ! (Claire x Damon). Game changer for our favourite couple in the next episode ;). And Claire sang in this chapter! It has been a long time since the last time she sang right? So I figured that this was the great opportunity to add a song on this scene! Don't forget to review, love you all :)**


	15. The Dinner Party

Damon stood in Claire's room, he was watching her sleep. She louked so peaceful and cute when she was asleep. He remembered last night's events. He had never seen that side of Claire- the insecure one, and somehow that only made her more perfect and unique . He decided to let her sleep a little bit more and pulled out his phone and walked back over to his room to call Stefan.

_"What's going on?"_ Stefan answered.

"Well, I showered, I shaved and I had breakfast. I'm very relaxed." Damon replied looking at Andie who was getting ready.

_"That makes one of us."_ Stefan said. _"How's Claire?"_

"She's still asleep. We talked and I guess is all good between us." Damon told him.

_"Good to know"_ Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, is not smart to be on her bad side anyway, I mean she can start fire with her mind" Damon replied. "And I kinda like being a living-dead-person"

_"I think is a smart choice of you"_ Stefan said. _"Anything else going on?"_

" I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night." Damon replied as he pushed Andie out of his room.

_"How do you know?"_ Stefan asked.

" Well, I heard it from sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to..."

_" ...killing Elijah"_ Stefan finished.

"Exactly" Damon said.

_"Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty"_ Stefan told him.

"Well, I've got a crafty little dagger" Damon smirked.

_"He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses"_ Stefan protested.

"Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm going to dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises" Damon replied.

_"Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually going be careful for once"_ Stefan asked him.

"Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day" he said then hung up.

Damon walked out of his room again and walked over to Claire's room. He leaned against the door frame watching her sleep again. He walked over to her bedside and gently stroked her cheek. A few moments later, Claire slowly opened her eyes and looked at Damon.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered.

"Like hell" Claire groaned

"Well, someone is cranky" Damon smirked.

Claire sat up in bed and ran her hands through her hair. Damon sat on the bed not saying anything.

"You know damn well that I'm not a morning person" Claire looked at him.

"I know that..." Damon began. "But we have business to take care of"

"Like?" Claire asked him.

"We are going to invite Elijah for a dinner party, with the whole gang here" Damon said. "Then we'll kill him"

"Yeah, if only it was that simple" Claire rolled her eyes. "He's an Original, and I have a feeling that you should dig deeper before you use the dagger."

Damon sighed and pulled her close. He kissed her bare shoulder. He pulled away from the embrace and took her face in his hands.

"Don't worry, I got this. This time you'll have to trust me" Damon looked into her eyes.

"Okay" Claire replied quietly. She got up off bed and started walking toward the shower but she looked at him.

"Thank You" She whispered

"For what?" Damon frowned.

"For never giving up on me" she said before she walked towards him again leaned in and kissed his cheek. Damon closed his eyes with her touch and smiled at her. Then she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Jenna and Elijah walked around some of the old property in town. They were talking about the old propertie from back at the day.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence" Jenna told him.

"Ah, the Fells... one of the Founding Families" Elijah said curiously.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jenna asked

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise" Elijah explained.

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" Jenna questioned.

"Which means the ever lauded founding families... They didn't actually found anything" Elijah informed her.

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial" Jenna replied.

"Yes, they are" Elijah smirked as Alaric walked up and joined them.

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman" Jenna introduced them.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Alaric asked.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendent of the slaves are the true keeps of American history." Elijah explained them.

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got the list in the car. just give me a sec" She replied then walked off to her car.

"Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect" Elijah said.

"So is Jenna" Alaric said sternly.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women" Elijah smirked, but Alaric just continued emotionless. "It's a joke, Ric, lighten up" Elijah patted his shoulder.

"Right" Alaric said.

* * *

Elena was reading the journal in her room, when Stefan walked in and she jolted a little with his presence.

"Are you still mad?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm still mad." Stefan nodded.

"We have a difference of opinions, Stefan, we're not always gonna agree on everything." Elena told him.

"Elena, you've agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion if the understatement of the century." Stefan replied.

"You would know." Elena narrowed her eyes.

"What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?" He looked at the journal.

"A lot." She trailed off "It's insane the things he wrote in his journal, that he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... you never told me."

"We were, uh... We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Katherine. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would... that he would survive." He explained.

"He describes you as a monster." Elena looked at him.

"That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... but I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest places I could."

[Flashback 1864]

_Stefan was draining a girl on the couch of the Salvatore Boarding House, while two women were dancing and giggling around, compelled by Stefan._

_"Who wants to die next?" Stefan asked pulling away from the already dead girl._

_"Me, I'm next." One of the women replied eagerly._

_"Me, you promised me." A petite blonde fought over._

_Stefan looked over at the brunette woman who was playing piano "What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap. Snap" He sped over and drank her blood._

_Damon walked into the room, when he saw his brother draining all these innocent young ladies._

_"Company, brother?" Damon questioned._

_"I brought enough to share." Stefan gave him a twisted smile._

_"Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?" Damon snapped._

_"Damon, if you're worried about the founding families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be." He shrugged careless._

_Damon zipped over to a girl and compelled her "Leave this place. Never think of it again." Then he rushed to another "Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again."_

_"Damon, don't be like this." Stefan whined "I'm just having fun."_

_"Staying alive is more fun, Stefan." Damon told him "We have to be more careful than this. More clever. Like Katherine was."_

_"Look what that got her." Stefan scoffed._

_"I'm done here. With you. I'm leaving town." Damon replied determined. He went to leave but Stefan sped over to stand in front of him, grabbing his shoulders._

_"You hate me. I know. I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don't have to leave town. Damon, I'll do better. I promise." Stefan pleaded._

_"No, you will get us killed. I'd rather leave you to do that yourself." Damon spat and left the room._

[End Of Flashback]

I wasn't myself then. I was full of guilt." Stefan told Elena "What I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive."

"It sounds like you were like Damon." Elena replied quietly.

"I was worse." Stefan replied.

* * *

At the Mystic Grill Alaric was sitting at a table opposite of Damon and Andie.

"Other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked.

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming" Alaric scoffed.

"You sounded jealous" Damon turned to Andie. "Sound a bit jealous?"

"Kinda do" Andie smiled.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here" Alaric montioned towards Andie.

"Andie? She's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" Damon looked at Andie.

"Uh-huh. Mmm. My lips are sealed" Andie replied as they kissed briefly.

"This is too weird" Alaric replied.

"I just need the right opportunity" Damon told him. He looked up and saw Jenna and Elijah entering the Grill.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend" He smirked as they walked up to them. "Hi" Damon greeted them

"Hey, guys" Jenna smiled.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today" Damon mused.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Jenna trailed off.

"Well, as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got papers to grade" Alaric said getting up.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party" Andie suggested.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon asked.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie looked at her.

" I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric began.

"I'm free" Jenna cut him off.

"It'd be a pleasure" Elijah smiled.

"Great" Damon smirked at the Original.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Jenna and Andie were preparing the table for dinner.

"So what's going on with you and Alaric?" Andie asked "I feel like there's some tension."

"I don't know." Jenna sighed "I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him."

"Like what?" Andie questioned.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John mouth." She told her.

"Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship." Andie assured her "I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything"

* * *

Jeremy opens the door to reveal Bonnie standing there, he let her in.

"Hey." Jeremy smiled.

"Hey." Bonnie walked in and he took her bag "Thanks thing weighs a ton. I'm starving you guys have any-" She stopped when she saw candles in the living-room "food?" She chuckled. "Oh, God. This is a date."

"No, no it's not like a date, date... more of a hey, I kissed you, and I thought you liked it, um... hang thing." Jeremy trailed off.

"Jeremy, I need to make sure Elena is cool with us before anything else happens." Bonnie told him.

"I didn't realise my sister had approval over who I'm with." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"She's my best friend, I tell her everything and this whole hang thing might freak her out." Bonnie replied.

"Alright, alright, so we'll, um... we'll hang out, eat some food, work on some spells. It's not a big deal."

"Cool" She nodded.

"But you did... you did like it, right?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yeah. I liked it." She smiled.

* * *

Back at the Boarding House, Damon opens the door to reveal a very classy Elijah in his suit.

"Good Evening." Elijah greeted him formally.

"Thank you for coming. Please come in." Damon smiled moving aside.

"Just one moment." Elijah started running his hands along the wooden doorframe, "Can I just say that if you have anything less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing. Nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you." Damon replied

"Well that's good." Elijah walked into the threshold, "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house... Are we clear?" Elijah questioned.

"Crystal." Damon answered.

Elijah turned to Jenna who had joined them, "Jenna! Wonderful to see you again. You look incredible." He complimented her, leading her into the dining room. Then everyone turned to see Claire who was descending the stairs looking breathtaking beautiful. A short black dress with long sleeves low-cut brilliant at the back it had income embedded in flowers, with black high heels (oufit in the profile). Her was done in curls and her make-up was light, she had red lipsitck that made her lips even more desirable.

All the males in the room were gazing at her with hungry eyes, especially Elijah and Damon.

"Claire! You never fail me to look even more beautiful if that's possible" He complimented her, kissing her hand. She smiled at his charming attitude. He could be a very scary man but he knew how to compliment a woman. Damon watched the interaction between them and decided to cut in.

"Claire, I need your help with the dinner table. If you don't mind of course" He replied sarcastically.

She excused herself from Elijah and followed Damon into the dinning room, while Damon was grabbing her arm. She chuckled at his attitude, clearly he was jealous that other men were giving her attention.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you. And by the way you put all the women in this room to shame" He whispered into her ear. She just smirked and let him leading her to the Dinner Room, where Elijah was the guest of honor.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table for dinner. Damon occasionally would catch a glimpse of Claire sipping her wine. He noticed that Elijah was eyeing her closely as well which cause Damon to boil with jealously at times.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town" Jenna said suddenly.

"Hmm, do tell" Damon said.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution" Elijah explained. And he looked at Claire, she glared at him. She knew that he was bringing up this 'witch-chat' because of her, but Claire was pretty sure that he had a bigger reason, she just couldn't figure out what.

"Hmm. Because they were witches" Jenna said.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem" Andie cut in.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts" Damon smiled. Claire narrowed her eyes at his comment, she didn't want Andie around Damon, she could easily kill her but she decided against it.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up." Elijah informed them. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society" Jenna cut him off.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me" John piped in.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course" Elijah shrugged.

"Of course" Damon nodded.

* * *

"Does anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages" Damon asked, once everyone had finished dinner.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit" Alaric said.

Damon looked over at Andie.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study" Andie replied.

" I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company" Elijah smiled.

"I like you" Andie smiled at him.

Jenna handed some of the plates to John. "Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?"

"Here, here. Put me to work" Alaric walked over to Jenna.

"Um, I got it" Jenna backed from him.

"Hey, Jenna, are you... are you ok?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, fine, Ric" Jenna said leaving.

"I suspect this is my fault" John announced.

"What did you do now?" Alaric asked.

"I merely mentioned you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife" John trailed off.

"You son of a bitch" Alaric sneered, grabbing him from his collar.

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back" John told him before leaving.

"John, if I were you, I would run along. Because you don't know how easy necks can be snapped" Clare replied walking over them. "Especially when we don't have magical rings to bring our asses back to live"

John just glared at her hateful but decided to leave the two of them, so he walked out of the room. Alaric smiled at her grateful, as his phone began to rang.

"Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?" He answered. He looked over and saw Claire frowning at him.

* * *

Damon and Elijah stood in the library talking. The younger vampire was pouring some bourbon as the Original was admiring Damon's vast collection of books.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground" Damon said.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah looked at him.

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important" Damon replied, handing a glass of scotch to Elijah.

"We're not that close" Elijah said. He looked over at Damon's bookself.

"It's quite a collection you have here" Elijah commented.

"Hmm" Damon said.

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories" Elijah replied.

Damon took the dagger about ready to use it when Andie and Alaric walked into the room. He quickly hide the dagger.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert" Alaric said.

"Elijah" Andie smiled.

"Miss Starr" Elijah said leaving with Andie. Alaric showed Damon a piece of paper once they left saying that if he used the dagger he would die with Elijah. Damon frowned at this.

"Where's Claire?" Damon asked.

"Actually I have no idea" Alaric frowned.

* * *

Andie and Elijah rejoined Jenna and John in the dinning-room.

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food" Jenna chuckled.

"So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here" Andie told Elijah.

"I'd love to answer" Elijah smiled.

"Great, that's so great" Andie said as Damon, Claire and Alaric rejoined them.

"Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asked him.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon smirked.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that" Elijah nodded.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list" Damon smiled. As John was glaring at him.

"Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry" Andie said getting up to join Alaric.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow her to remain in her homes living her life with her friends as they do as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again" Elijah replied.

Andie walked back to the table carrying her notebook.

"Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic..." Andie was not able to finish as Alaric plunged the dagger through Elijah's heart. Everyone jolted at their seats.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert" Alaric demanded.

"All right" Damon nodded.

* * *

At the Lake House, Elena stood at the balcony to get some fresh air, when Stefan approached her.

"Elena, we need to talk about this." Stefan replied.

"What good is talking if you and Damon are just gonna lie to me? If you don't like my decision, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again, I'll..."

"You're gonna what? Hmm? What are you donna do, Elena?" Stefan asked.

"It's my life." Elena growled.

"Yeah, exactly. It's your life and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that you live it." Stefan told her.

"Then what? This... this... this trip through the past. You being honest. Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?" Elena asked.

"It was telling you about the time when I thought that everything was lost. When I had given up because that's exactly what you're doing right now." Stefan spat.

"That is not what-" She began

"Yes, it is! Even if you don't want to admit it. You are giving up... and Lexi? She wouldn't let me give up. I'm not gonna let you." Stefan cutt her off.

* * *

Alaric, Damon, and Claire stood in the cellar with Elijah's body.

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence" Alaric said.

"Says the guy that did all the killing" Damon smirked.

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that." Damon just shrugged and went to walk away but Ric grabbed his arm. "Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying" Alaric told him.

Damon nodded and Alaric walked out of the cellar. Damon turned to Claire.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I just need to have a moment, despite all the shit I've been through because of him, he is still my maker" Claire sighed. Damon nodded and left her in the cellar with Elijah's dead body.

She walked closer to her maker's body and saw the grey veins underneath his eyes and when she was going to touch his face, she noticed that he was gaining color. Before she could do anything Elijah blurred in front of her and grabbed her from behind.

"Next time, you should leave the dagger. If you want me to stay dead" He sneered. Then he grabbed a stake and staked her in the back.

He let go of her body and saw looked one last time at her, he didn't want to do such cruelty to his childe but she had tried to have him killed. Then he sped off of the cellar.

* * *

Elijah bargained into Jonas and Luka's apartment, his shirt was covered in blood because of where the dagger had been.

"What happened?" Jonas asked.

"I need you to find Elena. Now." Elijah ordered.

* * *

Elijah arrived at the lake house, he grabbed some rocks from the ground. Stefan heard Elijah's movements so he told Elena that the Original was here. Elijah threw the rocks against the door causing to collapse.

"You have to go. I need to talk to him alone." Elena told Stefan.

"Elena..." Stefan whispered.

"Stefan, I'm ok. He can't come in the house." She replied.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house... but I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah called out.

Elena appeared from the hallway and walked closer to the door.

"They shouldn't have done what they did" Elena told Elijah.

"The deal is off" Elijah snapped.

"I'm renegotiating" Elena looked at him.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with" Elijah said.

Elena held up a knife in her hands. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death."

"Stefan won't let you die" Elijah said knowlingly.

"No he won't. Stefan will feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you" Elena told him.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff" Elijah scoffed.

Elena stabbed herself in the stomach and collapsed to the floor. Elijah tried to rush over to Elena but couldn't get inside of the house.

"No!" Elijah screamed. "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you."

"Give me your word" Elena gasped.

"I give you my word!" Elijah said.

Elena went outside and fell into his arms. Elijah caught her as Elena stabbed him with the dagger. Elijah fell to the floor dead and Elena fell too. Stefan rushed over to her and gave her some of his blood. Damon appeared in the doorway.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out" Damon noted.

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Elena, went to the cellar at the boarding house to throw Elijah's body in it. Then they noticed Claire's dead body on the floor. Damon tore the stake out of her chest and cradled his dying friend in his arms.

"No! No, no, no. You can't be dead okay? CLAIRE YOU CAN'T BE DEAD" The tears welled in his eyes watching her dead.

Stefan and Elena stood shocked in the doorway while, Elena buried her face in Stefan's chest. Then Alaric appeard behind them with a shocked face.

"Wh-who killed her?" He whispered.

"I'm guessing Elijah before he went to the Lake House after Elena" Stefan explained with pain his voice.

Damon just ignored them and he was letting his tears fall, he cared so much about this girl. He even thought that he loved her, but he would never have the chance to tell her that. He promised that he would protect her and he failed miserably.

"Damon, you have to let her go. She's dead" Stefan tried to reason his brother. But Damon refused to let her go so he held her thiglty to his shaken body.

"Why? Claire you can't let me go. I care about you, I want you, I need you ... I-I love you" He finished. His last three words let them shocked and staring at him but he refused to acknowledge their presence.

Suddenly Alaric saw her hand twitch. He thought that he was seing things but she did it again.

"Damon, Damon ... Look at her hand, look at her! Her skin is gaining color" Alaric exclaimed.

He looked to her face and saw the grey veins disappearing her beautiful pale face, her fingers were moving, suddenly her skin was back to normal and her chest started to slowly rise and fall. Her eyes fluttered open and she squeezed Damon's hand. He was completely stunned. How she was alive?

"Damon" She whispered softly. But he just hugged her more thightly. Stefan and Elena were stunned as well and confused. But they let out a sigh of relief seing their friend alive.

"How are you alive? You are not real, you can't be real" He repeated over and over in her ear. And she pulled away from him and looked to his eyes with determination.

Then she grabbed the sides of his face and brought his lips to hers, kissing him slowly but passionalaty. The others seing this decided that it was best leaving the two alone and they left the cellar.

"I'm real, we're real" she replied softly. He caressed her face still trying to see if she was really standing in front of him. His thumbs rubbed over her cheekbones and then moved to her soft lips. He inched in closer, kissing her again. Then he lifted her from the floor and blurred them up to his room.

"I can't believe that you are here in my arms" He whispered into her hair. She just grabbed the sides of his beautiful face and kissed him for dear life. Like she was afraid he would disappear from her arms. They ripped each others clothes and he kissed her neck while she grabbed his hair and ran her hands across it.  
He leaned down tracing the top of her breasts with his tongue causing moans to slip from her mouth. Next thing they know, she rolled them over so she was on top of him smirking, she pinned his hands to the bed and attacked his lips hungrily.

"Bossy" He whispered against her lips. She nibbled his ear wich caused moans to escape from Damon's mouth.

"Very" She whispered. They switched posions, so Damon was on top now, as he began to thrust she gribbed his shoulders thightly and that only made him moan louder in pleasure.

"I love you" He breathed out once he collapsed on top of her, he wasn't expecting hearing her that she loved him back. So he turned away from her because he couldn't deal with the rejection and the pain again. But she grabbed his face again and made him to look at her. She could see everything in his eyes: the lust, the love, the compassion, the need and the fear. Fear of not being loved back.

"I love you too" She said quietly, but he heard her. But he couldn't believe her words, he was expecting the rejection, just like Katherine did. But no, Claire wasn't like Katherine . She really did love him he could see in her eyes.

"I've loved you for a while, but I was so scared, scared of being hurt, scared to open up with someone, scared to show weakness. I love you Damon, I think I've never loved someone like I love you, I'm tired of fighting what I feel for you, I don't want to hide anymore from you. I want to be with you. Forever" She declared. He put his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes, he stroked her face sweetly.

"I promise, I will love you forever" He smiled before brushing his lips against her.

That night truly changed everything between them, they didn't have sex, they made love.

* * *

Damon walked up to his bathroom and heard the shower running. Claire was asleep on his bed, so he decided to let her have some rest after today events.

"Andie? I thought you left" Damon called out.

He walked into the bathroom. In the shower he didn't see Andie. He saw Katherine. Damon stood there stunned.

"Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?" Katherine asked.

"How did you get out?" Damon frowned.

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact... Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off" Katherine smiled.

"And you knew" Damon stated.

"And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said to him, Damon. I'm going to help you" Katherine said. "So .how about that robe?"

* * *

**And ta-da! I tried to finish as soon as possible, so I hope you didn't thought that Claire actually died, she's a hybrid. Can't be killed that easily ;), and she confessed her feelings for Damon! Yay, they are finally a couple ;). Actually in this chapter, I didn't want to Elijah kill Claire, but I needed a reason to keep their relantionship at a hate phase, so I figured that she would be royally pissed if he "tried" to kill her. But he cares for her, he knew that she woulnd't die ;)**

**I really wanted a review :(, I need to know your opinion about the story!**


	16. Know Thy Enemy

At the Gilbert House, Isobel continued to stand in the porch waiting for Jenna to invite her in.

"Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again." Jenna looked over at Elena shocked, that she had seen her not so dead mother before.

"Again?" Jenna choke out.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come I?" Isobel asked.

"No. Don't... don't invite her in." Elena told Jenna.

"I need to talk to you, Elena." Isobel looked at her.

"No!" Elena slammed the door shut in Isobel's face, when she turned to see a very upset Jenna.

"You knew she was still alive? Ric? John?" Jenna countered "Did they know?"

"I can explain everything, Jenna." Elena told her.

"No." Jenna shook her head, not wanting to hear more lies coming from her.

"No. Jenna, please." Elena begged her but Jenna ran to upstairs, entering her room she shut the door, as Elena stood in the other side of the door knocking and trying to talk with her aunt. "Jenna, you have to talk to me. I... I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please."

* * *

After their intense night of love making, Damon and Claire were asleep with their bodies wrapped.

But their peaceful sleep were disturbed by a suzzling ringing that made both of them groan.  
So she rolled over to grab her cellphone and landed on top of Damon, when she was going to press 'Answer', Damon snitched away and tossed to his night stand.

"Damon, what are you doing? I have to answer it, it could be important" She replied still half-asleep.

"If it's important it will ring again" He purred, then he rolled them over so he could be on top of her. And started to kiss her neck, wich made her moan in pleasure. He started going lower giving open-mouthed kisses on her belly-button but they were interrupted again by Claire's phone. Damon groaned in protest and rolled over so he was on his side now.

"Don't pout, pretty boy" She teased. Then she leaned down to kiss his lips once more and he tried to deepened the kiss but she pulled away quickly.

"You sneaky little witch" He replied slyly. She just grinned and rolled over again, so she was on top of him again and she sat on his chest.

She grabbed her Iphone again, and saw 2 missed calls from Stefan. She dialed his number and on the second ring he picked up.

_"Well, I'm not even going to ask what you were doing that didn't let you pick up the phone"_ Stefan replied snarky

"Hmm, you'll have your brother to thank" She replied with a smirk. Damon smirked back and just to annoy Stefan more, he ran his hand lower on her body, stoping in her thigh which made her yelp loudly.

_"If you could tell Damon to knock it off, it would be great. What I have to say is important"_ Stefan scoffed.

"Sorry, Stef. I'm listening" She said. Then she concentraded on Damon, and before he could do anything his hands were trapped on the bed so he couldn't get up.

When he tried to move his hands she pushed him down again and mouthed 'Down boy' and he glared at her, and mouthed back 'you're so going to get it' and she just smirked in response.

_"Isobel is back in town"_ Stefan said.

"Well, that's too bad- Wait! What? As in Elena's birth/vampire mother?" Claire cried. Damon just raised his eyebrow.

_"Yeah, she visited Elena and Jenna last night"_ Stefan urged. Claire got off of Damon and started pacing the room completely naked.

"Come to the Boarding House so we can talk about this" Claire replied.

_"Okay, I'll meet you in a few. Bye"_

"Bye" Then she hang up the phone. She grabbed Damon's shirt that was laying on the floor and put on.

"Get up, we need to talk to Stefan" She said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh... right" She waved her hand and suddenly Damon could move his hands again and blurred across the room to grab the witch and slammed her against the wall.

"Now that wasn't very nice" He replied playfully. She just smirked and smashed her lips against his, he moaned into her mouth and circled her legs around his waist.

"Am I forgiven?" She whispered against his lips.

"Yeah" He breathed. Then sealed his lips with her's again.

* * *

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep" Stefan said as he, Damon, and Claire were walking down the stairs. Claire was wearing a gold-sequined top, white skinn jeans with tears and beige high heels. Her hair was curled and she wore pink lipgloss.

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to go find out" Stefan replied.

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here" Katherine said joining the group.

"What? Why?" Stefan frowned.

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb" Katherine replied.

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed" Damon snapped.

"I did what I had to, to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance" Katherine said turning to walk away.

"What do you know?" Stefan said stopping her.

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you three ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart" She looked at Stefan.

"Tell you what. You two, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife's just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep" Stefan looked at Damon then Claire. He then walked toward the front door leaving Katherine, Damon and Claire alone.

"Don't you have somewhere to be bitch?" Claire asked Katherine. The other vampire just glared at the hybrid and sped off without another word.

Claire turned to Damon and saw him an amused smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I just find it amusing, how Katherine is scared shitless of you" He let out a laugh. Then he walked over to her and put his hands on her hips pulling her closer.

"Well, she should I could end her pathetic life in a heartbeat if I feel like it" She replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I love it, when you are badass" He said then he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

Caroline walks out from her house towards her car, while she as speaking into the phone with Stefan "I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone."

_"How could you let him go?"_ Stefan scoffed.

"My mom walked in. He took off. I didn't know what to do." Caroline sighed.

_"Did your mom hear anything?"_ Stefan asked.

"No. She just thinks we're fighting, but he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki." Caroline told him.

_"Alright."_ Stefan nodded_ "Listen. You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to. Is he still on vervain?"_

"I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to last night, so it's out of his system. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's today. I'm gonna try there." Caroline tried to reach him, but it went straight to voice-mail.

* * *

"Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad" Elena told Stefan, they were in her bedroom talking about Matt asking questions about her dead sister.

"Yeah" Stefan nodded.

"Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." John replied walking in the room.

"I have nothing to say to you" She snapped.

"Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan" John said.

Elena looked at Stefan and began to follow John with Stefan right behind. They stood in the living-room, when they saw Isobel walking out of the kitchen.

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel replied.

"You invited her in?" Elena scoffed.

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?" John pleaded.

Elena looked at Stefan and he walked closer to Isobel.

"All right. What do you know?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you" Isobel explained.

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping Elena alive" John replied.

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done" Elena spat.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"No" Isobel said. "Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelganger exists"

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you" John informed her.

"I'm not buying any of this" Elena looked at Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them" John told them.

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process" Elena snapped.

Isobel walked closer to Elena. "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you"

"You want to help? Then get the hell out of my house" Elena growled.

* * *

Damon entered the Martins apartment with Bonnie, Jeremy and Claire. Since the two warlocks were dead, the two vampires were able to enter without an invitation.

"Yep. Everybody's dead" Damon nodded.

"We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I want to make sure they're safe" Bonnie said.

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate 'em." Damon replied inspecting Luka's burned corpse.

"Don't be disrespectful. Not to him" Bonnie glared.

"Fine. I'll bury him" Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's kinda sad that it ended this way for them" Claire replied looking over at the apartment.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently" Bonnie replied.

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close" Damon titled his head to the side.

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it" Bonnie explained.

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power" Damon replied.

"You know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie looked at him in disbelief.

"Did I forget to mention that?" He looked at Claire smirking.

"For his defense he was kind of busy last night" Claire said looking over to the grimoires,

They both blushed and turned their heads away, while Damon chuckled.

"Are we going to have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy said reading one of the books.

"Nope" Claire replied.

Claire looked at the shelf, she closed her eyes and raised her haind. One of the books burst open and the she picked it up, and handed to Bonnie.

"It's this one" She said.

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go" Damon said.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore house, Elena, Claire, Stefan and Damon were in the library. Claire was on the couch in Damon's lap, while he was running his hand up and down in the side of her leg.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"Look, I don't trust a word she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said.

"You know we should stay in your place Elena, we could protect you there." Claire told her.

"Nope, she should stay here, it will be much easier to protect her." Damon said.

"She can't stay here. Any vampire can enter in case you have forgot" Claire looked at him.

"Alright then we'll stay there." Damon replied.

"So what's the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena questioned.

"Let me know when you think of a better plan." Damon said sarcastically.

"Well then one of you three body guards will have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said looking between the three vampires.

"That'd be me." Stefan offered.

"Not me. We have witch stuff to do with Bonnie." Damon said patting his hand on Claire's thigh.

"Right now?" She groaned.

"C'mon don't make me drag your lazy ass, I need you there"

"Oh I get it. You're trying to prevent from getting smoked by Emily" Claire grinned, and Damon smirked.

"Wait does that mean that you-" Elena started but Damon stopped her.

Damon put his finger over his lips to prevent her to say anything, as Katherine walked in the library.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." She replied looking over to them. Damon just shrugged and looked over to his girlfriend kissing her neck sensually.

"Could you two cut it out, for a minute?" Katherine said annoyed.

"Why? Jealous?" Damon smirked at her and Katherine scoffed.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." Katherine countered.

"No we have it." Damon nodded.

"Where is it?" She pressed.

"It's in a very safe place." He replied smiling knowlingly at his girlfriend which she smirked.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Katherine told them.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that I haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Claire smirked at her.

"Yeah, what she said" Damon grinned.

"Fine. Be that way." She said storming out of the room.

* * *

Damon, Claire, Bonnie, and Jeremy arrive at the old abandoned house.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie questioned.

"'Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was" Damon sneered.

"And that only makes me proud babe" Claire smiled.

Jeremy and Bonnie both laughed. The group looked at the house and Bonnie opened the door and went inside.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy eyed the place.

Damon nodded and when he was just about to enter, he stopped unable to move.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny" Damon scolded.

"I'm not doing anything" Bonnie shrugged.

Damon looked over at Claire and glared. She raised her eyebrow and walked closer to him.

"Don't look at me, I did warn you that the witches aren't your biggest fans" She replied.

"I can't move" Damon skin suddenly began to burn as the sunlight affected him.

"Oh, my ring's not working. Do something" He groaned in pain.

"Emily don't be mean, I'm the only one who gets to set him on fire" Claire called out to the empty house and Damon was unstuck from his spot. Claire held his face and watched it heal back up again while Bonnie stared wide-eyed at Claire.

Suddenly an object flew at Claire but she ducked while Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon flinched. It smashed against the wall and Claire slowly came up from her crouched position with her hands up in surrender.

"You know Emily you used to love me back then" She called out. Just then the entire group heard whispers around them.

"Wow..." Jeremy's eyes widened.

"What?" Claire asked.

"You just made them listen to you" Jeremy said and Claire just shrugged her shoulders.

"They don't trust me because I'm half vampire. But, they do respect me because I'm half witch" She explained.

"They really must respect you. I can sense this powerful aura surronding you because of the witches." Bonnie said fascinated. "They don't trust anymore because you're half vampire?" She asked her.

"Yep, what can I say they are a pain the ass, judgy little things. But they always had my back when I was in danger." Claire smiled at Bonnie and she returned the smile back.

"You on the other hand" Bonnie said pointing at Damon "They don't like you being here."

"Then I'll go wait outside." Damon replied clearly creeped by what had happened right now

"I'll go with him. You sure you can handle this?" Claire asked. Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry." She smiled at Jeremy lovingly. Claire glanced between the two teens. Then she walked out of the mansion.

* * *

"Don't tell me that you're scared of a little hocus pocus?" She joked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nope." He said simply but she raised her eyebrow, "Alright, a little bit... " He muttered.

She chuckled and bent up to kiss his lips, "Better now?" He smirked. They were in silence for a few moments when Damon spoke. "So why exactly the witches don't trust you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "They were pissed when was turned into a vampire, although it wasn't my fault." She said sitting down on the porch.

"Hmm... That's Emily Bennent for you" He replied sitting next to her.

"Don't I know it? But, I'm not scared of a bunch of pissed off dead witches" She rolled her eyes and Damon just smirked.

"Did I told you how incredible sexy you are today?" He smirked.

"Hmm... I thought that I was sexy everyday" She faux pouted.

"Oh, but you are. I just want to sex you up right against that tree" He purred in her ear.

"Now, now. Let's keep our pants up" She smirked.

"Oh, but it is so much fun when the're down" Damon smirked back at her and she pecked his lips.

* * *

Alaric walks over to his parked car, he opened the door to put his bag in the back seat, when he closed Isobel stood there out of nowhere.

"Hi, Ric." She smiled at him.

"Isobel. What do you want?" Alaric sneered.

"Just cleaning up some loose ends." She told him.

"Yeah, we don't have any loose ends." Alaric scolded.

"You may not. I do. I need to apologise to you." Isobel informed him.

"It's a little late for that..." Alaric spat

"No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me..." She nodded.

"Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested." Alaric scoffed.

"Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realised that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much..." She admitted "He's all yours."

Suddenly a warlock came behind Alaric and put his hands on the side of Ric's head, he fell to the floor unconscious as Isobel walked away feeling guilty.

* * *

Claire laid her head on his shoulder, "You wanna hurry up in there?" He yelled into the mansion since the front door was still open. Then the front door slammed shut, effectively keeping Bonnie and Jeremy inside.

"Screw you too, Emily!" He shouted and Claire chuckled, "Witches are very feisty."

"Don't I know it?" He shot back playfully and Claire smirked.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie stood inside of the old abandoned house.

"Can you hand me the grimoire?" She asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"Are you worried about me?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah, of course I am." Jeremy looked at her.

Bonnie grabbed the grimoire from him and she leaned up to kiss his lips softly "I'm sure." She opened the grimoire and started reading, suddenly they heard whispers again.

"What is that?" Jeremy asked.

"Spirits of the witches who died here, I can feel them." Bonnie replied.

"Alright. What are they saying?" Jeremy questioned.

"I can't tell." She whispered, she walked further into the house with Jeremy following behind.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked. They arrived at the basement.

"Here. This is it. Help me set the candles." Bonnie told him, as the whispers grew louder.

"What the hell are they saying?" Jeremy pressed, but Bonnie closed her eyes to concentrate and reopened them again. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Bonnie mumbled, then suddenly the candles lit up "They're ready."

* * *

At the Lockwood mansion, everyone was at the historical society,

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert" Carol announced. Everyone applauded as Elena walked to join Carol.

* * *

John was upstairs in the mansion, when Isobel stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" John frowned.

"I'm creating a distraction" Isobel shrugged, as her face changed she sped over to join and bite him in the neck.

"The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift" Elena said.

Suddenly everyone heard a noise. Everyone got up to see what was happening incluiding Stefan, Elena went to follow but suddenly Katherine appeard in front of her.

"Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?" She smirked.

* * *

Stefan walked back to the room, to search for Elena. He turned around and saw her on the phone.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm calling Damon" She told him.

"Let's get out of here. Come on" He said. They walked outside towards Elena's car.

"It's Isobel, Damon. It's got to be" She replied

"Tell him that he and Claire need to get over here and deal with John's body" Stefan looked at her.

Elena nodded. "You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead." She hung up the phone and looked at Stefan. Stefan sneered and pushed her against the car realizing it wasn't Elena, but Katherine.

"Where the hell is she? Huh?" Stefan demanded.

Katherine just smirked and then stabbed him with a vervain syringe.

"I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me" Katherine said throwing him into the bushes.

* * *

Isobel drove her car, in the back seat laid an unconscious Elena. Isobel's phone began to ring, she picked it up and saw that Katherine was calling.

"Are we good to go?" Isobel answered.

_"I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying"_ Katherine replied.

"We'll be long gone before that" Isobel told her.

_"Good, how far are you?"_ Katherine asked.

Elena slowly began to open her eyes and saw Isobel.

"I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you" Isobel said.

"He? He, who?" Katherine frowned. But Isobel hung up the phone.

* * *

Damon and Claire enter the Lockwood Mansion and walked over to John's dead body. They were inspecting but they knew that he would wake up in a few hours.

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours." Damon announced.

"What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead." Carol replied overwhelmed.

"Well here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity." He explained.

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol protested. Claire helped Damon to grab John's body.

"He will trust me. We're gonna need a cover story epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here." They exited the mansion.

* * *

Damon walked through the front door of the mansion with John slung over his shoulder with Claire in tow. He dropped John's body roughly on the floor and looked at his shirt stained with John's blood.

"You should change your shirt. Want a hand with that?" Claire purred. Damon waggled his eyebrows and walked over to her.

"I would love your help." Damon smirked.

"Hmm... Maybe later hotstuff" She winked

"You just love to tease don't you?" He hovered over her.

"Of course, now go change. While I babysitt Johnny boy over here" She remarked sarcastically sitting on the couch. He walked over and kissed her on the lips then he bit her lower lip. And he walked to the bathroom leaving a pair of eyes checking him out.

Damon was washing up in the bathroom when he got a call from Stefan. "Stefan? How did me and Claire beat you and Elena home? What?" He hung up the phone and starts digging through the soap bowl on the side of the sink. He couldn't find the moonstone, he threw the bowl to the floor in anger. Claire blurred to the bathroom and stood in the doorway.

"What happened?" She asked looking at the mess that he created.

"Katherine took the moonstone." Damon growled.. Claire's eyes changed to blood shot and let her fangs out.

"Oh, that bitch is so dead this time!" She snapped.

* * *

Caroline walks up to her house, letting another message to Matt on his voice-mail.

"Hey, Matt, if you're listening to this that means you've listened tot he last 25 messages I've left you, which all say the same thing, so... call me." When she was about to open her door, she saw Matt through the panel glass of her door and walked in.

"You're here." She sighed in relief.

"Your mom brought me here." Matt told her

"My mom?" Caroline asked

"I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me." Matt replied.

"Did you tell her anything else?" Caroline whispered.

"Nothing about you." He replied "I got the feeling she wasn't gonna believe anything I said, so I shut up. Then she brought me here to cool down, and then she got called away."

"Matt..." She advanced towards her but he backed away from her.

"Why'd you stick around if you're still scared of me?" She replied hurt.

"Because I need to know more about Vicki, about you." Matt's voice was weak.

"I'll tell you anything you wanna know." The blonde nodded.

* * *

Stefan, Damon and Claire arrived at Isobel's luxurious house, trying to find Elena.

"Think this is the house?" Stefan asked.

"Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town" Damon spoke.

"Swear to God if she's not here..." Stefan began.

"Don't be such a pessimist" Damon scoffed.

They walked into the house, looking around. But no one was there.

"I got upstairs" Stefan said. He walked up the stairs leaving Damon with Claire.

Damon and Claire looked around, the male vampire noticed Isobel's luggage and Claire walked to the living-room.

"This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place" Damon told him.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know Stefan" Damon looked at him.

"Wait. I'm sensing two vampires and a warlock" Claire closed her eyes.

"Do you know who it could be?" Stefan quizzed

"Isobel and Katherine, of course. And I don't know the warlock, but I guess that he is a powerful one." Claire reopened her eyes.

"Wow, is that kinda one of your freaky hybrid perks?" Damon asked and she winked at him.

"Can't you find them?" Stefan looked at her hopefully but Claire shook her head, "It doesn't work that way, Stefan."

* * *

A black SUV parked at the cemetary, suddenly a man dressed in black got out of the car and walked to the door of the backseat to let Isobel and Elena out.

"Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me" Isobel said.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked her.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you" Isobel told her.

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" Elena demanded.

The two of them stopped in front of a tombstone.

"What is this?" Elena frowned.

"My parents, your grandparents Elena, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when, I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter" Isobel replied sadly.

"What?" Elena whispered.

Isobel just shrugged. "And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood."

But they were interrupted Isobel's phone. She picked it up and answered it.

"I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppelganger safe?" Someone asked.

"Yes" Isobel said looking at Elena.

"Then let her go" The voice told her.

"Let her go?" Isobel asked.

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do" The voice replied.

"I'm done?" Isobel sighed.

"You're done" The voice said.

Isobel hung up the phone and looked at Elena.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"I'm so sorry Elena that I was such a disappointment to you" Isobel took off her necklace and began to scream and burn as Elena watched everything in horror.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore mansion, Elena sat on the couch with Claire inspecting Isobe's necklace.

"It's okay to be upset over your mother's death, even if she was a complete bitch to you." Claire told her.

"I know... I just don't know what to think." Elena's voice cracked. Claire held her hand assuringly and the doe-eyed brunette smiled at her grateful.

"Was that Isobel's?" Stefan asked as he walked over to the two of them.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..." Elena whispered.

"She was your mother." Stefan nodded.

"Why did they let us go?" Elena asked.

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us to keep you safe." Stefan told her.

"He knows I'm not gonna run." Elena said.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions." Damon said walking into the room with a stack of papers, "Cause we got played, all of us." He handed the papers to Elena.

"What's this?" She asked looked at the papers.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it will be in your name." Stefan said.

"You're giving me your house?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house." Stefan said.

"This way you can control who gets invited in." Claire added.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon smirked and slid his hand around Claire's waist. They heard someone coughing across the room, Damon sped over and grabbed John by his shirt.

"I swear I had no idea what she was going to do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" John pleaded.

"Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk" Elena told him.

* * *

Matt was walking towards a car, he got in joining Sheriff Forbes who was already waiting for him.

"I did it." He nodded. "I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away."

"Thank you, Matt. I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said." Liz sobbed.

"I feel like she died." Matt's voice cracked.

"She did." Liz told him letting her tears fall.

* * *

"I always knew that she and Katherine were close but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and unselfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends" John explained to Elena

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asked.

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go" John told her.

"You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you" Elena said suddenly.

"Okay" He nodded.

* * *

Claire's phone buzzed with a text from Bonnie, she read it and said that the spell had worked and that she was ready to go.

"Bonnie's locked and loaded." She said pouring herself, Damon and Stefan a drink.

"At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you guys took Bonnie and Jeremy to do today." Stefan said slowly.

"We're the only ones who know." He continued.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." Damon replied and the clinged their glasses.

"Klaus will literally not know what hit him" Claire smirked taking a sip from her glass.

* * *

Katherine had woke up and looked over and saw the warlock that kidnapped her chanting a spell over a man. She stood in her feet and saw that the man was Alaric. The warlock stopped chanting and stepped back and bowed at him.

"Alaric?" Katherine whispered, she tried to escape rushing over to the door but she was stopped by the barrier. Alaric walked slowly over Katherine.

"Zdravei, Katerina." He said in an Bulgarian accent. Alaric took her face in her hands, to look at her eyes.

"I've missed you." He said and Katherine's eyes widened when she realized who was in front of her.

"Klaus."

* * *

Claire gasped from her nightmare and tried to cath her breath. She looked over at Damon who was sleeping peacefuly beside her. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his head and holding him.

"You okay?" He whispered, glancing over at her.

"Yeah" Claire nodded.

"You sure?" Damon asked.

"Yes Damon, go back to sleep" Claire said not looking to his eyes, she rolled over to her side. But he hovered on top of her with a concerned face.

"Tell me what is going on Claire" Damon whispered. "Don't you trust me?"

"I had a nightmare that was all. No big deal" Claire looked at him.

"Witches don't have nightmares. Claire c'mon talk to me" Damon pleaded. "What's going on?"

"I saw something..." Claire told him.

"What did you saw?" Damon frowned.

"I'm not sure, it was all blurry... But I could hear a name" Claire replied.

"What name?" Damon looked at her.

"Klaus" Claire whispered gazing at his eyes. "He's coming to Mystic Falls."

* * *

**Looks like Klaus has arrived in Mystic Falls! Isobel died, I didn't like her to be honest, but it was kinda sad the way that she died :(, Damon and Claire are going stronger than ever, but how strong they will be with Klaus arrival? He didn't came to Mystic Falls just because of the sacrifice ;). Please, it would be very important to me if you would review !**


	17. The House Guest

Elena was in Stefan's room trying to find her school bag, as they were already late for school.

"Stefan, we're late for school." Elena told him.

"Let's be later." He smirked.

"Stefan, it's school. Remember, that thing that we keep forgetting about?" Elena chuckled.

"School?" He kissed her passionately "Doesn't ring a bell." He picked her up and and dropped her in the bed.

"Stefan! Stefan!" She tried to break free from his grip but he kissed her neck "Ok, 5 minutes, only 5 minutes."

"5 minutes." Stefan replied as he kissed her again.

* * *

The sunlight emerged in Damon's room and soaked the sheets. Their naked bodies were wrapped into each other, and Damon's arm was around her waist. Last night was probably the best night of his existence. He never felt this way for anyone, not Katherine and not even Elena, who he thought that he loved.

As long he has Claire by his side, he knows that he is a happy man for eternity. He rolled over so he was on top of her, he gave open-mouthed kisses on her breasts and started going lower on her body when she finally woke up with a moan.

"Damon" She giggled, running her hands across his back. He gave a soft kiss on her bare shoulder and whispered into her hair.

"Good morning, my beautiful dark angel" She always found sweet when he called her that.

"Hmmm... Morning" She yawned and kissed his cheek tenderly. If someone had told her before that she would be all sappy and caring let alone falling in love with Damon she would had laughed her ass off in that person's face and then kill them, but he changed her for the better and she was grateful for that.

"How did you sleep beautiful?" He asked her.

"I haven't slept that well in ages" She replied with a smile.

"So in the possibility of ruining this moment, I have something to tell you" He said with a serious tone, he was going to tell her about Katherine and how she was out of the tomb. But she groaned, she didn't want anything to ruin her mood right now.

"Tell me that later" She started to get up but he pulled her back immediatly.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked playfully. He didn't want to let her go, now that he had her in his arms.

"To take a shower, I'm smelling like sex, what would other people think?" She asked sarcastically, in reality she didn't give a damn about what the other people may think about her.

"Since when do you give a shit about what other people think about you?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You're right I don't, but that doesn't stop me for dragging your sexy little ass to the shower" She said in a suggestive tone.

"Nah... I think I'm good here" He put his arms behind his head.

"Oh well, I was thinking we could do kinky stuff in the shower. But looks like I will have to scratch my own body alone" She said in a teasing tone, then she walked over to the bathroom but she felt two strong arms around her waist in seconds.

"Now that would be a crime against nature to let you deal with that killing body of yours on your own" He whispered, so he threw her naked body into his shoulder and blurred to the bathroom while he could hear her giggling in the way.

* * *

After the shower they made it to the bedroom in their engaged make out session. He worked to remove her towel but she stopped him.

"Damon, we just had sex in the shower, besides we need to get ready, we have stuff to do" She said between kisses and gigglings.

"Nooo, I just want to do bad things with your sexy body" He purred.

"You already did pretty boy, twice" She chucked but pulled away from him.

He pouted, and slapped her butt when she dropped her towel. She smirked and went to find new clothes to put on.  
But she stopped in her tracks when she caught a familiar scent.

"Claire? What's wrong?" Damon asked her worriedly.

"Don't you smell it?" She asked him in a small voice.

"Smell what?" He was confused with her question, he couldn't smell anything different in the air.

"Smells like a heartless bitch running along in the house" She sneered, she found a black shirt of Damon and put on with her vampire speed and blurred to the lounge with Damon in a tow.

* * *

Claire was on the living-room trying to caught the person's scent, when she saw Elena in the hallway buttoning up her coat.

"Good morning Claire... How are you feeling after last night?" The teenager asked concerned.

Then Claire caught the scent again and realized that it was Katherine and not Elena who was talking to her.

She grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall baring her fangs.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Katherine?" She sneered in the vampire's face.

"What? I'm Elena! You're hurting me Claire..." She choked out.

"Shut it, you bitch." She slammed her head against the wall, that made Katherine moan in pain.

"Wearing Elena's clothes, how stupid do you take me for?"

Damon was watching the catfight between the two vampires and decided to finally cut in.

"Claire, c'mon. That bitch isn't worth it" He said to her, while he pushed her off of Katherine by the waist.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stefan demanded, with the real Elena by his side.

"This bich tried to trick me into believe that she was Elena" Claire spat.

"Put some clothes on first then we'll deal with her" Damon said not letting go of her waist. She just nodded her head and grabbed his arm and blurred upstairs.

* * *

Stefan, Claire, Elena and Damon were in Stefan's room with Katherine

"What is she doing here?" Elena demanded.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb" Damon replied.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an original. They have all sorts of special skills" Katherine replied playing with a feather.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here" Elena said.

"I second that" Claire scoffed.

"You need me, Elena. You all do" Katherine said.

"Like hell" Stefan spat.

"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off" Katherine told them.

"There is no way in hell, that I'm going to believe a word that comes out of your mouth" Claire looked at her. Katherine opened her mouth to argue with the hybrid but closed immediatly, knowing that she could end her life in a heart beat.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it" Elena said.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. You know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" Katherine asked.

"If you know something, say it or get out" Damon growled.

"Fine" Katherine huffed. "Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite."

* * *

Elena got out of Stefan's car when they got to school.

"Why is she still here? She was free" Elena asked.

"She wants what we want... Klaus's death. Maybe she sees us as her only chance" Stefan told her.

"Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone" Elena sneered.

"So do I. But you're right, she's staying. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?" Stefan questioned.

"How? All she does is lie" Elena replied.

"Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. She does" Stefan pointed out.

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you" Elena frowned. He looked at Elena and pulled her into an embrace.

"Maybe we should stay at your place tonight" Stefan suggested.

"Hmm, I can't. I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers, Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's kind of a girls' night. Maybe Katherine can join us" Elena rolled her eyes. Stefan kissed her on the forehead and the two of them walked toward the school.

* * *

Damon stood in the cellar attempting to burn Elijah's body. The flames weren't doing any damage to the body and he was becoming frustated.

"Mmm, burning flesh." Katherine smiled walking in. "If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible."

"No kidding. How do you know so much about original vampires?" Damon asked.

"Spend 500 years running from one" Katherine replied.

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used a dagger on him?" Damon looked at her.

"Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing" Katherine said dodging his question.

"Did you know I would die?" Damon demanded.

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" Katherine shot back.

"Why are you still here?" Damon huffed.

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me" Katherine smirked.

Damon pointed the flame torch at her, silently threatening to burn her.

"You wouldn't" Katherine said.

"Oh, I would" Damon smirked.

"Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want" Katherine said.

Damon put lowered the flame torch. Katherine patted his chest, when she was about to leave but stopped to turn to him.

"Didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die" She looked at him and walked out of the cellar.

* * *

Stefan stood in the hallway of Mystic Falls High, with Bonnie and Jeremy talking about Katherine's return.

"She's out of the tomb?" Bonnie frowned.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded "We're dealing with it, alright? Just be extra careful. She's getting a little too good at impersonating Elena."

"With Katherine around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back." Jeremy replied looking over at Bonnie.

"Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way to work together now that Elijah out of the picture." Stefan told them.

"It's impossible." She shook her head "They hate us."

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?" Stefan questioned.

"I'll try." Bonnie gave in and Stefan nodded, he turned to walk away. ". I gotta get to class."

"Alright, I'll see ya." He went to kiss her but she backed away and laughed nervously "C'mon. Elena's nowhere in sight." He assured her, and she looked around and stood in her tip toes to peck his lips.

"I'll tell her soon, I promise." Bonnie told him.

"Alright." Jeremy nodded.

* * *

Alaric stood in his classroom with Elena talking with her about John's attempt to make Jenna against him.

"It was bad." Alaric replied "You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something..."

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful." Elena scoffed.

"Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so... Look, Jenna keeps asking me about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much long can she stay in the dark?" Alaric asked.

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena looked at him.

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want." Alaric sighed

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know." Elena replied "I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we dealt with Klaus... You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done." Alaric told her.

* * *

Jonas and Luka walked into the Grill, as Stefan and Bonnie were already there and got up from their seats to greet the Martins.

"Thank you for coming." Stefan nodded grateful.

"I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out." Jonas replied.

"Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah." Luka asked.

"Elijah's dead. I'm sorry." Stefan sighed heavily.

Jonas and Luka looked at each other shocked, when Jonas rose fom his seat only to be stopped by Stefan who grabbed his shoulder to keep him from moving.

"Hear me out. We can help you." Stefan told him.

"We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get the information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back." Bonnie replied.

"How?" Luka asked.

"I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus." Stefan trailed off "Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do."

* * *

Damon and Claire were in the living-room trying to organize the Gilbert journals.

Claire was wearing a black shirt, a leopard print skirt that went above her knees, a black denim jacket with black pumps. Her hair was curled and she was wearing pink lipstick (Oufit in the profile)

"I can't believe she is giving us her little poor pathetic excuse and expect us to actually trust her." She scoffed angrily tossing the book into the box.

"Calm down, babe. She is not worth your anger" He told her, kissing her forehead.

"I know but that bitch seriously get on my nerves. Damon, I'm done with this shit, it's so boring" She whined sitting on the couch. Damon sighed and walked over to sit beside her.

"Then what would you like to do?" He purred in her ear and she giggled.

"I want to sex you up" She said moving her hands into his hair to tug his head back and she kiss him with everything she had. They both collapsed into the couch, but before he could do anything they were interrupted my an unwanted presence.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Katherine called from the doorway. While the couple broke apart and glared at her.

"Talk about cock-blocking" Damon muttered as he rolled off Claire and went back to organize the jornals in the box. Claire fixed her hair and her clothes and went to help Damon with the journals.

"Your bedroom radiates sex everywhere..." Her eyes flicked between Claire and Damon. And that made Claire boil with anger, Katherine had been in Damon's room snooping around

"So Damon, did she rocked your world? Did she put me to shame?" She taunted. Damon saw Claire's eyes flash with anger. The hybrid sped over to her and held Katherine by the throat. "Shut your face before I do it for you." She seethed the veins protruded from under her eyes and her fangs were roaring in her face.

"Feisty. That must be the reason why Damon likes you so much. He sure has thing for feisty women"

Something in Claire snapped. She started chanting a few words in latin, then Katherine's skin began to burn. Her skin sizzled and she screamed. As much Damon wanted Katherine dead, he couldn't let Claire kill her, because the evil bitch knew something about Klaus that could be useful for them.

Damon blurred over to the two vampires, and broke Claire's concentration. Katherine's skin had healed and she no longer was burning.

"Damnit! Why didn't you let me kill her" Claire screamed at Damon, pissed that her boyfriend stood up to his ex.

"Claire, you need to calm down. You can't kill Katherine right now, because we need her to know more about Klaus" Damon tried to sooth her. "If it were in another circunstance, that bitch could drop dead for all I care"

Katherine glared at him venoumsly, but decided to stay silent. Trying to rile up a vampire who happens to be a witch too, probably wasn't Katherine's best idea. But she couldn't help to feel a little bit jealous of their relantionship, Damon really did love her. She was used to have Damon wrapped around her finger but since Claire showed up in Mystic Falls, he no longer was the same idiot love struck pinning after his brother's girl. Not only she lost Stefan to her plain and boring doppelganger but she lost Damon too, to the crazy hybrid.

"If you ever cross me again, god help you because I will really kill you this time" Claire spat. Katherine just glared at her not saying anything and she stormed out of the room.

"So... how pissed are you right now?" Damon asked her wearily.

"I just don't get it. She didn't give a damn about you. Not in 1864 and not now. But you still keep defending her. Twice today." Claire growled.

"I don't have any desire to defend Katherine, I'm just trying to be logical here. You once told me that it wasn't always about power and that we had to use our head once in a while" Damon shot back.

"Oh, you try to be wise now." Claire rolled her eyes. Damon walked over her and kissed her softly in the lips and grabbed the side of her beautiful face.

"I love you Claire. Don't you forget it, what ever feelings I had for Katherine doesn't compare for the love I feel for you" Damon kissed her again, more urgently this time.

"I love you too" She pulled away and gazed at his ocean blue eyes.

* * *

Claire went to Damon's room to call Bonnie about her conversation with Stefan and the Martins, leaving Damon alone in the living-room still organizing the journals. Katherine sauntered to the living-room, looking around.

"What are you doing here? I figured after almost having your ass barbecued, you would behave yourself" Damon replied sarcastically.

"Just checking if your physothic girlfriend is around" Katherine shrugged.

"You do know I can hear you, bitch" Claire yelled from upstairs.

Katherine rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her, as much as she wanted to make her eat her words, she didn't want to end up burned again.

"What you up to?" Katherine asked.

"None of your business." Damon replied.

"We're pouting now..." Katherine rolled her eyes "Are those the Gilbert journals?" But he continued to ignore her "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple of centuries ago?" Damon asked.

"No." Katherine replied shortly.

"Then you can't help." Damon told her, Katherine went to reach for a journal, but Damon slapped her hand away, she slapped his hand back and he grabbed her throat laing her down on the piano bench, only inches away.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not dead." Katherine purred, he backed away from her and she got up quickly.

"Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their with power." Katherine explained.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre." Damon replied.

"What was he going to do when he found it?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know... What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked Stefan and Claire walked into the room.

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"Well that would be a given" Claire scoffed.

"For the last time, we're here to help." Katherine told them "Can we skip the secrets, hmm?"

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... they wouldn't need one." Stefan explained.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asked.

"We just need to find it." Stefan noted.

* * *

Thanks to the spell that Jonas was chanting, Luka stood in the Salvatore Boarding House. While Claire, Damon and Katherine were reading the journals. Luka was invisible to them, so they couldn't see him.

"I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here." Luka replied knowing that his father could hear him.

"What do you see?" Jonas asked.

"Elena, Claire and Damon. They're reading." Luka replied. Claire looked up from her book, and glanced over behind Katherine, she had this weird feeling that was a presence in the room but she shrugged off.

"Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused." Jonas told him and Luka walked further into the mansion.

Katherine crawled closer to Damon reading over his shoulder, as Claire walked of the room to send a text to Bonnie.

"Can I help you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm bored." Katherine whined "This is boring." She began to read a paragraph "Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." She continued "So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" She tried to grab the journal, but Damon moved from her reach.

"Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" Damon looked over at his shoulder.

"Mm-hmm."

"I don't buy it." He spat.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Damon." Katherine replied.

"Lie." Damon sneered.

"I'm hungry." She stood up looking at him.

"You're the unwanted houseguest. Go feed yourself." Damon scoffed.

Katherine walked down to the cellar and grabbed a blood bag from the freezer, she turned around when she felt a presence behind her.

* * *

Stefan and Claire walked into the living-room to join Damon who was reading a journal.

"Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?" Stefan asked.

"Nope." Damon shook his head, he showed them both the journal with the answer so Katherine wouldn't know.

"That's too bad." Stefan grinned.

"Yeah, bummer." Damon smirked too.

* * *

When they heard Katherine's noise from the cellar, Claire blurred downstairs to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Claire cried. She went to Katherine's side to help her to keep the dagger on Elijah's heart, when it stopped moving they backed away slowly, then a stake flew right into Katherine's stomach and she gasped in pain. Claire realized what was going on, it was a spell that kept someone invisible to others, she figured that it was Luka or Jonas that were trying to take the dagger out of Elijah's heart. Claire turned her head to the side and saw the dagger moving again, she sped over his body and pushed the dagger down, Damon walked in with a firethrower and Claire backed away from Elijah.

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded running to the cellar.

"Shutting down a crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Now!" Damon shot back.

He sped off of the cellar leaving Damon, Claire and Katherine.

The force pulling the dagger vanished and the room fell silent. Claire moved to Katherine pulling the stake out.

"Hey are you ok?" Damon asked holding her waist.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" She assured him.

Katherine couldn't help but stare at the happy couple, she was jealous of them. She wished that she could be more brave and strong like Claire, she spent centuries running away from the Originals too, but at least she fought her own battles.

"Hey, I have band practise and I'm performing tonight on the Grill" Claire said. "Can you handle this?"

"Yeah I can, but do you really have to go?" Damon asked. "Don't want to breathe the same air as the crazy bitch" Katherine glared at him.

"Sorry babe, you are in your own for a couple of hours" She kissed softly on his lips. "Don't miss me too much hotstuff"

Then she started walking away but she stopped and turned around to look at Katherine.

"And you better put your claws off of my boyfriend Kat, if you want to see your head attached to your neck" She said cheerfuly. Katherine just glared at her and Damon chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Katherine replied sarcastically.

And Claire just blew Damon a kiss and a fake smile to Katherine and left the cellar.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna all arrive at the Grill and saw that Claire's band was already perfoming. They moved to the beat of the song having a great time.

_Screen falling off the door / door hanging off the hinges _

_My feet are still sore / my back is on the fringes _

_We tore up the walls / we slept on couches _

_We lifted this house / we lifted this house_

_Fire-crackers in the east / my car parked south_

_ Your hands on my cheeks / your shoulder in my mouth_

_ I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine _

_We rattle this town / we rattle this scene_

_O, Anna Sun!_  
_O, Anna Sun!_

_What do you know? this house is falling apart _

_What can I say? this house is falling apart _

_We got no money, but we got heart _

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town _

_This house is falling apart_

_Screen falling off the door / door hanging off the hinges _

_My feet are still sore / my back is on the fringes _

_We were up against the wall on the west mezzanine _

_We rattle this town / we rattle this scene_

_O, Anna Sun!_  
_O, Anna Sun!_

_What do you know? this house is falling apart_

_ What can I say? this house is falling apart _

_We got no money, but we got heart _

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town _

_This house is falling apart_

_Live my life without Station wagon rides _

_Fumbling around the back _

_Not one seatbelt on _

_Wait for summertime _

_Coming up for air _

_Now it's all a wash _

_Now it's all a wash_

_Live my life without _

_Coming up for air _

_Now it's all a wash_

_ I want everyone _

_Racing down the hill _

_I am faster than you _

_Wait for summertime _

_Wait for summertime_

_O, Anna Sun!_

Everyone was having a great time and singing along with Claire playing guitar who was rocking the stage.

"I need a drink." Jenna told them over the music as she saw Alaric walk in the Grill.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline smiled as Matt passed by her and didn't even look at her.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie noted.

* * *

Jenna was at the bar drinking when Alaric walked over to her and took the seat next to her. "Jenna" He greeted her.

"Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for se or tequila." She gulped down the shot.

"Yeah. Well, se or tequila's not going to be treating you very well." Alaric joked.

"Well, the two of you have a lot in common." Jenna scoffed.

"Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me." Alaric frowned.

"Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, whatever you think I can't handle... you're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can't handle anything, Ric." She replied walking away from him.

"Jenna..." He trailed off.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were listening to the band playing while they were talking about Matt.

"He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie told the blonde.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline replid.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie looked at her.

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline frowned.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena told her. Then Caroline took off her coat and handed to Elena, and she ran to the stage.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band!" Caroline spoke into the microphone "Weren't they awesome?" She applauded with the crowd "So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself..." Claire looked at her and whispered in her ear "I can sing! Yeah, yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." She told them, as Elena, Bonnie and Jenna looked at her dumbfounded.

"Sing?" Elena asked.

"Express yourself, Care." Claire told her.

She smiled brightly "Thank you so much, Claire." She smiled and Caroline whispered in her ear what she wanted to sing. The brunette one nodded her head and made the sign to her band to start playing as she played her guitar.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_  
_Do you feel my heart beatin', do you understand, _

_Do you feel the same? Or am I only dreamin', is this burnin', an eternal flame, _

_I believe, it's meant to be darlin', I watch you when you are sleepin', you belong with me, _

_Do you feel that same, or am I only dreamin', is this burnin' an eternal flame, _

_Say my name, sunshine through the rain, of a life, So lonely, come and easy the pain, _

_I don't want to lose this feeling, whoa-oah._

Caroline sang with all her heart while Matt walked up to the stage and pulled her into a passionate kiss, everyone was clapping and cheering to the happy couple.

* * *

Katherine was sipping in her blood bag as Damon was walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Katherine called out.

"Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Elena" Damon explained.

"I'm coming with you" Katherine said.

"No you're not" Damon scoffed.

"Wait" Katherine said. She blurred across the room to stand in front of him.

"I don't need your help. I don't want it" Damon sneered.

"I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it" Katherine told him.

* * *

"Luka." Bonnie began as she sat in the kitchen of the Gilbert house with Jeremy "I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him."

"No, after what he did to you." Jeremy looked at her "Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but don't."

"I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it." Bonnie replied.

Elena and Stefan walked into the house and saw Bonnie sitting with Jeremy "Thank God." Bonnie rose from her seat when she saw them.

"It's not over yet." Elena informed them.

"What's going on?" Jeremy questioned.

"He'll explain" Elena sighed and joged upstairs.

"When did you guys get home?" Stefan asked.

"A few minutes ago." Bonnie replied.

"Did you check the house?" Stefan looked around.

"And why would we check the house?" Jeremy asked.

* * *

Elena walked upstairs to her bathroom. She turned on the sink and began to wash her hands. She looked up in the mirror and saw Jonas standing behind her. He grabbed her, but as he did Elena's face changed. Jonas realized it wasn't Elena, it was Katherine. She quickly bit his neck slowly killing him. Stefan and Bonnie arrived and saw Katherine covered in blood.

"You're welcome" Katherine said.

Bonnie walked toward Jonas's body. "You didn't have to kill him"

"Yes we did" Katherine rolled her eyes.

Bonnie kneeled down to Jona's body, attempting to close his eyes. When he suddenly reopened his eyes and grabbed Bonnie's face, she screamed and Stefan snapped his neck so he could let go of the witch.

* * *

Damon stood with Elena and Claire downstairs.

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asked.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea" Damon replied.

"Wow. That's... Not good" Elena looked at him.

"No. No, that's not good at all" Damon said.

"Phsycho bitch has to do something right" Claire piped in.

"But this is Katherine we're talking about. She can't be trusted" Elena replied.

"Yeah, she has point there" Damon agreed.

Katherine and Stefan came down the stairs.

"Everything's taken care of" Stefan told them.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back" Katherine said taking off Elena's necklace. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean."

Elena walked over and took the necklace from Katherine. "You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home"

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you" Elena sneered.

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." Katherine replied.

Claire just rolled her eyes and she left the house with Damon following behind.

* * *

Upstairs Jeremy and Bonnie were sitting in his room, talking about what happened with Jonas Martin.

"I'm worried about you." Jeremy replied.

"Don't be." Bonnie told him.

"No, I'm serious, Bonnie. The only witch that could given you your powers back is dead, and.. I think you have a serious case of denial going on, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what and-" She cut him off with a kiss "Not that denial's the worst thing." She placed her hand on his chest and the lights were flickering "Did you...?"

"When he grabbed me... He gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus." She informed him.

"And did he include a how?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. He did." She nodded.

* * *

Damon sat on his bed reading another one of the Gilbert journals. Katherine came in and hopped on the bed. Her hair was curly again and she was wearing black lingerie and a silk robe.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked.

"What's that?" Katherine asked playing with her hair.

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in" Damon looked at her.

Katherine looked at him not saying a word.

"Mmm, I should have figured as much" Damon replied.

"Oh, she was a loose end. I like mine tied up" Katherine rolled her eyes. "You know what I can't figure out?"

"Do I care?" Damon scoffed.

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre" Katherine looked at him.

"Because I have no clue" Damon told her.

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now? You hurt me today" Katherine said.

"Tit for tat" Damon said not caring.

"You were mean and very rough and monstrous" She said seductively.

"You deserved it" Damon looked at her.

Katherine got closer to him. "I like this Damon"

"Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house" Damon said his lips inches from Katherine's.

"Go find one" he said pushing her aside. "Besides, I'm waiting for my hot girlfriend to join me in a hot raw sex and you're not invited"

Katherine's face fell. She looked at him and got up. She shook her head at him and started to leave. Claire walked into the room when she was about to leave, she glared at her.

"What did I tell about making a move on my boyfriend?" Claire asked.

"No need to get all pissy." Katherine spat. "He's all yours" Katherine stormed out of the bedroom in a huff.

"Why that slut was in your bed, Damon?" Claire looked at Damon.

Damon got up off of the bed and walked over to the door and shut it.

"She keeps trying to seduce me." Damon said "But don't worry, why would I give in to Katherine when I have a sex Goddess like you" He teased.

"Hmm... So you think that sweet-talking me is going to help you get lucky?" Claire smirked at him

"Oh, c'mon babe. Forget about her, I just want you" He purred in her ear.

"Oh yeah? How much do you want me?" she asked seductively.

Damon smirked at her. "I can show you right now how much"

"Then show me" She purred. He didn't think twice and kissed her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and straddled his hips. Damon tossed the journal on the floor and his hands cradled her head. Her hands moved down his chest to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Damon's hands moved to hold her waist while Claire's lips left his but only to whisper naughty things in ear while tugging his earlobe into her mouth. She grinded her hips against his growing erection and Damon tightened his hold on her waist.

"Make me scream your name baby, I want that bitch to hear us" She breathed.

"You have a sick mind and you're quite evil" But Damon happily obliged and kissed her passionately. "And that's why I'm crazy about you" He thrust into her hard but never to hurt her. She raked her hands down his back. He pumped into her with ruthless speed.

"Oh yes Damon! Don't stop! Oh God" She screamed holding the bed sheets with so intensity.

Claire flipped him over and slowed their pace grinding down on him. His hands went to her hips to move her faster but she pinned them down by his head.

"Ah ah ah. My turn to play" She ground her hips to his hard but at an agonizingly slow pace. Damon was frustrated he couldn't touch her.

"Oh yeahhh. Just like that Claire." Then she started to ran her tongue lower on his body reaching his manhood, and he moaned in pleasure with her touch.

"Oh, C'mon babe. Don't tease me like that" He breathed.

But she just smirked and she started to move her hips back and foward, while he was holding her hips.

"What do you say?" She purred in his ear.

"I'm such a lucky bastard and you're a hot girlfriend" He said with his chest heaving.

"Hmmm... Yes, but not quite" And she started licking his ear and nibbling it. "What do you say Damon?" She asked again.

He knew what she wanted to hear, but he didn't want to give up just yet, but she was driving him crazy with her talented tongue and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Please" He breathed. She made a gigantic smirk in her face but continued to tease him.

"Please what?" She asked.

"Please stop teasing me Claire" Satisfied with his answer she gave him a open-mouthed kiss on his lips and slipped her tongue making him reach an orgasm.

"Good boy, took you long enough." She purred grabbing his manhood and squeezing it. Then he flipped her over so he was on top and he gave her a wicked smile.

"Time for payback babe" He breathed in her face. Then he slipped two fingers into her and she screamed.

They went on this all night long, then they both collapsed on the bed completely spent.

"Did I lived up for your expectations baby?" He panted in her ear.

"You always live up to my expectations" She kissed him lazily. Then they both fell asleep with their bodies locked in one.

* * *

Jenna stood in the kitchen eating ice cream when Elena walked in.

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked.

"I think so" Elena replied.

"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free" Jenna smiled. She continued to eat her ice cream when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked. She walked out of the kitchen and opened the door to reveal a women standing on the porch.

"Hi. You must be Jenna" The woman told her. Elena walked into the hallway and stopped in shock.

"I'm... Elena's mother" She looked over at Elena.

"Isobel" Elena spoke.

* * *

**And this chapter is done! So Katherine is free from the tomb, what do you thought about Claire's possessive side towards Kat? It looks like she is jealous that both Salvatore are happy with other women ;). What do you think about Caroline singing while Claire was playing the guitar? I found it awesome, I love those two! I'm trying to develop Claire and Caroline's friendship, I want to Stefan and Claire be Caroline's mentors. Sex scene between Dlair ;). And Isobel is back! Not good at all. Please, please review :)**


	18. The Last Dance

Katherine was tied to a chair at Alaric's apartment, while Klaus/Alaric walked into the teacher's closedt and pulled out two shirts and showed to Katherine.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus/Alaric scoffed "Ok, bad or badder?"

"The dark colours suit you better." Katherine replied.

"Oh, thank you, honey... Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" Klaus/Alaric asked.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Katherine told him.

"Ok, the dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzzkill." He chuckled.

"Elijah did try to kill Claire Muratore, but failed miserably. She can't be killed" Katherine informed him. The female vampire noticed that Klaus/Alaric tensed hearing the hybrid's name.

"Hmm... Claire Muratore, haven't heard her name in a long time" He mused. "Somehow, I doubt that Elijah would try to kill his own childe..."

"Well she did try to escape you both" Katherine muttered. She was curious on how Klaus didn't seem to be angry or vengeful for Claire trying to escape him like she did. But she knew better than to piss him again.

"Anything more that I need to learn about Claire whereabouts?" He questioned.

"She's dating Damon Salvatore" Katherine told him.

"For the time being" He replied. Katherine was stunned, she couldn't believe that even Klaus was pinning over Claire, what is it about her that makes all males want her?

"Tell me more" He demanded.

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." She added.

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" He looked at her.

"That's it." Katherine replied simply. Klaus walked closer to her and caressed her face, Katherine jolted a little uncomfortable with his gesture.

"Oh, so jumpy." Klaus titled his head to the side.

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything I know." Katherine begged.

"You seen, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." Klaus compelled her.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could fin a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine admitted.

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." Klaus cossed his arms over his chest.

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop..."

"Well, we'll just have to get to the bottom of that." Klaus noted

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it." Katherine looked at him.

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." Klaus told her as he pulled out a knife "I want you to take this knife... and stab yourself with it." He handed Katherine the knife and she stabbed the knife into her leg, she winced "Now take it out." Katherine complied "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs." He smirked.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious little doppelganger..." He placed a small kiss on her forehead "Oh don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again..." He ordered and Katherine stabbed the knife down again.

* * *

"Please sign here" The lawyer told Elena. Elena was signing the deed so that the Boarding House would be in her name and Bonnie sat on the other couch.

"Okay" Elena complied.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked.

"For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean" Elena explained.

"Your own personal safe house" Bonnie stated.

"That's the idea" Elena said.

"Wouldn't want to clean it" Bonnie joked looking around, they both chuckled at her comment.

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Claire waited outside of the mansion waiting for Elena to finish the papers with the lawyer.

"Do you think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked.

Claire was wearing a black shirt with sleeves, a white waist-skirt with a pink belt and black pumps. Her hair was wavy and she wore pink lipstick. (Oufit in the profile).

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original so " Stefan trailed off.

"Besides I wouldn't put my faith in her if I didn't know that she could take him down and I will help Bonnie with the spell. We just have to find Klaus." Claire replied.

"Could you do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asked.

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Doesn't work that way." Claire said.

"You couldn't see his face in your vision?" Stefan asked.

"Nope, it was all very confusing... I only heard his name" Claire replied.

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked referring to Katherine.

"Katherine? Probably." Stefan nodded.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon shrugged. Claire and Stefan nodded in agreement.

The door of the mansion opened to reveal Elena with the lawyer.

"Thank you Mr. Henry." Elena smiled. The three vampires walked towards the door but stopped by the barrier. "Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot. Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to. Thank you." He stepped over the threshold while Damon and Claire stood outside.

"What are we 12?" Damon scoffed.

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asked.

"No." Claire and Damon said at the same time.

"Seriously guys. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" She reminded them.

"Yes, Elena. Sure." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, as you wish Elena." Claire added.

"Then please come in." They both entered the house and Damon looked at his brother. "Shut up." He snapped at Stefan. Bonnie walked over to Elena and handed her jacket.

"Thanks" She smiled at the younger witch.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To school." Elena replied simply.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon protested.

"Yeah guys Klaus is out there. We know that." Claire told them.

"Right, but where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena finished.

"Wait, I'm coming." Stefan grabbed his bag and followed them. Claire went to the liquor cabinet and poured two glasses of bourbon, she handed one to Damon.

"Thank you, beautiful. I needed one" He told her, he gulped down as she did the same.

"About last night... Thank you" She replied sincerly, and locked her arms around his neck.

"It's my job to protect my girl from harms way." He smirked and she laughed, "Mmm hmm. You know you are incredible hot when you get all protective and possesive."

"Of course." He said and kissed her lips. She responded fiercly and hooked her legs around his waist, he kissed down at her neck as she moaned.

Suddenly Claire froze in her spot, Damon felt this and frowned at her behavior. He shook her shoulders to snap from her transe.

"Damon, Klaus is more closer than we thought" She whispered into space.

"What? Did you had a vision right now?" He questioned her.

"Yes, he is going to be at school, after Elena..." She trailed off.

"What did you see more?"

"I can't see his face" She looked at him.

"What?"

"I can't see his face" She repeated. "It cames blank, I know that he is in the school, but his face is blank so it could be anyone" She explained to him.

Damon just got off of the couch and started pacing the living-room, running his hands across his hair.

"I need to talk to Bonnie, I'm heading out to school" She blurred to grab her keys.

"Wait, I'm coming with you" He replied.

"No. I'll handle this, too many people involved is bad. I know what I have to do" She said, then she walked closer to him and kissed his lips. "Promise me, that you won't follow me or try to do something?" She looked at him with a serious tone.

"Okay, but if something goes wrong, I will not answer for my acts" He said reluctaletly. She kissed him once more and sped off of the Boarding House.

* * *

Matt stood outside at the Forbes House and knocked at the door, Sheriff Forbes walked over to the door and opened it.

"Caroline left early for school." She told him.

"I know. I came to see you. I don't know what to do. What to say, how to act around her." Matt looked confused.

"You can't let on that you know." Liz replied.

"She wants me to take her to tha dance. What am I supposed to do?" Matt asked.

"Take her to the dance." Liz looked at him.

"I'll never get away with it. She knows me too well, she'll figure it out." Matt argued.

"Damn it, Matt, just go it. She's my daughter. She's my baby. I just, I need some time." Liz stammered

"I know, but-"

"Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she's not he only one. The Salvatore's are vampires. Claire Muratore is a vampire. The Gilbert family is in on it. Tyler Lockwood is God know what..."

"A werewolf." Matt nodded.

"There's not one in this town I can trust. I just need to take a beat and figure out what to do." Liz replied.

"That'll never fool her." Matt told her.

"Yes, you will. As far as she knows, you don't remember anything. Buy me some time. Please, Matt." She begged the young boy.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan walked into class and sat down. Elena took one of the posters and showed it to Stefan, he shook his head but then she turned to Bonnie and showed the poster and the witch nodded her head in excitement. Then Alaric walked in the classroom.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" He asked.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week" One of the students replied.

"Right. The sixties" Alaric looked over at Elena and his stare longed far too long, then he turned to the board again.

"The, uh, ahem..." He began. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric." Elena chuckled, when she noticed her mistake she fixed it. "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman"

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena" Alaric smiled.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie walked in the cafeteria, then they sat down at a table.

"Did you tell Elena what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?" He asked.

"No, and you're not, either." Bonnie looked at him.

"Well, she's gotta know you can't do it." Jeremy told her.

"You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me." Bonnie requested.

"That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you." He lowered his voice.

"Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised me to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear..." She began.

"What? What are you gonna do?" Jeremy changelled.

"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you ok at the house alone with John?" Elena walked over to them and sat down.

"It's not ideal" Jeremy replied and got up from his seat.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" Elena asked.

"It looks like she's staying on campus instead of coming home. I'm late for class" He replied and left.

"What's going on?" Elena questioned.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight" Bonnie shrugged.

"Oh" Elena said laughing. Then Bonnie and Elena turned their heads to the side to see Claire sitting with them with a serious face.

"Oh my..." Bonnie jumped of her skin when she saw the female hybrid. "Claire? What are you doing here? And how did you got in school?"

"I compelled everyone in school to think that I'm the new teacher of Arts or some shit like that. Look back at the Boarding House I had a vision, Bonnie" The older witch spoke.

"What kind of vision?" Bonnie frowned. Elena just looked at the two witches confused.

"Klaus is here. I don't know how, I don't know what he looks like, I just know that he's here" She explained to the two teens.

"What? If he's here, why didn't he made a move yet?" Elena asked confused.

And Dana walked over to their table.

"Hey, Elena and Ms. Muratore there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you two if you're going to the dance tonight" Dana said.

"Tell him they have boyfriends" Bonnie glared.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus" Dana squealed.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena's eyes grew wide.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot" Dana smiled.

Bonnie and Claire looked around the cafeteria frantically. "Where is he? Is he here?"

"I don't know" Dana shrugged.

"She's being compelled" Bonnie stated.

"But he wants to know if one of you will save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana gushed. "And he also said that you look even more beautiful since the last time he saw you Ms. Muratore" She smiled.

Claire froze. _So he knows that I'm here_, she thought.

* * *

"So we go to the dance and find him." Damon said as the gang stood in the living-room discussing the plan.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like!" Stefan said. "Claire can't you remember anything about Klaus in your vision?"

"Nothing. Every time I try to concentrate on him, it cames blank." Claire shrugged.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon smirked.

"He could be anywhere. He compelled someone at school." Stefan noted looking at everyone Then Alaric walked in the house, "Sorry I'm late." He smiled and joined the group.

"There you are. Hey I need you to put down me and Claire for chaperones at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon said and Alaric looked between the two vampires. And he looked a little longer to Claire.

"Okay so we find him and then what? What's the plan?" Elena asked.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie said.

"Exactly! Bonnie and I will be a tag team. I can join my powers with Bonnie then it will be twice as powerful." Claire said sliding her arm in the other witch shoulders.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric said eyeing the entire group.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he " Damon trailed off and lounged at Bonnie. He didn't get far since Bonnie used her powers to toss Damon across the room. Damon peaked from his spot as the group was speechless.

"Well, I'm impressed." Stefan nodded.

"Damn Bonnie, you are learning fast. You made me proud girl" Claire said and she high fived the witch while Damon scoffed at her comment and the female hybrid blew a kiss to him, this didn't go unnoticed by Alaric who was eyeing them both since he arrived at the Mansion.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie said determined. Elena and Bonnie walked out of the room to get ready for the dance and Stefan followed suit. Leaving Claire, Damon and Alaric alone in the parlour.

"Shit. I think shifted my shoulder" Damon hissed. Claire chuckled and walked over to him, and put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"This is just going to hurt a little bit..."

Then she replaced his shoulder in the right place and Damon yelped in pain.

"Oww... Easy up babe" He told her, Alaric was watching them closely and he sat down on a chair. "That witch screwed up my shoulder"

"Well I thought you knew better than attacking a witch." She smirked.

"I was just testing her..." He replied, she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think that you and witches will ever get along" Alaric chuckled.

"Oh, but I get very along with one particular witch." Damon smirked at his girlfriend and she rolled her eyes and she went to kiss him on the cheek again but he moved his head to capture her lips instead. They kissed each other passionately, as Alaric was stunned watching the two of them kissing. He couldn't believe that Claire was really dating the eldest Salvatore.

The two of them were engaged in a passionate kiss but Claire felt a pair of eyes watching her.

"Woahh... Ric can we help you with something?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Uhm yeah I actually I have to go. See you guys later." Alaric said quickly and left the boarding house. As soon as the door shut, Damon blurred them so Claire was pinned to the couch.

"Now, where were we?" He smirked before leaning in to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips and after a really heavy make out session the two of them laid on the couch, Damon's head on her legs while Claire was running her hands through his hair.

"Alaric is acting a little strange, don't you think?" She asked finding something odd about him.

"It's probably because he and Jenna are kinda shaken." Damon shrugged. She hummed in response.

* * *

Caroline was already dressed for the dance and she walked around her house, waiting for Matt to pick her up. And then Liz walked into the house and closed the door.

"There you are!" Caroline replied "You almost missed me. How do I look?"

"Jackie O?" Liz chuckled.

"Duh." The blonde chuckled too.

"You look good." Liz nodded.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled "Is everything ok?"

"Uh, just some work stress." Liz lied to her.

"Well, you work too much." Caroline noted and then someone knocked at the door and the blonde, it was Matt all dressed up. The blonde walked over to the door to open it "Mr. President."

"Hey." Matt smiled.

"Hi." She was going to kiss him but he looked over at her mother

"Sheriff." He greeted her respectfully.

"Sorry." Caroline giggled.

"Have fun." Liz replied

"We will." Caroline walked from the house. While Matt and Liz looked at each other one more time.

* * *

"Your relatives were such packrats" Elena said to Stefan as she was going through boxes. She pulled out two outfits and showed them to Stefan.

"Ok, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?" She asked him

"Ooh. You know it's not too late to back out, right?" Stefan looked at her.

"And what, miss out on all the fun?" She said in a sad tone. Stefan moved closer to her.

"Hey" He said.

"All this time spent worrying about Klaus. I think I convinced myself that he's not real but he is" Elena replied.

"And tonight, we will put an end to him" He told her and leaned up to kiss her.

"I love you" Elena said pulling away.

"I want you to tell me that when the night's over" Stefan said kissing her again.

* * *

"You know we can always ditch this dance, and do kinky stuff" Damon replied while waiting for Claire to came out of the bathroom.

"You seriously just think about sex 24/7" She said with a small laugh.

"Well, excuse me if I have a hot girlfriend that I like to defoliate" He said playfully.

"Now, now Damon. We have children in the house and one of them has super-hearing" Claire said refering to Stefan and Elena.

Then she came out of the bathroom fully dressed and made I spin to her boyfriend, to know what he thought of the oufit.

She was wearing a long large red dress with roses standard, a pearl necklace, black gloves and pointy black heels. Her hair was done in a updo (Audrey Hepburn's style) and she wore red lipstick. (Oufit in the profile)

Damon just stared at her with his mouth open, he just couldn't take his eyes of her. To say that Damon has a Goddess for a girlfriend would be an understatement.

"You look one hot sexy lady" Damon told her. She laughed and turned to face him looking at his costume.

"Hmmm... Yummy leather pants" Claire smirked. "Can't wait to take them off."

"Or you could to that right now" Damon smirked and pulled her close. She hugged him tightly and travelled her hands to his zipper.

"Yeahh, no... We have to get going. When the night is over okay?" She smirked.

"You want to give me a serious case of blue balls don't you?" He asked then he leaned down and kissed her.

"Of course not. I want my baby to be happy" Claire pulled away and looked up at him. "So, I'll make you happy in the end of the night"

"You better" Damon whispered. Then he traveled his hands from her hips to her butt and squeezed it.

"D-Damon, we have to go. I want this Klaus shit to be over already" Claire moaned.

"This ends tonight. I promise you" Damon said. And he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Mystic Falls High School Gym was blastering with teens everywhere dancing and drinkin, having a good time. Alaric/Klaus danced his way through the teens, when he walked over to Dana and her date.

"Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out." Dana chuckled.

"Thank you, Dana." Klaus/Alaric smiled "Thank you. Now who is your date?"

"It's Chad, Mr, Saltzman, from third period." Chad told him.

"Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?" Klaus smirked.

They walked into the Gym . When suddenly Dana walked up stage and grabbed the mic.

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight! We have a special shout out tonight." She said happily and the students applauded and cheered, "This next song is for two ladies tonight. It's for Elena and Claire. From Klaus." 'Dedicated To The One I Love' by The Mamas And The Papas'.

Claire felt Damon squeezing her hand firmly, she wanted to rip Klaus head off. He loved to play games with her but not tonight. Klaus will be dead tonight. She looked over at Elena who was shocked too.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's trying to bait us." Damon scoffed.

"But I know everyone here!" Elena said scanning the crowd.

"Look maybe he's not here and he wants to believe he is." Stefan told them.

"Come on people, it's a party! Blend." Damon said and took Claire's hand to walk over to Alaric.

"Special dedication? This guy's pretty twisted." He said.

"I'm not impressed." Damon shrugged while Claire kept flicking her eyes around the crowd.

"No?" Alaric questioned watching Claire's nervous behavior.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said to Alaric leaving Claire with him.

"Hey, Claire. Any particular reason to why he add you in his dedication" He asked curiously.

"I wish I knew Ric, I don't know what kind of game he's playing, but two can play the same game" Claire replied confidently. He missed her feisty and determined attitude, he just wanted to kiss her right now.

"You and Damon seem stronger than ever..." He trailed off. Claire smiled genuinely, and looked over at Damon who moved dancing from Elena to Bonnie.

"Yeah, I didn't plan on falling in love with him, it just happened. But I'm really happy, he makes me happy" She smiled. Alaric couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile is, an how outstanding the looked tonight. She told Ric that she was going to dance with Damon and he nodded his head watching her leave.

While she was walking through the crowd he felt an arm around her waist and spunned her around, she was facing Damon now.  
"Dance with me." He whispered in her ear.

"I have to go up in stage and perform" She tisked placing her arms around his neck.

"You didn't tell me you would perform tonight." He said

"Hmm, well... The principle heard about my band and he hired us, I wasn't planning on doing it. But I kinda miss be on stage" She confessed.

"I understand with all this Klaus crap you haven't had much time to sing." Damon replied and Claire nodded.

"Rock that stage like I know you will babe" He whispered in her ear.

"I will. Love you" She whispered in his ear.

"Love you too babe." He kissed her then he let her go.

She walked towards the stage, and the music stoped once she was set with her band. Everyone stoped dancing to look at the band and they started to clap their hands.

"Hey everyone, guess who?" She sing-songed.

They all screamed 'The Pretty Reckless' and she chuckled and grabbed the mic.

"You know it. So me and my band are going to perform a song who was everything to do with the sixties. I mean who doesn't love the Beatles?" She asked.

The crowd cheered and clap their hands with a lot of entusiasm.

The band started to play their instruments and she grabbed the mic and started to dance on the stage then she started singing with all her soul.

_Well, shake it up baby now_

_ Twist and shout _

_Come on, come on, come, come on baby now _

_Come on and work it on out _

_Well work it on out, honey _

_You know you look so good _

_You know you got me goin' now _

_Just like I knew you would_

_Well, shake it up baby now _

_Twist and shout_

_ Come on, come on, come, come on baby now _

_Come on and work it on out You know you twist, little girl _

_You know you twist so fine _

_Come on and twist a little closer now _

_And let me know that you're mine, woo_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah _

_Yeah, shake it up baby now _

_Twist and shout_

_ Come on, come on, come, come on baby now _

_Come on and work it on out _

_You know you twist, little girl_

_ You know you twist so fine _

_Come on and twist a little closer now _

_And let me know that you're mine _

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now _

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now _

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

When they finished performing the crowd went crazy and one special person was watching Claire closely. She noticed this and blew a kiss to him and he winked at her. Alaric noticed this and clenched his teeth watching the couple.

She got off of stage and she searched Damon, and he grabbed her for behind and kissed her neck.

"You were absolutely fantastic on that stage" He whispered in her ear. "John Lennon wished he could rock like you did"

She just laughed and put her arms around the neck and swayed to the music with her boyfriend.

"C'mon show me your moves lover boy" She chagellend him.

Then he grabbed her hand and spinned her around him, and grabbed her hips and swayed to the floor.

"Wow, you got some moves Salvatore" She breathed.

"I have moves you have never seen Muratore" He purred in her hair. She kissed him sweetly and pulled away.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom and fix my make-up. Can you hold th forth here?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, but do you think that is a good idea? Klaus is here somewhere" He told her concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She assured him, but he was hesitant. He looked over at Bonnie who was giving him a look saying 'I need to talk to you', so he looked at Claire and nodded his head. He kissed her passionately gripping her hips, he pulled away and whispered 'love you' in her ear.

* * *

Bonnie was watching Damon dancing with two girls and she shook her head in amusement, as Elena joined her at the table.

"I need to talk to you." Elena lowered her voice.

Damon was watching them confused to where they were going, when Stefan walked over.

"Come here, come here, come here." Stefan pulled him aside "Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission."

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena" Damon rolled his eyes. "Did you told Claire too?"

"No, but she will find out eventually and yes I told Elena. You promised her no more secrets." Stefan scoffed.

"I changed my mind." Damon spat.

* * *

Jeremy was walking the hallway when suddenly Chad and two guys neared him.

"What's going on, guys?" Jeremy asked.

"You ok, Gilbert? You don't look so good." Chad replied.

"Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy." Jeremy scoffed and went to walk away but they grabbed him and beat him up until he fell to the floor.

Stefan and Damon run into the hallway to help Jeremy as Chad and the other two students aimed a cross to them.

"Hey idiots!" Damon called, Chad fired a stake on Damon's shoulder.

"Let me guess... Klaus says hi?" Damon hissed. Stefan ran over to Chad and knocked him down, Damon pulled the stake from his shoulder and went to shove it against the compelled teen

"No! Don't kill him." Stefan told him "He's compelled."

"So?" Damon looked at him.

"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie, Elena and Claire. I got this. Go." Stefan growled and Damon shoved the boy against the locker and ran through the walls to find the girls.

* * *

In reality Claire didn't need to fix her make-up, she wanted to get away from Damon so Klaus would see her alone and show his face to her.

She walked across the hallway and suddenly she felt a presence behind her, she turned around but no one was there. An unknown force shoved her against the lockers. She placed her hand on the side of the lockers to rose from the floor.

"Come out, come out. Wherever you are Klaus!" She called. She saw movement and zipped towards the blur smashing it to the floor. She gripped Alaric's throat and hissed at him, when she realized that it was the teacher she loosen her grip on him.

"Alaric?" She quizzed and the history teacher threw her off him and went to attack her again.  
What the... Ric, it's me! Claire!" She yelled at him trying to reason him. But he attacked her again. Claire was flying across the hallway and smashed against the lockers, she yelped in pain.

He flung at her again and gripped her throat while she gripped his. They both squeezed till the other would let it go, eventually Alaric fell to the floor.

"You're more powerful than ever Claire." He seethed. "But not powerful enough." He twisted her arm as her bones cracked.

"Alaric what the hell is your problem?" She gasped in pain.

"Ah, not Alaric. Try again sweetheart" Claire's eyes widened, realization hit her like a thousand bricks. This wasn't the teacher, it was her worst nightmare.

"Klaus." She whispered.

"Yes my dear. It has been a while since we've seen each other."

"Well I was hoping that the only time we would ever encounter again was in hell." She seethed at him.

"Don't be like that love. When Katerina told me that Elijah tried to kill you, I refused to believe." He replied never taking his eyes off of her.

"Why? He's just like you, a twisted monster" She spat out. Klaus smiled at her.

"Hmm... And yet here you are alive" He replied wryly.

"You do forget that I'm half witch and my mother did a protection spell on me before she died"

"Ah yes, the lovely Ava. Don't you want to know who killed your mother and how she died?" Claire's eyes searched for something that in Klaus that would show the truth but she saw none.

"Elijah killed her because I disobeyed him" She scoffed. Klaus chuckled, so that was the excuse that his brother gave her.

"Your mother died to save you, when I discovered that you were a Muratore witch. I had to see you for myself, so in order for you to be the powerful creature that you are now, Ava had to sacrifice herself so you could be forever protected" Klaus explained her.

"No..." Claire shook her head frantically.

"So Elijah told you that he killed your parents, so you wouldn't have to live with guilt. And he rather have you hating him for something he didn't do, to protect you from knowing the truth" Klaus continued.

"You're lying!" She yelled and tears dripped down on her beautiful face.

"I told Elijah to hand you over. I was fascinated with you, I figured that if Elijah turned you, you were a very special creature and you possessed such power, delicacy, grace and innocenc. It was truly amazing, I had never saw someone like you." He scanned her face.

She stared at him without emotion in her eyes, she couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"And when the witches told me that you were a part of the sacrifice, that I had to drink your blood for protection, Elijah tried to take you away from me..."

"That's why he let me escape, and didn't try to hunt me down all these centuries..." She whispered quietly. He nodded in agreement.

"I didn't need to search for you, because I knew that I would find you eventually... I now that I have..." He smiled wickedly, she backed away from him. "You will be mine eventually Claire, once the sacrifice will be broken, you and I will be the most powerful creatures to walk in earth and dominate the world" He caressed her face smoothly.

She grabbed his hand and gripped with all her strenght, making him scream in pain.

"You were the reason why my mother sacrificed herself to protect me, you were the reason why I hated Elijah all these years, you were the reason why I had to become what I am today... I promise you Klaus, I will destroy you even if I have to slice the earth in two" She seethed dangerously. He just smiled widely, this was the kind of side that he loved. Her monstrio and evil side, she could be more lethal than himself.

"This is why, we are meant to be together Claire. With our evilness we could rule the world" He told her. "You are so beautiful and graceful..."

"And you are one sick twisted son of a bitch" She spat.

"Language love, I bet that you're a handful to your little lover boy"

She growled at him, he would not involve Damon in this. She will not allow it, Klaus took away everyone that she loved but he would not take Damon from her.

They heard two human's heartbeats and turned around to see Bonnie and Elena coming down the hall. The female vampire tried to warn them to leave, but Klaus was already stalking towards them. "Bonnie! Elena! Leave now!" She choked out.

"No!" Bonnie said firmly. She used her powers to shove Alaric across the hall. Claire got up and tried to rush both girls ou of the hallway but Bonnie stood in the same place.

"Bonnie let's move." Claire told her but she didn't move. Claire put Elena behind her so Alaric wouldn't try to get to her.

"Did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that!" He shouted before rushing at Bonnie but Claire stood in front of her. She used her powers and tossed him into a display case, shattering the glass.

"By all means, fire away!" Alaric yelled getting to his feet once again. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Elena, let's go!" Claire yelled and dragged the human girl with her. Bonnie this time followed them and used her powers to shut a set of double doors behind the three of them. Damon joined them, "What happened?"

"It's Klaus! He's in Alaric's body!" Elena replied quickly.

"What?" He asked completely stunned.

"He's possessing it or something!" Bonnie said and Damon looked at Elena, "Go find Stefan. Now! Go with her Claire" They nodded and ran off to find the younger Salvatore.

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked the younger witch.

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him!" Bonnie shook her head.

"You've got the power of one hundred witches! Break it!" Damon demanded.

"Damon, he'll just posses someone else!" Bonnie said then she added, "He knows I have my powers! He's trying to kill me!"

"No! Klaus does not get to win tonight! Are you still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" He asked her and Bonnie nodded.

* * *

Bonnie was walking through the hallway, she stopped at the cafeteria when she saw Alaric sitting there with a knife in his hands.

"What took you so long?" Alaric smirked "Now, do you now do you want this the easy way or the hard way?" She snapped his wrist with her powers.

"The hard way." He placed the bone in the right place "Got it." When he stood up, Bonnie broke his shoulder with her powers and he groaned in pain. "What? You'd kill your favourite history teacher?"

"It's what Alaric would want. And he's want you to suffer first." Blood was pouring down from her nose and she tried to wipe off.

"Look at you." Alaric smirked "Is that all you got?"

"Let's find out." She spat

* * *

Stefan, Elena and Claire were running in the hallway towards the cafeteria when Damon appeard in front of them.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon said simply.

"What?" Claire breathed.

"Stefan, let her do this" Damon looked at him.

"Dammit, Damon! Where is she?" He seethed

* * *

Bonnie was still fighing Alaric/Klaus, bleeding from her nose because she was using to much power. Elena, Stefan and Claire arrived and saw what was happening. Bonnie closed the doors with her power.

"Bonnie no!" Elena screamed Stefan tried to open the doors, but with no luck. Elena banged on the door screaming. Claire saw Bonnie and shook her head.

"Elena, Stefan step back!" Claire ordenerd and they obliged. Then Claire started chanting a few words and a white light appeard making the couple cover their eyes and suddenly the door busted open. Making the glasses shattering and causing them to fall on the ground.

Elena quickly got up and looked at Bonnie, who smiled at her before collapsing to the ground. Stefan runned to the cafetaria and Elena and Claire rushed over to Bonnie.

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie!" Elena cried out.

"C'mon Bonnie, open your eyes!" Claire shook her.

"Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena sobbed. "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!"

"It's too late. I'm sorry" He looked at them both.

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Elena weeping.

Damon arrived at the scene. Claire looked up with anger in her eyes and he flinched with her expression.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with this" Damon said.

"What do you mean, deal with this?" Elena said angrily.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death" Damon replied.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena cried out.

"Get her home. Now." Damon ordered his brother.

"Hey, hey, hey" Stefan helped Elena up.

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"I'll find him" Damon said.

Elena got up and looked at Bonnie's body one last time crying hysterically. Stefan put his arm around her and led her out of the room. Damon looked at Claire, she just stared at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Claire you need to listen very carefully" He said advancing towards her. But she froze him in his spot.

"Don't come any closer to me." She sobbed.

"Claire please let me explain... Bonnie is not dead" He said.

"Oh yeah? Could of fooled me, seing her lifeless on the floor" She shouted.

"It was a part of the plan" He trailed off. She stared at him, and he explained her everything. Leaving her in shock.

* * *

Damon put Bonnie's body in his trunk. He closed it and looked at Claire. He pulled her close again.

"Look I know, you're hating me right now..." He whispered. Before he could finish Jeremy came running towards them.

"Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asked.

"We need to have a little talk" Damon looked at him.

* * *

Stefan and Elena were back at the Boarding House.

"Hey. Here, drink this" Stefan said handing Elena a glass.

"I can't" she spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah, you can. Yeah. Yeah, you can" Stefan said.

Elena took the glass and began to cry.

"This is my fault" She sobbed.

"No, no, no, no, no. No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this" Stefan comforted her.

Damon appeared in the room with Claire. Elena looked at them and glared at Damon.

"What did you do with her?" She demanded.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon looked at Stefan.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you" Elena yelled.

"Please calm down" Damon said.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" Elena snapped.

"Yes. Yes, I knew" Damon said.

Elena walked over to him and slapped him hard. Damon glared at her evilly. She looked over at Claire who just stared at both of them.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it" Damon told her. "She cast a spell. She's alive, Elena. Bonnie's ok." He turned and went up the stairs with Stefan and Claire behind him.

* * *

Claire was in her nightgown staring out of their bedroom window. And she felt two strong arms around her waist. He turned her around and looked to her eyes then he caressed her face.

"Claire please say something" He begged quietly.

"Now I get it. Why you were alwalys pissed when I went behind your back." She whispered into his skin.

"I didn't do this, to prove a point" He said quickly. "I couldn't tell you because Klaus would find a way to find out our plans, he can get in your head"

"I know. I'm sorry for all the times I got in a fight with you because of this" She said.

"Sshh don't be, I just want to hold you and never let you go" He whispered into her hair.

"I just can't believe Klaus went after you." He said and turned to face her. Claire opened her mouth to speak but she heard Elena outside the door. The teen stepped in shyly, "I'm sorry I hit you." Elena apologised to Damon.

"Apology accepted." He muttered.

"Claire are you ok?" She asked. Claire smiled and nodded.

"I will be. Don't worry" Elena said goodnight to both vampires and left them. Claire walked over to Damon's bed and took her place, Damon was in the bathroom. Claire was emotionally tired, what Klaus told her tonight changed everything about the things she knew. She couldn't believe that Elijah was protecting her all these years. And Klaus wanted to use her blood for the sacrifice, everything was falling apart and she didn't know what to do. Damon lied beside her and turned her around so he could see her face.

"Elijah didn't kill my parents. My mother sacrificed herself to protect me, Damon. And Elijah made me believe that he killed her so I wouldn't had to carry the guilt... It was all because of Klaus, my life is fucked up because of him..." She sobbed and Damon held her close as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm tired Damon, I want it over. There is so much pain, I can carry without turning off my emotions" Damon pulled back from her, his gaze piercing hers.

"You're stronger than that Claire! I know the pain you must be feeling right now is killing you inside... But you can't give up, don't let Klaus win!" Damon told her firmly.

"Damon, I can't take it anmore... Maybe I should just give him what he wants and-"

"I can't believe you. The Claire I know would never let her enemies get the best of her!" He yelled, he umped out of bed.

"I need to stop him! It's the only way!" She yelled back.

"I'll be damned, if Klaus think that he can take you away from me" Damon spat.

"Damon..."

"You're not doing it! End of discussion!" He scolded and threw a chair against the wall.

"Maybe we should awake Elijah..." She suggested.

"Over my dead body! We will find another way..." He said angrily.

"Damon please, please try to understand me!" She pleaded.

"Understand what? Huh? That you are willingly to give up just for Klaus sake?" He yelled, he continued to destroy the room and Claire zipped over him and grabbed his shoulders to stop him. Her hands found the sides of his head and it pulled it down to rest his forehead against hers. Their chest's were heaving, they both let small tears fall on their faces.

"I can't live in a world where you don't exist... I can't loose you" He whispered, crying quietly.

"Listen to me. Nothing and no one will get between us, do you hear me?" She told him. "I hope you know that at the end of the day, you will always come first. If it will came between you and Bonnie even Elena. I will gladly let them both die" He replied firmly, staring at her blue eyes. "I will always choose you." She smiled widely at him and kissed him softly, holding him not wanting to let him go.

"I love you Damon." She whispered against her lips. "I love you too Claire."

* * *

Elena heard the entire conversation between the two vampires. She couldn't believe that Klaus was after Claire too. It amazed her of how much love Damon had for Claire, he was willingly to sacrifice everyone for Claire, that kind of love sure was eternal.  
She walked down the basement, and entered the cellar. She walked over Elijah's body and pulled the dagger out, she sat on the cold floor and waited for the Original to wake up.

* * *

**And this chapter is done! Wow, it took some work to write this chapter... But I hope you like it! So Klaus has already come between Claire and Damon, it was a bit overwhelming what he told Claire right? And how romantic was their last scene together? Oww, I just hope that Klaus will not ruin their relantionship ;). I already thank the readers who reviewed my story, so I wanted to thank 'Stefanie' for being an assiduous reader :)**


	19. Klaus

Elena was still in the cellar waiting for Elijah to wake up. Elijah suddenly gasped and woke up. Elena rushed over to Elijah and he looked at her in shock.

"Elijah." Elena breathed.

"Katerina!" He gasped.

[Flashback]

_England 1492_

_Trevor stood speaking with a woman, then he excused himself so he could join Elijah._

_"Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us" Elijah greeted._

_"I could not miss the birthday celebration" Trevor replied._

_"No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?" Elijah asked._

_"Right this way" Trevor said. Elijah followed him and rejoined a woman._

_"My dear" Trevor smiled._

_"Hello" the woman turned her attention to Elijah, who just stared at her in shock._

_"Elijah! It's me, it's Elena" Elena told him._

_"Oh my god" Elijah gasped again._

_"Shh" Elena grabbed his hand._

_"Forgive me. You remind me of someone" Elijah told the young woman._

_"Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah" Trevor introduced the pair. She took his hand and bowed._

_"Pleasure, my lord" Katerina smiled._

_"The pleasure's mine. Katerina" Elijah said kissing her hand._

[End of Flashback]

Elijah closed his eyes. Elena moved closer to his body and he shot up gasping for air.

"I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" He gasped. He rushed over the door but fell over. Elena ran over to him and tried to help him up.

"I can't... I can't be in this house" He exclaimed.

"You're not invited in" Elena realized.

"Get me out of here." Elijah looked at her. He fell against the wall and sped out of the room. Elena ran after him and went to the front door and saw Elijah standing outside. He tried to enter, but was unable to.

"What happened?" Elijah demanded.

"Shh!" Elena said. She pointed to her ear meaning that Stefan, Claire and Damon could hear them.

"I'll tell you, not here. Can I trust you?" Elena whispered.

"Can I trust you?" Elijah whispered. Elena handed him the dagger and he took it.

"Before we go, I need to do something first" Elijah replied.

* * *

Elijah walked into Damon's room so he could let a note for Claire. He could feel the tension between the couple obvisiouly from the argument they had last night. He waited for Damon to leave the room to aproach his childe. He observed the younger vampire, he saw the way that he looked at his childe, He must really love her, the Original thought. Damon started running his fingers across Claire's delicate features and kissed her forehead. She stirred but didn't wake up. Then Elijah heard Damon whisper into Claire's ear softly.

'I promise you, I will not let anyone hurt you'. The Original vampire chuckled silently, clearly the younger vampire doesn't understand that Claire doesn't need to be protected, she is a strong independent woman, always have been and always will be. It's in her nature, she is a witch and a vampire it makes her twice as powerful than most vampires. But mostly because she has Muratore blood, she already born powerful.

Damon remembered the events of last night, they had a really ugly fight, it was their worst from far. He knows that she is very strong and capable of kick anyone asses, but it was a man's work to protect his woman it was one of the things that had been thaught to him back when he was human.

He tore his eyes away from her and moved to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Elijah made his way towards the brunette when he heard the shower turn on. And he stopped and just stared at her, he could see that even in her sleep she was tense and run his fingers over her beautiful face tracing her jaw line and cheek bones. One of her locks fell in front oh her face and he tucked it behind her ear. Then he kissed her forehead just like the dark-haired vampire did before and smiled when he felt her body relax under his touch. So graceful and delicate he whispered. Elena was watching the scene from the doorway and couldn't help but be surprised to see Elijah acting so sweet towards the brunette. She didn't know if she could trust him after the stunt he pulled at the dinner party but she thought that if he wanted to hurt her again he woud have.

She noticed Elijah putting a piece of paper underneath Claire's pillow and she was curious to know what was written in that note. Elijah sensed the human watching him from the doorway and made a gesture to follow him, leaving his creation to continue sleeping peacefuly. He looked one more time to the beautiful brunette and left the room with Elena in a tow.

Claire slowly opened her eyes and felt Damon's side empty. She frowned, he is probably still upset from last night. When she was about to get up she saw a piece of paper coming out from under her pillow and raised her eyebrows.

The note said** 'My dear Claire, I understand that you probably are very upset right now for what happened at the dinner party. And you have all right to be, But I would appreciate it if you could let me explain what really happened. And I have some answers about Klaus and your family that you want to know. Meet me at the Lockwood Mansion where we can discuss everything you want to know. I shall be waiting.**  
**My sincere apologies.**  
**Elijah'**

Claire was completely in shock right now. She didn't know if she was ready to face him yet, after what she learned from Klaus, she really didn't know how to act towards Elijah anymore. Even though he tried to protect her all these centuries, it wasn't his place to hide the truth about her mother's death, even if he thought that he was protecting her.

She jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and threw on a fresh pair of clothes. She was wearing a white blouse, a black waist-skirt, transparent tights, a black belt and black pumps. Her hair was curled and she wore red lipstick. (Oufit in the profile).

She headed downstairs and saw Damon sitting on the couch sipping his bourbon. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Good Morning" She smiled, then she leaned up to kiss his lips but he rejected her.

"Is there something wrong, Damon?" She frowned, he had never refused a kiss from her before and he was acting really strange right now.

"Everything is fine..." He trailed off, not looking at her.

"Really? Doesn't look like it" She scoffed. She had no idea, why he was being so cold to her right now. They had a fight last night, but she thought that everyting was okay now.

When she was about to talk again, Andie walked in the living-room fixing her scarf and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Claire there.

Claire looked back and forth between Andie and Damon and she felt the green eyed monster taking over.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" She yelled at Damon. She couldn't believe that he had the balls to bring this slut to their home with everything that is going on.

Damon cursed himself, he forgot that Andie was still here. She was supposed to leave before Claire woke up and now he was royally screwed. He just called Andie because he wanted fresh blood, he didn't cheat on Claire, but he knew that she wouldn't understand this.

"I'm still waiting for an answer... Before I rip her head off right now" She growled.

"Calm down Claire... Andie is here because I wanted some fresh blood, it's not like I cheated on you" He shrugged. And only made her even more angrier, something in her snapped and next thing they know she zipped towards the human woman and she grabbed her throat, slamming her against the wall bearing her fangs. Stefan was hearing the discussion from his room and he ran to the living-room to see what was happening. Damon was trying to pry her girlfriend off Andie but the female hybrid was much stronger than him.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded. Looking between Damon and Claire.

"Why don't you ask your brother... He thinks he can make me look like a moron, waltzing in the house with every slut he picks up in a bar" She scolded.

"It's not like that, damnit!" Damon snapped, how could she think so low of him? Did she really thought that he would cheat on her with some human? Did the things he told her last night meant nothing to her?

Stefan went to try to help his brother but Claire only gripped harder on Andie's throat who was gasping for air. Suddenly her emotions got the best of her, and the lights started to flick and mirrors shattered everywhere.

"Claire, please don't kill her. Andie is innocent" Stefan tried to reason her. But Claire wasn't having this bullshit, she loved Damon with all her heart but she sometimes she wanted to stake Damon when he did things like this.

But she knew that Andie probably was innocent, because Damon compelled her. But that didn't make feel more or less hurt. She dropped Andie to the floor and walked away from them.

Damon tried to follow her but Stefan blocked his path.

"Let her cool off Damon, she will set you on fire right now if you come near her" Stefan told him. Damon clenched his jaw but decided to let her be, they would talk later.

"I'm going to see Elena" Stefan replied, and he sped to upstairs. Damon poured another glass of bourbon. Claire walked into the parlour and didn't bother to look at Damon. She poured a glass of bourbon and passed by him without saying a word.

"Claire, can we please talk?" Damon pleaded, he went to follow her but Stefan arrived in the room startled.

"Hey, where's Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, Stefan. She's your girlfriend" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me." Stefan let a message on her voice-mail. Then suddenly realized that Elena undaggered Elijah.

"Oh shit" She cursed and blurred to the basement. The brothers looked at each other confused but followed her anyway.

When they stopped at the cellar, they saw that Elijah's body disappeard along with the dagger.

"No, she didn't." Damon sneered.

* * *

Elena parked her car, and she looked over at Elijah who was drinking a blood bag.

"You look better" Elena said.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word" Elena replied.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed" Elijah sneered.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours" Elena told him.

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah looked at Elena.

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you" Elena replied. Then Elena's phone rang and she looked at the ID it said Stefan. She answered the phone.

_"Where are you? Are you ok?"_ Stefan questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine" Elena nodded.

_"Where's Elijah?"_ Stefan demanded.

"He's right here" Elena looked at Elijah.

_"Where? I'm on my way"_ Stefan said.

"No, Stefan. Elijah and I need some time alone" Elena protested.

_"Listen to me. He can't be trusted. He'll use you to get to Klaus"_ Stefan told her.

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself." Elena explained.

_"You can't do this alone"_ Stefan said.

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it." Elena said firmly. "And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch" Elena said before hung up the phone. Elena looked at Elijah and he held out his hand for her phone. She handed it to him.

* * *

Stefan held his phone while he looked over at Damon and Claire, she sat in a different couch not wanting to be close to Damon.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked.

"She did." Stefan nodded.

"She's lost it." Damon noted.

"If Elijah wanted to harm Elena, he would have Damon" Claire stated.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." Stefan added.

"Bonnie and Claire are the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks Bonnie is dead. We have a chance with them." Damon explained.

"Bonnie isn't strong enough like me to stand such a powerful spell. She'll kill herself in the process, Damon. Elena is looking for another way." Claire finally spoke up. Damon got up from his spot on the couch and stood over Claire.

"Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her." He seethed in the females face. Stefan got up, "No, you need to back off."

"What?" Damon asked breathlessly.

"Elijah won't hurt her. I'm going to see him anyway" Claire stood between the two brothers.

"What? No! Are you crazy, did you forget what he did to you?" Damon scoffed. Claire turned to leave but Damon caught her arm and spun her around. "You're not going anywhere."

Claire ripped her arm from Damon's grip, "Don't you fucking touch me. You can't control me" She walked around him but he stood in front of her again, before he could say anything, Stefan grabbed his brother's arm. "I said back off." Damon growled at them and blurred from the room.

Claire turned to Stefan and grabbed his arm leading him to a place where Damon wouldn't hear. "Stefan make sure, Damon doesn't try to follow me. I need to speak with Elijah"

"I'll try, but you know that Damon will find out eventually" The younger vampire looked at her.

"I know, but he can't stop me to know the truth about my past. I deserve to know" She told him and he held her hand firmly, saying that he would support her.

"Hey, what happened with Andie was nothing... Damon loves you Claire, he would never cheat on you with her or anyone else" Stefan assured her.

"He has a funny way to show it" Claire scoffed. Stefan nodded and they both walked back to the parlour.

* * *

"He's here." Elena told Elijah.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah looked over at her.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena looked scared.

"Of course he has." Elijah stated "One of his favourite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." Elena noted.

"Yes, I do." Elijah nodded.

[Flashback]

_Elijah was walking in the mansion with Katerina waiting for the mysterious host of the party arrival._

_"So where is this mysterious host we've heard so much about?" Katerina asked Elijah._

_"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah informed her. He saw someone entering the room. "Here he is."_

_He walked through the crowd to join Elijah and Katerina. He observed the beautiful girl and smiled, she looked pleasent to finally meet him._

_"Katerina, may I introduce to you Lord Niklaus." Elijah announced as the man with long curled hair pressed a small kiss on Katerina's hand._

_"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus." He smirked._

[End Of Flashback]

Elijah knocked on the door of the Lockwoods mansion and Carol answered the door.

"Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?" Carol asked looking at Elijah's state.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help" Elijah asked nicely.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I "

"We won't take but a minute of your time" Elijah compelled her.

"Of course. Anything you need" She smiled and moved aside to let them in.

"Thank you" Elijah said walking in with Elena.

"Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing" Elijah told Carol.

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet" Carol told him.

"Wonderful" Elijah smiled as Carol walked up the stairs.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked.

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be done in a moment"

* * *

Stefan was talking with Jenna on the phone about Elena's message that he left for her, as Damon and Claire were drinking bourbon with the tension between them that was deadly.

"Jenna, whatever you do, don't go to the grill. I'm going to come over right now and explain everything."

Stefan hung up the phone and Damon was pouring himself another drink. "Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid." He said sarcastically.

"It's seriously going to be like this?" Stefan asked.

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off Stefan." Damon held up his hands. Claire rolled her eyes, "Let's go Stefan" She told him and the two of them sped out of the mansion.

Andie walked into the room and joined Damon.

"Hi"

"Hi" She smiled at him.

"Let's go." He said. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Splitting from the team. Going rogue. Come on." They walked out of the mansion.

* * *

Elijah and Elena were sitting on one of the couches of the Lockwood Mansion.

"I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah stated.

"No. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her. We think that she might be dead" Elena nodded.

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." Elijah explained.

"I don't understand." Elena frowned "You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." He told her.

[Flashback]

_Klaus stood with Elijah and Katerina, he was watching the young girl closely with a small smile on his lips._

_"From where have you come, Katerina?" Klaus asked with his british accent._

_"I'm new to town, my Lord." Katerina informed him._

_"Katerina is from Bulgaria." Elijah explained._

_"Zradevie, Katerina." Klaus smiled at her._

_"Very good" She giggled at him and then looked over at Elijah._

_"Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her." Klaus told him._

_"Not at all." Elijah nodded. "Happy birthday, brother." Elijah smiled at him as Klaus held his hand to Katerina and she acepted and walked out with him._

[End Of Flashback]

"Yes." Elijah looked at a shocked Elena "Klaus is my brother."

"I heard that." Elena trailed off "I'm still processing."

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.'" Elijah replied sipping his tea.

* * *

At the Gilbert House, Jenna opened the door to reveal Stefan and Claire. They rushed into the house.

"Hey Jenna, thanks so much for not going to the grill." Stefan breathless.

"Uhm Stefan." Jenna tried to get his attention.

"No listen we can explain." Claire said looking over Jenna's shoulder. She saw Alaric/Klaus standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a twisted smile, Stefan followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

"Hello Stefan, Claire. How's it going?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Katherine questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We are here to rescue you." Andie replied entering the apartment.

"I'm surprised that Claire is not here..." Katherine mused.

"Claire is... ocuppied" Damon trailed off. "I figured you still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching..." He pulled out a vial with liquid.

"Is that...?"

"Vervain? Your salvation." Damon smirked.

"It's not going to do anything." Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to say in his apartment until he said it was ok to leave?" Damon questioned, Katherine was about to answer but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth "You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

"No." Katherine replied.

"There's you loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion." He told her.

She went to grab it but he pulled back again "Give it to me."

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" He looked at her.

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out myself" Katherine explained.

"And where did that get you." Damon scoffed "Here." He threw her the vial and she caught it "Be careful with that. If he finds out that you have that, you're never getting out of here." Katherine took a sip and coughed a little when she felt burning in her throat.

"You owe me. And I will collect." He looked over at Andie "Come on."

"Nice to meet you." Andie told her and she walked out, closing the door.

* * *

Alaric was chopping some vegetables, preparing dinner for the four of them. While Jenna looked confused about everything and Claire and Stefan were afraid that Alaric/Klaus would try to harm Jenna.

"You know, I find chopping... Calming." Alaric smiled "The feel of the blade in the hand."

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." Jenna looked at them.

"Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?" Alaric asked.

"Tell me what?" Jenna frowned.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" He chuckled "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating..."

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it." Alaric laughed as Stefan and Claire continued to stare at him.

"Are you joking?" Jenna questioned

"Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" Alaric asked.

"In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it." Stefan nodded.

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Alaric smiled.

"Werewolves. Werewolves." Jenna scoffed "Now I know you're joking."

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun. Isn't that right, Claire? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it." Klaus smiled at her but she growled at him.

"Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, Jenna, but... vampires are real." Alaric mused "Would you care for some more wine?"

"Get out." Jenna suddenly demanded.

"Excuse me?" Alaric turned to her.

"I don't know what is it you're trying to do or why you're saying these things about Grace, or about these vampires, but-"

"Jenna-"

"I said, get out!" She said angrier.

"You heard her." Claire got up from her seat.

"I don't think I want to." Alaric said.

Jenna jumped out of her chair, "Fine, I'll go!" She went to move towards the door but Alaric stood in front of her with a knife.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled. Claire sped across the table but Alaric grabbed her throat and threw her against the room.

"Claire!" Jenna screamed and Alaric made his way towards Jenna. But Stefan took the opportunity to shove Alaric against the wall, with the knife at his neck.

"Oh my God! Do you have anything broken?" Jenna asked running towards Claire.

"Jenna, no! I'm fine, you have to get out of here!" Claire pleaded.

"You need to leave. Now." The vampire said again but Jenna stood in her place.

"You can't kill me Stefan." Alaric laughed.

"Watch me!" Stefan challenged and Claire got up from the floor and grabbed another knife and aimed at the other side of Alaric's body.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Alaric taunted.

"Jenna go!" Stefan urged her. "But you're you're "

Stefan turned to look at her with his face completely vamped out, "I SAID GO!" He growled, and Jenna ran from the house. Claire pushed the knife further into his throat.

"Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking the curse." Claire loosen her grip on the knife.

"You will be mine Claire, is inevitable." He smirked and Claire punched him across the face and kneeled him where it hurts. Alaric fell to the floor and Stefan gave him a kick to the stomach

"Like Hell I will" She spitted in his face. Then the both them left the house.

* * *

Elijah and Elena were walking through the Lockwoods grounds, when Elena's phone started buzzing.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah handed the phone to her and she answered it.

"Stefan, what's wrong? What's wrong? No, no... I'll be right there." Elena hung up and looked at Elijah "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her"

"I believe that wasn't part of today's arrangement."

"She's my family Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." Elena assured him.

"That doesn't mean anything to me unless you live up to it."

"Thank you." Elena told him and she ran to her car.

"I hope I didn't left you waiting too long" A voice said from behind him. He turned and smiled at Claire.

"I have to confess... I didn't expect you to actually show up" Elijah told her.

"That would be rude of me, wouldn't?" She smiled and he shook his head but chuckled.

"I know, Elijah" Claire announced. "Klaus told me the truth about my mother's death, and how you lied to protect me"

Elijah didn't seem surprised by this, he knew that she would find out eventually. It was bound to happen.

"Why? Why did you went to all this trouble to protect me? Why did you made me hate you?" Claire had all this questions, eager to have an answer.

"Because, you are my child. The moment that I embraced you as my own, I promised that would protect you for anything" Elijah looked at her.

"I don't know what to say... All this time I've been hating you, because I thought that you were the responsible of my mother's death." She shook her head. "I want to know everything. From the start, I know that Klaus compelled me to forget him. I need to know what happened between me and him"

Elijah nodded his head in agreement, and lifted her chin to make her look at him in the eyes.

"You have to understand that not all memories that Klaus made you forget, will come back. Only him can make that happen" He looked at her and she nodded her head.

"You will remember" He compelled her. Then suddendly all the memories came back .

[Flashback- The meeting]

_"Nikklaus. I want you to meet Miss Claire Muratore. The vampire/witch I spoke to you about" Elijah announced holding her hand._

_Klaus turned around to look at the newly vampire, that Elijah always talked about and he was taken back by the beauty of this young lady. She is mesmerezing, he thought._  
_He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of her hand gently. Never leaving her piercing blue eyes._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Muratore" He purred with his british accent._

_"The pleasure is all mine, my lord" She curtisied him._

;;;

_"But you promised me that you would escort me to the ball" Claire pouted with her innocent blue eyes._

_"God, those blue eyes will be the death of me" Klaus groaned._

_"Does that mean that you will escort me?" Her eyes lit up. He grabbed the side of her face and kissed her softly on the lips._

_"Of course, I would be a fool if I passed the opportunity to be your date at the ball" He smiled at her._

_"Nik, you can't say things like that" She blushed and tried to hide her face. But he held her chin and put a piece of her curled hair behind her ear._

_"Don't ever try to hide your face from the world. You have the most beautiful face I've had ever had the pleasure to see"_

_"Let me love you Niklaus" She replied soflty. He was taken back from her response, no one ever tried to love him._

_"I know that you believe that you can't be loved. But you are so beautiful, in the inside and out" She replied with her innocent smile. He could see all the innocence and youth in her blue eyes, she truly believed in love and passion. How wrong she was about him, she really had no idea._

_"It's getting late. You need your sleep for tomorrow. Good night my angel" He kissed her forehead and walked towards the door._

_"Good night Nik" She replied soflty, he turned to look at her. He couldn't possible care for this girl. Love was for the weak and he's not weak, he just needed her for the sacrifice that's all, just like it was with Katerina. But somehow with Claire was different, there was something special about this girl that made him see her in another light._

_He walked back to his room, when Elijah joined him. He didn't want to deal with his brother right now._

_"I trust that Claire is asleep?" Elijah questioned._

_"Yes, it has been a long day for her" Klaus stated._

_"I couldn't help but listen to her little confession to you, brother" Elijah looked at him. "She truly seems to care deeply for you"_

_"Where are you going with this, brother?..."_

_"She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken" Elijah spoke._

_"Oh my, oh my... Don't tell me that you've developed feelings for her" Klaus chuckled, seeing his brother so interested in Claire's happiness._

_"I just want the best for her... She is different from everyone Klaus, I hope you can understand that"_

_"No, Elijah... What I understand is that she is a mean to an end, just like Katerina. She is just a part of the sacrifice, and how foolish of you if you think otherwise" Klaus growled. "That pretty little girl means nothing to me, love is for the weak. And we are not weak, Elijah"_

_Claire was on the other side of the door and heard everything, she was sobbing incontrably. She couldn't belive that he was only using her to break the curse. She felt so used and manipulated. She tored the diamond necklace that he gave to her and ran from him as far as possible not looking back._

_;;;;_

_"I won't do it! She's my baby, I will not allow it!" Ava shouted at Klaus. He was trying to convice her to help him find Claire._

_"Ava, let's not make this harder than it is. I will find your daughter sooner or later, I rather it would be sooner" Klaus told her._

_"No! I will make sure that my baby will be protected from you, till the end of time. Even in my death, I will protect her no matter what."_

_"You can try, but you won't succeed" He growled meancingly at her._

_"I am Ava Muratore, you should know better than underestimate me Klaus. And God help me that will do everything in my power to protect my child"_

[End Of Flashback]

"Oh my God" Claire whispered. She put her hand on her mouth to stop the sobbs, but she couldn't control it.

"I am so sorry Claire, you never deserved to be carry all that pain with you" Elijah told her sadly. " Ava exchanged her life for yours, to make sure that would stay unharmed"

"What is my purporse in the sacrifice?" Claire's voice was weak.

"You are a Muratore witch, and only witches from that bloodline have the power to truly turn Klaus into a hybrid." Elijah explained.

"And what I have to do for that to happen?"

"The curse itself is on Klaus. He'll have to drink your blood and you'll have to cast a spell afterwards."

"And how is planning on drinking my blood?" She asked.

"There is an elixir that will make you do everything he wants" Elijah informed her.

"No, I won't do it" She shook her head frantically. "I rather die that giving him that satisfaction"

"Your mother would had want for you to fight... Ava made me promise that would help you, no matter what" Elijah replied. "And I said that I would."

Ava knew that Elijah had deep feelings for her daughter, that's why she made him promise to help Claire. But Claire wasn't aware of this, and Elijah wanted to keep it that way.

"I will fight... Not only for my mother, for my friends, for Damon, for you... And most importantly for me" She said determined. She let the tears fall freely in her face, Elijah embraced her soothing her hair.

"Thank you, Elijah. For being the light of my path" She confessed, hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

Claire's phone buzzed and she pulled out to read the text, it was from Stefan **- You need to get back at the Boarding House, Damon is asking for you.**

She sighed while reading the text, she didn't have the energy to face Damon right now. She was too tired and overwhelmed right now. But she knew that she had to talk to him eventually.

"I need to get back Elijah, I'll tell Elena that you are waiting for her"

"I would appreciate if you did" Elijah nodded. Claire turned to leave towards her car, when Elijah's voice stopped her.

"And Claire..." She turned to look at him. "Be strong" She smiled kindly to him and nodded her head.

* * *

Elena walked out of the room to let Jenna rest. Stefan was waiting for her.

"Is she gonna be ok?" He asked.

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface..." Elena shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I hate this." Stefan confessed.

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway I have to go back to Elijah."

"Wait, what? No, no!" Stefan protested.

"I promised him I would return. I can't break that promise." Elena looked at her.

Stefan nodded and Elena turned to leave but Damon and Andie blocked her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snapped.

"Back to Elijah." Elena replied.

When Damon was about to protest, he noticed that his girlfriend wasn't here. "Where's Claire?" He turned to Stefan, but the younger Salvatore shrugged his shoulders. But he knew that he his brother was lying, he blurred to stand in front of him and held him up from his collar.

"Don't test me Stefan. Where in the hell is Claire?" He sneered.

"She went to see Elijah." Stefan gave in. Damon's eyes turned to red when he heard heels clincking on the floor.

Claire walked in the mansion and saw the scene in front of her. Damon zipped towards her but she dodged him.

"I missed you too, babe." She replied sarcastically. Elena took that moment to leave them, so she could meet Elijah. Damon sped in front of Claire, towering over her. "If you so much as try and take a step out of this house again "

"Damon, easy." Andie piped up

"Stay out of this Andie!" Damon growled not taking his eyes off Claire.

"You'll what? And you should listen to your little toy" Claire growled. Damon grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall, then he put his hands in either side of her head boxing her there.

"Don't you ever try to go behind my back. You think you can just do whatever you want?" He seethed in her face and Claire just stared up at him not blinking her eyes.

"Answer me! Damnit!" He shouted again, but she remained silent. He punched the wall next to her head and she closed her eyes when she heard the thud. He gripped her chin to make her look at him.

"What no smartass retort? Because you know that I'm right..." He whispered against her lips. She had enough of his abuse so she shoved him away from her and growled at him. When he was about to lunge at her, Stefan stood in front of him and grabbed his arm.

"Let her go."

"That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third." He growled at his brother, and blurred out of the hallway.

* * *

Katherine was dancing around Alaric's apartment drinking when she heard the door open. She blurred to sat in the couch.

"You mind turning that down?" He scoffed.

"Why do grumpy?" Katherine asked, turning the music down.

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness."

"Do you want a drink?" Katherine held up the bottle.

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink." He spat.

"C'mon, it might loosen you up." She showed him the bottle but he caught it and threw it against the wall, then he turned to compel her. "What I want if for you to sit down and shut up."

She looked at him scared, she knew that the compulsion hadn't work but she decided to play along so he wouldn't find out that she was on vervain.

Maddox entered the room letting the door open.

"Maddox, what took you so long?" Alaric questioned.

"You've got a lot of luggage." He replied, as two men entered the apartment with the luggage and a dark-skinned girl walked in too.

"Greta. Finally." Alaric smiled at her.

"Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" Greta returned the smile, as Katherine watched everything in shock.

* * *

"When I realized what was Klaus intentions with Claire, I helped her ran away. I didn't want that kind of fate for her" Elijah continued to explain to Elena once she returned to the Lockwood mansion.

"You loved her, didn't you? And you still do" Elena replied looking at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She is happy with Damon, as long she is happy. I am happy too" Elijah nodded.

Elena couldn't help but feel bad for the Original he loved his childe, but he knew that Claire would never see him that way. Even though Elena was positive that Elijah could make Claire happy, the female hybrid was Damon's soul mate, they were perfect to each other.

* * *

Damon was sitting in the parlour as Andie was trying to calm him down.

"You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Claire and Elena, and-"

"Just go, please." Damon replied.

"I know you're worried about Claire, too-"

"Andie. Go." Damon told her firmly.

"Ok." Andie nodded and walked out of the room

"Tired of your little play thing already?" Stefan replied walking in the room.

"Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just a distraction." Damon shrugged.

"She's a person. You're victimising her." Stefan spat.

"You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from not doing something stupid to Claire, that I would regret later." Damon told him.

"You're right. Thank you for not knowing how to respect your girlfriend's decision, or everyone for that matter." Stefan sneered.

"And there it is." Damon sauntered towards his brother.

"There it is." Stefan nodded.

"You know, you can be in love with Claire all you want... But if you keep her from doing her own decisions or telling her what to do, she's going to drop your ass so fast, that not the entire liquor in the world will help you to get over it" Stefan spat. Damon lashed out and punched his brother so hard, that he went flying across the room. Stefan went to hit him but Damon grabbed his shoulders. Just then Claire, Elena and Elijah entered the room.

"Stop!" Elena's voice spread but they didn't stop.

"Knock it off you two" Claire yelled. And when neither of them seemed to stop she blurred across the room and grabbed both their throats and threw them to the couch. "I said knock it off" She sneered.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon glared at Elena.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena explained.

"Really?" Damon scoffed.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah replied.

"What?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"An apology." Elijah demanded.

"A what?" Damon creased his eyebrows.

Stefan looked over at Damon who was angry, he walked closer to Elijah.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." Stefan explained.

"I understand." Elijah looked at him.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon." Elena stated "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah know how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?" Damon looked at Elijah.

"It is." Elijah nodded.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon looked across at his girlfriend.

"I am." Claire confirmed.

"You can all go to hell!" He sneered before leaving the group in the room.

"He's angry me with right now. But he'll come around." Stefan replied.

"Perhaps." Elijah said

* * *

Damon walked up to his bedroom angrily. He was unbuttoning his shirt while Andie walked out of the bathroom wearing lingerie.

"I thought I told you to leave" Damon huffed.

"You didn't compel me. I want to be here. Just let me be here" Andie said.

"I'm upset. And you know what happens when I'm upset. You have to leave" Damon told her.

"No. You need to know that somebody cares about you. I care about you, Damon" Andie told him sincerly.

"I don't care about you" Damon snapped. "I know that somebody cares about me. Claire cares about me, hell she even loves me and I've probably lost her." He rushed over to her and bit her neck. Andie screamed and Damon threw her on the ground. He moved closer to her as she cried.

"Hey" Damon spoke. "Hey. Hey. Look at me." Damon looked into her eyes to compel her.

"Get out of here, before I kill you. Just go. Go. Now!" He told her.

Andie got up and took her clothes and quickly rushed out of the room. Damon sighed and began to walk towards his bed when he felt someone else in the room. He turned around and saw Claire in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Damon snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Claire yelled walking into the room.

"You. You are the reason why I'm going crazy, dammit Claire. I can't take it anymore " Damon yelled back.

"Well, maybe this so called 'relationship' between us was a mistake" Claire sighed. "What was I thinking? That we could actually work? All we do is fight and when we are not fighting we are having sex. Sometimes I wonder if that's the only reason why you keep me around"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Damon growled. "Do you think if I didn't love you, I would put up with all of your shit? Hell, I don't think that I can not be with you, don't know if I can say the same about you"

"See, that's your problem right there. Your fucking insecurities. That is going to be the end of us" Claire shot back.

"Can you blame me?" Damon looked at her. "You know what is loving someone for 145 years only to find out that person didn't gave a shit about you? Katherine destroyed me."

"The difference is that I'm nothing like Katherine. And I do love you. But I won't put with your shit, I deserve someone who understands me Damon. That was the reason why I fell in love with you, because you knew the real me, you understood me." She trailed off breathless.

"I don't want to hear it anymore. Leave before I do something that we both will regret it" Damon sneered.

"That's because you are too weak to hear the truth, you just can't stand the fact that you can't control my every move, you can't stand the fact that I'm stronger than you physically and mentally. You are weak and you know it" She yelled.

Within the blink of an eye, Damon gripped Claire's throat.

"Take that back!" He seethed in her face.

"Make me." She bit back. He tightened his grip but he knew he was no match for Claire, "When are you going to realize that I'm not one of your toys Damon? You. Can't. Control. Me" She yelled.

"You think that you are that great, huh? Well, new flashes doll face you're not. You do whatever you want, you know damn well that Klaus is eager to put his hands on you! He wants you. And just not your power" He sneered in her face still holding her neck not relinquishing his hold.

"You should know me better, you thought that I would hid from Klaus? You thought that I would let Klaus destroy our life without a fight?" She asked

"Why you can't realize that you're not invecible." He protested.

"Coming from you, is just poetic justice" She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"And how can you trust Elijah all of the sudden? Do you really believe that he can save everyone?" He asked letting go of her throat.

"Yes I do. So you need to respect that and get over it." She sneered but he simply rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to respect anyone." He whispered dangerously in her face.

"Who am I kidding? What do you know about respect anyway?" She titled her head to the side.

"Coming from you, it's just poetic justice" He said her words from earlier.

"Damon, I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but no more... " She screamed.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? MY PROBLEM IS YOU" He roared turning to face face was completely vamped out now. She didn't even flinch with his behavior and to show him that she he doesn't scare her she vamped out too. Both vampires were only inches apart and stared from one to another. Damon turned his back to her and stared the fireplace now.

"I don't need this..." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm done here" She held her hands up.

"Go ahead and run... It's what you do better" He growled. "I don't care anymore"

She blurred across the room, and grabbed his arm to make him look at her.

"Look me in the eyes and say that, you coward" She sneered. He stared her down with fire in his eyes.

"I. Don't. Care. Anymore." He told her. "So you can get the hell out of here, for all I care"

She just stared at him not moving an inch, he had enough of her. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore, it hurt too much to even stay in the same room with her. He grabbed her arm and shoved her out of the room.

She stared at him shocked by his actions. He stared back at her with no remorse. Claire picked herself from the floor and left without another word.

* * *

Elijah, Stefan and Elena were on the parlor and heard the fight between the two others vampires upstairs. Then a deadly silence surrounded them when they saw Claire with no expression on her face. Always hiding your emotions, Elijah thought. Stefan went to comfort her.

"Claire, wait. Don't leave upset" Stefan pleaded. But she didn't even look at them when she passed by them and fled out of the Boarding House.

* * *

Katherine watched as Maddox and Greta cast a spell. Candles were all around the room and Alaric's body was next to a box. The candles flared up and suddenly, Alaric opened his eyes and looked at Katherine.

"Elena?" He asked confused. He collapsed to the ground and Maddox opened the box. A man with short blond hair, a tall and toned body with greenish blue eyes came out of it. It was Klaus. Katherine's widened at the sight of him.

"Now that's more like it" He smiled.

* * *

Claire wanted to get the hell out of this town and never look back. But she knew, she couldn't because she had friends here and she couldn't ran away anymore from Klaus.

The fight that she had with Damon was by far the ugliest, and what hurt her more was his last words 'I don't care anymore'. She thought that they were stronger than that, but clearly they weren't.

Claire entered her car and looked to the revirrer mirror and sighed, she didn't know where she was going but she had to get far away from the Boarding House. Just then she saw a reflection in her mirror and she froze. It couldn't be. She turned around and was faced by the real Klaus, he smirked at her.

"Hello love, we meet again. Only this time properly" He told her.

"What the...?" Before she could finish her sentence she felt her eyes shut down, and darkness took over. Klaus stuck a syringe in her arm with a liquid in it. It wasn't vervain, it was something much stronger.

Then he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Greta? I have everything I need, let's go ahead with the plan" He hung up. He looked over at the inconscious Claire who was laying in the driver seat and smiled. He waited centuries for her, and now that he had her, Klaus would make sure that no one would steal her away from him again.

* * *

**Holy crap, a lot of things happened in this chapter! So looks like Claire and Damon's happiness was lived for a short time, Klaus managed to get between them :(. And now he kidnapped her, who knows what he's going to do with her now...**

**And the moment when Elijah made her remember her past, was kinda intense. Elijah's love for Claire is so beautiful, he did everything to protect her! Too bad that her heart is spoken for, or not... With Klaus on the loose, you never now.**

**More Klaire moments in the next chapter, and it's Dlair really over? Please review and give me your oppinion. Thank you so much to the people who never stoped reading this stroy and reviewing! Love you all :')**


	20. The Last Day

Damon was laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling in his room. No one had seen or heard from Claire since she stormed out yesterday afternoon. He was angry with her because all he wanted was to protect her. When she slammed the door behind her, he wanted to run after her and tell her that he was sorry, but his damn proud didn't let him. He didn't mean what he said to her, he was so blinded by rage that he didn't realized that this was what Klaus wanted all along. He tried to call her nonstop but she didn't answer any of his calls or voice-mails and he didn't blame her, he treated her like shit.

All he wanted was to have her in his arms, and tell her sorry and that he love her and would always love her. He was listening to the conversation downstairs between Elijah, Stefan and Elena and he wanted to roll his eyes. Elena is putting her faith in some elixir that she didn't know if would work.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse" Elijah said to Stefan and Elena.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus" Stefan spoke.

" Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid" Elijah said.

He made his way downstairs where the three of them went silent with his presence. Elijah was giving him death glares, Damon didn't blame him, after all he did treat Claire like she was nothing and that made him want to kill himself right there.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie" Damon frowned.

"Damon " Stefan groaned.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying" Elena protested.

"I'll write her a great eulogy" Damon smirked.

"It's not an option, Damon" Elena snapped.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know" Elijah said.

"The moonstone" Stefan answered.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each" Elijah explained.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual" Elijah replied. He walked over and took a wooden box down from one of the selves.

"Klaus must first drink the blood of a Muratore witch for protection and then the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death" Elijah replied.

Damon couldn't help but think about Claire, he was trying so hard to protect her and then looked at Elena. Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and she looked at him. Elijah opened the box and took out a large glass jar from it.

"And that's where you come in" Elena said.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation" Elijah explained.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena frowned.

"Yes you'll be" Elijah began. "And then you won't. And as for Claire she doesn't need to drink the elixir because she will not die in the ritual."

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon looked at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work" Elijah told him.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work" Damon looked at Elena

"Then I guess I'll be dead" Elena said.

Damon couldn't belive what he was hearing, not only that he failed to protect Claire but Elena as well. Although he did love Elena in the past, but Claire was the woman of his life now. But he would always have a soft spot for the doppelganger. Not wanting to hear anymore of this conversation he walked away from them.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf and vampire, my guess is by tonight, he will" Elijah replied.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Carol was leaving a message on Tyler's voice-mail while she was heading upstairs.

"Tyler, honey. It's your mother. I don't know where you are, but I need you. I've had an accident and I'm in the hospital." She replied while Maddox was watching her "Please, Tyler, come home." She hung up and looked at him.

"Why did I do that?" Carol frowned.

"Because you had a terrible fall." He raised his hands with a gust of wind and she went flying downstairs, laying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Damon was outside of the Boarding House sipping his bourbon as he tried to reach Claire's cellphone again but it went straight to voicemail. This time she was really pissed he could tell.  
He regret it. He regret every word he said to her, he couldn't believe how out of control he was towards her. She was supposed to be back by now, and no sign of her so far. He was starting to feel really worried, he knew if someone attacked her she would take them down easily but he wasn't sure if she would take Klaus down in her own.

-_Claire, it's me. I know you probably don't want to see my face anytime soon, but I need to see you, to see if you're okay, I'm really worried... Please call me back when you get this, I'm sorry for last night I was a complete asshole to you with no reason, I hope you can forgive me so we can talk, just know that I love you, and please be safe._

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan replied walking over him.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get." Damon shot back.

"You know, you're not helping." Stefan looked at him.

"Elijah is an Original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?" He scoffed.

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena has made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her." Stefan told him.

"Why? She's going to end up dead." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers." Stefan explained.

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." Damon growled.

"You know, she chose to trust you, too." Stefan added.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts."

Stefan sighed loudly, he didn't know what he could say anymore to change his brother's mind.

"Have you heard anything from Claire yet?" Stefan questioned.

"No, Stefan. I haven't, she probably hates me right now." He replied before turning to the house.

* * *

Claire opened her eyes slowly and groaned feeling her eyes heavy and her muscles sore. She tried to stand in her feet but she tripped and fell again. She looked around to her surroundings and saw a big stage, banks in the audience and a piano. Her eyes widened, when she realized that she was in the auditorium that she used to sing with her mother. She didn't know why she was here. She remembered that this was the place when she saw her mother for the last time, she felt her tears sprung in her eyes but she forced them in. No more crying, she is done crying it wasn't who she was, she had to keep her head high.

"The sleepy beauty awakes." Klaus announced. She turned around to look at him. Seeing him again in his own body sent her back memories that she wanted to forget. She had to admit he was very handsome, blondish hair, blue greenish eyes about Damon's height ... But of course she would never give him a second glance.

"What, you thought it would be poetic to bring me to the place where I saw my mother for the last time?" She asked angrily.

"Hmm, something like that." He smirked.

"Well drop dead you bastard, but this time for good." She sneered at him she zipped towards the door of the auditorium but she was unable to because of the barrier. She turned to look at him and he had the biggest smirk in his face. She tried to chant a spell to break the barrier, but she felt strangely powerless. Then everything started to make sense, the liquid that he injected on her, made her loose her powers. So she was only a vampire now, the bastard took away her powers. She blurred again to stand in front of him with her face vamped out.

"What did you do to me? She growled.

"Relax, love. This is only temporary, I can't have you trying to escape so your witch side is dormant" He smiled at her.

"How in the hell did you made my witch side dormant" She scoffed. Not only she was been kidnapped by pyshco ex and now she was powerless, her day couldn't get any better.

"Well, I injected you with a little something named Zophole and my dear Greta did the trick"

She turned around to see the dark-skinned witch entering the auditorium with a smug smile.

"Greta." She scoffed.

"Hello Claire. Long time no see, so how does it feel to be not so powerful now?" She smirked.

"You're really smug considering the fact that I can end you." The female vampire spat blurring to stand in front of her.

"Last time I checked, you were powerless" Greta smiled coyly.

"And last time I checked, I was still a vampire. And you have no idea how necks can snap easily"

"I've always loved a good cat-fight, but let's keep our composure, shall we ladies?" Klaus replied standing between the two glaring women. He turned to look at Greta "You may leave now Greta and make sure everything is ready for the sacrifice" She nodded her head and glared at Claire when she passed by the female vampire and left.

"Why would you kidnap me?" She snapped.

"To make sure, you wouldn't run with your lover boy and do something stupid" Klaus explained.

"You do know that I won't help you right?" She spitted in his face. He chuckled and held her chin to face him.

"We will see about that love." She jerked her face away from him in disgust.

"Don't be like that pretty face." He smirked, but she grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall, she bared her fangs and bit his neck, drinking his sweet blood. She moaned in pleasure, to how good it tasted. She unlatched her fangs from his skin and licked her lips.

"The least I can do while I'm sentenced here with you is feed from you, because I'm starving" She smirked.

"So ruthless, and that's what I love more about you, Claire" No one would had the balls to attack Klaus just like Claire did, they would end up dead before they had the chance to get near him, but with her was different she had this dark and dangerous aura that he loved about her, this was kind of woman that he craved for, fearless, feisty and dangerous. He switched places with her, so now she was with her back against the wall. He changed his features and let out his fangs, and pierced her skin and sucked large gulps of blood and then he licked the spot where he bit.

"I can only imagine how Damon feels when he tastes your blood." He purred. Claire's eyes darkned with the mention of Damon, she was still pissed at him for what he told her yesterday, but she was also worried about him because she knew that when he was angry he had a tendency to do something stupid.

"You do not get to mention his name." She told him firmly.

"Oh... Looks like I've hit a nerve" Klaus mused.

"So are you going to let me go, or do I have to remove you myself?" She glared at him.

His hands traveled down to her hips and he pressed his body to hers he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You are so desirable... It was hell watching another man touching you, and kissing you. Did you know that?" He whispered lustfully.

"Klaus..." She moaned her hands moving to his hair.

"Yes, my dear?" He hushed in her ear.

"Do not touch me!" She sneered at him, then she shoved him away from her and blurred across the auditorium so she was hovering over him.

"Next time, I'll break your hand"

"You weren't saying that when you basically attacked my vulnerable body" He grinned. She turned to move to the other side of the stage and he quickly pulled himself up.

"I think, I'm going to that nice bar you usually perform there and grab a drink, who knows I might bump into Damon..." Klaus trailed off. Claire faced him with an angry face, he walked closer to her.

"Don't even try to lay a hand on him" Claire growled, he smirked and caressed the side of her face.

"I wish you would be protective over me, instead of him" Klaus replied softly. She stared at him for a moment then she backed away from him. He faced her back, so he turned to leave the auditorium.

* * *

Matt was working when he suddendly turned around to see Caroline staring at him with a smile. "Oh. Jeez!" He jolted.

"Sorry!" Caroline apologised "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok, I just, I didn't know you were here." Matt replied.

"Yeah, I wanted to try and catch you on your break so we could hang out." She smiled at him.

"I have lunch in an hour." Matt told her.

"Perfect." Caroline grinned "I will go run some errands and I will be right back." She pecked his lips "I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok." Matt nodded when she walked out of the Grill, Matt walked over to Sheriff Forbes who was sitting at a table.

"Does she suspect anything?" Liz lowered her voice.

"No, but... I can't do this anymore. I've been with her the past few days, and I'm putting on the best show of my life. But either she is too, or she's still the same Caroline." Matt informed her.

"She's not the same. She's a vampire." Liz looked at him.

"At this point, I don't even know what that means." Matt frowned.

"Look, I know this is hard to understand, but my family, we were raised with this. They're monsters, Matt. They have no soul, no humanity." Liz replied bluntly.

"There's nothing about her that makes me believe that." Matt admitted.

"It's an act. I believed Damon Salvatore was my closest ally in this town. Instead, he's a killer. They killed your sister. What other proof do you need?"

"I could as the same questioned, Sheriff. Why haven't you done anything? Why are you hesitating?" Matt scoffed.

"Because I need more information. And because, in spite of everything I just said, I still look at her and I... I see my daughter." Liz answered.

"Damon is the problem, not Caroline. You should focus on him." Matt told her.

"I shouldn't have involved you, Matt. Thank you for all your help, but I'll take it from here." She got up an walked out of the bar.

* * *

Damon walked into the parlour pissed off at himself for what he had done. He forced Elena to drink his blood so he could save her, he knew that Claire wouldn't forgive him if she find out. Elijah was putting the elixir into the box and closed it again.

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena, I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned." Elijah nodded.

"We both know the elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon sneered pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. Claire will never forgive you, for what you've done to Elena. And never for a vampire... it's a very long time." Elijah told him and left.

* * *

Stefan and Elena were in Stefan's bedroom, as Elena was nevous for what had happened.

"How could he do that to me? Why?" Elena whispered.

"Hey. We've never talked about this. What this all means." Stefan replied.

"It doesn't matter." Elena shrugged.

"Of course it matters. Hey. It matters. I want you to go somewhere with me." He told her.

"Stefan, I can't."

"No, no, it's not far, ok? It's jut for the day. I promise." He looked at her.

* * *

Damon and Alaric sat at the bar drinking the pain away, not only his girlfriend hated him but also his brother and his brother girlfriend. He tried to reach Claire one more time. _"Wassup? It's Claire leave a message if I don't call you back take that as a hint s-"_ Damon hung up the phone.

"I screwed up." Damon sighed..

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Alaric nodded.

"I love her Ric. I told her I didn't care anymore, but it was a lie." He confessed.

"She will come around Damon, after everything that happened between you both, this is just another bump..."

"I just want to know if she is okay, something could had happened to her..." Damon trailed off.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" A british accent reached their ears. Both Damon and Alaric turned to look as Damon scoffed, "Ugh. Klaus I presume?"

"In the flesh." He smiled and looked to Alaric, "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

Damon got up from his seat, "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you fancy my lovely Claire... and that your brother fancies my doppelg nger." Klaus looked at him. "Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret"

Damon was pissed of how Klaus talked about his Claire, but he controled his temper, "Ha. Thanks for your advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

"You are kidding." Klaus chuckled and then he turned to Alaric, "He is kidding right?"

"No not really." Alaric said seriously.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the grand scheme of things?" Damon said jokingly but Klaus wasn't having it.

"Let me be clear I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. And I have my vamp/witch."

That made Damon freeze in his spot. Klaus gave him a wry smile .

"If you want to live to see tomorrow. Don't screw it up. Oh, and Claire says hi." Klaus smirked and turned to leave and Damon sat back down next to Alaric. Klaus has Claire with him, he should had see that coming, he tried so hard to protect her from him and now she was held captive by Klaus.

"Well, now you know why she wasn't returning any of your calls..." Alaric trailed off. "You're gonna screw it up aren't you?"

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, Claire might... get over the fact that I tried to turn Elena into a vampire?" He questioned.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf, he can't preform the ritual tonight, which means I would have brought Elena one month before the next full moon and Claire would hate me less?"

"And you'll still be dead." Alaric scoffed.

"You gonna help me or what?" Damon asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric sighed.

* * *

Claire still stood in the auditorium, she was becoming bored, Klaus still hadn't came back, and she was worried that he would try upset Damon. She eyed the piano, her fingers running over the keys. Might as well make the best of my time here,she thought. She sat on the piano bench and started play. She missed singing, with all this supernatural shit she hadn't had time to sing and play her guitar. Singing it was one of the things she loved to do, dancing too.

She let her voice spread against the auditorium;

_I find shelter in this way _

_Under cover, hide away _

_Can you hear when _

_I say I have never felt this way_

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong _

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on _

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong _

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

_Can I be, was I there It felt so crystal in the air _

_I still want to drown whenever you leave _

_Please teach me gently how to breathe_

_And I'll cross oceans like never before _

_So you can feel the way I feel it too _

_And I'll send images back at you _

_So you can see the way I feel it too_

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_

_ Can I make it better with the lights turned on _

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong _

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

When she stoped playing she sensed a presence watching her, and she snapped her head to the door of the auditorium, where Klaus was there watching her, he said nothing for a while, he just admired her. She had such a strong powerful voice, she sang with grace and passion.

"It's always marvelous to hear you sing. I remember when you used to sing to me at night"

"Did you find Damon?" She asked him.

"Yes, I did. He was brooding and moping over you. Well, he only has himself to blame isn't that right love?" Klaus tried to bait her, but she was way smarter than that. Claire couldn't help but feel a bit happier to know that he actually was hurting over her disapperance, it made her think that after all he didn't mean what he told her.

"I don't want to talk about Damon" Claire replied firmly. He held her hands up in defense.

"As you wish my love" Klaus sauntered towards her.

"I'm bored..." She sighed, he continued to walk towards her.

"Well, I could entertain you if you desire" He replied suggestively. She rolled her eyes at him, did he really thought that she would give in to him?

"I rather stake myself, over and over again" She growled.

"You know all this hate towards me just shows how much I still mean to you" Klaus told her. "You loved me and you still do, whether you want to admitt or not"

"I feel **nothing** for you, and it wasn't real. You used me and manipulated me" She sneered.

"It was as real as we are now standing in front of each other" He told her.

"I'm done talking to you. Nothing you could say or do will make me hate you less" She held her hands up in the air. "I was playing along to see if there was actually something worth it about you, but you just proved me how right I am about you"

Klaus titled his head to the side and walked closer to her, and invaded her personal space satring down at her.

"You're trying to manipulate me. What is it that you want?" He spat.

"Why do you assume that I want anything" She shot back.

"My patience is wearing thin. Do not test me Claire" Klaus warned her.

She decided that she should drop the act and get to it. She looked straight in his eyes and sighed.

"I want my phone back, just to let Damon know that I'm ok" She told him.

"Of course you do" Klaus rolled his eyes. "And why should I do such thing. You've been nothing but a nuisance to me"

"Look is not like I can escape you, I promise I'll behave if you just give me this one phone call. Just to let a message for him"

Klaus knew that she didn't deserve that, but he figured that she would be more cooperative if he gave her a phone back. He reached into his jacked and pulled out her phone and handed to her. She looked shocked for a moment, she didn't think that he would succumb to her that easily. She knew that she had some sort of power over him and she used that against him, but never in a million years she thought that would affect him so much.  
She dialed Damon's number and reached his voice-mail to let a message.

"Hi Damon. It's me. I'm sorry I haven't return any of your calls, I don't want you to be worried about me, I'm okay and when I come back we can talk. Tell the others that I'm safe and to not worry. Please don't do anything stupid, I have to go now. Bye. I love you" She hung up. She looked at Klaus and handed him back the phone.

"Don't say that I didn't do something for you" He told her putting the phone back into the pocket of his jacket. "I need to get back to gather my dopperlganger, Greta will come for you for the sacrifice" He informed her. He walked closer to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry love, after the sacrifice breaks, you and I will get far, far away from this tragic town and start our family of hybrids" He smiled at her. She just stared at him in disgust, for the first time in her life, she was truly scared of her fate.

* * *

Katherine searched through Alaric's fridge attempting to find a blood bag, but had no success. She then heard keys in the lock of the front door. She closed the fridge door and walked in front of the door. The door opened and revealed Alaric.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back" Katherine scoffed.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in." Alaric said. "Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?"

Damon walked into the apartment and rushed over to Katherine slamming her against the wall.

"Where is Claire?" He asked but Katherine shoved him away.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine demanded.

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. Now where is she?" Damon said. " I got it from here, Rick"

"You sure?' Alaric asked.

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over" Damon told him.

"Okay" Alaric replied then left.

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine frowned.

"Where the hell is Claire?" He raised his voice.

"I don't know! Klaus took her somewhere else" She snapped.

"Alright. Next question. I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf" Damon said.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Katherine asked.

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual" Damon told her.

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met and by that I mean Claire!" Katherine told him.

"He can't kill her. He needs her for the sacrifice, and she is hard to kill. I just need to delay this thing" Damon replied.

"No, no way" Katherine protested.

"You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life" Damon huffed.

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing" Katherine smirked.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear" Katherine smiled.

"And where'd he get that idea from?" Damon growled at her.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here" Katherine said.

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" Damon looked at her.

"What?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever" Damon smirked.

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb. And as for Claire, I really don't have any idea where she is" Katherine gave in.

"Thank you" Damon smirked and left.

* * *

In the tomb Caroline and Tyler were chained sitting across of each other. The blonde vampire groaned and wake up to look at the werewolf who was already awake.

"Tyler?" She called.

"You alright?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. I think so." She tried to break free from the chains but it no success.

"I already tried." He told her.

"Those witches vervained me." Caroline growled.

"Who were they?" Tyler asked.

"I think they're with Klaus." Caroline replied.

"Who the hell is Klaus?" Tyler frowned.

"Tyler... You shouldn't have come back here." Caroline whispered.

* * *

Stefan and Elena were walking up to the mountain, as they were talking about Elena becoming a vampire.

"I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring." She replied.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Stefan shrugged.

"And I'll never be able to watch 'Bambi' again." Elena said.

"I definitely wouldn't recommend doing that." He smiled.

"What the best part about being a vampire?" Elena questioned.

"Ah. You feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened, you just live more intensely, love more powerfully." He smiled at her.

"And the worst?" She asked.

"Ah, you know the worst." He sighed.

"Aside from the blood." Elena replied. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you... That's why many of us try to turn our emotions off.. It's just becomes to overwhelming. You know, for a while, for me, the good just wasn't worth the bad." He explained.

"How long before you learned to handle both?" She looked at him.

"Well, I'm still trying. Everyday. What else?" Stefan asked her.

"Let's just keep going. We're not even halfway to the top." Elena told him as she continued to walk again.

* * *

Damon was walking through the woods down to the entrance of the tomb. When Maddox appeard behind him.

"Which one are you trying to save? The blonde, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" He scoffed.

"Wishful thinking." Damon nodded, he zipped towards Maddox and tackled him to the ground with his hands around his neck. But the warlock shoved him across the woods with a gust of wind. He got up and sent a shot of pain through Damon's body and the vampire struggled in pain. But the warlock got shot from behind and dropped to the floor.

Damon got up and snapped Maddox's neck killing him, as he looked over to Matt who was holding a shotgun.

"What are you doing here?" Damon questioned.

"Where's Caroline?" He demanded.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Where is she? And what did he do to her." Matt pointed the gun to him.

"I'm just here to rescue her." Damon held his hands in surrender as he rushed to him and used the shotgun against the human boy smacking against his head, and he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead..." He replied as he noticed that the shotgun was loaded with wooden bullets.

* * *

It was already dark when Caroline, Damon and Tyler walked out of the tomb. The female vampire saw Matt laying on the floor unconscious and rushed over him.

"Hey, Matt!" She looked over at Damon "Hey. Did you hit him!"

"Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Damon asked.

Tyler dropped to his knees and felt a pain shoting through his chest, he looked up and saw that the full moon was almost there. "Tyler? Tyler?" Caroline asked concerned.

"It's starting." He gasped.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go." Damon told her.

Caroline helped Matt up and they ran deep into the woods to head over to the old Lockwood cellar where Tyler was going to lock himself up.

* * *

Stefan parked his car at the Boarding House. He got out of the car and walked over and opened the car door for Elena.

"Thanks for today" Elena nodded.

Stefan felt a presence behind them, he turned around and put himself in fron of Elena. They turned to see Klaus standing there.

"You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?" Klaus asked.

"I'm ready" Elena said. She began to walk towards him but Stefan stopped her.

"No" He protested.

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too" Klaus said.

"Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." She then leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you" She said pulling away.

"I love you" Stefan replied kissing her again. They pulled away and Elena looked at him.

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes" Elena told him. Stefan closed his eyes and Elena let go of his hand. When Stefan opened his eyes, he was alone.

Stefan quickle entered the house and Alaric appeard in the hallway.

"There you are. I got here, the house was empty" Alaric told him.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked.

* * *

Damon, Matt, Caroline and Tyler, were walking through the woods as Tyler felt his bone cracking he dropped to the floor in pain.

"What's happening? Is he ok?" Matt asked.

"He better not wolf out on us" Damon said as his phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Bad time, little bro"

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ Stefan demanded.

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put, and still haven't found Claire yet" He replied.

_"She is already gone Damon"_ Stefan told him.

"What?" Damon frowned.

_"Klaus came, he took her"_ Stefan told him.

"I'll take care of it" Damon growled hanging up the phone. Tyler fell to the ground and cried out in pain. His transformation was beginning.

"Tyler!" Matt cried out.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here" Tyler groaned.

"Tyler, it'll be ok" Caroline told him.

"Go!" Tyler yelled.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just..." Caroline began.

"It's happening faster" Tyler growled.

"Tyler it's okay!" Caroline said.

Tyler's eyes suddenly turned yellow. He growled and rushed over towards Caroline. Damon threw himself in front of her causing Tyler to knock him to the ground. Damon tried to push him off, but in the process Tyler bit his arm. Damon got up and looked at Caroline.

"Damon " She began.

"I'm fine" Damon said quickly.

"Get out of here!" Tyler yelled.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these" Damon said Matt the wooden bullets.

"It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!" He told them before rushing out of the woods.

* * *

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now" Klaus asked Katherine.

"I don't know" Katherine replied.

Klaus sat down in a chair and opened up a laptop with a webcam.

"What are you doing? Where's Elena and Claire?" Katherine asked.

"I sent them off with Greta" He said looking at the screen. He was watching Jules transition into a werewolf.

"It's almost time" Klaus smiled.

The door of the apartment bursted open to reveal Damon.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in" Klaus scoffed.

"I've come to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual" Damon walked in. "And to give me back my girlfriend"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus smirked.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf, and vampire and killed your witch" Damon shot back.

"Excuse me?" Klaus go up to face him.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me" Damon told him.

"Katerina, give us a moment" Klaus said. Katherine looked at the two of them and got up and left.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with one of the most powerful witch and vampire who happens to be my ex-lover. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who" Klaus sneered. He walked over to his laptop and pressed play to show him Jules in transition.

"The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look" Klaus threw the cell phone to Damon.

"Jules" Damon mused.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch..." Klaus smiled.

"Back-up vampire" Damon finished for him.

"I've got that covered too," Klaus smirked.

* * *

Damon was laying in the floor unsconscious as Katherine fed some blood from a blood bag to him. She slapped him finally waking him up.

"Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon" Katherine said.

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" Damon groaned.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it" Katherine told him.

"Ahh, do what?" Damon asked.

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire" Katherine replied.

"Who did you call? Who did you call, Katherine?" Damon demanded grabbing her arm.

* * *

Elena and Greta walked through the forest in the darkness tripping over a few rocks.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"This way" Greta replied.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you" Elena said.

"Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost" Greta informed her.

"God, I can't see anything" Elena complained.

Suddenly fire appeared around them, then Elena saw two bodies laying on the floor it was Jenna and Claire. She rushed over to them.

"Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!" Elena exclaimed trying to find a pulse. "Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!" Elena looked up at Greta.

"He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked" Elena cried. "And what did you do to Claire?"

Jenna suddenly opened her eyes and gasped, looking around confused.

She's not dead" Greta smiled. "She's in transition, and as for Claire..." The witch walked over to Claire and pulled the elixir that Klaus gave to her and forced down into Claire's throat.

"What are you doing? Let her go!" Elena cried, she wanted to help her but she knew that she no chance against the female witch.

Claire shot up and gasped for air like Jenna, and screamed in pain and agony. The cries for help were surrounding the forest as Elena and Jenna watched everything hopelesss. Then suddenly she stopped screaming, after a few moments she got up and looked at Greta like nothing had happened. She looked fine, but then Elena noticed that her eyes had changed the color, instead of the crystal blue eyes that she had it was black. Claire looked over at Elena and Jenna and gave them a wicked smile, the two girls were suddendly very afraid of the new Claire.

* * *

Damon got up from the floor and looked at Katherine. "Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?"

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead" Katherine told him.

"What does that even mean?" Damon frowned.

"What does that mean?" Katherine asked looking at the bite on Damon's arm."What is this, Damon?"

"It's a werewolf bite."

* * *

**Oh no! Damon was bitten by a werewolf... How do you think that Claire is going to react? What do you think about Klaire scenes? It's pretty obvious that Klaus loves Claire in his twisted way to love but do you think that she actually might feel something more than hate towards him? And Claire is temporary powerless, in the next chapter she will get her powers back! I am so grateful for the reviews it makes me feel more motivated to continue this story! Thank you and please give me your opinion abou this chapter! Love you all :')**


	21. The Sun Also Rises

Katherine and Damon were in Alaric's apartment, while she was examining his bite on his forearm.

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like" Katherine said.

"Yep" Damon nodded.

"It's not that bad" Katherine commented.

"Will be" Damon said getting up and rolling his sleeve down.

"So that's it? You're just... Going to die?" Katherine asked.

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Damon asked. Katherine just looked at him, not answering.

"Me, either" Damon replied. He put his leather jacket on.

"145 years and no last good-bye?" She looked at him.

"You don't get a good-bye" Damon snapped starting to leave. Katherine stood in front of him blocking him from the door.

"No, don't leave mad" Katherine said.

"Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine" Damon glared.

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice" Katherine told him.

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice" Damon replied.

"It was her or me. I chose her" She told him.

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" Damon sneered.

"I didn't let love get in the way" Katherine whispered.

"Enjoy eternity alone, Katherine" Damon told her.

"What are you going to do?" She questioned.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus" Damon replied.

"He won't take you. He saw your bite, he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it" Katherine told him.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie were at the old abandoned witch house, going through all grimoires to find a spell that would keep Elena human.

"This is useless." Jeremy huffed. "All these grimoires. There has to be something in here to keep Elena from becoming a vampire."

"And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute." Bonnie told him.

* * *

Outside of the witch house Elijah was explaining to Stefan and Alaric how the sacrifice would proceed.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moo sets. First the werewolf is killed, next the vampire and then he'll have to drink Claire's blood and she has to cast a spell. Finally the doppelg nger. Once Elena dies, the curse is broken. Klaus will become hybrid." He explained.

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during this transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah replied.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan looked at him.

"If she can deliver him to the drink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah nodded "With Claire's power the spell could be twice as powerful but I'm sure that Klaus forced the elixir down Claire's throat by now."

"So does that mean, that she is basically Klaus puppete?" Stefan asked.

"Pretty much, yes. Claire would never give her blood for the sacrifice." Elijah replied. "To break the spell that she is under, you just need to kill the witch who put it." Elijah added as Stefan's phone began to rang.

"Damon." Stefan answered.

_"You're not going to like what I'm about to say."_ Damon trailed off.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" Stefan scoffed.

_"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated."_

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now-"

_"He's got Jenna, Stefan."_ Damon announced.

"What?" Stefan whispered.

_"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house."_ Damon replied and Stefan looked over at Alaric.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric frowned.

_"He's going to sue her as the vampire in the ritual."_ Damon informed him.

"Oh my God." Stefan whispered.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked Jenna.

"I feel like myself... Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna told her.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts." Elena explained.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jenna stammered.

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do." Elena told her both as they heard a scream.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"That must be the werewolf." Elena noted as Greta and Claire arrived with Jules.

"What's happening to me?" Jules gasped.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta told her.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena told her firmly.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." Greta smiled as Klaus aproached them.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." He smirked. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" He looked across at Claire who had a sickening smile in her beautiful face, he walked over to her and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Hello love." He greeted sweetly. Elena hissed seeing Claire helping Klaus against her will, the look in her face was terriefied, she had never seen Claire with that kind of expression.

* * *

Caroline and Matt entered the Lockwood Mansion to escape Tyler, as she closed the door firmly and Matt stood over at the window to see if Tyler was out there

"Do you see anything?" Caroline asked.

"We're not safe in here. If that thing wants in, it's getting in." Matt replied.

"How did you even know what I was? I compelled you to forget!" Caroline growled.

"I was on vervain. I faked forgetting so I could spy on you. It was your mom's idea." Matt told her.

"Wait, my mom nows! Oh my God! You told her. Well, what'd she say?" Caroline questioned.

"Your mom hates vampires. She grew up hating vampires. She's probably always hate vampires." Matt noted.

"Well, what about you?" She whispered.

"What about me?" Matt looked at her.

"Where does this leave us?"

"Stuck in a house. Try not to get mauled to death by our friend." Matt informed her.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House someone knocked at their door, as Damon made his way to open the door. He suddenly felt dizzy because of his bite but recovered himself and he opened the door to reveal John.

"Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her." John replied as he walked into the house.

"Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John." Damon informed him.

"What are you talking about?" John sneered.

"Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight." Damon replied.

"How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe?" John growled.

"Elena is safe. I fed her my blood." Damon told him.

"You what!" John's eyes widened.

"When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think." Damon shrugged as John lounged at him but Damon smashed him against the wall. "You do not want to mess with me right now."

"You ruined her life. You know that, right?" John spat

"I know, John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse." He whispered.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" John asked.

* * *

I spent 500 years searching for this. I hate to part from it" Klaus replied looking at the moonstone.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked.

"I remember." Klaus nodded.

The witch threw the moonstone into the bowl and suddenly it destroyed and she started the spell.

"Everything I did..." Jules cried looking over at Elena "I was just trying to help Tyler."

"Are you Jules?" Elena whispered.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules rasped as Klaus walks towards her.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked. "Would you like to do the honours my dear?" He looked over at Claire who was staring.

"I would love to, time for the bitch to have a taste of hell." She said angrily.

"She's all yours love, show me that rawr fire that makes you unique" He whispered into her ear. She nodded still keeping her eyes on Jules. When Claire walked closer to Jules the fire died down. The wolf tried to run but Claire charged at her and shoved her hand through Jules's chest. She cried out in pain as Claire kept a grip on her heart.

"You shouldn't have messed with the wrong persons." Claire growled at the wolf. She prepared to remove the heart from her chest. "Guess what..." Claire trailed off and ripped her heart without blinking. "Karma came back to bitch slapped you." She finished, Elena and Jenna watched everyting in shock as Klaus was really proud of this Claire, a cold-hearted monster just like him. Claire walked over to the altar and squeezed the blood from Jules's heart into a bowl.

* * *

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie asked Elijah and Stefan.

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah told her.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon rescued them." Stefan elaborated.

"Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself." Bonnie replied firmly.

"Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option." Stefan protested.

"Neither is letting Jenna die." Bonnie scoffed.

"Well, Stefan would agree with you." Elijah nodded.

"We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me..." Stefan trailed off.

Klaus and Claire were up onto the altar in front of Greta, as Claire was squeezing Jules' heart into the bowl with the moonstone.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked.

"It's working." Greta smiled.

"Soon enough when this is all over, we will be together forever my love. You, me and our new family of hybrids" Klaus whispered soflty in Claire's ear, and she nodded her head like a robot.

Jenna and Elena were trapped in two circles of fire from each other, as Elena was trying to figure out a way to free Jenna.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna told her.

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that."

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you." Jenna stammered.

"But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us." Elena comforted her.

"Look around, Elena. I failed you." Jenna whimpered.

"No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. Promise me, when you get the chance... Run." Elena told her and Jenna nodded.

* * *

Elijah and Stefan were standing outisde of the witch house to head over to the location of the Sacrifice.

"Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry." Elijah told him.

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time." Stefan nodded.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive." Elijah replied. "You're very honourable."

"Are you? Because this whole plan is, uh, it's contingent upon your honour, Elijah." Stefan looked at him.

"I won't fail you." Elijah promised.

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." Stefan admitted.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings, parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down on by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found."

"You want revenge." Stefan stated.

"Sometimes there's honour in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you." He told him firmly.

"Please end this." Stefan begged.

* * *

Alaric and Damon were talking about Stefan's decision of handing himself to Klaus, so he would be sacrificied in Jenna's place.

"He did what!" Damon sneered.

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die." Alaric replied.

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" Damon scolded.

"Except for Bonnie." Alaric told him.

"God, Stefan. Damn it!" Damon growled as he punched the wall hard.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alaric asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He spat "Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes."

* * *

Claire stood in the altar staring ahead, not moving and talking. Klaus walked towards Jenna.

"Hello, Jenna." Klaus replied.

"Let her go." Elena told him firmly "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" She took a step a the fire flared up.

"Careful." Klaus looked at her.

"Elena, don't." Jenna shook her head.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family!" Elena cried as she looked over at Klaus "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." Elena begged.

"Well, well." Klaus looked up to the top of the cliff "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

Elena and Jenna looked up to see Stefan standing at the top of the cliff.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan told him firmly.

"Very well, then." Klaus nodded as sped up to join the younger vampire "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

* * *

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Stefan nodded.

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three woman, three Goddesses. Sacrificed at natures altar. And one special woman will join me in my new journey" Klaus looked down at Claire and smiled at her.

"You can't use her for your own amusement Klaus, once this spell brokens she will hunt you down and kill you" Stefan sneered.

* * *

Matt stood in another room as Caroline locked the living-room where Tyle was asleep.

"How's Tyler doing?" Matt asked.

"Sleeping." She replied "He should be better by morning. He just... He needs some rest."

"Good. So this is your life now, huh?" He questioned.

"Never a dull moment." She smiled.

"You know, these last few days with you have been so great, and fun and so Caroline." He trailed off "I-I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing..."

"But you can. Matt-"

"I don't know if I can, Caroline." He looked at her.

"Matt!" Caroline whispered.

"I get it. This is your life now. You know what my life is, Care? My life is an absentee mom. And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it sucks sometimes. But it's my life. And... I think that I just want to live it without all this..." Matt told her.

* * *

"Elena..." Jenna whispered soflty.

"I have to do something." She mumbled "This can't happen. None of it."

Klaus, Stefan and Claire were walking towards them as Elena looked at the younger vampire.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus smirked.

"Stefan-"

"It's ok." Stefan nodded.

"Well Elena, who will it be?" Klaus asked .

She shook her head, "No "

"Oh, don't worry, There's actually no choice." Klaus looked at Claire and she nodded.

Claire stabbed Stefan in the back with a stake, missing his heart on purprose. He cried out in pain and Elena sobbed uncomtrably.

"I have other plans for you boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." Claire snapped Stefan's neck as Klaus looked across at Greta.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta." The circle of fire died down and he turned to Jenna. "Your turn."

"Jenna, no!" Elena yelled.

"It's alright, I know that I have to do." Jenna nodded as she rushed over to Greta biting her neck, Klaus threw her off the witch and held her to the ground and quickly staked her.

"No!" Elena screamed "Jenna! No!"

Stefan quickly was starting to wake up, he looked over at his shoulders and saw Jenna dead with a stake in her heart. "No" He shook his head.

Then he looked over at Elena "I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered.

Elena shushed him and whispered "Are they going to kill him?" She asked and Stefan nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Then he walked closer to Claire and grabbed her neck gently.

"Of course." She assured him. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her neck before biting. Claire whimped but she didn't scream, after drinking an amount of her blood he bit his wrist and fed her to get her energy back, she drank without hesitation. When he pulled away he ran his finger across the corner of her lips and licked it, she smirked at his gesture. And he bent down to steal a kiss from her, and she kissed him back as forcelly as him. He pulled away and came closer to her ear and whispered "You make me crazy, did you know that?" She looked lustfully at him, he captured his lips one more time and he went to get Elena. She got up and walked up to the altar.

"Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell." Elena spat at as he grabbed her neck and bite her, she hissed in pain as Stefan watched everything in horror. She dropped to the floor lifeless. Greta quickly walked over to Claire and put her hands around her head and started chating, she was giving Claire's powers back. The female hybrid cried out in pain but suddenly she got up and snapped open her eyes, she walked closer to Klaus with her hand raised and started to chant a spell.

Greta looked at Claire and she was slightly terrified. The other witch was truly powerful that it scare her a bit now Klaus and her would be pretty much invicible. Klaus's body was changing as his eyes turned a visible yellow. Suddenly Klaus was thrown across the clearing. Bonnie was walking towards Klaus chanting with such power as Damon rushed over to Greta and snapped her neck.

"You were dead!" Klaus screamed as Bonnie injected him with more pain.

Claire stopped chanting and dropped to the floor screaming in pain, she blinked her eyes several times and twisted to the ground in pain, Damon quickly sped over to his girlfriend and held her for dear life. She stopped twisting and moving, he looked down at her and prayed for the best. After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked around confused, she had her crystal blue eyes back and her face wasn't expressionless anymore. Then she looked at Damon with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" They said at the sime time. And they looked into each other eyes.

"Damon you have to get Elena." Claire said pulling away from him.

"No! I'm not leaving you, not again" He refused to ler go.

"Get Elena! I promise we will be together again, once this is over" She leaned her forehead against his, and kissed gently on his lips. And he started to let her go slowly. Claire got up and walked over to Stefan and pulled out the stake from his back, helping him to stand.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan" Claire whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, you were being manipulated" Stefan tried to comfort her. She nodded and squeezed his hand assuringly.

Bonnie continued to fight Klaus but she was becoming exausted, then she felt another force joining hers, she moved her head to the side to see Claire chanting along with her. The teen witch smiled at her and Claire smiled back. Then they both chanted even louder, they had weakened Klaus to his death. They stopped their chanting and Elijah stood over his brother.

"Elijah?" Klaus gasped.

"Hello, brother." Elijah shoved his hand into his chest "In the name of our family, Niklaus-"

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus told him quickly and Elijah hesitated.

"Their bodies are safe! If you kill me you'll never find them." Klaus replied firmly and Elijah looked at him hopeless.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him!" Claire yelled.

"I can take you to them. I give you my word, brother." Klaus nodded.

"Do it and I'll take you both out!" Bonnie threatened.

"You'll die!" Elijah turned to her.

"I don't care!" She spat. Elijah looked at Claire before whispering, "I'm sorry..."

"Elijah, please don't do this" Claire pleaded advancing towards them.

"I'm so sorry, I failed you Claire. But I need to see my family, apart from you they are the only thing that I love" He confessed.

"What?" She trailed off confused. He wasn't saying that he loved her was he?

"I love you Claire, I will always love you. I hope you can forgive me one day" He said with sadness in his eyes, and Claire's eyes started to watered up, she couldn't believe that her creator was in love with her all this time. She was shocked, she didn't know what to say.

"Elijah, I..." She whipered but she couldn't form words because she was too overwhelmed.

"I know that you love Damon, and I guess it's okay as long you are happy, even if it isn't with me. Please take care of yourself" Elijah quickly grabbed Klaus and the two of them disappeared. Leaving Stefan and Bonnie dumbfounded and Claire completely frozen in her spot where she was staring at the place where Elijah and Klaus had been, she hit the floor and darkness take over her.

* * *

At the old witch house, John was writing a letter, Alaric was waiting for one of them to come back as Jeremy was sitting reading the journal.

"We should have heard from them by now." Alaric sighed.

"Did you read all this?" Jeremy asked John.

"I did." John nodded.

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?" Jeremy asked.

"She saved her daughter. She found peace." John replied.

"John-" Jeremy began but John walked over him.

"I need you to give this to Elena." He handed the letter and his ring.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Alaric asked.

"Take care of each other. Please." John looked between them.

"I think they're here!" Alaric rushed upstairs when he heard a noise.

* * *

Damon arrived back at the abandoned house with Elena in his arms. She was still dead. He laid her on the couch and looked at her.

"If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. So don't" He said stroking her face. "Because I can't stand the idea of you and Claire hating me for feeding you my blood. I never thought I would see the day, when Claire would start to care for you." He chuckled slightly as Alaric and Jeremy entered the room.

"How is she?" Jeremy questioned.

"I don't know yet" Damon replied.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked.

Damon looked at him not answering, Alaric just shook his head frantically.

"No" Alaric said.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy" Damon looked at him

John was watching them from distance as he walked out of the house. Elena suddenly gasped and opened her eyes.

"Elena!" Damon said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked.

"I feel fine" Elena told him.

John looked at them one last time, closed his eyes and then collapsed to the ground dead.

"Where's Claire?" Elena asked.

"Stefan is bringing her back, after dealing with Klaus" Damon replied. Then suddenly Stefan bursted through the door with an unconscious Claire in his arms.

"Damon! Claire is not responding" Stefan stammered.

"Claire!" Damon rushed over to his brother and took her from his arms, he layed her down on the couch.

"She doesn't respond, I tried to give her blood but she wouldn't accept it" Stefan explained.

"What the hell happened?" Damon demanded.

"She entered in state of shock, when Elijah disappeard with Klaus, and she blacked out all of the sudden" Stefan spoke.

"Oh my god" Elena put her hand on her mouth, she snuggled closer to Stefan.

"Claire, no" Damon stroked her face. "You can't leave me. Not like this, not now. You can't do this. You promised we would be together again" Damon felt a tear stream down his face. He pressed his forehead to her own.

"Don't you dare die on me again Claire!" He cried out softly. "Please, I can't let you go, you know that. I will hate myself forever if you die right now. I love you Claire, so so much. I love you, only you. Please come back to me." Then Elena walked closer to him and tried to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry Damon, but she's gone" Elena whispered shakily. She was sobbing harder.

"She can't be! I love her" Damon looked at her.

"I know!" Elena said, Stefan walked closer and hugged her from behind. Damon couldn't deal with this so he got up and walked out of the room. Alaric and Jeremy stood silent staring at the body.

"There's still a chance she might wake up" Alaric whispered.

"I don't really think so Ric" Jeremy said sadly. Alaric was about to walk over to her body to pick her up and Claire opened her eyes and gasped for air. She looked around frantically and put her hand on her chest trying to calm down. Stefan and Elena looked at her in shock, it was the second time that Claire escaped death.

"Oh my god! Claire!" Elena sobbed hugging the female hybrid.

"Damon!" Stefan called. "Get in here now!"

Damon ran into the room as Elena pulled away from Claire. He looked at Claire and rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Look at me" He replied softly. He looked into her eyes and she stared at him back. He saw her perfect blue eyes shining with tears and he sighed in relief.

"Damon" Claire embraced him. Damon pulled away so he could kiss her passionately, then he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I really thought you were dead this time" He whispered. He picked her up and ran from the abandoned house towards the Boarding House.

* * *

They were laying in the bed close to each other, after a intense night of love making. Claire was asleep, she needed to rest after everything she'd been through these past three days. He looked down at her and he wondered how could he got so lucky to have this amazing woman loving him, he didn't deserve her. But he was too selfish to admit that, he knew she deserved way better, she is truly one of a kind. After everything that happened to her, she still stood strong and never gave up, this woman was a fighter no doubt in that.

"I love you" She whispered in his ear. He smiled at her, she was the best thing that happened to his undead life that was for sure.

"I love you too, forever and always" He held her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"I believe you." She smiled widely at him, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"We need to get up and be ready for John and Jenna's funeral" She muttered while stretching her body. Claire got up from the bed and wrapped a sheet around her body, she walked over to the window and sat on balcony feeling the sun warm her skin. He quickly joined her and lifted her so she could sat on his lap. She put her arms around her neck and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, for everything I've done to hurt you." He whispered, "Telling you that I didn't care anymore, was the biggest lie that I've ever said." He kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, these three days just made me realize how much I love you, and that I don't ever want to leave the house without telling you that I love you" She confessed, leaning back into him. Then Damon winced in pain when she grabbed his arm, she noticed the bandage

"What is this? What's wrong?" She frowned.

"Nothing. Just a little sore from the events of last night." He smirked at her, and leaned down for a kiss. "We can't be late, I'm going to take a shower" He added.

"Want someone to scratch your back?" She purred sensually, walking over him.

"I would love that, but that would take at least one hour, and don't think that would be very respectable because of Jenna and John's funeral" He said, kissing her cheek and went to the bathroom.

Claire was shocked, Damon was acting really weird all of the sudden and why did he twisted in pain when she grabbed his arm? He had a bandage, why did he had a bandage? She was becoming really suspicious but she just shrugged off, she would deal with that later.

* * *

Claire was wearing a black short dress, that went above her knees, that had rufles in the either side of her breats. She was wearing a silver bracelet in her left wrist and a black and gold bracelet on her right wrist. Her nails were painted of dark purple, her hair was curly down her back, her make-up was simple she was wearing light pink lipstick, smoky eyes. And she was wearing black high heels. (Outfit in the profile)

Everyone arrived at the cemetary, as Elena was putting a rose on Jenna's grave, she walked over at John's and put another rose. Then finally she put two roses on her adoption parents grave. Claire was watching her heart-broken, she buried her face in Damon's neck. He kissed the top of her head. Elena was crying and then she looked over at Damon and Claire. Claire walked closer to Elena and offered her hand, Elena took it and embraced her tightly, she cried into her shoulder as Claire was soothing her.

"How do you do it?" Elena whispered. "How do still keep strong, after the pain you've experencied?"

"I deal with pain everyday Elena. You can't run away from it, but it gets easier everyday. I know that pain of loosing your parents, it kills you in the inside but everyday is a new day and we have to deal with it" Claire squeezed her hands and looked at her. "You are strong too, you lost your adoption parents, your bioligical parents and your guardian. But you were brave enough to get up from bed this morning and face the world with your head high" She told her firmly. Elena smiled at her, tears falling in her face freely.

"Thank you, so much. I admire you, you know. I want to be strong and brave like you" Elena admitted.

"But you are Elena, you got through a sacrifice" Claire whispered soflty.

Damon watched the scene between the two brunettes and decided to leave them to talk. He kissed Claire's head and gave a reasuring smile to Elena. And he walked away from the group.

"We're going to head back to the house" Stefan said walking over to Damon.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes" Damon said staring off into the distance.

"Damon, she needs us right now. All of us" Stefan said. "Claire needs you."

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea" Stefan said.

"We need to get an idea. Fast" Damon looked at him.

"We will. I'm not going to let Claire or Elena lose anybody else" Stefan replied.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother" Damon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan frowned. Damon rolled up his sleeve and showed Stefan his bite which it got worse.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is" Damon sighed.

"We'll find something. A cure" Stefan nodded.

"There's no cure, Stefan" Damon spoke.

"We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey. I will do this, and Claire is a very powerful witch I'm sure she would find something too" Stefan looked at him.

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Claire. Last thing she needs is a grave to mourn" Damon said. He quickly went silent when Claire walked up to him. Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her. He pulled away and smiled at her before they walked away holding hands.

* * *

**Wow! So many things happened in this chapter! Elijah finally confessed his love for Claire, and that kiss that she shared with Klaus? She was under the spell so it didn't mean anything to her or did it? I have to confess that I hate John since he tried to kill Damon in season 1, but what he did to Elena was beautiful and worthy of a real parent. What you thought about Claire and Elena's scene? Pretty emotional don't you think? And what do you think that will happen when Claires finds out that Damon was bitten by a wolf? Find out in the next and last chapter! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review please :)**


	22. As I Lay Here Dying

Claire woke up to see the other side of the bed empty. Damon had already left? She got up and went to the bathroom to take a long shower and she changed to fresh clothes. She was wearing a golden top with sequins, skinny jeans, a brown jacket with rolled sleeves and brown and golden pumps. Her hair was curled and she was wearing dark-pink lipstick. (Outfit in the profile)  
She walked down stairs to the kitchen, where Stefan wa drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning" Stefan said to Claire as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Stef" She replied, she grabbed a mug and poured coffee into it, mixing with bourbon.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Actually, I barely slept last night" She said, sipping her coffee. "I can't get out of my head what Elijah said to me, and Damon doesn't even know "

"Yeah, I heard what he said to you. Are you going to tell Damon?" Stefan cut in.

"I have to, he deserves to know." Claire ran her hand across her hair.

"How do you feel about him?" Stefan asked.

"To be honest, I'm confused. I spent all these years hating Elijah because I thought that he was the one who killed my parents, only to find out that he was innocent and took the blame, just to protect me. But I don't have that kinda of feelings for him" Claire looked at him. "I love Damon, and it will always be him." Stefan just nodded in response.

"Speaking of your brother, do you know where he went this morning?" She questioned the younger vampire.

"Nope. I actually, have no idea." Stefan told her. "Did you try calling him?"

"He let his phone in the bedstand" Claire replied. "Stefan .is something going on? He's acting really weird lately."

"Damon is just a little " Stefan stopped talking and frowned.

"What? Stefan what is it?" Claire asked.

"No" Stefan whispered. Damon was in front of the window without his ring, letting the sun burn his skin. Stefan ran out of the kitchen and Claire quickly followed him, Stefan rushed over to his brother and knocked him to the floor away from the sunlight.

"Get off of me" Damon spat.

"You're not doing this" Stefan told him.

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan" Damon shot back.

"I don't care. You're not dying today" Stefan growled.

"What the h-? Damon why would you try to kill yourself?" Claire demanded. Stefan looked at her and rushed Damon down to the cellar and threw him in closing the door.

"What's the plan, Superman?" Damon chuckled.

"I'm going find a way out of this" Stefan said.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one" Damon smirked.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything and I'm sure that Claire will help" Stefan told him.

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with" Damon tried to sit bu suddenly started coughing some blood.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength" Stefan told him.

"Could someone explain what the hell is going on?" Claire snapped walking towards Stefan "A cure? And what does Rose have to do with this? Is not like you're dying from a w... " Claire stopped and looked at Stefan. Her eyes grew wide and looked at Damon.

"No, you just did not get bitte by a werewolf." She put her hand in her mouth to stop the sobbing.

"It was the night of the sacrifice. Tyler bit him" Stefan told her. "We'll find something I promise."

"No, no. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Claire shook her head. She looked over at Damon in the cellar. Damon looked up at her.

"Hey! hey, I'll be fine" He whispered. "I promise."

"YOU'RE DYING!" She shouted and started sobbing louder and Stefan grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

"It's okay Claire, everything is going to be okay" Damon tried to calm her down.

"The hell it is! That's why you were acting so strange yesterday, and that bandage! You tried to cover up, oh my god how come I didn't realized it? I'm such an idiot" She whipered.

"I didn't want to worry you, it's better if you wouldn't have to find out" He replied weakily.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO DIE! YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE, YOU SAID THAT I COULDN'T DIE ON YOU BECAUSE I PROMISED THAT WE WOULD BE TOGETHER!" She shouted uncontrably.

"Stefan! Get her out of here! Now" Damon demanded. Stefan nodded and picked her and threw her into his shoulder and speed off of the cellar.

* * *

In the forest Klaus woke up with the sun shining on him, as he looked up and smile. Then clothes was thrown to him, he turned to see Elijah leaning against a tree.

"You've been busy" Elijah said.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus asked.

"Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf" Elijah replied.

"I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill" Klaus replied putting on his pants still shirtless.

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way" Elijah noted.

"Just like old times, brother" Klaus grinned.

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain" Elijah looked at him.

"That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family" Klaus mused.

"You gave me your word, Niklaus" Elijah replied sternly.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me" Klaus told him.

"I could have. But I didn't" Elijah as he helped Klaus pull on a black coat.

"And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven" Klaus told him.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked again.

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough" Klaus smirked, Elijah just stared at him impatienly with anger in his eyes.

"Oh I understand now." Klaus smiled. "You can't fool me brother. You confessed your undying love for Claire, it was about time for you finally to fess up that you love her. But I hate to break it to you brother, Claire will _always_ be mine."

* * *

Alaric was at the Grill drowning in bourbon, still hurting over Jenna's death. The bartender poured him another drink, but he just reached and pulled the bottle from her hands as his phone began to ring.

"Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating." Alaric slurred.

_"I need your help."_ Stefan replied firmly.

"Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You seen, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood." Alaric countered.

_"Damon's dying."_ Stefan announced.

"What?" Alaric sobbered up a little.

_"Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time."_ Stefan informed him.

"What do you need?" Alaric sighed.

* * *

Elena and Jeremy arrived at the screening of Gone With The Wind, there were people dressed for the event. Elena was holding a white blanket for them to sit as she was walking with Jeremy.

"You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer." Elena told him"This is our 3 hour distraction from reality."

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy looked at her.

"We need to do this, ok? We all do. Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." Elena replied as Caroline arrived with a basket full of human food.

"Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" Caroline smiled, sitting next to Elena in the blanket.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy scoffed.

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the way. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere..." Caroline told him quoting from the movie.

"Alright." Jeremy smiled "What are we eating?"

"Something good." Caroline smiled brightly.

* * *

At the old witch house Bonnie ws preparing the spell to contact Emily as Claire was liting the candles.

"I'm not sure this is going to work." Bonnie told her.

"It has to, we're out of options, Bonnie." The older witch looked at her.

"I'll need your help, to make the contact more stronger." Bonnie explained and Claire nodded, taking Bonnie's hands in hers. Bonnie and Claire chanted for a little while before Emily uses Bonnie's body as a medium for communication. There were whispers all around them, Claire heard them too.

"Bonnie?"

"Emily." The witch replied, "Long time no see Claire, what is it that you want?" She asked.

"I need to know if there is a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." She told her.

"No. Nature ensures a balance to everything." Emily replied, "Perhaps it's his time to die." She added.

"No, Emily that's not balance! You're punishing Damon!" Claire snapped. "Please Emily as my mentor, I'm begging you if there's a cure please tell me"

"I will not give you want you want." Emily replied determined.

"Please Emily, I protected Bonnie and teached her to be the powerful witch that she is now, I'm only asking you this, it wasn't my fault that was turned into a vampire, and I know that's one of the reasons why you won't help me, but you were once my mentor and you teached me to be great and fearless! I will beg you again Emily, help me save the man I love" Claire begged and suddenly Bonnie dropped to the floor screaming with her hands on her head.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Claire shook her to ease the pain.

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." Bonnie informed her.

"They know something! There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me!" Claire replied.

"I heard them say a name" Bonnie looked at her.

"What was it?" Claire asked warily.

"Klaus."

* * *

Claire had called Stefan and explained him everything that happened in the witch house, she as waiting outside of the house waiting for Stefan to pick her up.

"Hey" Stefan greeted her arriving with his car, she walked into the car and looked at him.

"What are we going to do now?" Claire asked as Stefan was driving back to the Boarding House.

"I need to talk with Elena." Stefan replied.

"You're not really going after him, are you?" Claire asked. But Stefan continued to drive not answering.

"Stefan" Claire whispered soflty.

"He's our only option" Stefan looked at her.

"I'm coming with you" Claire nodded.

"No, Damon will not forgive me if he founds out that Klaus has you again" Stefan told her. "You need to stay with Damon. He needs you."

"I really don't give a damn about what Damon wants right now, Stefan. He shouldn't had lied to me in the first place. So I'm coming with you and call Elena and ask her to stay with Damon." She ordened. "I'm not going to see the man I love die in front of my eyes. Not today. Not ever" She added. Stefan just nodded and continued driving.

* * *

Damon was still laying on the floor of the cellar, sweating and brathing heavily. He began to hallucinate, he went back to 1864 when Katherine was the woman he was in love with.

_Katherine was fixing herself in front of the mirror, as she noticed Damon peeking through the door._

_"Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners." Katherine told him._

_"My apologise, Ms. Katherine." Damon replied, standing in the doorway._

_"But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them." Katherine smiled sensually at him._

_"Of course." Damon walked into her room and made his way towards her, as he was touching her pale skin._

_"Will you miss me while off defending the South?" Katherine questioned him._

_"I shall." Damon nodded._

_"Then I hope you will hurry back. I fear I will be lonely with you away." She looked at him innocently._

_"I would think that Stefan would be company enough." Damon trailed off._

_"Is it so wrong for me to want you both?" Katherine looked at him._

_"Damon." Claire's voice reached his ears._

_"Claire?" Damon whispered confused, seeing her there._

_"Don't you see? She was toying with you. All you had to do was say no, walk away. You had a choice." Claire told him softly._

_"Promise me that you will return quickly." Katherine grabbed his face to look at her._

_"I promise." Damon nodded._

Back at the present day, Damon rolled up his sleeve to have a look at his bite. It was getting worse, this was it. He was going to die, but at least he would die knowing that Claire loved him.

* * *

Stefan and Claire walked into Alaric's apartment. They saw Katherine sitting on the bed as they walked into the apartment, she jumped off the bed and looked at them.

"Hello, Katherine" He said.

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead" She snapped.

"We ran into complications" Stefan explained.

"Complications?" Katherine scoffed.

"Doesn't really matter. We just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan questioned. Katherine slammed them against the wall and put a finger to her mouth telling them to be quiet. The three of them heard the door open.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit" Katherine appeared with Stefan and Claire from behind the wall.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my love" Klaus looked at Claire, then he turned to Stefan. "And you, just keep popping up, don't you?"

"We need your help... For Damon" Claire said, trying to get his attention.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention, sweetheart." Klaus looked at Elijah

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own" Elijah looked at Stefan then he looked at Claire. But she just glared at him.

"And so I shall" Klaus smiled. He then stabbed Elijah with the dagger. Elijah fell to the ground dead.

"No!" Claire went to attack Klaus, but he easily caught her and threw her against the wall. She groaned in pain, Stefan tried to help Claire but Klaus blurred in front of him with a stake in his hand.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Klaus smiled. He took a stake and shoved into Stefan's into his chest, as he groaned in pain.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead" Klaus sneered.

"Let him go Klaus!" Claire tried to stand up.

"He's just trying to help his brother" Katherine said.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want" Stefan told him.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless" Klaus smiled pouring himself a glass of blood.

* * *

Damon looked at his werewolf bite. He kept thinking that this was the end. He thought about all the people he would be leaving. He thought about Claire. The most important person he would be leaving. He'd never be able to spend eternity with her like he had planned. He looked up and saw Alaric walking down the stairs.

"Well, that looks bad" Alaric said.

"It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Rick. Please tell me you have something for that" Damon looked at him. Alaric put a glass of scotch and Damon's ring on the door window of the cell.

"Double shot" He said pouring some scotch into the glass.

"That's good" Damon told him. He got up and walked over to the door, he put his ring on and grabbed the glass and took a sip from his scotch.

"Oh good" He nodded. "So my brother sent you for suicide watch?"

"He's just trying to help" Alaric told him.

"He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past" Damon then twisted in pain. "You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed"

"I don't blame you for Jenna" Alaric said taking a sip from the bottle.

"Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one" Damon said.

"Ok, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation" Alaric scoffed. Damon walked closer to him then grabbed his throat strangling him.

"Kill me. Please" Damon begged.

"Screw you" Alaric sneered. He stabbed Damon with a vervain dart causing Damon to fall to the ground.

"No. Claire?" He groaned.

"Claire, isn't here Damon" Alaric told him.

* * *

Elena was parking her car outside of the Boarding House, then she walked towards the mansion when she heard a noise. She turned to see the Sheriff. She quickly covered Elena's mouth.

"Don't make a sound." Liz told her firmly.

* * *

Damon groaned in pain on the ground, as Alaric continued to watch him.

"I need blood. I need blood" Damon rasped.

Alaric walked over to the fridge of the cellar and pulled out a blood bag. He turned to see Sheriff Forbes pointing a gun to him.

"Where's Damon?" She demanded.

"You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me" Alaric replied, holding up his hands.

"Sheriff, over here" One of the deputies called her.

"I wouldn't go in there" Alaric told her.

"I just want to talk to him" Liz told him.

"I wouldn't go in there" Alaric replied again.

Liz open the door and peeked through the window and saw Damon laying in the floor, she walked into the cellar and didn't see him there anymore. She turned around and found him behind her.

"Liz" Damon rasped. He shoved her against the wall.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy were watching Gone With The Wind, as they were still waiting news about Damon.

"All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me." Caroline whined.

Jeremy's phone started to ring and he picked it up. "Alaric. Hey."

_"Tell me you're with Elena."_ Alaric trailed off.

"She went to go check on Damon. I thought that's where you were?" Jeremy asked.

_"No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for Claire, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find him, get him somewhere safe, where he can't hurt anybody, ok? I'm on my way."_ Alaric hung up the phone.

"If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him." Bonnie looked at Jeremy. "Let us take care of it."

"You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what Jenna still died. Now I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and try to stop me."

* * *

Stefan laid on the floor in Alaric's apartment as Klaus watched him while drinking a glass of blood as Katherine watched them. While Claire was tied up against a chair and she fought really hard to escape. Klaus put Zophole around the ropes to weaken her, so she wouldn't escape.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus smirked.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time" Stefan gasped.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town, along with our powerful little vamp/witch over there" Klaus told him, he looked across at Claire. Stefan got up from the floor to face him.

"Katerina, come here" He instructed. Katherine walked closer to him, he took her arm and bit her.

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No" Katherine pleaded. Klaus smiled and bit his own wrist and shoved his into her mouth. Her wound quickly healed.

"You want your cure? There it is" Klaus looked at Stefan.

"Your blood is the cure" Stefan whispered.

"Gotta love Mother Nature" Klaus smiled. "Now... Let's talk, you, me and Claire"

"Please, just give us the cure. So Damon can live" Claire whippered weakily.

"What is it about him Claire? That makes you all pathetic and lovestruck for him? What he has that I don't have?" He asked hovering over her. And then he grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"He loves me for who I am, he sees right through me, and he is twice the man you'll ever be" She sneered in his face.

Klaus jaw went rigid with her answer, and he slapped her across the face. She didn't let him see that the slap actually hurt like hell, she just raised her head and stared at him with disgust.

"Love makes you weak Claire, where is that fearless vamp/witch who crushed anyone who got in her way?" He asked trailing her cheek where he had slapped her.

She didn't answer him, and looked away. He grabbed her chin again and leaned down, they were only inches apart now.

"You know when you drank that elixir it didn't force you to do anything you haven't done before. It just helped you to show your true nature, don't try to fight what you are sweetheart"

"You made me like that, you transformed me into that monster, you've been haunting me for decades, and I've been hiding with fear. To keep myself alive, I had to became a monster to fight you" She shouted at his face.

He just chuckled and caressed her face, but she jerked away. Then he turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"You claim to love me. How that doesn't make you weak" Claire's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned to face her, and she looked at him with so much hate in her eyes.

"It only makes you weak, if you let that happen. You control who you are and how do you want to feel" He whispered in her ear. "We are hybrids sweetheart, it make us much more stronger than an ordinary vampire, use your powers to show your true nature"

* * *

Elena was pacing the Sheriff's Office, she need to get to Damon before the Sheriff, she promised Claire that she would look after him. Then the door opened and Liz walked into the office.

"Where's Damon? What have you done to him?" Elena asked.

"Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do." Liz sneered.

"Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong." Elena told her.

"They're murderers, Elena. End of story." Liz replied as a deputy ran to the office.

"Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill." He informed her.

"Wait. You've gotta let me come with you. He's sick. He's... he's not himself." Elena pleaded.

"Keep her here." Liz told the deputy, Elena tried to escape but he shut the door leaving her trapped inside.

* * *

Jeremy helped Damon to sit at the Grill, as he dialed Bonnie's number to tell her that he had found Damon and they were at the Grill. Damon turned around to see the Sheriff poiting a gun to him, but Damon rushed out and she shot Jeremy instead.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Liz rushed over to Jeremy as she was reporting "I've got a gunshot victim at the the Grill. Get the paramedics here." Liz told them, tears falling in her face as she tried to find a pulse on Jeremy "You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be ok."

"Jeremy!" Bonnie ran in the Grill with Caroline behind.

"Mom." Caroline stammered "Mom, what did you do?"

"I was aiming for Damon." Liz replied.

"He still has his ring." Caroline told Bonnie.

"She's human. The ring won't work on him. Caroline-"

"I got it." Caroline nodded and bit her wrist, and put in Jeremy's mouth but he wouldn't accept it.

"Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Go on, Jeremy. Drink." Caroline pleaded.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"I'm helping him. Jeremy, drink. Please. Please. Please." Caroline begged but he was already dead.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Alaric questioned entering the Grill, when he saw Jeremy dead on the floor "Oh my God."

"I know what I need to do." Bonnie cried harder, then looked up to Alaric "I need you to grab him. T-take him with us."

"No. You can't move him. This is a crime scene." Liz whimpered.

"Mom, you let them go." Caroline looked at her.

"Alright, come here, buddy. I got you. I got you." Alaric whispered as he picked up Jeremy's body.

* * *

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you and Claire when we leave this town" Klaus said putting some of his blood in a vial.

"Like hell, I'm leaving with you." Claire shouted but he just chuckled at her outburst.

"And I'm not like that anymore" Stefan added.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman" Klaus smirked as he poured the blood down the sink.

"Wait" Stefan spoke.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink" Klaus threw him a blood bag. Stefan looked at it then at Klaus as he was sipping from his glass. Stefan drank a little and put it out.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal" Klaus instructed.

"Klaus, let Stefan go! I'll come with you. Just let Stefan go with the cure" Claire pleaded.

"Either is the both of you, or neither. And your little boyfriend dies. Your choice" Klaus replied. She just stared at him, tears threaning to fall, so she looked away.

Stefan drank all of the bag. Once he was finished Klaus threw him another bag.

"Again" Klaus smiled.

* * *

In Mystic Falls square Elena kept looking for Damon, when she head his voice from behind her "Elena." Damon whispered.

"Damon." She grabbed him "Hey, come one. Come on. We have to get you our of here. We have to hide you."

"Where are we going?" Damon struggled to breathe.

* * *

At the Grill, Caroline was talking Bonnie on the phone about Jeremy, as Liz continued to look distressed.

"That was Bonnie. Jeremy's alive." Caroline nodded.

"I thought I killed him." Liz gasped.

"You did." Caroline confirmed.

"I don't understand." Liz shook her head.

"I explained it to you once. I... I had to make you forget because I was so scared of what you might do. But now... I don't wanna lie. I'm not gonna be afraid of you anymore. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore. I'm still your little girl." She embraced her mother "It's me. It's me, mom." She told her as Liz sobbed and hugged her daughter.

* * *

Damon lied on his bed, as Elena was holding a towel cleaning his sweaty face.

"Elena?" Damon called.

"Shh" Elena looked at him. "It's ok, Damon. I'm right here"

"Where's Claire, I need to see her. And you need to get out of here. I could hurt you" Damon breathed.

"I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you. And as for Claire, I already texted her so I'm assuming that she is on her way" Elena told him.

"Get out of here" Damon yelled out in pain and coughed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Shh. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok" Elena soothed him, she climbed in the bed to hold him.

"It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice" Damon told her.

"Shh" Elena said.

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?" Damon looked up to her.

"Ok" Elena nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Elena there's something I need to say" Damon began. "I'm sorry for everything bad thing I've ever done to you. I loved you, you know? You need to know that."

"I know" She whispered. She always knew that before Claire came in his life, Damon had some sort of feelings for her, but she was glad that he chose Claire, she is the love of his life.

"Just promise me one thing" Damon looked at her.

"Anything." Elena nodded.

"Tell Claire that I love her, and please be there for her. She is going to suffer when she founds out that I'm dead, but she will get over it eventually. Tell her that she needs to move on with her life" Damon told her.

"No don't talk like that" Elena cried.

"Promise me, Elena." Damon replied.

"I promise" She gave in. Damon gave her a weak smile and began to cough again.

* * *

"You're being very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus smirked as Stefan continued to drink the blood bag. Claire was still tied up against the chair watching everything in horror, Klaus was doing the same thing he did to her to Stefan, transforming him into a monster. She couldn't watch this anymore, she had enough of this bullshit. Klaus thinks that he can overpower her, can just push her around, manipulate her, hur ter whenever he wants. Well, he is going to feel the wrath of Claire Muratore. Suddenly she freed herself from the ropes and kicked the chair with her heel, so it broke into millions pieces. Klaus, Katherine and Stefan turned to look at her shocked, she blurred across the room and grabbed the blood bag from Stefan's hands and threw it to the floor.

"No more. I had enough of this bullshit" Claire seethed. "He will not drink one more drop of blood. Not until Damon gets the cure."

"I was wondering, when you would free yourself" Klaus trailed off walking towards her.

"So you knew, that I could escape?" Her eyes widened.

"I sure did my dear. Consider it a test, I want to see what you're capable of Claire. And I know that you are capable of way more than you letting in"

"Just please give Damon the cure, and stop torturing Stefan. He doesn't deserve this, if you want to torture someone, I volunteer." Claire told him firmly.

"Alright, love." Klaus nodded and he walked towards Katherine "Sweetheart." He grabbed her throat to make her stand. "Take this over to Damon, and come right back" He compelled her.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked.

"No" Stefan and Claire said at the same time.

"Yes." Klaus nodded "And if I were you..." Before he could finish Katherine had already vanished from the apartment. "Better hurry"

"She'll never take it to him" Stefan whispered as Claire dropped to the floor hopeless. Klaus sat on the chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"And you knew that, you son of a bitch" She growled at him.

"Name calling won't get you anywhere, Claire." He tisked. She had enough of his tauting so she grabbed a piece of the chair that she destroyed and shoved in his groin.

"You want to see crazy hybrid. I'll show you, how murderous I can be. God better help you Klaus, if Katherine doesn't deliver the cure to Damon. I'll stake you over and over again, until I'm bored" She seethed with her face vamped out.

Stefan just stared at them with his eyes wide, the murderous look in her face, almost scared him shitless. Klaus pulled out the stake and screamed in pain, and shoved into her stomach. He grabbed her like a rag doll and threw her across the room. She dropped to the floor gasping in pain, he kneeled down to her and whispered closely to her ear.

"Never do that again." He looked down at her. "Because next time this stake..." He twisted the stake into her stomach and she cried out in pain. "It will go straight into Damon's heart"

* * *

"This is even more pitiful than I thought" Damon whispered.

"There's still hope" Elena told him.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die" Damon sighed.

"No. You don't" Elena shook her head.

"I do, Elena. It's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met Claire" He smiled her flawless face popping in his head. "I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you" Damon replied.

"It's ok" She assured him. "I forgive you"

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me" Damon smiled.

"I like you now. Just the way you are" Elena squeezed his hand.

"Thank you" Damon breathed.

"For what?" Elena frowned.

"For being here with me, for never giving up on me. I really appreciate it" Damon smiled. Elena nodded and smiled back at him.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking" a voice said. Elena turned her head and saw Katherine in the doorway.

"I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure" Katherine smirked. Elena got off the bed as Katherine looked at her, walking towards the bed.

"I thought you were dead" Katherine said.

"I was" Elena nodded.

"You got free" He looked at Katherine.

"Yep. Finally" Katherine said feeding him Klaus's blood.

"And you still came here?" Damon questioned.

Katherine looked at him and touched his face. "I owed you one" She got up to leave the room.

"Where's Stefan and Claire?" Elena asked.

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine creased her eyebrows.

"Where are they?" Elena demanded.

"They paying for this" Katherine held up the vial. "They gave themselfes over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect them anytime soon"

"What do you mean, "they gave themselfs over"?" Elena frowned.

"They just sacrificed everything to save Damon, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company" Katherine smirked. "Good-bye, Elena. Oh. It's ok to love them both. I did." She threw the vial to her and disappeared.

* * *

Klaus was looking down to Elijah who was laid down in a coffin, as two men were waiting to grab the coffin.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus nodded and he shut the coffin "Put him with the other coffins. We're leaving town tonight." As he walked back out to Stefan and Claire. Stefan's phone buzzed and he received a text from Elena, saying that Damon was fine. He looked over at Claire with tears in his eyes and nodded, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She hugged him, sobbing his chest as he hugged her back, soothing her back.

"I assume that Katerina got in time" Klaus looked the two of them.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan told him.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get plated for a fool. Besides, she won't get very far. You'll both help me see to that." Klaus added.

"What is it you really want from us?" Stefan asked.

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus replied

"Then let's go" Stefan replied.

"Not yet. I have a gift for you." A small girl with blonde hair stepped out and walked towards them.

"Come one, sweetheart." Klaus cooed "I want to be sure you'll honour our deal... That you will be use to me"

He grabbed the side of her neck and pierced his fangs in her skin.

"I could've compelled her to behave but a real ripper enjoys the hunt..." He dropped her to the floor as she screamed trying to escape. But Stefan blocked her and ripped into her neck, draining her till the point of her death.

"Now we can go" Klaus nodded. But Claire caught his arm, he turned to look at her.

"What? Are you going to try and attack me again? I would think twice before you do something stupid again" Klaus growled.

"No. I just want to say goodbye to him..." She whispered quietely.

"You're just full of demands, aren't you sweetheart?" Klaus chuckled.

"Please, Klaus... I will probably not see him again, just let me say goodbye and I promise that I will try and behave"

"You don't deserve any goodbyes" He seethed in her face.

"I could had escape from the apartment, when you trapped me. But I didn't, it was a test to see if I would be loyal to you, I had figured that out since the beguinning" She informed him.

Klaus just stared at her, studying her. He knew that she would be a hell of a vamp/witch to tame but he always loved a good challenge. To understand how did she could read him it was beyond him, he knew that Claire was unpredictable and insightful. He just need to her to turn her emotions off and she would be even more murderous than Stefan who was a ripper.

"So I guess I passed your test, because I didn't run and I'm not running to be with Damon, I just want to see him one last time... Please" She looked at him.

"You have one hour."

* * *

Claire walked into Damon's room and saw him sleeping, she walked over to him and sat on the bed. He was much better now and he wasn't sweating anymore. She didn't want to disturb him, he needed to rest, so she figured that she could say goodbye in another way.

[Damon's dream]

_Damon was laying in the middle of the forest, he suddenly opened his eyes he heard water falling, the sun was bright the air was pure. He got up and walked around, until he saw her._

_There she was in all her glory wearing a simple white dress with straps, with no make-up and wih her hair straightened. The light hit her face so beautifully, that it wasn't fair someone to look that beautiful, even more naturally. She was sitting on a cascate pouring water down, then she looked up to meet his icy blue eyes. [Dress in the profile]_

_"Took you long enough, to find me..." She smiled at him. He walked towards her and climbed the cascate to sit in front of her._

_"Is this a dream?" He questioned._

_"Well, if you're not seeing Klaus around here, then it must be" She smirked._

_He chuckled at her comment, he grabbed her hands and kissed them tenderly._

_"I thought that I would never see you again" Damon whispered._

_"Shhh, don't think about that right now. Just enjoy the dream" She told him, pulling him closer to her._

_"Where is this place?" Damon looked around. "It's beautiful"_

_"My second favourite place where I used to visit with my mother. We would sit here in the cascade, enjoy the beauty of nature and sing together about what we were feeling at that moment" She relied staring into space._

_"Then sing to me, what you are feeling right now." Damon replied staring into her blue orbs. She stared back at him and smiled, she loved him so much that it would break her leaving him to join Klaus._

_Let me take you to_

_ My secret place _

_High above the earth _

_Into out of space _

_Only God knows where _

_Only God knows _

_How I will take you there _

_Somehow_

_If this was the last day of your life _

_What would you do to make things right?_  
_Cause this is the last day of your life _

_Who you gonna call to make things right?_

_I love you _

_Shine on_

_All that's beautiful is before your face _

_Now you're in the heart of a secret place _

_There's infinity in a grain of sand _

_An eternity in the palm of your hand_

_If this was the last day of your life _

_What would you do to make things right?_  
_Well this is the last day of your life _

_Who you gonna call to make things right?_

_I love you _

_Shine on _

_Shine on_

_Damon looked at her not saying anything, she grabbed the side of his face and pulled him down to a passionate kiss, he kissed her back with as much or more passion. She began to unbutton his shirt, then threw his shirt to the ground. He took the dress from her and kissed her body parts. She grabbed his hair and moaned loudly, then she unblucked his belt and dropped his pants following with his boxers, as she striped down completely naked too. He thrusted into her and she scratched his back pulling him even closer to her body. He sat her on his lap continued to give her pleasure. They looked at each others eyes and smiled, he put his head on her chest and she soothed his hair, kissing the top of his head._

_It was almost time to leave, and she hated this part. She didn't want to let go of him, but if she betrayed Klaus, she knew that he would hunt Damon down and kill him with no mercy._  
_And she couldn't risk Damon's life like that, she bent down and whispered in his ear._

_"Damon, you need to wake up."_

_"No... I don't want to ever wake up. I just want to stay here with you, forever" He told her._

_"Believe me, I want that too. But you know that I need to leave. I promised him one hour" She looked at him._

_"You can't leave again. Please, stay Claire" He begged. She couldn't look at him, it was just too much._

_"Hey, you wake up. I promise, I will be right next to you, when you wake up" She nodded her head._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise"_

Then suddenly he opened his eyes, he was in his room again. He turned to the side to see Claire there looking at him.

"You're here" He smiled.

"I'm here" She nodded. "But, I have to go " She said quietly and Damon grabbed her arm. "No! You can't!"

"I have to." She said sadly. "You need to let me go"

"No "

"I love you so much. Hold down to that" She whispered taking his face in her hands.

"I will" He whispered.

"I will come back. I'm promise that we will be together again." She said determined.

"I believe you" He asked cupping her cheek.

"Take care of Elena, you guys need to take care of each other. She will be devasted without Stefan" She told him. "And don't do anything stupid, while I'm gone. Live your life"

"And one more thing..." She trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Wait for me."

"Forever" He promised her. And it was true, he would wait an eternity for her. Because his love for Claire, couldn't compare to the obsession he had with Katherine.

"Close your eyes and let me go." He complied. She kissed his hand and looked at his perfect face one more time. She let go of his hand, and walked over to the window.

"I love you." He whispered but she heard him perfectly, she turned around to look at him

"I love you too" Claire whispered. Then she climbed out of the room, Klaus was already there waiting for her. She could hear and feel Damon's anger, as he was destroying his room when he noticed that she wasn't there anymore. But she had to go, otherwise she would come back and never let him go. She came back to Mystic Falls with with the goal of destroying Katherine and along the way she started to fall in love with Damon Salvatore. But Klaus had to show up in Mystic Falls to destroy everyone and everything in his path, but he would never destroy her love for Damon. It was funny of how she changed so much because of him, but she was glad. He just got into her **bloodstream**, and she couldn't shake him out. And she didn't want to.

"Are you ready my dear?" Klaus looked at her with a sickening smile on his face.

"Yes."

And they disappeard into the night never looking back to where she was leaving her old life behind to start her new one.

* * *

**And season 2 is officially over! I can't thank you enough for supporting this story :). I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm already working on season 3, so there is going to be a sequel ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I hope you will still continue rading my fanfiction, so I'm thinking that the next story will be named 'The Thin Line Between Love And Hate'. But it's not decided yet, so I could change my mind.**

**Love you all you beautiful readers :')**


	23. Autor's Note

**So that's it! I just finished writing my first fanfiction! And now I'm working on season 3! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, you're all awesome! The sequel to You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream, it's called The Thin Line Between Love And Hate... Yup, I hope you'll stick around to read it ;)**  
**And one more thing. I don't own anything you may recognize! Just my character: Claire! Don't own the musics, the name of the band, etc ... In case if you're curious to know the owners of the musics, here they are:**

**Make me wanna die- Pretty Reckless**

** Cosmic Love- Florence and the Machine Breathe **

**(2 A.M)- Anna Nalick **

**Twist and Shout- Beatles **

**Shelter- Birdy **

**The Last Day of Your Life- Glass Pen**

**There you have it ;), I promise that you will like season 3... Claire is going to change dramatically after 3x10 (The New Deal).**

**Thank you for your reviews, opinions and critics! xoxo.**


End file.
